


Breaking Down Walls

by 123Fanfics



Category: Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 96,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123Fanfics/pseuds/123Fanfics
Summary: When Allie Novak injures her ankle, the last thing she expects is to fall in love in the middle of a hospital with a married woman who carries more demons than herself.





	1. I'm here as long as you need me

"For fuck sake Franky have you stolen my eye liner again?" Allie accuses as she walks through Franky's bedroom door; raising an eyebrow when she sees her housemate standing in front of her mirror applying the missing makeup.

"What yours is better and mines blunt" she responds innocently without missing a beat.

"Well sharpen it then, not my problem" Allie persists and walks further into Franky's room. She loved the brunette and was so grateful they were brought together during their worst days; but my god did she annoy her.

"Alright keep ya underwear on. You got a hot date?" She bites back.

"No but-"

"Well I do. So just let me finish this eye" Franky says as she finishes her second eye before putting the lid on and handing it back with a mega watt smile plastered on her face. Allie just pouts before snatching it out of her hand.

"With the doctor?" Allie asks as she goes into her room across the hall to put the offending item back in her makeup bag.

"Psychologist " Franky corrects her and Allie rolls her eyes as she follows Franky down the stairs.

"Whatever, same thing" she responds and slumps herself onto the sofa.

"Yeah so don't wait up" Franky winks as she puts her shoes on and grabs her keys.

"See ya kiddo, love you"

"Yeah love you too, stay safe" Allie replies as she flicks through the tv channels.

"Always do" Franky says walking out the door.

Life wasn't always this simple for Allie. A lot had happened in her twenty-four years; things that shouldn't happen to anyone in their lifetime. After four years of living on the streets, selling her body to anyone who offered and getting pinned whenever possible, a trip to a woman's shelter became her golden ticket. Kaz Proctor; her mum, her guardian angel, took her under her wing and cleaned her up. Got her sober, made her respect her body and signed her up for counselling to control her drug impulses; leading her to meet Franky Doyle, who was attending mandatory anger management classes following a three year stretch for assault. After turning down Franky's relentless advances, the two became good friends and last year began renting one of Kaz's properties. The house wasn't huge, but it was more than anything Allie was used to and it suited them both well.

"Why is it that there's never anything on when I'm on my own, but when Franky's here there's always a programme I want to watch that she doesn't" Allie thinks to herself as she gives up looking and leaves it on a cooking programme. After an hour of watching celebrities battle it out over who can bake the best pastries, she looks over towards the hallway, catching a glimpse of her running shoes; shoes she put by the door to motivate her to run put hadn't even put them on. With a huff Allie turns the TV off and heads upstairs to change into her gym clothes, grabbing her headphones as she walks out her room.

Five minutes in and Allie is already regretting her decision.

"Why the fuck do people run for pleasure?" Allie thinks to herself as she turns the corner, completely missing the curb and crashing to the ground with a grunt.

"This is why these shoes have not moved from the hallway" Allie mutters to herself as she drags herself to sit on the curb. Her right ankle is throbbing and her knees and hands are all scratched.

"Ow!" Allie cries out when she tries to stand, only to fall back down. Pulling out her phone she scrolls through her contacts and calls Franky.

\--------

"Christ blondie I thought you were joking when you said you fell over running" Franky jokes as she gets out her car and walks over to Allie.

"Ha ha very funny. Help me would ya?" Allie holds her hands out for Franky to grab and pull her up. Allie winces in pain but Franky assists her back to the car. Allie climbs in the front and looks over her shoulder.

"Where's Bridget?" Allie asks as Franky climbs in the drivers side.

"Dropped her off home. We are gunna see each other tomorrow" Franky informs her as she pulls off towards the hospital.

"I'm sorry I ruined your night" Allie sighs and looks out the window.

"Too right you did, was gunna get some loving" Franky shoots back followed by a laugh.

"Kid it's alright, it's not the end of the world. She's still drooling over me so it's all good" she continues and Allie just rolls her eyes. Typical Franky.

\--------

Twenty minutes later they arrive at the hospital; Franky getting all the laughs she can get and grabbing a wheelchair for Allie.

"Franky this is a bit dramatic don't you think?" Allie snaps with her arms crossed as Franky wheels her in.

"Gotta make light of the situation" she replied as she signs Allie in; adding her to the long list of patients.

"Now we wait" Franky huffs out as she sits next to Allie.

"Can I get out of this?"

"No" Franky replies instantly and Allie reacts by smacking her on the arm.

"You're a bitch"

"You wish I was your bitch" Franky winks, causing Allie to forget her anger over the wheelchair and laugh.

\--------

"It's just a sprain" the doctor informs Allie one hour after she checked in. He wraps her ankle up with a bandage before fastening it together.

"I don't think you'll need any crutches, just no driving for a few weeks and take it easy. No running for a while either"

"Oh trust me that isn't happening again" Allie mumbles as she slowly stands up. She makes her way out with Franky when they are forced to move out the way by a gurney and a mass of doctors and nurses all shouting out numbers and technical terms. Seconds later a girl no older than sixteen runs after them with tears streaming down her face.

"MUM!" The girl screams as she catches up to the gurney.

"What's happening, someone tell me!" She shouts at the doctors who all ignore her. One nurse quickly stops to tell her to go into the waiting room before running after the crowd. Allie and Franky watch on as the brunette girl crumbles to the floor in hysterics; cradling her head in her hands. On impulse Allie walks over to her and crouches down; ignoring the shooting pain coming from her ankle.

"Hey come on, let's get you to the waiting room. They will come and tell you everything soon" the young brunette looks up at her with tear filled chocolate eyes and slowly nods before standing up with Allie.

"Franky go home. I'm gunna stay here" Allie tells Franky as she sits down next to the young girl, wrapping an arm around her slim shoulders. Franky raises an eyebrow at her before her expressions soften at the sight of the broken girl basically clinging to Allie.

"You sure? Ring me if you need me ok?" Franky says and Allie just nods.

"Tell Bridget I'm sorry, now get home" Allie apologises as she rubs soothing circles against the young brunette's back. Franky kisses Allie's head before walking out the hospital.

"What's your name?" Allie asks the girl next to her. She straightens up and wipes her tears on her red long sleeved jumper.

"Debbie" she chokes out. Allie smiles at her, her heart breaking at seeing a young girl look so distraught.

"I'm Allie. I'm going to stay here with you as long as you need me ok?" She reassures her; getting a short nod from Debbie, who is fighting back tears.

"Come here" Allie pulls her into a hug, feeling Debbie shake in her arms and her right shoulder becoming wet with tears.

"I'm right here, just let it all out" Allie whispers in her ear, holding her close; praying whoever got brought in would make it through the night.


	2. Fight for your daughter... And for me too

It's just gone midnight when the police arrive. Allie gently shakes Debbie who had fallen asleep on her shoulder.

"Debbie" Allie whispers in her ear and feels Debbie stir against her, rubbing her eyes as she sits up.

"Debbie Smith?" The police officer clarifies and she sheepishly nods.

"We're here to get an understanding of how your mum sustained her injuries" he explains and the pieces are slowly coming together in Allie's head. "So it's Debbie's mum that's here" she thought to herself; the young brunette having fell asleep after crying.

"There's a room just around the corner that we are going to take you to and ask you some questions" he continues and Debbie looks to Allie for reassurance. Allie smiles at her encouragingly and strokes her hair.

"I'll be right here. However it happened, be honest ok?" Debbie nods at Allie's words and slowly stands up; following the police officers into the vacant room.

Once the officers had set up the recording, the female took the lead; putting Debbie slightly at ease.

"Now Debbie we have some reports of your mothers injuries. She has a collapsed lung and two fractured ribs to be the more serious ones. Now we have seen these injuries before, and most of the time they belong to victims of domestic violence" she explains to Debbie and it's clear the young brunette is uncomfortable. She loves her mum, always been closer to her. But then telling the truth would cost her dad his life. Does she really want that guilt hanging over her head her whole life? With the image of her mum on the gurney and Allie's words filling her mind, she knows what she's got to do.

"It was my dad. He's been abusing her for years. It's worse when he's drunk, if dinner isn't ready on time or if she doesn't bring him a beer immediately then he gives her an earful when I'm there, but I know he's physical when I'm either in bed or out" she explains with shaky hands.

"Has he ever hurt you?" The woman officer asks and Debbie vigorously shakes her head.

"No he's never touched me" Debbie takes a deep breath before continuing.

"I want to say he never would, but when my mum got with him I'm sure she would have said the same... so who knows" she shrugs as the tears roll down her cheeks.

"Can you tell me what happened tonight?"

"He was drunk obviously. Already had a few before he went out to drink more. Mum was late home from work, which meant his dinner was late. That got her a slap, maybe something in the stomach. Then after dinner he demanded a beer, so she gave him one but left two dirty plates in the sink in order to do that. He yelled at her for that, and he commented on her 'bad parenting'. She got angry and yelled back... now we're here." She finishes the nights events as the officers write the key evidence down.

"Thankyou Debbie, you've been a great help. We will speak to your mum when she wakes up, but for now just focus on her ok?" The officers stand up and escort Debbie back to the waiting room where Allie is waiting with her knee bouncing in anxiousness mixed with a bit of anger. There would only be one reason why the police would want to know what happened. She's being abused. It sparks the burning hatred that is always in the pit of her stomach. Debbie walks straight over to her and into her waiting arms. Allie already feels incredibly protective over this girl, and vows to help her and her mum in any way she can.

"I had to do it. I can't protect him anymore, he nearly killed her" Debbie chokes out as Allie cradles her against her body; Debbie's confession clarifying Allie's theory.

"Shh it's ok, you done what you had to do. You're being so brave" Allie strokes her hair and whispers comforting words into her ear. Just then the doctor walks around the corner and approaches them.

"Bea Smith?" The doctor asks and Debbie nods.

"How is she?" Debbie asks, immediately standing up with Allie following suit.

"She's suffered from a collapsed lung and two cracked ribs which I'm sure the officers told you. She's got severe bruising all over her stomach and face and she also had internal bleeding. We've stopped that and managed to get her lung working again. You're allowed to go in, she's still unconscious but should wake tomorrow. I'll take you through now" the doctor starts walking away and Debbie follows. Allie stays rooted to the ground; causing Debbie to turn around.

"Can you come with me? Or do you need to leave?" She asks, the desperate tone in her voice making Allie walk up to her and take her hand.

"I told you, I'll be here as long as you need me" she gives Debbie's hand a reassuring squeeze before they both follow the doctor into the room.

Allie is shocked when she walks in. The amount of tubes coming out of one person is intimidating to say the least. But Allie can't help but think that this Bea Smith is beautiful; despite the bruises and black eyes. Debbie immediately takes the seat next to the bed; holding her mums hand in both her own.

"I can't help but feel guilty. She takes all his beatings so he doesn't touch me" she barely whispers and Allie almost misses it.

"Hey don't think that. None of this is your fault. From what I've seen, you're an incredibly strong girl and your mum would be proud of what you've had to do tonight. She is going to pull through" Allie gives her shoulder a reassuring squeeze before she takes the seat on the other side of the bed.

Debbie soon falls asleep, leaving Allie to really look at the woman lying in the hospital bed. Her flame red hair is sprawled over the pillow and she can see her prominent features. Her cheekbones are basically carved into her face and her jawline is impressive. She can't help but feel attracted to her, mentally cursing herself for feeling like this when the woman could have died a few hours ago. Looking again over at Debbie and seeing the young girl is deeply asleep, Allie tentatively takes Bea's other hand.

"You obviously don't know me, and I don't even know if you can hear me. But I'm Allie, and your daughter is a brave girl, so you need to pull through for her. She needs you, so just wake up ok?" She squeezes her hand and despite Bea being out cold, her hand is the warmest thing Allie has held.

"From what Debbie has told me, I can tell you're incredibly strong and you won't let this beat you. So fight Bea, for your daughter and a bit for me too, because you sound like a very unique woman that I would like to get to know" Allie smiles at the woman lying in front of her despite her being asleep. Still holding her hand, she gets comfortable in her chair. Sending a quick message to Franky updating her on what's happened, she closes her eyes and enters her own deep slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your reviews! Some of you may have read this on fanfiction.net, however I will be uploading this daily until I am on the same chapter as I am on there. So for those of you who haven't read this story you will be getting daily updates for the next week or so. Again any reviews or kudos left are greatly appreciated. Thank you!


	3. She's waking up

Debbie wakes up early, looking at her phone and seeing it has just gone seven. She rubs her eyes with her left hand; her right still holding onto her mums. She looks over at Allie who has her head on the bed and holding Bea's other hand. Debbie can't help the smile that appears on her face; she seriously doesn't think she could have remained so calm if it wasn't for Allie staying with her. Standing up she strokes her mums hair before walking around to Allie's side; bending down to whisper in her ear.

"Allie" she whispers, stepping back slightly when the blonde stirs and straightens up; not seeming to care she was still holding Bea's hand.

"I'm going to get some coffee, want one?" Debbie asks and Allie shakes her head.

"It's ok, I don't have any money" she politely declines and Debbie just raises an eyebrow.

"I'm offering to get you one. Now what do you want?"

"Blimey is your mum this stubborn?"

"Yes. Now would you like a coffee?" She asks again and Allie smirks at the fire the brunette has.

"How about you pay, but I get them? Stay with your mum" she suggests and Debbie rolls her eyes.

"I can deal with that" she mumbles and Allie giggles. She takes Debbie's money and just as she's about to leave Debbie pipes up.

"If you come back with only one coffee I'll be annoyed" she threatens and Allie salutes her.

"Yes boss" she shoots back before walking out the room and heading to the canteen.

Debbie returns to her seat and takes her mums hand again.

"Come on mum wake up, I know you're stubborn. You won't let this beat you" she says as she strokes her thumb across the back of Bea's hand. What she doesn't expect is for her mothers hand to squeeze hers. It's a weak squeeze; but it means the world. Debbie's eyes shoot up to her mums face, seeing her eyelids fluttering. Debbie grabs the button by the bedside and shortly after a nurse comes in.

"I think she's waking up" Debbie explains and the nurse goes over to the monitor.

"I need you to just wait outside for a moment. You can come back in a few minutes" the nurse smiles warmly at Debbie and she nods before walking outside. Allie arrives shortly after and frowns at seeing Debbie in the hallway.

"You ok? What's happened?" She asks as she passes Debbie her coffee.

"I think she's waking up" Debbie replies with a huge grin, causing Allie to release a breath she didn't realise she was holding.

\--------

"She's weary and a little confused, but she's asking for you" the nurse tells the girls with a smile before heading off to another call.

"You coming?" Debbie asks with her hand on the door handle.

"You go in, she wants you" Allie says and Debbie frowns.

"Ok but please come in soon, I want you to meet her. She'll wanna meet you and thank you for sure" Debbie almost begs and Allie smiles before nodding.

"Ok well take my coffee, I'm gunna nip to the bathroom and I'll be back ok?"

"Promise?"

"Promise. I need that coffee" Allie winks before heading down the hall.

"Hi mum" Debbie grins as she sees her mum alive and awake. She practically runs over and puts the coffees down before giving her mum a hug; avoiding all the wires.

"Hey baby" Bea says into Debbie's ear and inhales her scent. The instant calm that washes over Bea is enough to bring tears to her eyes. Debbie pulls back and wipes a tear that had escaped down her cheek.

"Don't cry. You're here" she kisses her mums forehead before taking her hand in one and grabbing her coffee in the middle. Bea then realises that there's two coffee cups and frowns in confusion.

"You really need two coffees?" She jokes and Debbie giggles while shaking her head.

"No I'm not that addicted. That's for Allie. She was walking out a consultant room when we rushed in. No one would tell me anything and she took me under her wing. Sent her friend home and she's been with me since. She's kept me sane" Debbie smiles and Bea can't help but reciprocate the gesture.

"Well I better thank her, where is she?" Just as she asks the question there's a knock on the door; a blonde head popping round.

"Am I ok to come in?" She tentatively asks and Bea actually blushes at the sight. Bea never blushes. But she can feel her cheeks heat up as Allie steps in fully. Allie looks over at Bea and smirks before looking at her coffee.

"Can I have this now please? I seriously need it" she giggles and Debbie hands her the cup.

"So mum this is Allie, Allie this is my mum Bea" Debbie introduces them and Allie's smile grows even bigger. She had tried to picture what colour Bea's eyes were. Either they were different or they were the same as Debbie's; being extremely happy that they are the same chocolate colour.

"Nice to meet you, sorry it's not in the best place" Bea starts the conversation and Allie shakes her head.

"No need to apologise" Allie replies as she takes her seat; still having to hobble slightly.

"So what happened to you?" Bea asks and Allie rolls her eyes.

"Fell over running didn't I? I try and be healthy and active and this is what happens. Never doing that again" she giggles and Bea joins her. For some reason, Bea feels extremely relaxed around Allie, a feeling that only comes with people she trusts entirely; Debbie and the girls at the salon.

"I'm just gunna ring Mia and see if I can stay at hers tonight" Debbie says as she excuses herself. Bea turns her full attention to Allie, who is sitting in the chair smiling at her. Bea suddenly feels warm inside, and the fluttering in her stomach is such an unusual feeling; a nice unusual feeling.

"Thankyou for staying with her, I don't know how I can repay you" she starts and Allie leans over and takes her hand. The heart monitor speeds up for a few seconds, and Allie is sure that her heart monitor would be doing the same if she were attached to one as well. Bea is shocked that Allie's touch is so warm and soft; nothing like Harry's.

"There's no need to thank me. I couldn't just leave her on her own." Allie reassures her and Bea smiles for the second time; causing Allie's breath to catch in her throat. Her heart ached for this beautiful woman. No one should have to suffer these injuries at the hands of someone they loved.

"I'm gunna stay at Mia's tonight" Debbie says as she walks back in.

"The nurse said you'll have to stay in for a couple more days. Also the police interviewed me" Debbie looks down at her feet and shifts her weight in nervousness. She then looks into her mums eyes.

"I had to tell them. This is too much" she says with tears in her eyes and Bea let's go of Allie's hand to hug her daughter. Despite the need to comfort her daughter, Bea somewhat missed Allie's touch.

"It's ok, you done the right thing" she soothes her daughter and strokes her hair.

"The police will want to talk to you too" Debbie says as she pulls away and wipes her tears.

"That's ok. Now you've had a long night, is Mia coming to get you?"

"Yeah they're on their way" Debbie clarifies.

"Go wait outside for her, you can come back tomorrow if you want" Bea offers and Debbie nods.

"Of course I will, I'm sure Mia's mum won't mind" she smiles before she gives her mum a big hug.

"I love you mum" Debbie says.

"to the moon and back" Bea replies and kisses her head. Debbie pulls away and walks over to Allie, also giving her a hug.

"Thankyou for everything"

"Anytime kiddo. Give me your phone" Allie says and Debbie does as she says; watching Allie enter her phone number.

"Call me if you ever need anything" she smiles at the young brunette and Debbie grins.

"Bye" she walks out the room leaving Bea and Allie alone again.

"Right well I'm sure you're still exhausted, so I'm gunna ring my lift and head home" Allie reaches for her phone and Bea suddenly feels sad.

"Erm, could you possibly stay with me? Just until the police are done. I don't feel like I can do it on my own" Bea is ashamed of the vulnerability in her voice, but she knows it's the truth. Reliving the beating will be incredibly hard on her own. For Allie though, all she sees is strength in the woman before her.

"Of course I will" she grins and again takes Bea's hand; a feeling she hopes will become a daily thing...


	4. My charm would be on full blast

The police arrive within the hour; Bea tensing as soon as they walk through the door. The young blonde had kept her relaxed until now. Allie, sensing Bea's change in demeanour, takes hold of her hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze; smiling when Bea returns the gesture.

"Bea Smith?" The male officer asks and Bea nods.

"That's me" she replies.

"We want to ask you a few questions about how you ended up here" he explains and looks over at Allie, who understands and goes to let go of Bea's hand. Bea however has other ideas, and tightens her grip.

"I want Allie to stay, please" she protests and the officer nods.

"Very well" he replies and takes the vacant seat; the female officer standing at the foot of the bed. He presses record on the handheld device and states the time and date.

"Now we have already spoken to your daughter and she's given us her statement. Can you tell us everything you remember"

"I was closing down the salon and there was a problem with the till, so I was late. I came home and I could smell the alcohol on him. He demanded to know where I was and complained that he was hungry. Then the slap followed and a knee in the gut when he heard Debbie walk upstairs. I made dinner, and once he had finished eating and I was cleaning the dishes he demanded a beer. I hadn't completely finished cleaning but I got him the beer straight away. He took it but then came out into the kitchen and saw two plates in the sink. He then started about leaving the house dirty, usual stuff about me not being a good wife. But then he called me a bad mother, so I defended myself. Said that he doesnt deserve a daughter like ours and that was it. The punches and kicks rained on me... Now I'm here"

Allie is speechless. Her heart was breaking throughout Bea's statement and she didn't feel the tears rolling down her cheeks. Suddenly Allie realises the throbbing in her hand, looking down to see Bea's knuckles turning white with the vice like grip she has on Allie's hand.

The policeman ends the tape and stands up, walking to the door with the woman officer.

"Thank you for your time Bea, we will be investigating this and taking Harry in for questioning. We will let you know when he's in custody" he explains before heading out the room.

"I'm sorry you had to hear all that, what must you think of me. Letting Debbie be in a house with a man like him" Bea shakes her head.

"I think you're a courageous woman and a dedicated mother. He's the coward not you, all abusive men are" Allie tries to reassure her; earning a heart fluttering smile.

"You sounds like you speak from experience" Bea says with no meaning behind her statement, not knowing she had hit the nail on the head.

"That's another story for another time" Allie replies and Bea's smile drops instantly.

"Hang on, what?" Bea asks and Allie shakes her head.

"Let's just say that I have demons too. But one, I don't wanna put you off me and two, it's not the right time to delve into my past" she explains and before Bea can reply Allie's phone rings.

"Hey Franks, yeah I'm good. Can you come and grab me please?" Allie asks and Bea can hear the slight sadness in Allie's request.

"Are you serious Franky? No I did not turn my 'Allie charm' on as you so call it" she rolls her eyes and Bea laughs.

"Franky, she's married... To a man. God sake I'm not doing this here goodbye" she quickly hangs up the phone and looks over to Bea who is shaking from laughter.

"Interesting phonecall" she manages to say between her giggles and Allie sighs.

"That's my housemate, completely inappropriate" Allie mumbles as she puts her phone in her pocket.

"Care to explain what she was asking?" Bea is intrigued by what Allie meant when she added "to a man".

"She was basically asking if I had made a move on you" she explains with a giggle and Bea blushes again at the hands of Allie.

"Don't worry, I do know when you use my charm, I have better timing than her" she continues, laughing when she sees Bea frown in confusion.

"I'm gay Bea, that's why it's a shame Harry is a man" she laughs and Bea turns even redder. Allie stands up and let's go of Bea's hand.

"I better go. Debbie has my number, please call me if you need anything. We have a spare room or if you just need to talk ok?" She offers and Bea nods gratefully.

"Thank you again for everything you have done for Debbie, and for me" she says and Allie grins.

"No problem, everyone needs a helping hand. Oh and by the way if you weren't in this situation; my charm would be on full blast" she winks at Bea and leans down to kiss the side of her head; missing Bea bite her lip to hold back the smile that was threatening to escape at Allie's obvious flirting.

"Bye Bea" she walks towards the door.

"Goodbye Allie" Bea manages to reply before Allie is gone. The room suddenly feeling darker without Allie's radiant smile and positive aura. Bea slowly turns on her side, bringing the covers up under her chin and closes her eyes; her imagination filling with the blonde haired blue eyed woman who had single handedly broken down her walls.

\--------

"Hey blondie" Franky greets Allie as she climbs into the drivers seat.

"Hey, I haven't stopped you from seeing Bridget have I?" She asks.

"Nah I'm going over there after I've dropped you home. So is she ok?" Franky questions.

"Well as ok as someone who suffered from a collapsed lung and cracked ribs at the hands of her husband can be" Allie responds and Franky's eyes widen.

"Shit. How's her daughter?"

"She's ok, shaken up but she was putting on a brave front for her mum" Allie replies and Franky smirks.

"You've got the hots for her don't you?" She teases and Allie gasps.

"What? No, she's just been nearly beaten to death" Allie defends herself, knowing it won't work.

"So? Doesn't stop you from checking someone out. I know you kid your eyes have a mind of their own" Franky laughs and Allie smirks.

"Ok, I will admit she is beautiful even though she's covered in bruises. But like I said she's married, to a man. Huge straight flag waving there" Allie jokes, not knowing the woman in conversation was thinking about her back in the hospital; trying to control and define all the new feelings that were taking over her mind and body...


	5. There is one person

The next morning Bea wakes up, feeling incredibly lonely that her daughter isn't with her.

"Or a certain blonde" she thinks to herself; immediately mentally cursing at once again thinking about Allie. Why was Allie constantly on her mind? She slept throughout the night which is a rarity, and her dreams were filled of blue eyes and blonde hair.

"I barely know the girl, and I'm not gay. I don't get it" Bea wonders out loud, running her fingers through her matted red locks. Just then she is given her breakfast, if you can call it that. It's bland and lukewarm, but it's food at the end of the day.

The nurse walks in an hour later and checks Bea's clipboard before checking her vitals and blood pressure.

"Your blood pressure has returned to almost normal which is good" she says with a smile.

"When can I leave?" Bea asks. She's already agitated by doing nothing. The nurse sighs as she puts the clipboard back into the holder at the foot of the bed.

"I'm afraid a good few days. You've suffered from a collapsed lung, Bea. I'd say five days" she explains and Bea groans in frustration.

"You serious? I have a daughter, and you're probably aware of the reason I'm here I can't leave her on her own" Bea starts to panic. She can't leave Debbie with Harry. He's never hit Debbie before, and she doesn't think he would. But even so, she definitely can't trust him.

"Actually that was the other thing I came to tell you, the police are here to speak to you" the nurse informs Bea and her stomach does a backflip. Have they arrested him? If so have they let him go with little evidence? She feels physically sick.

"Are you up for seeing them?" The nurse asks, obviously sensing Bea's nervousness. Bea takes a deep breath before nodding; suddenly not trusting her voice. The nurse gives her a reassuring smile before walking out the room, the police walking in a few moments later.

"We've come to inform you that Harry Smith has been taken in for questioning. We can hold him for a minimum of twenty- four hours before we have to determine whether we have enough evidence" she explains to Bea and she scoffs.

"Is my face not enough evidence?" Bea responds sarcastically before rolling her eyes.

"I'm afraid we have to hear his side too. But for now, he's our problem not yours"

"Yeah and if you release him he'll become my problem again, and I'm sure he won't appreciate this experience" Bea's voice is dripping in sarcasm, but the police officer chooses to ignore it.

"Just try and focus on getting better, we will deal with him" she tries to reason and Bea nods; not wanting to talk about the ordeal anymore.

"Thankyou" she says as the officer walks out, deciding then to let the tears fall. She can't believe this is happening. If Harry is released he is going to be livid, and the next beating will probably be her last. She prays that the officers see her side and don't give him the chance to re-offend.

\--------

"Hey Mumma" Debbie greets her mum as she walks in, Bea's face lighting up at seeing her daughter and just a familiar face in general. Debbie walks over to her and gives her a kiss on her cheek before taking her hand and sitting on the chair.

"How are you feeling?" She asks as she rubs soothing circles into her mums palm.

"I'm ok, still ache all over but breathing is a little easier" she replies with a smile before continuing.

"The police came by earlier, they've taken your dad in for questioning" she tells her daughter and Debbie's hand movements still for a moment.

"Are they arresting him?" She asks and Bea shakes her head.

"He'll be in there for twenty-four hours before they decide that" she explains and Debbie nods.

"I hope he is" she almost spits out.

"Debbie-"

"No mum, he should have been arrested years ago. But he's gone too far, I can't stand to even look at him" Bea looks at her daughter and she can feel the anger radiating off of her. Instead of trying to reason with her, she just squeezes her hand and gives her a slight smile.

"Listen Deb, I've gotta stay in here for another five days" she breaks the news and Debbie deflates into the chair.

"Well Mia goes on holiday tomorrow, so I can only stay another night" she tells her mum and she sighs.

"Is there anyone else?" Bea asks desperately and Debbie shakes her head.

"They're either out of town or I'm not that close to ask them for this long of a stay, especially over school nights" Debbie replies and Bea knows she's right. Mia is Debbie's closest friend and her parents have always accepted Debbie. She was the only hope.

"There is one person" Debbie hints and Bea frowns in confusion.

"Who?"

\--------

"Oi Franky I was listening to that!" Allie complains when Franky turns the radio station over.

"I cannot stand to listen to your country shit for one more minute" she shoots back and Allie rolls her eyes.

"You're a pain in my arse Doyle" she mutters.

"And you love it Novak" she says with a sly grin before slapping her arse and walking off. Before Allie can shoot a smart remark her phone rings.

"Hello?" She answers like a question after not recognising the number.

"Allie? It's Bea" Allie suddenly perks up and a smile involuntarily forms on her face.

"Bea, hey. How are you feeling? I was going to come up this evening to visit you" she tells her and she can almost hear Bea's smile on the other end.

"I'm getting there, but I've got to stay here for another five days" she tells her.

"What about Debbie?" Allie asks concerned.

"That's what I was calling you about. I'm really sorry I know we've only just met and I don't want to become a burden or anything... but could she possibly stay with you?" Allie can hear the nervousness in Bea's voice and her heart melts.

"Bea it's fine, like I said we have a spare room. She and you are not a burden to me" she replies genuinely.

"Do you need me to come pick her up?" She continues as she walks into the living room where Franky is watching some shit programme.

"I can give her some money to get a taxi if you tell me your address"

"Nonsense, I have my own chauffeur since my injury" she smirks at Franky and she looks up with a scowl.

"I don't want to put you out"

"You won't be, I'm on my way. See you soon" she hangs up and looks at Franky who has folded her arms and raises her eyebrow.

"What are we doing?"

"You know that woman and her daughter from the hospital? Well she's got to stay in for another few days and she doesn't want her daughter going home to her father so I've offered for her to stay here" she explains and Franky groans.

"A kid? With us? You serious, we can barely look after ourselves" Franky jokes and Allie laughs.

"She's a good kid. I said we would get her from the hospital, that ok?" Allie asks and Franky nods before standing up and putting her shoes on.

"I can't wait until you can drive again" she mumbles as she grabs her keys and heads out to the car.


	6. It's takeaway Sunday

"Right are you gunna do a lap? I don't fancy paying a fortune on parking for ten minutes and I don't want you scaring her off" Allie says with her hand on the car handle.

"Wow you've really fallen for this married, straight woman huh?" Franky teases and Allie elbows her.

"Just do a lap" she orders as she jumps out the car and heads into the hospital; carrying the bouquet of flowers she bought after bribing Franky to make a pit-stop in exchange for her favourite takeaway that night.

Allie softly knocks on the door and walks in, instantly smiling at Bea and Debbie. The redhead has a bit more colour in her cheeks and is more alert.

"I'm not interrupting am I?" Allie asks as she fully walks into the room.

"No of course not" Bea smiles as she eyes the flowers.

"Oh, these are for you. I thought that because you can't have me twenty- four seven to brighten up the room I'd go for flowers" she jokes as she puts them on the side.

"Thankyou so much. They're beautiful" Bea says as she admires the arrangement, feeling the heat creep to her cheeks at Allie's forwardness.

"Not as beautiful as you" Allie thinks to herself. Instead of speaking her thoughts she just smiles before looking over at Debbie.

"Right mini- Bea, you ready to go?" She asks and Debbie nods sadly before standing up.

"Can we possibly grab some clothes from the house?" She requests and Allie nods.

"Yeah course" she smiles.

"Wait how did you get here, you can't drive with your ankle?" Bea questions and Allie turns towards the redhead.

"Oh my roommate is doing a loop so we don't need to pay ridiculous money for this car park" she giggles and Bea joins her.

"Don't blame you, you'd think they'd make the parking free considering the reason people come here" she says as she turns to her daughter.

"Right miss you better get going. Behave yourself" she tells her and Debbie nods before leaning down to give her a kiss on her head.

"See you later mum, I love you"

"To the moon and back" Bea completes her sentence and Allie can't help the soft smile on her face. She wished she had a relationship with her mum like the one Debbie has with Bea. Well any relationship would have been nice.

\--------

She's so wrapped up in her thoughts that she misses Bea send Debbie out the room, returning to the present when Bea gently grabs her hand. She looks down and grins at the redhead as her blue eyes meet beautiful chocolate orbs.

"Thankyou again for doing this. I feel so rude asking you to look after her, but all her close friends are unavailable and if he gets released tomorrow I can't have her under the same roof as him, not anymore" she explains and Allie squeezes her hand to reassure her.

"Bea it's fine. I offered didn't I? Now don't worry, just focus on getting better ok?" She squeezes her hand once more and Bea smiles.

"Thankyou again" the redhead repeats and Allie just rolls her eyes.

"Stop thanking me" she giggles and before Bea can say anything Allie leans down and kisses her cheek; a gesture that Bea has quickly grown accustomed to and a gesture that makes her heart beat twice as fast every time. Just as the blonde pulls away Debbie walks back in with a bottle of water and change which she puts in her mums purse.

"Right Debbie I hope you like Chinese food, it's takeaway Sunday" Allie informs the young girl and she grins.

"Of course who doesn't like Chinese?" She kisses her mother one last time before heading to the door.

"Let me give you some-" Bea starts but Allie silences her.

"Don't even say it. I don't want money, it's on me. She's my guest and if you were coming home too I'd treat you as well" the blonde winks and Bea once again blushes. It's become habit now.

"Right come on, Franky's probably managed to drive to Sydney and back by now" Allie teases as they say their final goodbyes before heading out the door.

"Took ya long enough, come on I want food" Franky kindly greets them as they get into the car.

"Franky this is Debbie, Debbie this is the most charming, sensitive woman you will ever meet" Allie introduces them, the second part of her sentence coated with sarcasm; causing Debbie to laugh.

"Nice to meet you Franky"

"You too little one" Frankie replies before taking off towards the Chinese.

"We need to make a pit- stop for Debbie to get some clothes" Allie tells Franky and she nods before heading in the direction of the address Debbie gives her. Thirty minutes later they pull up outside Debbie's house, noticing it is pitch black inside.

"He must still be at the station" Debbie wonders out loud as she goes to get out the car before looking at Allie.

"Could you come in with me? Just in case?" She tentatively asks and Allie is immediately out the car. They walk up the drive and Debbie opens the front door, confirming her father is not at home.

"I'll be as quick as I can" she says and Allie smiles.

"Take your time" she replies and Debbie nods before running up the stairs. Curiosity getting the better of her, Allie heads into the living room; smiling when she sees framed photos of Bea and Debbie together. Bea looks so happy, so content with Debbie. Allie can't get over how naturally beautiful the redhead is, how pure her eyes are and how prominent her cheek bones and jaw lines are. Then she spots a photo of all three of them; immediately noticing the tension on Bea's face, and even slightly on Debbie's. Allie feels the anger burning up, how could someone not want to see the radiant and care free look the redhead has? Pulling out of her thoughts Debbie walks down the stairs, bag in hand.

"Got everything?" The blonde asks and Debbie nods before turning all the lights off, locking the door and heading back out to the car.

"Can we finally get Chinese?" Franky huffs.

"Yes Francesca, we can get some Chinese" Allie replies in a patronising voice, encouraging Frankie to flip her the bird before pulling off.

\--------

They finally eat their Chinese, Allie and Franky bickering every five minutes, making Debbie crease up laughing. The young brunette insists on washing the dishes up; much to Allie's annoyance and Franky's immediate approval. Franky returns from her room half hour later putting her leather jacket on.

"right kids, I'm off to have a few drinks with Gidge, see you laters" she informs them before heading out the door.

"Gidge?" Debbie asks and Allie nods.

"Franky's girlfriend" she tells her.

"arr I see, don't think I've ever met a gay woman before. Have a few gay guys at school but not girls" Debbie explains and Allie giggles.

"well you've met two now" she says and Debbie frowns in confusion before her eyes widen.

"you?" She says in disbelief and Allie nods.

"didn't see that coming" Debbie laughs and Allie joins her with a more nervous giggle.

"does it bother you?" She questions and Debbie shakes her head.

"not at all, sometimes I feel like a woman would be better for mum than a man, considering the one she's with is a complete bastard" she spits out the last part of her sentence and Allie sighs.

"Debbie he's still your father" she tries to reason with her but then remembers Debbie is one stubborn teenager.

"you sound like mum. I don't care if he's a blood relative, he's ruined everything" the young brunette says, finalising the entire conversation with just the tone of her voice. Allie just nods and lets it go, turning her attention back to the film they had put on; letting her mind wonder to what Debbie had just said.

 _"sometimes I feel like a woman would be better for mum"_ maybe she could be that woman...


	7. I'm sorry Allie

After five long, excruciating days Bea is finally about to be released from hospital. She still aches and the bruises are now turning a horrid green and yellow colour, but she's happy to finally be leaving; even though leaving meant returning to the reason she is here in the first place.

Both Debbie and Allie had visited her everyday, Debbie telling her that Harry had been released two days after he was arrested. He had asked where Debbie was, to which she just told him she was at a friends. She'd be lying if she said her heart didn't beat slightly faster when the blonde walked into the room. But all of that is going to end soon when she goes home. She knows Harry will lay low on the physical abuse, but the mental and emotional abuse will be at its maximum. There is no way he will let her leave the house, so that means no Allie. Bea still cannot put a finger on why the younger woman has made such an impact on her in such a short space of time, but she knows she won't want to stick around when she finds out she's returning to Harry.

Bringing her out of her thoughts, Allie knocks on the door and grins at the sight of the redhead. She told Bea she would come and pick her up; ignoring the blinding pain in her ankle and telling Bea she was fine to drive.

"Hey, you all ready to go?" She asks and Bea nods.

"Yeah, just gotta sign myself out and I'm all good" Bea smiles and slowly stands up. They head out towards the front desk where Bea signs some papers before they walk out to the car. Allie opens Bea's car door, giving her a wink when Bea rolls her eyes.

"So where am I dropping you off?" Allie asks as she pulls off. Bea sighs as she avoids looking towards her.

"I guess back home" she mutters and Allie nods.

"As much as I don't want you to go there, I know why. But you do know you need to get out of there right?" the blonde probes. It's easier said than done to leave an abusive partner, and Allie wasn't one to judge given her background. However, she needs Bea to be safe. Even if she's not in her life once this car journey comes to an end, she just needs her alive in the same world as her. They come to a stoplight and the blonde glances over at the older woman. She can tell she is avoiding eye contact, and she rolls her eyes at the redhead's stubbornness.

"I know I do. I just want you to know that I stick around for Debbie, not for him" she tries to justify herself.

"Bea you don't have to explain yourself to me. Just know I'm not going anywhere" Allie replies with a genuine smile and Bea's heart melts. What did she do to deserve someone like this? They fall into a comfortable silence for the rest of the journey, only Bea's directions and the soft melody of the radio being the only sense of noise. They pull up outside the house and Bea sees Harry's van isn't there. She lets out a sigh of relief before taking her seatbelt off. She turns towards the blonde and looks down at her hands.

"I honestly don't know how I can repay you for everything you've done for me and for Debbie. Thankyou so much for helping her." Bea rambles and Allie just grins.

"I'm a phonecall away Bea, don't sound like this is the last time" she jokes but the seriousness on Bea's face makes Allie's jokey smile drop.

"He's not going to let me go anywhere, I just know it. I'm sorry Allie, I've got to go. Thankyou again" Bea quickly says as she rushes out of the car and towards the house. She can feel herself tearing up and she did not want to do that in front of Allie. She lets herself in the house and collapses onto the sofa. The place is a mess, and she knows Harry will flip if he comes home to it when she's been here. Picking herself back up again, she enters the same routine she's had since she was twenty. But for the first time in thirteen years, it feels wrong. She feels like she is better than this, than some beat up housewife who can't do anything right.

\--------

 

"So you're still alive then?" Harry states as soon as he walks through the door. He throws his bag on the floor and kicks his boots off, throwing himself on the sofa.

"Hey Bea" he calls and she rolls her eyes before walking into the livingroom.

"Yes?"

"What's wrong with this image?" he asks and gestures to himself.

 _"Your ugly fat arse on my sofa"_ Bea thinks to herself but instead just shrugs.

"There's no beer in my hand" he waves his empty hand in the air. Bea just nods and goes back to bring him a beer, swallowing the sarcastic comments that bubble to the surface.

"You know?" he starts, taking a sip of his beer before continuing. Bea just leans against the doorframe and crosses her arms; waiting for the verbal abuse to begin.

"Being interviewed was quite tough actually. Having to convince the police that both your wife and daughter are ganging up against you. Had to be a pretty quick thinker" he explains and takes a big gulp of beer, making Bea cringe.

"Well it obviously worked out for you" Bea observes and he grins the smuggest grin.

"Obviously. I just told them you were out like you always are and got drunk and pissed off a gang of people" he shrugs and changes channel.

"Oh how classy. I'm your wife you could have made me sound a bit more classy so they think you have standards" Bea snaps at him and he stares at her.

"You know Bea, you need to be careful. It was a collapsed lung this time, could be two if I aim my foot just right. Then what would you do?" He lifts his foot up and laughs as Bea slightly pales. Just as Harry goes to insult her again Debbie walks in from school, carrying her stuff she left at Allie's as well as her school bag.

"Hey honey, how was school?" Bea greets her with the first genuine smile since being around Allie.

"Same old" she says as she spots her dad, who grins at her and opens his arms.

"Hey Debs, come give your old man a hug" she says and Debbie's body just stiffens. She walks over and gives her dad an awkward hug before making the excuse that she has homework and heads to her room.

\--------

That night after Harry leaves for the pub Bea goes into Debbie's room; finding the fifteen year old on her laptop.

"Hey, what you up to?" Bea asks as she sits next to her daughter who closes her laptop.

"Not a lot, was just looking at ways to get out of an abusive relationship" she looks at her mum dead in the eye.

"Debbie-" Bea starts but the young girl interrupts.

"No mum, we need to get out of here. Franky, Allie's roommate, she works for Legal Aid, she can help you and get us away from him. You can't keep doing this mum, it's not healthy and you know it" the stern tone in Debbie's voice shocks Bea, and she just sighs.

"I know darling, and trust me after this week I am going to try and leave him. I'm going to get you out of here" she says to try and convince her daughter, and herself too.

"So will you meet up with Franky?" Debbie asks with a slight smile and Bea giggles.

"Fine, give me her number, I'm presuming you have that already?" she raises an eyebrow and Debbie just nods.

"Of course" she grins and gives Bea Franky's number. Bea saves it and puts her phone away, giving Debbie a look when she sees her still looking at her.

"What?"

"Do it now" she states.

"My god you're so stubborn" Bea mutters as she walks out Debbie's room.

"I learnt from the best" Debbie shouts through her closed door and smiles when she hears her mum laughing, followed by her voice on the phone.


	8. I want a divorce

Bea went back to work the following day, not wanting to raise anymore suspicions amongst the girls. She knows they all know, but they know nothing they say will make Bea leave him. Maxine, Liz and Doreen are like her family, but the less people she involves the better. It's just after one o'clock when Franky walks into the salon; immediately eyeing up the younger clients. Bea rolls her eyes and escorts her through to the back; taking one of the two seats in the little office.

"Right from what Debbie has told me about your pig of a husband, I can tell he is not going to accept this without a fight" Franky tells Bea as she gets out papers containing information about the different routes and procedures for filing a divorce.

"I'm guessing you'll want full custody of Debbie yes?" She assumes.

"Definitely. She wouldn't want to stay with him anyway" Bea responds and Franky smirks.

"Your daughter's a smart kid. Feisty too. Thought she was gunna rip Blondie's head off when she tried to take over from the washing up" Franky chuckles and Bea's heart flutters at the mention of Allie.

"You need to be prepared for this Red, he is going to make this hell"

"Red?"

"Yeah your name is too formal for my liking" Franky tells her and Bea laughs.

"Ok so what do you suggest?" She continues and Franky leans back into her chair.

"On a business matter, you need to stand up to him and lay it all out in front of him. Tell him this is gunna happen and that you're not gunna be the victim anymore. I've got connections to lawyers and police officers who can help" Franky explains to her and Bea takes it all in like a sponge. It's going to be tough, but she needs to fight. For Debbie.

"On a personal matter, you need to talk to Allie" Franky continues and Bea's head shoots up to meet Franky's stern look.

"She has been a miserable bitch since yesterday. You need her, she gives you strength I know she does"

"I barely know her" Bea mumbles and Franky rolls her eyes.

"Who gives a shit? You're not the only one who's been to hell and back, Red" she shoots back and that's the second time someone has hinted at Allie's past.

"What happened?" Bea tries to change the subject and get an insight into Allie's backstory, but Franky just shakes her head and stands up.

"You need to ask her that, and she needs to be the one to tell you. I'm not gunna be a messenger. You need to call her, you're gunna need her" she gets a brown envelope from her bag and places it on the table.

"The papers. Don't hesitate, do it as soon as you can and rip the bandaid off quick. My business card is in there too. Stay safe Red" she says and makes her way out the office, leaving Bea alone with her thoughts. She reads through the information during her entire lunch break, only returning when her two fifteen appointment arrived.

\--------

The weekend passes in a blur and before she knows it Bea is back in the salon Monday morning. She hasn't spoken to Allie nor has she given Harry the divorce papers. She can't talk to Allie, she can't bring her in to all this mess. Allie however has other ideas, and strolls into the hair salon at three o'clock for her hair appointment that she booked under a fake name. Bea is standing at the front desk with Liz when she locks eyes with the younger blonde and freezes in place. Liz sees Bea's reaction and takes over.

"Hello love, how can I help?" She asks kindly and Allie breaks her stare and looks over at the older woman.

"I'm here for my three o'clock" she says with a sly grin when she sees Bea realise she is in fact 'Kelly Baker'.

"You wouldn't talk to me any other way" Allie admits and shrugs her shoulders.

"Who says I'm gunna talk to you now. Come on" Bea tries to sound angry but in all honesty she's flattered that Allie has gone through the trouble just to see her. Allie sits in the chair Bea directs her to and Bea puts the cover over her front before taking her hair out of the messy bun it was in.

"Did you actually want something done?" She asks with less confidence in her voice then she wanted.

"No I actually want something done. I want to talk to you but I thought I'd get a haircut while I was at it. What do you suggest?" She looks at the redhead in the mirror and can already see the tiredness in her face. After only a weekend Harry has managed to tear this woman down and remove the beautiful glow Allie saw in those photos.

"Maybe a cut and colour?" Bea suggests as she runs her fingers through Allie's long blonde locks; instantly calming her. Allie bites her lip to stop the moan from escaping her lips as she feels Bea's fingernails scrape gently on her scalp.

"Whatever you think. I trust you" Allie tells her and Bea nods before prepping everything she needs.

\-------- 

Allie is pleasantly surprised by what Bea has done with her hair. Her ratty long hair is now smooth and up to her shoulders, and the lighter tint makes it shine in the light. She runs her own fingers through her hair and grins.

"Thanks, I love it" she tells Bea as she walks over to the front desk to pay; leaving a large tip as well much to Bea's disapproval.

"You didn't need to leave that" she scolds her but Allie just shrugs it off.

"You done a great job, just accept it" she bites back and giggles when Bea blushes at the compliment.

"Have you got another client? I really think we need to talk"

"We did talk, for a good hour and a half" Bea frowns and Allie sighs.

"You know what I mean. Please Bea, don't push me away" Allie almost begs and Bea goes to look at the books before Liz walks over.

"Maxine's taken your last two, go through the back love, this is obviously important" Liz tells her. She could see that Allie was more than just a new client and asked Maxine to take Bea's last two clients. Bea narrows her eyes at the older woman.

"You lot are relentless" she mumbles and Liz giggles.

"Always. Now go" she ushers both girls towards the back door before returning to her own client.

"Can't you see that I want to help you?" Allie dives straight in as soon as Bea shuts the door.

"Yes I can see that but you can't" Bea argues and Allie throws her arms in the air.

"That's not your choice to make Bea!" She raises her voice and Bea sighs before taking a seat, Allie following suit.

"Why are you so determined to help me? You said you have demons of your own, were you in an abusive relationship?" Bea asks, desperate to get to the bottom of Allie's past.

"Not so much a relationship, but yes I've been on the receiving end of a man's fist a time or twenty" Allie admits before slumping back in her chair; similar to the way Franky had the Friday before. Bea gets up and walks around the small desk separating them and sits on the edge; taking Allie's hand in hers. Allie looks up into chocolate orbs before giving her hand a squeeze.

"I had a rough childhood. Was never good enough for my parents, rebelled against anything they tried to make me do. I wasn't the kinda kid you would wanna brag about, especially when I was fifteen and told them I was gay. That was the final straw, they saw me as this disgusting excuse of a human and threw me out" Allie takes a shaky breath before continuing.

"So I became homeless, got into prostitution and then one night one of my clients offered me some ice. I took it and got hooked. I sold my body every night, got high every day, that was my routine. One night one of the men beat me pretty bad, and I knew no amount of drugs would take the pain away. So I walked to a women's shelter where the owner, Kaz, took me in. Cleaned me up, got me sober and helped me actually live my life." Bea sees the tears run down Allie's cheek and on impulse leans in to wipe them away.

She wasn't expecting that to say the least. Allie is so full of life, so happy yet carries the saddest, darkest demons on her back.

"Bet you wouldn't have left Debbie with me if you knew that" Allie says jokingly but Bea can hear the underlying insecure tone.

"You're not still using?" She asks and Allie vigorously shakes her head.

"Then yes I still would have. What you've been through is in your past. I don't wanna look at that, I wanna look at you now, what you've become" Bea says innocently but Allie being Allie sees the innuendo.

"You wanna look at me aye?" She says with a wink and Bea shakes her head.

"Do you ever stop?" She asks. Allie smirks before standing up and pulling Bea up with her.

"Please don't shut me out. I've been worried sick. I really care about you Bea" Allie places her hand on Bea's cheek and strokes her thumb across Bea's porcelain skin.

"Allie, I don't know if I'm reading this wrong but nothing will happen between us" Bea tells her and Allie smiles.

"You're not reading it wrong, but that's fine with me. Friends or something more. As long as I know you're ok, and Debbie too" she replies and Bea leans into her touch. It's so much softer than Harry's, and even though her mind just told Allie nothing will happen, doesn't mean her heart agrees.

"I'll let you go. But please talk to me, and bite the bullet. Give him those papers" Allie encourages as she nods over to the brown envelope that's been sitting on the side since Friday. She sees herself out, waving to Liz as she goes and Bea feels lighter. She can do this. She grabs the envelope and goes home. Debbie is already home doing homework so she spends a bit of time helping her before cooking dinner and serving it up when Harry walks in. He sits down waiting but instead of dinner, Bea walks up to him with the envelope; slamming it down in front of him.

"I want a divorce"


	9. How did I find you?

Harry looks from the papers up to Bea before bursting out laughing.

"You're having a laugh right?" He chokes out amongst his laughter but Bea stands strong.

"I'm serious. I'm tired of this shit, and I don't deserve it. You're a coward Harry" she says through her teeth, feeling more confident than she could ever imagine. Harry's laughter turns into a smirk as he rises from his seat and towers over her, in an attempt to intimidate his wife. However for once, Bea does not falter.

"You've got some balls Bea, where did they come from? You been screwing some other bloke and wanna be with him?" He says through gritted teeth and Bea stands straight, staring right up into his eyes.

"I've wanted this for years, but after I nearly died at your hands I thought 'you know what? My life is worth more than this'" she tells him with such poise Harry's nostrils flare in anger.

"Worth more? You're nothing but a worthless, frigid bitch!" He screams in her face and punches her in the face just as Debbie enters the room.

"STOP!" She screams as she runs over and steps in between her mum and dad.

"Debbie move" he orders but Debbie stays put.

"You're a bastard and I hope you rot in jail" she spits out and Bea manages to stand up and step around Debbie.

"Look what you've done? Brainwashed our child into thinking I'm the bad guy?" Harry puts a tone of sadness into his voice in an effort to make Bea feel guilty, but this time it doesn't work. Before the redhead can say anything her daughter moves again in front of her mum, squaring up to the man she loved as a young girl.

"She didn't do anything. Seeing you abuse my mum for years is what 'brainwashed' me into thinking this way. You're pathetic, and worthless... not much fun having it said to you is it?"

Harry doesn't know how to react, except with violence. Bea sees the look and immediately pushes Debbie out of the way seconds before Harry's fist collides with Bea's cheek for the second time. Harry pins her to the floor and goes to attack her but is held back by Debbie jumping on his back; using all her strength to hold his arms back. She cries out for him to stop but he shoves her off and gives Bea one last kick in the gut before running out the house. Debbie crawls over to her mum and feels the relief wash over her to see she's still awake unlike last week.

"Mum? You ok?" Debbie asks as she holds her mums head in between her hands. The redhead nods and strokes her daughter's cheek.

"Did he hit you?" She asks and Debbie shakes her head.

"Not with his fist. I did bang my head on the wall though. I'll be getting a headache in a few hours" Debbie laughs and Bea can't help but laugh with her. Trust Debbie to make light out of the situation.

"Right he's gone mum. Can you stand up?" The brunette rises to her feet and helps her mum up as well.

"Go and get some clothes, we are getting out of here. Have you signed all your parts on the papers?" She questions while pointing to the brown package. Bea nods her head before heading upstairs to grab some clothes and essentials. Debbie follows her shortly after and packs her own things before meeting her mum back downstairs.

"Where are we going?" Bea questions as Debbie grabs her mum's keys and heads out the door.

"Allie's. You ok to drive?" She asks as they head to the car. Instead of arguing against it Bea just nods before getting into the drivers side and following Debbie's directions.

\-------- 

"So how's it going with Bridget?" Allie asks as they tuck into the amazing lasagne Franky had prepared. The girl might push Allie's buttons but she sure knows how to cook.

"Amazing. She sees through my bullshit you know? Feels good to have someone challenge me, and not just in the bedroom" Franky throws a wink in Allie's direction and she laughs. Just then there's a knock at the door and both girls frown at each other.

"Booty call?" Allie suggests and Franky chuckles as she gets up and opens the front door.

"More like one for you blondie" she shouts through to the kitchen as she lets the double act through the door. Allie walks out into the hallway and immediately pales at the sight of both girls she's grown so fond of clearly shaken up. Without saying a word she leads them both through into the living room and sits them on the sofa.

"Franky get the first aid box" she tells the tattooed brunette and she doesn't put up a fight. Allie kneels in front of Bea and looks at her head.

"Debbie are you hurt?" She asks and the younger brunette shakes her head.

"Banged my head on the wall but I don't think it's bleeding or anything. I'm fine" she replies and Allie nods before looking back at the redhead. Franky comes back and hands the box over to Allie who gets out anti-septic wipes and butterfly stitches.

"Can you just check the back of Debbie's head in case it's bleeding please?" She asks Franky while wiping the anti-septic wipe over Bea's cut on her forehead.

"Ouch! Watch it" Bea swats Allie's hand away, receiving a frown from the blonde.

"I know it stings but I need to do it" she replies as she wipes over it again before applying the butterfly stitches.

"Mini-Bea is fine, no bump or anything, just a headache I think" Franky informs both Bea and Allie and Debbie groans.

"Hate headaches" she pouts and Franky laughs.

"I'll get you some tablets. We were just about to eat dinner, who wants lasagne?" Franky offers and Debbie jumps up.

"Me please" she grins and follows Franky out to the kitchen.

"Come on, you need to eat" Allie pulls Bea up and notices her wince in pain and bend over slightly.

"He got you in the stomach didn't he?" Allie accuses and Bea nods.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"No, he hasn't broken anything. Unfortunately I know that feeling and it's worse than this" Bea informs her and the blonde sighs.

"Come on let's eat, we will talk about it more later?" Allie suggests and Bea just replies with a smile before following her into the kitchen.

\-------- 

Shortly after dinner Debbie goes up to bed after feeling mentally and physically drained after the evenings events. Franky also excuses herself, knowing the blonde would much appreciate the alone time with Red. Allie is sat next to Bea, and turns to face her before taking her hands in hers.

"Talk to me" she says and Bea tells her everything. The papers, Debbie walking in and then him storming out. Allie listens throughout and wipes the stray tear that escapes the redhead's eyes.

"You're safe now, Franky and I will help you. You can stay here as long as you want. I'm not going anywhere" Allie reassures her and Bea breaks down completely. The blonde pulls her into a hug and Bea clings to her like she is her only hope. All Allie can do is whisper comforting words into her ear and stroke her hair to get her to calm down.

"How did I find you?" Bea chokes out and Allie smiles.

"You didn't, your daughter did" Allie jokes and Bea giggles through her tears before sitting up slightly; still in contact with the blonde. Her head is all over the place, but the one thing that makes sense is that she needs to be close to the blonde. The need to have her touching her is overwhelming; like Allie transfers her strength and gives Bea a reason to fight.

"I- I know I told you that nothing can happen between us, but-" Bea tries to find the right words, but none are coming to her.

"Hey we don't need to talk about that now. How about you go to bed and we will talk about things tomorrow when your head is clearer?" She suggests and the redhead nods gratefully. They both stand up and walk upstairs, the blonde kissing her cheek and heading into her room. Bea walks into the spare room to find Debbie asleep. She changes into her pyjamas before getting into the double bed next to her daughter; pulling her in close.

"I like Allie" Debbie mumbles in her sleep and Bea kisses the crown of her head.

"Me too" she admits.

"She's good for you" Debbie says even softer and immediately falls back into her deep slumber. Bea strokes her hair and smiles to herself.

"I think so too" she confesses into darkness. Allie is good for her. Maybe for once, she should follow her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say an added thank you for all your support. Your comments and feedback mean everything to me as they do to every writer. So thank you for reading my story and I hope you're still enjoying this :)


	10. There's something about you

Allie couldn't sleep. What would Bea have said if she didn't stop her? Would she have told her she did in fact want something more or would she have told her to back off? She prayed for the former reason, as her feelings towards the redhead were growing stronger by the day. Within nearly two weeks she had gotten under Allie's skin and she couldn't shake the feelings she got whenever Bea looked her way.

Allie finally gave up and got out of bed at seven, making her way downstairs and started the coffee machine. She was joined shortly after by Franky, who gave her a grin before helping herself to the first cup of coffee.

"Morning princess, have a good chat last night?" She asks with a wink and Allie flips her the bird before sighing.

"I don't know Franky, I know she's straight and married but I couldn't help but feel a connection last night" she explains, not aware of the redhead in conversation had made her way downstairs and hid around the corner listening to her every word.

"You're gunna get your heart broken if this is one-sided Allie, and I ain't picking up the pieces like last time" Bea hears Franky say and she wonders about the words 'last time'. Had Allie been in a bad relationship? How could anyone hurt Allie? She then starts wondering whether she would unintentionally hurt her; whether these unknown feelings were just feelings out of gratitude or whether they were real but then she couldn't be what Allie wants her to be. She's brought out of her thoughts by hearing Debbie move upstairs, so decides to head in before she's caught spying.

"Morning" she greets the other women and Allie's face lights up.

"Morning, coffee?" She asks and Bea nods with a smile to match the blonde's. Allie pours her a mug and places it on the dining room table.

"Sleep ok?"

"Amazing thankyou. I don't know what mattress you've got but it is so comfortable" she replies as Franky walks past Allie with a bowl of cereal and sits down opposite Bea.

"It's because it's the only bed that hasn't seen a lot of action" she says casually with a mouthful of cereal. Bea blushes bright red and Allie gasps before giggling.

"Make it sound like we're sex fiends why don't ya Franky" she jokingly scolds and Franky shrugs her shoulders.

"I reckon my mattress is worse than yours"

"Well yes because you and Bridget go at it like bloody rabbits" they bicker and Bea just watches on in amusement. Well, watches Allie. The blonde carries such a positive aura that draws Bea in.

"Oh and Bea, there is cereal or I can cook something seeing as the selfish pig here didn't bother asking" Allie addresses Bea and she grins.

"A bowl of cereal will be fine thankyou Allie" she responds politely and the blonde brings over a bowl and spoon along with the box of cereal and milk. Ten minutes later they are finally joined by the youngest woman who is already dressed for school.

"Morning everyone" she grins and kisses her mum on the cheek.

"How are you so happy at this time?" Franky mumbles as she takes a sip of her coffee.

"Well I'm finally away from 'dad' and that mattress is just amazing!" She gushes as she helps herself to coffee and cereal. Bea smiles at how relaxed Debbie seems to be here.

"I was just telling your mum, it's because-" Franky starts but is soon cut off by Allie who has made her way to sit next to Bea.

"It's a new mattress" she thinks quickly while sending Franky the dirtiest look.

"Oh mum, I called Maxine last night, the girls are splitting your clients today so you have the day off. Don't argue, just take it" Debbie orders as she gets up to wash her bowl and cup. Franky bursts out laughing and gestures towards the young brunette.

"I adore this girls attitude. Right I'll take ya to school, you ready?" She asks as she dumps her bowl in the sink and grabs her jacket.

"Erm you not gunna clean that?" Allie raises her eyebrow.

"Nah you can do it. Laters" she replies and heads out the door.

"Goodbye. I'll see you later. Love you" she quickly gives Bea a kiss and waves at Allie before heading out the door too.

"Then there were two" Allie comments as she takes Bea's cup and bowl before washing up.

"I could have done that" Bea argues but Allie just shakes her off.

"You're my guest, I got this" she says.

"Well thankyou, I'm gunna head up for a shower" she tells the blonde before walking upstairs and grabbing a towel. She washes her hair and combs her fingers through her red locks, trying and failing once again to figure out exactly what she feels for Allie. She gets out and dries herself before realising she left her clothes in the room, across the hall.

"Oh shit" Bea mutters to herself as she wraps the towel around her body right before opening the bathroom door. Just when she thinks it's clear, Allie walks out of her room; coming face to face with the redhead in a towel. If the blonde didn't think the older woman could get any hotter she had just been proven wrong. To save Bea from any further embarrassment she keeps her eyes firmly on her face.

"I need to go do some food shopping. You up for it?" She asks casually, trying not to let on that the nearly naked woman in front of her was affecting her big time.

"Yeah sounds good" Bea quickly says as she rushes back to her room. Her face matches the colour of her hair, but for some reason Allie seeing her like that made her feel strange. A good strange, but still yet another feeling she couldn't place.

\--------

Once they unpack all of the food they make their way into the living room, Allie switching the TV on for background noise.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" Bea asks as Allie comes to sit next to her on the sofa.

"I'm working night shift this week. Four-thirty until close at the bar downtown. So unfortunately I will be leaving you with Franky this evening" Allie giggles and Bea smiles. She loves hearing Allie laugh, it's a sound that she welcomes rather than detests unlike Harry's laughter.

"I feel like I know nothing about you" Bea admits and Allie smirks before leaning her back against the arm of the sofa and extending her legs along the back.

"Let's play twenty questions then. Really get to know each other" she challenges and Bea accepts; adopting the same position as Allie so that their legs run alongside each other.

"How old are you?" Allie asks and Bea looks down. She's well aware Allie is younger than her, but she's still wary about how young.

"Thirty- three. You?"

"Twenty- four" Allie answers and Bea's eyes widen.

"Wow I'm old" she giggles and Allie joins her while shaking her head.

"Doesn't make a difference" the blonde shrugs casually but Bea picks up on the hint Allie throws at her.

"Ok erm... favourite colour?" Bea asks.

Twenty questions soon turns into one hundred questions, as both women continue asking questions for a solid hour. Bea has never felt more comfortable opening up to anyone before, not even to Maxine. She welcomes the sense of security with open arms instead of questioning it for once. Their sitting positions change so that Allie's legs end up draping over Bea's legs who has now returned to the normal sitting position.

"Can I ask you a serious question now?" Allie decides to broach the subject of last night.

"Of course" Bea responds and Allie removes her legs from Bea's lap and sits up next to the redhead.

"Last night... about what you said" she begins and Bea sighs.

"I thought what I said was true. That nothing could happen. I've been with Harry since I was eighteen, and I always thought I was into men. Even now I wouldn't even think of being with a woman" Bea pauses; trying to figure out how to word her answer. She's basically putting her heart on the line here.

"But with you... I don't know. You make me feel so many different emotions, positive emotions, that Harry never did. I'm drawn to you Allie, and it scares the absolute shit out of me" she confesses and Allie grins like a Cheshire Cat. She takes Bea's hands into her own; making the redhead meet her eyes.

"The first time I saw you, even though you were black and blue, I couldn't help but think how beautiful you were. And then you opened your eyes and I was hooked. I couldn't leave you even if I tried" Allie admits and the redhead blushes.

"I heard you and Franky this morning. What if I can't offer you what you want? Or if we do give this a go and it doesn't end up being what I want and I hurt you. I don't want to do that" Bea begins to panic but the younger woman beside her soon calms her down by squeezing her hands.

"Hey, there's no rush for anything. Would you wanna see how things go, or would you rather we just stay friends" Allie asks and Bea once again looks up into ocean blue eyes and forgets about her nerves and anxiety about this new beginning.

"I want to try, there's something about you Allie" she confides in the blonde and Allie is sure her face was about to split into two as her smile grows to new levels.

"We will take it at your pace. I promise you if this isn't what you want, nothing will change. I will still help you leave Harry and I will support you and Debbie in any way I can" she reassures her and Bea nods gratefully.

They continue to just stare at eachother , but after a few moments Bea finds her eyes drop to Allie's lips. She wonders what it would be like to kiss someone who might actually _want_ to kiss her back.

"Bea" Bea's eyes snap back up to meet Allie's, who is smirking softly.

"Go with it. Trust me, I'm following your lead" she encourages her. Allie knows what Bea wants to do, and she is almost desperate for Bea to act on her urges. She lifts her hand and gently places it on Bea's right cheek. Within seconds their lips meet, and Bea feels warm, safe, and finally wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure you've all been waiting for this chapter, and here it is!


	11. You're worth it

Bea's not one for cheesy, cliche phrases, but she definitely felt fireworks go off at that moment. Allie's lips are nothing like what she expected. Her only experience has been with Harry, and that was something she avoided kissing like the plague. Her lips are softer, more gentle. It's over all too soon and Allie pulls away; keeping eye contact and smiling softly.

"I've been wanting to do that the minute I laid eyes on you" Allie admits and Bea bites her lip in response. Allie pulls away slightly and holds the redhead's hands in hers.

"You don't see it do you?" Allie questions and Bea just frowns in confusion.

"See what?"

"How beautiful you are" the younger blonde compliments her; causing the older woman to blush.

"Like I said; we go at your pace. No pressure. If this isn't what you want, that's ok" she reassures the readhead, who nods in response.

"I'm just worried I won't be what you want, or that I have too many hang ups" Bea finally admits her insecurities, looking anywhere but Allie's eyes.

"Hey look at me" the blonde pulls the chocolate eyes she falls into every time back up to her; reassuring their owner with a mega-watt smile.

"I want this. Trust me you have no idea how much. But I get it, I get why you're holding back and that's ok. We will only go as fast as you want to. Don't ever doubt yourself, you're worth it" Allie giggles at Bea's blush before leaning in to kiss her again, only for the sound of a key in the door to pull them apart.

"Hey, what you guys watching?" Debbie asks as she walks in the living room. Obviously, neither woman had paid attention to the TV, but Allie was obviously more tuned in than Bea thought; giving the young brunette a detailed review of the episode they were 'watching'.

"You got homework to do?" Bea asks her daughter, who sighs and nods her head.

"Yeah, only biology though so I'll get it done quick. Dad rung me at lunch" she tells the redhead.

"What did he want?"

"Asking where we are, basically ordering me to go home. No way, he can piss off" she says and her fiery tone is not lost amongst the women.

"I'm not gunna tell you what to say about your father, just watch your language" Bea tells her daughter and she smirks slightly.

"Got it. Right I'll be down in an hour" she makes her way upstairs and Allie stands up.

"I better follow suit and go get ready. I don't mean to leave you after what happened earlier, wish we could stay here all evening" she admits, lowering her voice halfway through so Debbie doesn't overhear.

"Me too, but it's fine you've got to get to work" the older woman reassures her with a shy smile. Allie gives her a quick kiss on the cheek before making her way up the stairs, leaving Bea alone with her thoughts.

She doesn't really know how to describe what she's feeling, but she definitely knows she wants to kiss Allie again. She's never wanted to kiss anyone before, let alone a woman. But Allie is different. Every touch made Bea jolt. Each touch gave her energy and a sense of self- worth.

\--------

Twenty minutes later Allie makes her way back down the stairs and walks into the kitchen where Bea has started to prepare dinner. Allie takes a moment to really admire Bea. She leans against the doorway with her arms crossed and her left leg over her right, appreciating every curve the redhead has. How her back muscles flex as she stirs what smells like barbecue sauce in the saucepan. Before Allie's mind goes in the gutter, she makes her presence known.

"What you cooking?" She asks as she makes her way closer to the older woman.

"Hunters chicken" Bea replies as she pours the barbecue sauce over the chicken breasts before putting them in the oven.

"You what?" Allie laughs and Bea rolls her eyes.

"Chicken wrapped in bacon with cheese and barbecue sauce. Want me to save you some?" She asks the blonde who nods vigorously.

"Yes please, sounds and smells amazing" she gushes before looking Bea directly in her gorgeous chocolate brown eyes.

"I'll probably be home around midnight, so I'll see you in the morning ok?" She says with slight sadness to her tone and Bea nods.

"Stay safe" she replies with a smile as she leans in and gives Allie a shy kiss on the cheek instead of the other way around for once. Allie's cheeks turn a slight shade of pink before she picks her bag up and heads out the door.

\--------

"I'll give it to ya red, you done good" Franky compliments tonight's chef as she tucks in to her chicken.

"Thanks, I was a little nervous cooking for you. Allie speaks very highly of your cooking" Bea tells her with a nervous giggle and Franky laughs.

"So she should, she would have died from hunger if it wasn't for me. She can't cook for shit" she explains and both Bea and Debbie start laughing along with her.

"So you heard from dickhead yet?" Franky inquires, referring to Harry.

"I haven't, Debbie has though" Bea replies, gesturing to her daughter.

"Oh yeah? Wondering why you've finally left him?" She questions sarcastically.

"Yup. Telling me to go back. Don't wanna see him again" Debbie spits out before shoving her fork full of food in her mouth.

"I don't know how I'm gunna get the papers back, I can't go back there" Bea worries and Franky just smirks.

"No sweat red, I got this" she gives Bea a wink before taking a sip of her wine.

"But how-"

"Never question a lawyer's motive"

"But you're not technically-"

"Mum she said don't question her, zip it" Debbie butts in. Bea just raises an eyebrow before looking back at the tattooed brunette who is currently high-fiving her daughter.

"What have you been teaching her?"

\-------- 

Bea couldn't sleep. Partly because Debbie kept kicking her in her sleep, but also because so many things had happened that evening. She finally gives up and heads downstairs, getting her sketch book along the way. Bea always plays down how well she could draw, but sketching is her escape. Her way of expressing her feelings in a way words can never do. She gets so lost in her thoughts she totally misses Allie walk through the door.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" Allie asks as she walks through to the living room; successfully bringing Bea out of her thoughts. She quickly shuts her sketchbook and looks up into the blonde's mesmerising yet tired eyes after her shift.

"Couldn't sleep. Little miss fidget wouldn't stop kicking me" the redhead jokes as Allie sits next to her.

"How was your shift?"

"Long. Some people just don't know when to leave" she giggles before continuing.

"You draw?"

"Kind of. Not very well" Bea shrugs it off.

"Can I take a look?" Allie asks; eyeing up the book on the arm of the sofa.

"Maybe another time" the older woman responds, feeling shy of her work. Allie just nods before moving closer to Bea.

"I seriously can't stop thinking about earlier" she confesses and Bea blushes.

"Me neither" she confesses and Allie smirks.

"I was wondering if you erm... wanted to go out for dinner at the weekend?" Allie asks with a hint of uncertainty in her voice.

"You asking me out on a date?"

"I am indeed. So what do you say?"

"I'd love to" Bea grins and before she can do anything else Allie leans in and plants a quick yet soft kiss on her lips.

"Sorry, my body acted before my mind"

"It's ok don't worry. But I think you need to do it again" the redhead smirks, suddenly feeling bold.

"Oh do I now?" The blonde returns her smirk as she sees Bea nod and her eyes light up. Allie gently cups Bea's cheek before leaning in again, reconnecting their lips. This kiss is more passionate, almost hungry. Bea responds instantly, giving Allie goosebumps. Allie's hand moves into Bea's curly red locks; pulling her face closer to hers as their lips continue to dance with each other. Neither one takes the kiss any further, but right now this is enough. After what feels like hours, Allie reluctantly pulls away, her chest heaving.

"As much as I'd love to continue this, you're back at work tomorrow and I'm shattered" she says and Bea smiles.

"Of course. Well, goodnight Allie" she stands up and heads towards the stairs.

"Goodnight beautiful" Allie offers her one last wink before going to the kitchen to get a glass of water and heat up her dinner. Bea heads back into her bedroom, feeling on top of cloud nine.


	12. I don't know what it is

"Something's different" Maxine observes as Bea makes them a cup of coffee on their ten o'clock break.

"How do you mean?" She frowns as she puts her friends cup on the table before taking the vacant seat opposite her.

"You seem so much lighter" she comments as her eyes scan her red- headed friend and colleague. Bea bites her lip and looks at the floor as her friend examines her.

"What's happened? You can tell me anything you know that right?" The short haired woman reassures Bea as she gives her a smile. The redhead let's out a deep breath before she nods with a hint of a smile on her face as her mind goes to the younger blonde.

"You know last week when I wasn't in? It wasn't because of 'family issues' as Debbie put it... well it kind of was but... Harry attacked me. I ended up in hospital for the week" she breaks the news to the woman who she sees more as a friend as opposed to a work colleague along with Liz and Doreen. Although she loves the other two, Maxine is always the one she goes to for advice. Unless it's parenting advice; that where Liz comes in.

"Anyway, when I was unconscious Debbie was in the waiting room and this woman erm... she had just been seen because she hurt her ankle. She came out as I was rushed in and comforted Debbie... helped her when she was questioned and stayed with her until I woke up. She's helping me leave Harry. I'm going to divorce him and I'm going to get out of there" Bea explains and her smile grows when she gets to the part about Allie; a gesture not missed by the tall brunette.

"That's good that you've finally realised you need to leave him hun, he's toxic" Maxine tells her gently, knowing that if she had called him toxic in the past Bea would have snapped and defended him.

"Come on Bea, I saw the way your face lifted when you got to 'this woman'... anything else?" Maxine probes, trying to get more information but not wanting to cross the line. Bea is a very private person, and always wears her shield.

"She took Debbie in when I was in hospital, and then when I got out I went back home. She promised she would help me leave him, and her friend is training to be a lawyer and works as a paralegal. I gave him divorce papers and he laid in to me again, but this time he got Debbie and that was it" Maxine gasps as Bea finishes her sentence. She shakes her head knowing what the brunette is thinking.

"He didn't hit her. She tried to pull him off me but he shoved her off and she banged her head. Anyway we went to Allie's after that and have been staying there the past two nights. She's... she's really nice" Bea concludes with a shy smile and rosy cheeks. Maxine raises an eyebrow and Bea once again avoids eye contact.

"Just nice?"

"I don't know what it is yet, will you accept that for an answer?" Bea vaguely answers and smiles in relief when Maxine nods.

"Of course I will, just know I'm here when you make sense of it all" she reassures her friend and gives her hand a squeeze. Just then Liz pops her head around the corner.

"Love your ten twenty appointment is here" she tells Bea before disappearing again. Both women quickly finish their drinks before rinsing their mugs and heading out for their next clients.

\-------- 

After work Franky decides to pay a visit to captain dickhead as she has appropriately named him. She wouldn't normally do this, but there's something about the redhead and her mini-me that makes Franky want to help. The relationship between mother and daughter is enough for Franky to want to fight for; a relationship she desired to have but never got. Franky also isn't stupid, Bea has affected Allie in a way no one ever has. Allie drives her mad, her positive attitude sometimes too much to handle and when she gets into her own head there's no chance of convincing her to see things straight; but she loves the blonde. She sees Harry's van on the drive so walks up the path and knocks harshly three times. She's in full business character; a character Gidge finds extremely sexy. Harry opens the door a few moments later and frowns.

"Can I help you?"

"You signed the papers yet?" She gets straight to the point. Franky wasn't known to beat around the bush. Harry's eyes widen slightly before scoffing and going to close the door. But Franky's quicker; slipping through the gap before the door closes completely.

"Get out of my house!" Harry demands, using his bigger build to intimidate the tattooed brunette. But Franky isn't having it. Standing straight she looks directly into his eyes.

"You're going to sign those papers, and give that woman the freedom she deserves"

"She deserves jack shit! She's a useless woman" he spits out and Franky grinds her teeth together in an effort to control her temper.

"If she is useless, it's because you've made her like that"

"She can't do anything anyway, what sort of lawyer are you? If you had done your research you would know we need to live apart for twelve months" Harry tells her with a smug smile on his face; thinking he had got one up on this stranger.

"See the thing is Harry, that is true. I'm impressed you know your facts. But when violence is involved and abuse... the court sees the situation differently" Franky keeps her tone calm in an attempt to get under the man's skin, which seems to work. His nostrils flare and Franky sees his fists clenching and unclenching.

"You can't prove it. I haven't touched her"

"If I can't prove it you'll prove me wrong in court, in front of everyone. I know you'll love that, humiliating a woman in public. You'll get a thrill out of it; seeing your wife suffer. What do you say? Sign the papers" Franky teases him. She's seen plenty of men like him in her time, men that try and push women to their limit. That's how she ended up in jail. She opens the door and turns her head over her shoulder.

"I'll be back tomorrow for those. Or to save us seeing eachother again, you can just leave them behind your plantpot" Franky gestures to the flowers outside the door before strutting down the path.

"Sort divorce papers- check. Have hot sex with Gidge- better check that off too" Franky says to herself with a smirk as she starts her car up and heads towards Bridget's house.


	13. Date night

Bea and Allie barely had the chance to see eachother all week. With Bea working at the salon until five and Allie starting work at four-thirty, their paths never crossed until Saturday. But that didn't stop the constant messaging between the women, Allie turning the conversations flirty every time.

But tonight is their date night, and Bea is a nervous wreck. As much as she's excited to spend the evening with Allie and not worry about keeping whatever they have going a secret, the nerves keep creeping up. Harry never took her on a date, he never really wanted to be seen with his "poor excuse of a wife".

Debbie chooses that moment to make her presence known by flinging herself onto the sofa; bringing Bea out of her thoughts with a start.

"Debbie! Don't just throw yourself on the furniture" Bea scolds her daughter; only to receive an eye roll.

"Franky does it"

"It's Franky's sofa. Not yours"

"Yes boss. Anyway what's on your mind? You haven't turned that page in a good ten minutes" Debbie asks as she gestures to the book Bea was holding.

"Just stuff" she answers with a shrug.

"If it's dad, don't worry. I think Franky scared the life out of him when she went round there. They're signed, and we are away from him. It will all work out in the end" the young brunette tries to reassure her mum, grinning when she gets a smile in return.

"So what are you up to while I'm out?"

"Probably just chilling. Think Allie was on about getting a takeaway" Bea says causally, feeling slightly guilty for lying to her daughter. But she can't face the questions just yet.

"Aww cute. You guys live such fun lives"

"Shut up you" Bea responds and lightly elbows her daughter; causing Debbie to laugh. The teenage girl opens her mouth to respond when Franky's voice stops her from the hallway.

"Yes Gidge I'm coming now, keep ya underwear on... actually no take them off" she says into her phone and both Smith girls crack up laughing. Bea can see how Allie and Franky get on so well and also bicker to the ends of the earth. They're so similar and confident that it's no surprise they clash at times.

"Gidge if you keep talking to me I ain't gunna get there any quicker am I?" she argues as she struggles to put her boot on with the phone trapped between her shoulder and ear.

"I'm hanging up, see ya soon" she quickly hangs up the phone before putting her other boot on and jacket. She grabs her keys from the hook by the door before heading into the living room.

"Right Debs you coming"

"You don't have to take her Franky" Bea goes to argue but is quickly put in her place.

"No sweat Red, mini-me's friend lives in the same street. Come on I gotta go"

"Yeah I'm sure Gidge is getting cold with no underwear on" Debbie comments as she stands up and grabs her bag.

"Bye mum"

"Bye baby, behave and have a good time"

"Always" she smiles and walks out the room with Franky.

"Blondie I'm going, don't have too many girls over will ya?" Franky shouts up the stairs.

"I'll try not to" Allie shouts back and Bea's cheeks go red. Luckily no one is in the room with her.

Seconds after the door shuts Bea hears light footsteps come down the stairs, smiling immediately when Allie walks into the room then laughing when she sees half of her hair is curly and half isn't.

"You alright there?" Bea says as she stands up and walks towards the blonde.

"Do you not like it? Was gunna go out like this"

"You serious?"

"No you idiot" Allie laughs as Bea's face goes from shock to a scowl. Before the redhead can argue the younger woman walks towards her and gently places her hands on the top of Bea's arms.

"I just wanted to say hi properly" she says as she leans in and plants the softest kiss on the redheads lips. Before Bea can even respond Allie pulls away, still keeping the contact on her arms.

"You ok?" She asks, looking into Bea's chocolate brown eyes and seeing mixed emotions.

"Just amused. Debbie and Franky have seriously hit it off, she's gunna teach her bad habits" Bea tries to divert Allie away from her real answer, but it doesn't work.

"Yeah they're gunna form a little crew I bet... but that isn't it is it?"

"I'm fine, just er.. a little nervous I guess" the redhead admits while moving her eye line to the floor.

"That's ok, so am I" the younger woman agrees and Bea looks back up into ocean blue orbs.

"You serious? You've got nothing to be nervous about I'm sure this isn't new for you"

"I have been on dates yes but not ones that I want to go really well. Not ones where I really want to worship and impress someone" Allie speaks before her brain can function her words. She bites her lip in embarrassment and Bea's cheeks match her hair colour.

"Sorry, that was forward wasn't it?" The blonde says sheepishly as she drops her hands from the older woman's arms.

"It was but it was very flattering" Bea admits with a slight giggle, making Allie's blue eyes dance with amusement as she ravishes in the redhead's melody.

"Ok well I'm gunna finish my hair, table is booked for seven thirty so be ready for seven. I booked a restaurant out of town so there's no chance of running into the dickhead or someone who knows him" Allie explains as she walks back upstairs and Bea could swear her heart skipped a beat. No one has ever put her first, thought about her and cared for her this much. She quickly turns the TV off before heading upstairs to get ready herself.

\-------- 

Bea is just putting her shoes on when the doorbell rings. After a few seconds she doesn't hear Allie move to answer it, so she heads downstairs and opens the door; only to find Allie on the other side looking absolutely flawless. Her hair is now entirely curly and her body is dressed in a stunning, figure-hugging crimson red dress that ends mid-thigh. Bea can't help but run her eyes all over the blondes body, before reaching her blue eyes and biting her lip in embarrassment.

"What are you doing?" She asks and Allie just grins.

"Kinda sucks that we're in the same house, can't come and pick you up properly. So this is the next best thing" the blonde explains as she hands over a bouquet of pure white lilies.

"You shouldn't have" Bea shakes her head slightly with a grin; secretly flattered by the blonde's thoughtfulness. She takes them before taking the blonde's hand and pulling her inside.

"Let me just put these in water and then we will go yeah?" Bea walks into the kitchen, giving Allie the opportunity to take the sight in before her. Bea was wearing the skinniest black jeans imaginable with a white shirt and black strapped heels topped with a black leather jacket. Something about the leather does something to Allie, and it takes all her restraint not to rip it off her shoulders and take her right there on the dining room table. At that moment Bea turns around; finding Allie's eye line directly where Bea's arse would have been if she were facing away from her. She bites her lip for the hundredth time that day as she walks closer to the blonde.

"You look incredible" she gushes as she again glances over Allie's body.

"You look pretty amazing too" Allie reciprocates the compliment and takes Bea's hand in hers.

"Shall we?"

\-------- 

"Wait, so she tried to keep all these snails alive, but instead ended up killing them all?" Allie says through fits of laughter after Bea tells her the story of how a young Debbie made a snail hotel out of a snail pellet box.

"Yup. Dead snails everywhere!" Bea clarifies as she too can't control her laughter.

"Man snails check in but they never check out" Allie jokes which sends both women in hysterics yet again.

Dinner had gone off without a hitch. Bea has never felt more comfortable and at ease like she has this evening with Allie. The blonde has such a calming way about her that makes Bea trust her with stuff she doesn't even trust the girls at the salon with. Throughout dinner Allie kept things innocent for the most part, her foot trailing a line up and down Bea's leg on the odd occasion but overall a very PG evening.

"So tell me a little more about you" Bea asks and Allie just shrugs.

"You know most of it. Lived on the streets, got involved in so much stuff I regret, got clean and here I am" she brushes the subject off and Bea instantly recognises the signs of not wanting to discuss the topic.

"Hey, you're an Alliecat" she tries to make light of the situation and it seems to work. The blonde throws her head back and lets out a proper belly laugh. "Never heard of that one before. Very clever" Allie winks before excusing herself for the bathroom, retuning five minutes later revealing she had in fact paid the bill.

"I'll get the next one" Bea argues with a slight frown and Allie can't resist kissing it away. Bea was never one for public affections, but right there in that moment, she didn't have a care in the world.

"Sounds like a second date" Allie winks as she takes Bea's hand and pulls her up from the table.

"Maybe, if you behave" Bea teases; causing the blonde to laugh and squeeze her hand slightly. They walk out the restaurant and get into Allie's car, where the blonde turns in her seat and kisses Bea like she's her last breath. It starts off slow, but soon both women's hands are in the others hair with their tongues battling for dominance. After what feels like forever they pull away; gasping for air.

"Jesus Christ Bea" Allie pants as she puts her hand over her chest, feeling her heart beat ten to the dozen. She pulls off and heads towards home, still amazed by the passion the redhead had just put into that kiss. Allie had never been kissed like that before, and she knows for a fact she doesn't want it to be their last. Bea wasn't doing much better, she had no idea where that passion came from, but she can't stop the smile that's spreading on her face.

\-------- 

"Did you want a beer?" Allie offers when they return home but Bea shakes her head.

"I think I'm gunna go straight to bed. Thankyou for an amazing night, I really enjoyed myself" Bea admits with a shy smile and Allie walks over to her; placing her hand on her cheek.

"You're very welcome. And thankyou for a lovely night. I hope we can do it again?" Allie asks while searching Bea's eyes for any sense of hesitation. Instead she finds happiness and warmth.

"I would love to" she smiles as she leans in and plants a soft kiss on the blonde's plump lips. She heads towards the stairs before turning back; swallowing the nervous lump that decides to travel up her throat.

"Did you er... did you wanna join me?" She asks and Allie's eyes would have popped out of their sockets if that was possible.

"Are you sure?" She questions and the redhead nods; nerves radiating off of her body.

"I'm sure. Just sleeping though" she clarifies and Allie's grin nearly splits her face.

"Of course. My bed? I have a feeling Debbie is secretly a bloodhound and will pick my scent up if we go in your bed" the blonde giggles and Bea's shoulders physically relax.

"Good plan" she agrees with a giggle as they both head upstairs.

The room is Allie down to the finest detail. Her room has such a warm feel about it, the wooden furniture has a beach tint to it, with a pastel blue duvet covering the huge double bed and curtains to match. Bea instinctively runs her fingers over the soft material; mesmerised at how her fingers glide along the cotton. She got changed in her own room; not ready for Allie to see so much skin so soon.

"Which side is yours?" Bea asks.

"The right" the blonde tells her as they both climb in. The nerves are back, and suddenly Bea has no idea what she is doing. Allie as always can somehow sense Bea's nervousness and decides to encourage her.

"Just go with it. Whatever you feel like you wanna do, it's ok with me" she places her head on the pillow and feels butterflies flutter in her stomach when Bea tentatively places her left arm over her stomach; resting her mop of red hair on Allie's shoulder. The younger woman then wraps her left arm around Bea's back, pulling her in closer and stroking the arm draped over her body with her right hand.

"Thankyou again. You have no idea-"

"It was my pleasure. And I hope I can take you out again and again" Allie interrupts her and plants a lingering kiss on the top of Bea's head

"Goodnight Alliecat" the older woman says into darkness. Allie can feel Bea's body slightly shake from her giggles, making her do the same.

"Goodnight beautiful. Sweet dreams" she pulls her in closer and settles down into a deep slumber.


	14. The Novak charm

Bea can't remember the last time she slept so well. She doesn't remember even stirring or waking up to have a drink; which is very unlike her. She begins to wake up to feel weight on her stomach, looking down to see Allie's arm was in the position hers was when they first fell asleep last night. However, the blonde's hand had managed to make its way under Bea's night shirt throughout the night; leaving a hot trail on the redhead's toned stomach. If Harry's hand had ever made it onto her body she would have felt physically sick and would have moved instantly. But with Allie, she craves her touch. Before she could even process what she was doing, Bea's fingers begin to comb through the younger woman's smooth blonde locks; smiling to herself when she feels Allie's hand twitch against her skin and make a fist as if she wanted to grab something. She continues her movements, digging her fingernails into Allie's scalp and drawing patterns as her hand travels over the crown of her head. After a couple of minutes Allie stirs, moaning as she stretches out while still keeping her arm across the older woman's stomach.

"Good morning" Bea greets the woman draped across her.

"Mmm morning beautiful" Allie mumbles in a croaky voice, which does something to Bea's body. A feeling that's become a regular thing with Allie around. She never felt it with Harry, not even when she got pregnant with Debbie. Yet with Allie; the fire in the pit of her stomach had become lit, and was far away from burning out.

"Sorry, I got a bit handsy in the night" Allie brings the redhead out of her thoughts as she goes to move her arm.

"No don't, it's fine" she replies while putting her hand on top of Allie's, keeping it firmly in place.

"I've never slept so well" Bea admits as Allie adjusts herself so she's leaning on her elbow; looking up at Bea and leaving her left hand where it is on the redhead's stomach. Allie can feel the muscles twitch under her fingertips, which drives her imagination crazy. What would the redhead look like completely bare, lying underneath her? As much as Allie would love to experience that right now, she knows she has to wait for Bea; for her to be comfortable.

"Oh yeah? Glad I could be of help" Allie smirks which causes the older woman to giggle before leaning down and capturing the blonde's soft lips in her own. Bea ravishes in the younger woman's touch, and her lips have already become addicted. Why did she fight this? Why did she try and convince herself nothing could happen? Bea gets so caught up in her thoughts and Allie's kiss that she almost misses the hand that was once on her stomach travel up to cup her right breast. Finding the touch foreign and unexpected the redhead jumps and breaks the kiss almost instantly.

"I'm sorry, it's too soon. I shouldn't have done that" the blonde apologises and removes her hand completely from the older woman's body.

"It's not that it was too soon, I guess I'm just not used to being touched there. Not when the touch is soft anyway. I have no idea what to do, it's not you I just-"

"You're really cute when you ramble you know that?" Allie interrupts her with a slight giggle before taking Bea's right hand in her left.

"You don't have to explain yourself, I get it" the blonde smiles at her and squeezes the older woman's hand in reassurance.

"Is this not a turn off? That I have no clue what to do?"

"No, if anything it's a turn on. Because if you'll let me, I'll get to teach you a lot of things" the blonde winks and Bea lets out a small gasp when Allie runs her tongue across her pearly white teeth. Before she can embarrass Bea any further she sits herself up in bed and takes a sip of the water she has on her bedside table.

"As much as I would love to stay here all day with you, it's already ten thirty and I have no idea when the girls will be back. It doesn't help that my bedroom door can be seen from the front door so the chances of you sneaking out will be slim" Allie explains as she goes to get out of bed, quickly falling back with a grunt.

"You ok?" Bea asks as she rushes round to the other side.

"My ankle is throbbing like mad. Knew I shouldn't have taken the bandage off this early" Allie complains as Bea kneels in front of her, seeing that her ankle has swelled overnight.

"You know? I pictured a different scenario for you being on your knees in front of me" the blonde jokes and laughs when she sees the older woman's face turn bright red.

"Your ankle looks really swollen. Get changed and back into bed and I'll grab some ice"

The redhead gets up and heads downstairs, returning a few moments later with a small bag of ice. She puts Allie's ankle on top of a pillow and places the towel-wrapped bag on top.

"My own personal nurse. Just need to get you an outfit now"

"Do you ever stop?" Bea mumbles.

"Nope. It's the Novak charm" Bea can hear the smirk in the blonde's voice and shakes her head.

"I just wanna say thankyou, for taking all my baggage in your stride"

"There's no need to thank me. You're worth it, and your daughter is an amazing girl who takes just after her mum. Didn't think I'd be so happy to hurt myself"

"I'm gunna get changed. I'll be back soon" Bea gives Allie a short but sweet kiss before going to get changed herself and starting breakfast.

Within half an hour both Franky and Debbie had returned home, the tattooed brunette teasing the blonde for being a weakling.

Allie refuses to stay upstairs and heads down to be with the others; propping her ankle up on the sofa instead. All four women sit around and discuss their evenings; Bea letting Allie take control with their little make-shift evening and just agreeing where needed. The good vibe is short lived when a harsh knock comes to the door.

"Bet that's Gidge for a round two" Franky winks as she gets up and answers the door. The three remaining girls couldn't see the door, but both Bea and Debbie know instantly who it is when the words are spoken with Allie instantly guessing who it could be.

"Where the fuck is she?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are nearly caught up with my posting on fanfiction.net, so the daily updates will come to an end I'm afraid. But don't worry I will keep updating as soon as I can. Thank you for your support, your feedback means a lot :)


	15. Lay a finger on her again and I swear to god

"Where's who?" Franky plays it cool as Harry once again tries and fails to use his size as a way of intimidating the brunette.

"You know darn well who" he barks as he attempts to make a move through the door; Franky reacting and blocking him.

"Can't recall anyone in this house you might wanna see" Franky smirks when she sees Harry getting agitated. Realising strength is his only way to control the situation, Harry aggressively pushes Franky out of the way and heads into the living room; smirking when he sees Bea with Debbie behind her back. Allie immediately forgets about the pain in her ankle and springs up onto her feet.

"Hello Bea"

"Harry" the redhead replies with a curt nod. You could cut the tension in the room with a knife, but Bea was not going to step down. She continues to stare up at her abuser and having Allie next to her gives her the energy to stay there.

"Can I help you?" She asks. It was one thing to have everything happen in her own home, but the last thing she wants is to have the same thing happen in someone else's house. Harry just smirks before snickering.

"I want to see my daughter"

"She knows where you live"

"Can she talk for herself?!" Harry snaps. Despite the death grip her mum has on her wrist, Debbie moves around and stands in front of her dad.

"Alright Harry" she addresses him and everyone including Bea flinches. This was not going to go down well.

"Excuse me?"

"Would you prefer sperm donor, biological father? Because you lost the 'dad' title when you put mum in hospital and nearly killed her" Debbie explains and the stern look on her face is unnerving to Harry. Franky however, is silently fist pumping in the air by the doorway.

"As mum said, I know where you live, I will come and see you if I want to. Now the question is, how did you find us?" Debbie quizzes him and Bea has never seen the emotion on his face before. She notices the anger sure, but the unnerving look mixed with the shock is new. And she doesn't know how he's going to deal with that. She decides to move Debbie from the firing line and back behind her, in case he reacts in the only way she's seen him.

"If we can prove you stalked Bea or Debbie that can go against you in court Harry" Franky chimes in.

"I barely even know you and you are getting on my last nerve" Harry replies but doesn't even look Franky's way, he just continues to stare at the redhead.

"You finally got some people to be your backbone Bea? And what about this one? Little miss blondie?" Harry finally looks towards Allie.

"Don't you dare bring either one of them into this" Bea finds her voice and the confidence that comes with it is highly welcomed.

"Ooh, have I hit a nerve there?" Harry chuckles and steps closer to Allie, looking at her up and down likes shes a piece of meat.

"Pretty thing aren't ya? Don't think the court is gunna be happy that you've let a fifteen year old live with a druggie prostitute and ex-convict though? Yeah, I've done my research as much as you've done yours. Although after I win this battle, I might need to relieve the tension. How much do you charge?" The smug look on his face is enough to fuel the anger building up in Bea.

"You bastard" she swings for him, but Harry grabs her clenched fist and twists it back before slapping her in the face with his other hand, shoving her backwards into Debbie.

Allie stands protectively in front of Bea as she lies on the floor in a heap cradling her face.

"You lay a finger on her again and I swear to god-"

"You'll what? You'll hit me?" Harry laughs in the blonde's face but she isn't phased. Allie has dealt with plenty of men like him in her past, so the whole 'intimidating' thing doesn't do a thing to her.

"Is this the 'man' you're screwing Bea? The one that's made you think you're pathetic life is worth living? Please she's probably just after a quick shag-" before he can complete his sentence Allie's right fist connects with his nose, causing him to stumble back towards the living room entrance.

"You're a sick, vile excuse of a man and I hope you rot in hell. Now get the fuck out of my house" Allie practically spits in his face. Harry looks from the blonde to his wife on the floor with his daughter before wiping the blood pouring from his nose.

"She means now ya fucking dickhead" Frankie grabs the collar of his coat, dragging him to the door and throwing him out; giving him a kick in the back for good measure before slamming the door.

"Are you ok?" Allie asks the redhead.

"Yeah I'm ok, nothing cut on my face for once. Probably off his A- game" she tries to joke but Allie isn't having any of it.

"Franky can you get some ice for her cheek please?" She asks and Franky nods with a smirk. Something is going on with the redhead and her housemate. She will definitely question Allie about it later. She returns a few moments later to find Bea and Debbie on the sofa with Allie kneeling in front of them. She hands Bea one bag of ice and Allie another.

"for your knuckles" she explains before messing Debbie's hair up.

"You missy, where did that fire come from? I'm impressed, you'd make a good lawyer one day with that interrogation look" Franky praises the younger brunette and she grins while fixing her hair.

"I just wish he would leave us alone and live our lives" she sighs and Franky feels sorry for the young girl. She was really against the idea when Allie said she was coming to stay, but Debbie has grown on Franky, and she welcomes the fifteen year old's company.

"I'm afraid people like your dad get a thrill out of seeing other people suffer. We are gunna win this, and you and your mum are gunna escape him. We got this haven't we blondie?" Franky looks over at Allie who is now sitting next to Bea with her hand behind the redhead's back.

"Yeah, we're with you all the way Debbie" she smiles encouragingly at Debbie who returns the favour, completely missing what's going on behind her. While Franky and Debbie were engrossed in their conversation, Allie had moved to sit beside Bea, and began drawing soothing circles on her lower back; smiling when Bea's shoulders physically dropped. The gesture was lost on Debbie, but unfortunately the same couldn't be said for Franky.

\--------

"Come on then spill, what's going on?" Franky grills Allie up in her room while Bea and Debbie took it upon themselves to make dinner. Allie knows there's no point in trying to lie to Franky, so she sighs and flops down on her bed. Franky shuts the door and lies down next to her.

"We're taking things slow. She's scared to open herself up again, but she wants to give this a go" Allie explains and Franky smiles.

"That's good right?"

"Yeah it is, I'm just scared I'm going to mess this up. I have demons too Franky, and I don't want my hang ups to push her away" the blonde confesses up into the ceiling.

"Take it from me kiddo. That woman needs stability. She needs someone to be her backbone when hers fails and she needs someone to trust. You wear your heart on your sleeve Novak, just be careful. But honestly I think you're good for each other"

"God when did we get so soppy?"

"We didn't. This conversation doesn't leave this room. How's your hand?"

"fucking killing me" Allie laughs as she takes in her red raw knuckles.

"So no sex yet then?" Franky winks.

"No not yet. But we did sleep in this bed last night, and my hand did make it's way up her top" Allie smirks and the tattooed brunette next to her chuckles.

"And?"

"Stomach muscles? On point" the blonde concludes with the 'OK' sign with her fingers.

"Oh Christ. Right come on and let's crack open some beers before you have a wet dream about Red's muscle definition" Franky hops off the bed and heads towards the stairs, Allie following shortly after with a mega-watt grin on her face.


	16. There's someone I want you to meet

A month later and it's Allie's birthday. Bea managed to find out through Franky rather than the blonde, and the tattooed brunette has organised a party at the bar Allie works at.

"Right are you two alright to make your own way there? I need to get shit sorted and princess up there is taking forever" Franky moans to Bea as she paces the hallway.

"That's fine, we will grab a taxi when she's ready. Are you ok?" Bea watches the brunette burn a path in the floor.

"I hate things like this; organising shit is not what I do. I normally just rock up and get drunk. Do you mind if I take Debbie?" Franky asks when she finally stops pacing.

"Yeah sure, is she ready?"

"She's in the car. See ya" Franky is out the door before Bea can even respond. After a few moments Allie's voice from her room brings Bea out of her daze.

"Can you come here a moment please?" the blonde calls and Bea heads up the stairs and straight into Allie's room. The younger woman is slightly bent over in front of her full-length mirror applying her make-up and Bea can't draw her eyes away from her. The aqua blue dress clings to her body like an extra skin. It highlights her curves and Bea can see in the mirror that the dress is cut fairly low down her cleavage.

"See something you like?" Bea hasn't even notice Allie completely turning around to face her, her bright blue eyes looking even brighter thanks to the dress. Over the last month Bea has become more confident in regards to showing Allie how she affects her. So instead of snapping her eyes up like she would have done, she slowly drags them up the blonde's body; taking in every curve.

"You look incredible Allie" the redhead tells her as she walks closer to her.

"Hang on" Allie stops her and quickly turns back around.

"Can you quickly do my dress up please?" she asks and Bea obliges. She takes the zip between her fingers and slowly pulls it upwards, kissing the young woman's back as she goes.

"Bea if you carry on I'll be asking you to take the dress off" Allie giggles and Bea joins her. She pulls the zip up to the top and steps back.

"Sorry, couldn't resist" she smirks and Allie bites her lip as she turns around.

"Happy birthday Alliecat, you look absolutely beautiful" the redhead hands the woman in front of her a rectangular present which the blonde accepts gratefully.

"You didn't have to get me anything, you giving us a chance is enough for me" Allie admits as she closes the gap between them and gives the older woman who has already stolen her heart a soft yet passionate kiss. They still haven't had sex yet, getting as far as removing each other's shirts but that didn't matter to Allie. She would wait as long as Bea needed, but she could tell by the desired look in her eyes that she wouldn't have to wait much longer.

"Just open it" the redhead blushes as she watches Allie carefully peel back the wrapping paper.

"I know I still haven't shown you everything yet but... I thought this could be a start" she explains as the blonde pulls the frame out of the paper, revealing a sketched photo of two very detailed seahorses with linked tails.

"I remember you saying a couple of weeks ago when we were watching that documentary about how seahorses link tails" Bea explains even further, feeling unnerved that the blonde hasn't spoken a word since opening the picture. She just continues to look down at the art, so Bea can't even read her facial expressions to guess what she is feeling.

"Allie?" the older woman moves a piece of blonde hair behind Allie's ear and that's when she looks up; revealing tears in her eyes.

"Hey don't cry, is it that bad?" the redhead jokes in an attempt to lighten the mood and calm her nerves. Allie just shakes her head before putting the frame on her bed and pulling Bea into a bear-crushing hug. She can feel the hot tears on her bare shoulder, feeling pleased that she had chosen an off- the- shoulder blouse.

"You're going to ruin your make-up" She pulls Allie away from her and wipes her tears. Thankfully, her make-up hasn't smudged.

"thankyou" Allie manages to choke out. She fans her eyes to stop herself from crying and grins at the woman in front of her.

"Sorry its just... No-ones ever done anything so, I don't know personal for me before. I love it, and it's incredible" she looks into the chocolate orbs that she knows she's falling head over heels for and kisses the redhead's lips as if her life depended on it. Allie's only ever had one serious relationship in the past, the others being flings, but her ex never would have done anything like this for her. She smiles into the kiss when she feels Bea reciprocate, placing her hand in the red locks she loves. The kiss deepens as Bea's hands rest on her hips, pulling their bodies flush together. Bea can't remember ever feeling like this. Wanting to kiss someone, touch someone. Each day she can feel the urge to touch the blonde growing, feeling more confident in acting on her urges. Reluctantly she pulls away, cradling Allie's head in her hands.

"Come on, we've got a party to go to"

"Can we just blow it off? Stay here?" Allie whines and Bea giggles at the blonde when she sticks her lower lip out.

"You look like Debbie when she was five and couldn't have more cookies. I'm gunna call the taxi now, you better be ready in fifteen minutes" the redhead orders as she walks out the bedroom door.

\--------

"ALLIE!" Boomer screams as the blonde walks through the door, picking her up and spinning her around.

"Booms put me down!" She squeals as the tall dark haired woman squeezes her tight. Bea just watches on in amusement before she spots Debbie in the background with Franky. Just as she's about to go and join them Allie pulls her into her side.

"Booms this is Bea" she introduces the redhead and Boomer smirks.

"Arrr the famous Bea. Blondie has not stopped talking about you" she shares and Allie bites her lip before shoving her tall friend.

"Yeah yeah Booms just rat me out. Right I better go and be friendly" Allie smiles and takes off into the crowd. Bea makes her way to her daughter and kisses the top of her head.

"You ok?" She asks her daughter.

"Yeah I'm good. You met Boomer then? Isn't she hilarious?" Debbie grins.

"Yeah she seems it. Didn't really talk to her"

"Boomer works here with Allie, Allie's her boss" Franky informs the redhead and she frowns.

"Her boss?"

"Didn't she tell you? Allie manages this place" Franky takes a sip of her beer and Bea's eyes widen.

"Didn't know that"

"Yeah well she downplays a lot of shit. Beer?" The tattooed brunette hands Bea a bottle and she takes it gratefully.

"Hey there's someone I want you to meet" Allie takes Bea's hand and takes her over to the other side of the room, walking up to an older woman with long, straight blonde hair and powder blue eyes.

"Mumma, this is Bea. Bea I'd like you to meet Kaz" Allie introduces the two women who mean everything to her. She would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous by this introduction.

Kaz looks Bea up and down before offering her a small smile.

"Nice to meet you Bea" the blonde offers Bea her hand and she takes it.

"Likewise, Allie's told me a lot about you" Bea smiles, but she can tell Kaz is judging her. Her piercing blue eyes are reading her like a book and it's unsettling.

"You having a good night kiddo?" Kaz asks and Allie nods her head vigorously.

"The best night" Allie replies and goes to say something else when Boomer calls her name from the bar.

"SHOTS BLONDIE COME ON"

"Right alcohol is calling me, better go" the younger blonde smirks before heading towards the bar.

"So Bea, what is it you do?" Kaz quizzes and the redhead knows this is the interrogation part.

"I own a salon in town" she tells the older blonde.

"Arr I see. And this dickhead of a husband...?"

"Haven't heard from him in a month. Gotta wait a few more months before they consider moving the court hearing closer"

"And Allie? Where does she fall in all of this?" Kaz asks. Allie was her daughter, blood or not, and she refuses to see her get heartbroken.

"Allie made me realise that I needed to get out of there. I don't know what's going on with us at the minute, but she means so much to me already" Bea confesses. Talking about her feelings makes her nervous, but if she has to do it to prove to Kaz that she cares about Allie then she'll do it.

"Allie has been through enough, I can't have her heart broken" Kaz threatens and Bea just nods.

"I still need some time to process exactly what this is, but I'm not messing her around" the redhead tries to convince the older blonde that she's in this for the long haul, and it seems to work for now. Kaz nods before offering the same small smile from before.

"Listen I've got a few contacts with some detectives from working at the shelter, get Allie to give me a call if he causes anymore shit" Kaz offers.

"That would be great, thankyou Kaz. Anyway I better get back to my daughter before Franky gets her doing shots. Nice to meet you" Bea quickly walks off before Kaz interrogates her anymore. Her palms are suddenly clammy and she can feel those powdered blue eyes burning into the back of her head. Even though Kaz was pleasant, she knows that's not the end of her third degree. She reaches the bar and downs the first shot she sees; instantly regretting it when the tequila burns her throat.

"Woah Red, what did she say to you?" Franky questions.

"Nothing bad, just that I better not break her heart" Bea whispers as Debbie is only standing a few feet away from her.

"Kaz is extremely protective. Don't sweat" Franky reassures her and passes her another beer and gesturing for her to move over to the empty booth in the corner.

"She's right though, you better not. Blondie wears her heart on her sleeve and although she comes across as this tough nut she is incredibly soft" Franky informs the redhead and she nods.

"I know, and I don't wanna hurt her. That was one of the reasons why I didn't want to pursue anything, in case this isn't what I wanted"

"And now?"

"I know I don't want it to end" Bea blushes and the tattooed brunette laughs.

"Oh you soppy bastard. Are you gunna tell Debbie?"

"Yeah I will, I just don't know when, or how"

"She's a smart kid, as long as you're happy she will understand" Franky reassures the older woman opposite her.

"She's taken a shine to you, don't teach her bad habits"

"I wouldn't dare" Franky winks which causes Bea to laugh.

"You lot talking about me?" Allie announces her presence by launching herself in Bea's lap; wrapping her arms around the redheads neck to stabilise herself.

"Woah how much have you had?"

"Lost count, Boomer can knock 'em back"

"Allie you know that, and you try and fail every time to keep up with her" Franky laughs as she sees the blonde sway back and forth.

"So do you"

"Didn't say I don't. Right I fancy some shots now, see ya lovebirds" Franky winks before heading off to see Boomer.

"Where's Debbie?" Allie asks as she moves into the seat next to Bea.

"With Boomer I think. She finds her hilarious"

"She has the biggest heart bless her" Allie smiles before leaning in closer.

"You look amazing" she whispers loudly into Bea's ear.

"So do you, pisshead"

"Hey it's my birthday, I have a right"

"Not saying you don't" Bea replies as she looks into the blonde's eyes. She can tell she's had a few, her eyes are glazed over and she's struggling to focus.

"I really want to kiss you right now" Allie admits and Bea bites her lip.

"Me too, but I want to tell Debbie before anyone else. I know Franky and Kaz know but I want Debbie to be next"

"Same here. I want her to be ok with us"

"And what is 'us' exactly?" Bea asks.

"Well I would like us to be like a normal couple, like an official couple. If you want" Allie grins and the redhead can't help but return the gesture.

"I'd like that. Now come on, I don't wanna hog you all night" the older woman takes the blonde's hand and pulls her up.

"You can hog me anytime you want" she teases as she quickly pinches Bea's arse before walking as straight as she can back to the bar.


	17. I can't even look at you right now

It's the next morning and Allie feels like death. Her head felt like it was weighed down by bricks and being hit by a hammer over and over again. She slowly peels herself off of her pillow and hangs her legs over the side of the bed. She goes to take a sip of water to find two tablets with a note.

 _'For the little lightweight who can't handle her drink. x'_ Allie smirks as she reads the note. She takes the tablets followed by water; welcoming the soothing feeling of the cold liquid travelling down her throat. She goes into the bathroom to freshen up before putting on a pair of sweatpants over her sleep shorts and pulls a baggy hoodie over her head to make herself look somewhat presentable. Suddenly she hears laughter coming from downstairs, so she very slowly makes her way to the stairs and climbs down them; clinging to the railing on her right hand side.

"Afternoon" Bea greets the blonde as her eyes adjust to the light.

"Afternoon?" Allie questions as she sits opposite Debbie and smiles at her when she passes over a cup of coffee.

"It's one-thirty Allie" the young brunette tells her.

"Seriously? Oh god why did I try and out drink Boomer?" Allie questions herself as she puts her hand on her forehead. She looks up at the redhead and frowns when she sees her smirking.

"Don't you start, is Franky here by the way?"

"She's still at Bridget's, did you want some food?" Bea offers and by the face Allie pulls she's going to take that as a no.

"I'm good thank you, I fear it might make a reappearance if I try" the blonde just sticks to her coffee and starts to feel more human. Bea disappears and returns from upstairs a few minutes later wearing her gym wear and Allie has to control herself. Her arse in those bottoms and the tight black vest top makes Allie's lower stomach burn with desire.

"Right kids, I'm going for a run, be back soon" she kisses Debbie on the top of her head before giving the blonde a serious look.

"Try not to throw up"

"Yes boss" she salutes her and smirks when Bea's cheeks blush. A few minutes after the door closes Debbie washes up her plate and sits back down in front of the blonde.

"Did you have a good time last night?" She asks.

"yeah I did thank you, remember when you can drink to never drink with Boomer" Allie tells the young girl in front of her and she nods.

"Yeah I'm not gunna put myself through hell" Debbie laughs before falling into a comfortable silence. Ever since the alternation with her father, his words have been playing in Debbie's mind. Was he telling the truth about Allie, or was it some sick joke?

"Hey, talk to me. What's on your mind?" Allie asks. She can see the cogs turning in the young girls mind and despite her feeling like death warmed up, she wanted the brunette to feel like she could talk to her about anything.

"I don't know if you would want to talk about it feeling like this" Debbie jokes, but Allie stays serious.

"Doesn't matter. I want you to feel like you can approach me" the blonde encourages, and Debbie nods before taking a deep breath.

"What my dad said, about you being a prostitute and druggie… Is that true?" She asks and Allie nods solemnly.

"Yeah it's true. It all stopped about two years ago. But yes I lived on the streets and became addicted to drugs when I was eighteen. I got involved in prostitution to earn money, which I spent most of it on ice. It wasn't until I got beaten up that I seeked help at a women's shelter. That's where I met Kaz. She helped me get to where I am today" Allie explains and Debbie stares at her; taking it all in like a sponge. She doesn't know what to think. She's trying not to judge the blonde who she has grown so fond of, but it's hard knowing that she sold her body like that; whether she needed to or not, surely there was another way?

"Wow" was all she could say and a wave of neausea mixed with nerves washes over Allie. Had she blown it with the brunette just before Bea was ready to tell her about them? What would she think now? Her mum being with an ex- prostitute definitely didn't look good.

"I know it's easier said than done but please don't judge me for what I've done. It's a lot to take in, and I hate looking back at the person I was. But I'm not her anymore, that isn't me"

"But it is though isn't it? You can't just change who you are, that part of you will always be there. Does my mum know?" Debbie asks and the blonde can see that she is trying to stop herself from lashing out.

"Yes she does know. She knows everything" Allie tells her in the hope that her mum's calmer reaction to this will help the brunette process it more.

"I'm surprised she's stuck around to be honest" the brunette bites back and Allie flinches.

"What do you mean?"

"She's always been against drugs, like super against them. What about Franky? Guessing she's no saint either" Debbie says and the disappointment is clear in her voice. Although she's very fond of Allie, she's become even closer to the tattooed brunette.

"No she isn't. Although she should be the one telling you this"

"Just tell me. I'm done with all these secrets, as there seems to be a lot of them" Debbie says through her teeth and Allie can see Bea in her. Allie sighs before running her hands through her hair.

"She's done time for assault. Threw oil on some guys crotch. But again, that isn't her now. Yeah she might have some anger issues but my god when I met her, she got angry if I left a pen somewhere where it shouldn't be. She's come a long way, and so have I" Allie attempts to reason with her again but she can tell it isn't doing anything.

"I can't believe this. I can't believe mum has even left me alone with you" she spits out and the blonde fights back the tears. The brunette has every right to feel betrayed and upset, but that doesn't mean the words don't sting.

"Debbie please-"

"Don't bother. Why wasn't I told about this? Because I'm too young? That's bullshit"

"No that isn't why. We didn't think it would matter, your mum included"

"Wouldn't matter? This changes so much, how am I meant to trust you? Trust franky? I can't even look at you right now" the young girl abruptly stands up from her seat and walks over to the kitchen island.

"How do we know none of your ex clients know where you live? How do we know you don't owe any of your druggie mates money and they'll come over demanding their pay? Mum and I have seen too much violence to be put through that again!"

"No one knows where I live. I owe no one money and I stayed at the shelter while I got clean so no one knows where I went to after that. You're safe here Debbie" Allie approaches her but she's having none of it.

"Stay away from me. Who knows what diseases you're carrying" that was the last straw. The tears flowed down Allie's cheeks. She's right, she's repulsive. She feels dirty and ashamed. Debbie looks up and sees the tears on Allie's face but she doesn't back down. Yes she feels guilty for making her cry but that's how she feels. She suddenly doesn't feel safe being here. At that moment the front door swings open and a tired, hungover Franky drags herself through the door.

"Why do I drink?" She asks herself as she dumps her bag on the table and looks up at Allie and Debbie; seeing Allie crying and Debbie with steam coming out of her ears.

"What's happened?"

"Nothing" Allie quickly answers as she runs out the door. She needs air, she needs to get away from Debbie before she says anymore painful yet true words to her.

Franky turns from watching the blonde rush out to the young brunette who tries to get past her.

"Hey hold on. What was that about?" She questions. Debbie just scoffs before making a pass again.

"Don't get angry, don't want oil on my crotch thank you very much" the young girl snaps before pushing Franky out the way and heading upstairs; slamming the door shut.

\--------

Forty-five minutes later Bea returns from her run, heading straight upstairs for a shower. Just as she's about to walk into the bathroom Franky appears from her room.

"Hey Red, can I have a word?" She whispers and Bea nods before walking into Franky's room.

"Everything ok?"

"Not sure, but I walked in to find Allie in tears and your daughter about ready to punch anything in sight. She then muttered something about having oil spilt on her which I'm gunna assume Allie has told her about my past. I'm guessing hers too" Franky explains to the redhead and Bea is shocked.

"Where's Allie now?"

"Ran out the door after it happened, that was about forty minutes ago and I haven't seen her since. She used to do that a lot, just disappear for a few hours when she got into her own head. She detests that part of her life Bea and I can only imagine what your daughter said to her to make her break like that" Franky says with a force behind her words. She isn't messing around, and Bea can see the protective side of Franky coming out.

"Right I'll have a word. She has no right saying whatever she did to you or Allie"

"No sweat, she probably feels betrayed Red. But I know about you two, and I know Debbie's approval means a lot to you and blondie" Franky smirks with a wink and Bea rolls her eyes.

"You're as bad as Allie" the older woman mutters as she walks out the room and goes into the bathroom for a quick shower. She quickly dries herself off and changes before heading straight into her room; finding her daughter on her laptop with her headphones in. She walks up to her and shuts the screen on her laptop.

"Hey what was that for?" Debbie frowns as she takes her headphones out.

"What happened earlier?" Bea confronts her daughter and sits in front of her on their bed.

"Just asked Allie if what dad said was true" Debbie avoids eye contact.

"And what did you say to her? Because she's been through a lot and does not need your smart remarks to remind her of that"

"Why are you sticking up for her? She was a druggie, or have you forgotten your feelings about drugs?" The young girl bites back, but still avoids eye contact.

"May I remind you of who looked after you when I was in hospital? Who took you in so you didn't have to go back to your dad? Who put a roof over our heads when we needed it!" Bea raises her voice and stands up, glaring down at her daughter.

"I know! I know we wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her but that doesn't stop the fact that I feel like I've been lied to!" Debbie argues back and the redhead sighs before taking back her seat.

"I know, and it's hard ok? But who Allie was, and Franky for that matter, they aren't those people anymore. No one has lied to you ok? You are safe here, and it's all going to work out in the end" Bea puts her arms around her daughter and hugs her tight; planting a kiss on the crown of her head.

"I better say sorry to her, I feel so guilty now" Debbie says as she pulls away.

"She's still out. I'm gunna go for a drive and see if I can find her. How about you start your apologies with Franky? Come on Debbie, I raised you better than to judge people"

"I know, and I shouldn't have, I just saw red ya'know? I feel awful" the young brunette puts her head in her hands, relaxing into her mums touch when she feels her fingers run through her brunette curls.

"I know, don't worry it will be fine. Right go and see Franky. She's still rough though so be careful" she jokes and Debbie giggles before getting off the bed.

"Yeah I will. Stay safe, I hope you find her"

"Me too" the redhead replies as they walk out the room.

\--------

It's now four o'clock and Bea hasn't had any luck. She's been racking her brain with ideas, anything the blonde may have said to her when they stayed up late together 'watching TV'. She tries the beach as a final attempt before heading back. She pulls up and gets out the car, heading towards the pier and sighing in relief when she sees a blonde woman sitting at the end with her legs hanging over the edge. She walks up to her and sits down to her right and takes in the view. The sun is still bright but it's started to set, creating a soft glow in the background.

"I'm sorry" Allie chokes out and Bea looks over at the blonde who looks so fragile.

"Why on earth are you sorry? You have nothing to apologise for, you hear me? Nothing" Bea turns her entire body to face Allie and places her hand on the blonde's cheek.

"I don't know what she said to you, but I am so sorry. And so is she, by the way. Can I ask what she said to you?"

"Nothing I haven't heard before. That I can't just change, it will always be me. Then I went towards her and she wouldn't let me touch her as she didn't know what diseases I had" Allie shrugs as she feels the tears fill her eyes again. She looks into Bea's eyes and sees the hurt in them.

"I raised her better than that"

"Don't be mad at her, it's fine. I've had it before. I just… What does it mean for us?" Bea's heart breaks at the sight of the blonde crumble before her.

"This changes nothing. I'm still here, with you. Nothing changes, I promise" the redhead smiles encouragingly before continuing.

"Anyway, you remember what you asked me last night?"

"Of course. I may have been drunk but I remember that so clearly… Girlfriend" Allie winks and Bea is washed over with relief at seeing the younger woman return to her normal, cheeky self.

"You ready to go home?" The redhead asks and Allie nods, leaning in to give her the softest kiss. Bea reciprocates immediately and rubs her thumb along the younger woman's cheekbone before pulling away.

"Come on, let's go" she stands up and pulls Allie up with her, walking back to the car hand in hand.

\-------- 

"I'm sorry" Debbie apologises to the blonde as her and Bea sit on the sofa watching TV later that evening. Debbie sits on the foot stool in front of them and sighs.

"I shouldn't have said what I did. I have no right in judging you like that, what you've been through is horrific and I'm so happy you've pulled through it. You've done so much for me and mum, I should be doing everything I can in a way to thank you not throwing abuse at you. I'm really sorry, Allie" Debbie rambles on and Allie leans forward; placing a hand on the young brunettes knee to stop her from talking.

"It's ok. I know it's hard, what I've been through isn't nice but please believe me when I say that I am not that person anymore. I will admit I have moments where I have impulses to take drugs. But I haven't touched them in two years, and I won't go near them again; no matter how strong the urge is" Allie reassures her and Debbie grins, leaning in to give the blonde a hug.

"Right well I will leave you guys to it" she goes to stand up but Bea calls for her to sit back down.

"I wanted to talk to you about something" the redhead tells her daughter and she takes a deep breath before taking Allie's hand in hers.

"We have something to talk to you about" she corrects herself and Debbie looks down at their interlocked hands before returning her gaze back to her mum.

"Are you two-?" Debbie points between the two and Bea nods.

"Allie and I have been seeing each other for about a month now" she tells the brunette who scratches her head and looks towards Allie.

"Can we have a second please?" She asks and the blonde nods; squeezing Bea's hand before walking into the kitchen.

"Blimey mum" Debbie says with a smile and Bea relaxes.

"I'm happy, Deb. Really happy. It feels good you know? Having someone who actually cares about me" Bea gushes and Debbie giggles.

"You're actually blushing, that's so cute" she grins and Bea laughs with her.

"Are you ok with this?"

"I'm not gunna lie it's a bit weird, not that I have anything against it. But I did say to Allie that I thought you would be better off with a woman when I first came to stay here" she tells her mum.

"You did?"

"Yup. She obviously took it as a challenge" she smirks and laughs when her mum rolls her eyes. Just then Allie walks back in with three mugs of tea and places them on the side table.

"Did you need more time?" She asks and Bea shakes her head before holding her hand out for Allie to take.

"I'm happy for you" Debbie grins and the blonde relaxes back into the sofa.

"So does this mean I get the bed to myself?" The brunette asks with so much excitement in her voice that both women laugh.

"If Allie will have me, yes you may have the bed to yourself" Bea says and Debbie looks at Allie with pleading eyes.

"I suppose I can put up with her snoring so you can enjoy a double bed" she jokes and Debbie fist pumps the air.

"Yes! Night guys, no funny business" she jumps up and grabs her cup of tea as she heads upstairs.

"I'm so happy she's ok with this" Allie sighs with a smile and Bea nods as she rests her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"Me too" she snuggles closer into the younger woman's side and smiles when she feels her lips place a kiss on the crown of her head.

"And I do not snore"


	18. You drive me crazy

Allie walks in to the bar on Monday morning still feeling slightly fragile. She opens the shutters and boots the till up before heading into the office. She reaches into her bag and smiles when she sees Bea's name on her screen.

 _"Is it crazy I miss you already?"_ Allie's smile breaks out into a grin as she types her reply.

 **"If it is then we're both insane"** she texts back before putting her phone next to her laptop. She lets out a loud sigh before beginning the inventory, running her fingers through her blonde locks. Debbie's words were ringing in her ears despite the brunette's numerous apologies the night before and this morning before she left for school. However Allie couldn't seem to shake the insults. Is Bea better off without her? Has she actually left the person she was behind her? As if she could read her mind, her girlfriends name flashes up on her phone screen again.

 _"Hope you have a good day, and don't dwell on yesterdays events. You're not that girl anymore. See you later"_ the blonde bites her lip as she re-reads the message over and over again.

**"I'll try not to. Hope you have a good day too. Don't think about me too much, I can be very distracting"**

\--------

"Hey Allie, you're here early" Boomer makes an appearance an hour later just before her shift.

"Well I'm still recovering from challenging you Saturday night so I thought I would need longer to do this admin work" she laughs and Boomer fist pumps the air.

"Still got it" she cheers and Allie laughs even harder. Although Boomer is a force to be reckoned with, she has the kindest soul.

"Hey that friend of yours is pretty cool" the taller woman continues and the blonde smiles.

"Yeah she is, she's amazing" she gushes.

"Yeah alright calm down, sounds like you've got a crush on her or something" Boomer jokes but the silence that follows allows her to think it through. A few moments later and it clicks in the woman's head; gasping and throwing her hands in the air.

"No way! Is it just you or is this a thing?"

"It's a real thing Booms. It's only been over the last month but we've been taking it slow. Her daughter only found out last night" Allie explains and Boomer frowns.

"Yeah I spoke to her Saturday, so have you like converted her mum now or something?" Boomer tries to make sense of it all and Allie just giggles.

"Something like that. Now don't hurt your brain Booms, can you go and sort everything out please? You've got me until four and then Mel will be here"

"Awesome, right see ya soon" the taller woman walks out to set the bar up and running for midday, leaving her manager to carry on with 'the boring stuff' as she calls it.

\--------

Two hours later and Allie closes her laptop with a thud. The one downside of being manager is the office work. As much as it's good to sit down and just get on with the work, her thoughts can sometimes get the better of her. Just as she's about to head out and give Boomer a hand her phone vibrates.

 _"Word of warning. Debbie wants a favour so expect a phonecall any moment now"_ Allie is in the middle of a reply when her phone rings.

"Hey Debbie, everything ok?" She asks, pretending to sound shocked by the call.

"Yeah I'm fine, have you got a moment or are you busy?"

"No I'm not busy, what is it?"

"We've just been assigned a biology project and Mia's brother already has his mates over her house tonight. I was wondering if it would be ok if Mia came over after school? It would only be for about an hour and we will stay upstairs. I understand if not-" Debbie rambles on and Allie smiles at the young girls nervousness.

"Debbie it's fine. Of course she can come over" she tells her and she can hear Debbie release a sigh of relief before telling who Allie assumes is Mia that it's ok.

"Thank you Allie, you don't have to especially after how I treated-"

"Again Debbie, forget it ok? It's happened, you've apologised. We're good" the blonde reassures her.

"Ok. Anyway I have to go, thank you again, have a good afternoon"

"You too Debs, be good" she hangs up and sends a quick text to Bea letting her know she got the call before putting her phone in her pocket and heading out to the bar.

\--------

It's just before four-thirty when Allie arrives home, setting her bag down on the kitchen table before heading upstairs to her room to change her clothes. She could hear Debbie and another girl laughing in her room and she smiles to herself. She had hoped to have a teenage life like that. Only worries being homework and wondering if you were going to get asked to go to prom by your crush. Unfortunately life hadn't dealt her that card, but because of the card she was dealt she is here today, with a beautiful redhead and a life worth living. Instead of disturbing them Allie heads downstairs into the kitchen to start dinner for a change. She isn't the best cook, but she isn't as bad as what Franky paints her to be.

Bea walks in just after five and admires the view in the kitchen. Allie in little shorts and a baggy shirt cooking. Something about seeing the blonde breezing through the kitchen in casual clothing lights a fire deep inside Bea and the need to touch her is overwhelming. Feeling bold, the redhead walks up to her and wraps her arms around the younger woman's waist; slipping her hand under the baggy top and trailing her fingers along Allie's toned stomach.

"Mmm hello" Allie almost moans as she relaxes into Bea's touch.

"You're cooking?" Bea mumbles against Allie's neck as she plants featherlight kisses along the blonde's porcelain skin.

"I can cook ya'know. Stir fry is my forte" Allie turns her head and gives the redhead a scorching kiss. She drops the spoon in the pan and cups Bea's face in her hands; turning her body to press it flush against the older woman's front. She can never get enough of this woman, and she can't wait for her to be fully hers; without a bastard of a husband hanging over them.

"You drive me crazy" Allie breathes against Bea's lips as she breaks the kiss to breathe.

"Tell me about it" Bea manages to say as she catches her breath.

"Now if you don't mind, my noodles are about to burn" the blonde winks before turning back to the task at hand. The redhead leans against the kitchen island when she hears a door open upstairs followed by two sets of footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Something smells yummy" an unknown voice enters the room and Allie turns her attention to the two teenage girls in the room. Mia is also a dark brunette like Debbie, but with her hair pulled up into a tight bun Allie can see she has blonde streaks running through her hair. She's a lot taller than Debbie with legs going on for miles despite them being covered by baggy sweatpants.

"Hey Mumma Bea, miss me?" She asks and Bea just laughs. Mia is the only friend of Debbie's that Bea trusts. They've known each other since they were four and she has always been by Debbie's side. She rolls her eyes and extends her arms to pull the girl into a hug.

"Always. You need to stop growing. I swear you get taller and slimmer every time I see you" Bea says as they pull away.

"And you say it every time you see me too. Still eat cookies like they're going out of fashion" she giggles before turning towards Allie.

"You must be Allie, I'm Mia I'm the second child in this family" she grins as she extends her hand for Allie to shake.

"Nice to meet you Mia, are you staying for dinner?" She offers.

"As much as I would love to stay and eat whatever smells divine, I have dance rehearsals. So I need to go before my lift leaves me hanging but it was lovely to meet you and thank you for letting me come over" the young girl says as she waves and walks towards the door with Debbie.

"Oh and Mumma Bea" she calls back.

"Yes Mia?"

"Can Debbie stay at mine Saturday please? Otherwise I'll be on my own for games night and I can't be dealing with my parents ganging up on me like they always do" she explains and both Bea and Allie laugh.

"Yes that's fine, now go miss flexible" the redhead answers and waves her out. Once Debbie returns she sits at the table and looks towards Allie.

"So that's Mia" she smiles and the blonde nods her head.

"So who's picking her up?" Bea asks as she takes a seat next to her daughter.

"Her boyfriend" Debbie answers with a smirk and Bea's eyes widen.

"She has a boyfriend? Erm who is this boy and why am I just hearing about this?" Bea rambles on and Allie giggles at her girlfriend's eagerness.

"They've only just made it official, and he's nice mum don't worry. I've done my best friend checks and he passes. Now anyway I cannot wait for dinner" Debbie looks at Allie and the blonde grins before dishing the stir fry up and passing her a plate.

"Hope you like it" she says as she sits down with her own plate. Debbie tucks in right away, making a thumbs up a she chews.

"My god slow down you're gunna get indigestion child!" Bea scolds but can't help the laughter that escapes her mouth.

"Sorry but I'm hungry. This is good Allie" the young brunette grins and Allie smirks.

"See, I'm not as bad as Franky makes out" Allie argues and Bea rolls her eyes.

"Whatever you wanna tell yourself princess" the redhead jokes and Allie gasps.

"How rude" she pretends to be hurt and Debbie looks between the two.

"Ooh, first fight about to commence?" She jokes. They three continue to make light conversation and Bea can't help the smile on her face. This is what she's always wanted; to be a part of a happy relationship and just relax with her daughter. Yeah sure she didn't picture her partner being a woman, but Allie helped her realise her life was worth living, was worth more than what Harry made her believe. She's brought out of her thoughts by her daughter clinking her cutlery onto her plate.

"I'm full to the brim… What's for dessert?"

\--------

"Can I say something?" Debbie asks when her mum goes to take a shower.

"Sure, anything" Allie encourages.

"I wanna say sorry again for the other day"

"Oh Debbie I told you-" the blonde starts but Debbie interrupts her.

"No hear me out please. I don't even know what came over me, I guess I'm just scared you know? I've grown up with violence and I panicked that it was going to happen again just when I thought we were getting away from it. But I know that's not the case. I admire your strength and your determination to turn your life around, and I'm so glad my mum has found you. I've never seen her so happy and that's all down to you. So thank you"

Allie is lost for words. Instead of speaking she pulls the young brunette into a hug and swallows her tears. Debbie's approval is vital, and to know that she totally accepts her and Bea together means the world to Allie.

"Thank you" she manages to say without giving away how choked up she is. Just then Bea walks into the livingroom and raises an eyebrow.

"Everything ok here?" She asks and both girls nod.

"We're bonding mum" Debbie replies as she pulls away and stands up to hug her mum.

"I'm off to bed, goodnight" she says as she vacates the room.

"Hey what's up?" Bea can instantly see Allie is holding back tears.

"Just Debbie. She apologised again the silly girl, but she just thanked me for making you happy, and that means so much to me" she smiles through her tears and the redhead smiles while wiping a stray tear.

"She's right, this is all down to you" she agrees with her daughter and gives the blonde a loving kiss; pouring everything into that touch. She pulls away and strokes the younger woman's cheek with her thumb.

"So, it's just us two on Saturday, whatever shall we do?" She hints and Allie smirks.

"I have a few ideas" she winks and Bea laughs.

"I bet you do. Now come on, we've both gotta get up early" she takes Allie's hand in hers and pulls her to her feet; heading to the stairs and up to _their_ room.


	19. I want this

Saturday was quick to roll by and Franky had invited Allie and Bea out for a few drinks, and in return Bea invited Maxine and Liz to join them as Doreen couldn't find a babysitter. Debbie had just left to go over to Mia's for the night so Franky decided to get the pre-drinks in. Bea joins her in the kitchen shortly after wearing tight denim jeans with a white lace top and a black blazer.

"Here you are red, get that down ya" the tattooed brunette hands her a shot and Bea pulls a face.

"What is it?"

"Just drink it will ya?" She practically forces the shot glass into the redheads hand and clinks it against her own. They both down the shot and Bea almost coughs it back up.

"My god Franky" she chokes out and Franky just laughs.

"Don't like tequila aye red?" She asks and the older woman vigorously shakes her head.

"God no not like that" she says disgusted, but let's out a laugh.

"Urgh where is blondie?" Franky asks to no one in particular as she walks over to the bottom of the stairs.

"Oi princess hurry the fuck up we'll be celebrating my eightieth birthday soon" she shouts up towards Allie's room, receiving a brutal "fuck off" from behind her bedroom door. Bea just laughs at their interaction and grabs a beer instead of another dirty shot.

\-------- 

Fifteen minutes later and Allie finally makes an appearance. The blonde looks striking in her wet look leggings and blood red blouse that has a great slit at the back; revealing she has no bra on underneath. Bea's mouth goes completely dry as she drinks in her girlfriend, feeling incredibly hot despite her top being shear. Allie isn't doing much better; although the redhead's top isn't completely see through, there's still a hint of black across her chest. Both women knew what tonight meant, even if the words hadn't technically been spoken; their outfits and desired looks said it all. Unfortunately, Franky also caught on to this.

"Christ you can cut the sexual tension with a knife in this room. I'm definitely staying at Gidge's tonight, there's no way I'm sticking around to hear that" she groans as she downs another shot and hands one to Allie, who swallows it in one followed by sucking a lemon.

"How do you do that?" Bea grimaces as she watches the blonde knock yet another shot back without so much as flinching.

"When you drink with people like this one and Boomer, you learn to not think about the burn" she explains.

"Or maybe I'm getting old and can't handle it"

"Trust me, you ain't getting old" Allie winks and Franky groans again.

"Fuck sake, thank god the taxi's here. Lets go before you take her on this table" she grabs her coat and throws one more shot down her throat before grabbing her keys.

"Shall we?" The blonde offers her hand and the older woman takes it.

"We shall" she grins as they follow the tattooed brunette out hand in hand. Franky takes the front seat, talking shit to the driver while the two lovesick teenagers settle in the back seats; stealing touches and glances every five seconds. Allie places here hand high on Bea's thigh, leaning in close to her ear.

"You look incredible tonight. Those jeans don't leave much to the imagination" she whispers, Bea shivering at the blonde's hot breath against her skin. She turns her head and reaches her hand behind the younger woman's back; trailing her fingers up and down her spine.

"Neither does this" she whispers back and smiles to herself when she feels the goosebumps raise on Allie's skin. Two months ago there is no way she would have been this confident to have someone touch her like this, let alone touch someone the way she was touching Allie. The blonde does something to Bea that no one has ever done before, and now she is finally confident enough to act on it. She still doesn't understand what Allie sees in her, but she guesses she never will thanks to Harry. But whatever it is she does see, the redhead could not be more grateful.

"Hey, no sex on the backseat, it's trashy and very uncomfortable" Franky calls from the front and Bea almost forgot she was even with them.

"Why, you speaking from experience?" Allie says back and the tattooed brunette winks.

"Of course. Never again. Gidge got cramp and my leg got tangled up in the seatbelt" she tells her story and all three of them roar with laughter; mainly at the shocked look on the drivers face. This was one lift he wasn't prepared for.

\--------

"Hey spunky!" Franky exclaims as she rushes up to the bar, pulling a shorter, dark blonde woman in for a passionate kiss. Allie and Bea walk up to them moments later; their hands still entwined.

"Hey baby" the woman says back to Franky when she lets her up to breathe.

"Gidge this is red. Red this is Gidge" she introduces them and both women laugh at each other before shaking hands.

"Bridget"

"Bea" they exchange their actual names.

"I got a round of beers in for you guys" she hands out the three beers before taking her large glass of wine.

"Gidge is too classy for beer" Franky winks and Bridget just rolls her eyes.

"Sorry that I don't like beer" she argues before she takes a large gulp of her wine.

"Besides, work was brutal today so I need something that will get me drunk quick" she continues and Bea giggles.

"So what is it you do?"

"I'm a prison psych at Wentworth" she says with a smile. Although it was mentally and physically challenging, Bridget loved her job, and it's how she met Franky. Luckily they only met a few weeks before Franky was released, otherwise she doesn't think she could have controlled herself.

"Wow, no wonder it was brutal then" Bea comments and Bridget laughs.

"Sometimes it's not too bad, but yes today was extremely challenging" she takes another gulp of her drink before turning to her girlfriend. Just when Bea is about to say something to Allie she hears her name being called. She turns her head and grins when she sees Maxine and Liz walk through the crowd.

"You made it" she grins as she hugs both of them.

"Can't miss a good drink" Maxine says as she looks over Bea's shoulder.

"Are you going to introduce us hun?" She says and nods in the blonde's direction.

"Of course" Bea takes Allie's hand and pulls her close to her side.

"Guys this is Allie, Allie these are the girls from the salon, Maxine and Liz"

"Nice to meet you love, Bea has not stopped talking about you" Liz smirks as she sees Bea turn the same colour as her hair.

"Oh really? Hope it's all good things?" Allie jokes with a nervous laugh. These women have been Bea's backbone, and she really wants their approval; almost as much as she wanted Debbie's.

"Of course don't worry" Maxine chimes in.

"You guys want a drink?" Allie offers.

"I'll have a gin and tonic please hun"

"Just a Coke will do me fine" Liz asks and just as Allie is about to say something Bea squeezes her hand. Allie takes that as a sign to just go with it and nods before heading to the bar. Bea follows her moments later to get herself another drink.

"Liz used to be an alcoholic, I knew you were gunna ask if she wanted alcohol in it" she explains.

"Shit I didn't know"

"It's ok don't worry, she wouldn't have let you get her alcohol. She's well over it, but still just respect her wishes ok? She's like a mum to me" Bea says and Allie can see the sincerity in her eyes.

"Got it. Don't wanna mess with Mumma" she grins and Bea laughs.

"You goof"

"But you love it right?" The blonde teases. They have yet to declare their love for each other, but both know that their feelings are so strong that it's only a matter of time. Instead of answering Bea just smirks as she grabs Maxine's and Liz's drinks.

"Get me a beer babe" she throws a wink over her shoulder as she joins the girls.

\--------

It's past one o'clock and the bar has closed, with Boomer joining them after she finished her shift. With each drink Bea grows more confident, and she can't keep her hands off the blonde. Franky and Bridget are in their own world; making out like teenagers in the corner booth.

"Hey love, we're going to take off" Liz approaches Bea with Maxine.

"Thanks for coming, it means a lot" the redhead says as she hugs both of them.

"She's amazing, never let her go" Maxine whispers in her friends ear and Bea just grins.

"I won't" she confirms. Allie walks over to them and gives them a hug goodbye, the older blonde and the tall brunette telling her they loved finally meeting her and how grateful they are for coming into Bea's life. Soon after they leave Boomer locks the bar up and they all climb into taxis; Bea and Allie in one and Boomer joining Franky and Bridget. They finally fall through the door and suddenly their hands are everywhere. In each others hair, up each others shirts. They clumsily make their way up to the bedroom where it suddenly becomes real. It's like the sober switch has turned on instantly for both of them as they stare at each other with desire in their eyes.

"We don't have to do anything. I don't want you to make a decision now and regret it tomorrow when you're sober" Allie explains as she walks up to the redhead and takes both her hands in her own.

"I want to. Trust me I'm thinking clearly. I wanted this before we left tonight. I want you, Allie" she assures the blonde as she grabs the hem of the younger woman's top; lifting it above and off her head before throwing it onto the floor. Allie follows suit, pulling Bea's top off and marvelling her body. This is the furthest they've gone, and Allie can't wait to see the rest of the older woman's body.

"You're so beautiful" she gushes as she cups Bea's head in her hands and plants a loving kiss on her lips. Their tongues coax each other gently; savouring every moment. Allie tentatively reaches behind the older woman's back and unhooks her bra; letting it fall between them. Before they know it, both women are completely bare and on the bed. Allie lavishes Bea with kisses all over her body, memorising every curve, every mole and every mark on her skin. She kisses every scar Harry has left on her skin, making Bea feel loved, wanted and treasured. She has never felt like this, not even when Harry was a pleasant man. She could almost cry at Allie's gentle touch. She feels the blonde's hand run up her thigh and she doesn't flinch like she thought she would. She wants this, she wants it all and she wants it with Allie. She looks into the blue eyes she's fallen in love with and smiles.

"You sure?" She asks one final time and Bea nods before wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck; pulling her lips against hers.

"Make love to me"


	20. What the fuck happened?

The bright sunlight breaking through the crack in the curtain paints a streak on Bea's face the next morning. The second thing that wakes her up is the feeling of Allie's hot breath on her neck and her arm wrapped protectively around her waist. She links her fingers with the blonde's resting on her stomach; smiling to herself when she recalls what those fingers done last night. What they made her feel. She was taken to a new high on multiple occasions throughout the night and she couldn't get enough. She snuggles in closer to the blonde and feels her breathing pattern falter, suggesting she has started to wake up.

"Am I still dreaming or am I really spooning you naked?" She mumbles into the redheads neck and it sends shivers down her spine.

"No you're not dreaming, this is real" she breathes out as she feels the younger woman's hand travel up her body to cup her breast. As much as she's enjoying the feeling, she turns around so she's face to face with the woman she surrendered her body to last night.

"Last night… I can't even begin to-" she begins but the blonde silences her with a searing kiss.

"I know. And I'm grateful that you have allowed me to be the one to show you just how good sex can be" she says and the sincerity in her blue eyes makes Bea want to cry.

"Now before we get soppy, how about I show you again how good it can be?" She smirks as she trails her hand down the older woman's extremely toned body.

"Hmm, that would be good" Bea smiles as she lets Allie drive her into an abyss… Again.

\--------

"How's the heads?" Debbie asks the second she walks through the door.

"Not too bad actually, I'd hate to know what Franky's head is like though" Bea replies as she holds the jug of coffee up; silently asking her daughter if she wants a cup of coffee.

"Oh yes please, games night was intense and went half way into the night" the young brunette slumps into the dining room chair and runs her hands through her hair.

"Yeah but did you win?" Allie asks and Debbie nods.

"Mia does not stop until she wins. Which is great when you're on her team, but when you're not… Good luck" she informs the blonde and she giggles.

"I'm surprised you're back this early, did you not wanna spend the day together or get more of your project done?" Allie takes a sip of her coffee and waits for the teenager to finish hers before she speaks.

"We finished it yesterday before the family battle commenced. And she has rehearsals"

"On a Sunday?" Allie grimaces as Bea places a plate of toast in the middle of the table before taking the blonde's hand.

"Yup. She's got a competition next weekend so they're cramming as many rehearsal slots in as possible. That's another thing about Mia, she has no social life" Debbie explains as she grabs a piece of toast and spreads Nutella all over it.

"Such a sweet tooth" Bea comments while watching her daughter smother her slice of toast.

"Nutella is the best" the young girl says casually with a shrug of her shoulders as she takes a bite.

"So how did last night go?" She asks them. Although her question is clearly innocent, both Bea and Allie can't help but let their minds travel to their own private after party. But obviously not wanting to scar the poor child, they keep their thoughts to themselves.

"It was good. Maxine and Liz came down" the redhead tells her daughter and she raises an eyebrow at Allie.

"And how did that go? Meeting the extended family?" She questions and the blonde giggles.

"It went ok I think. I got on with both of them and we had a few laughs so I think I'm in their good books" she asks with a smile.

"And your mum finally got to meet the famous 'Gidge'" she continues.

"No way? Is she nice?"

"She's lovely. How she puts up with Franky I don't know. She's completely different" Bea says with a laugh which causes the other women to join her. As always with her perfect timing, Franky chooses that moment to walk through the door.

"Having fun without me I see" she comments as she chucks her jacket over the back of the chair and pulls her boots off; letting them fall wherever they land.

"Mum was just telling me how she doesn't know how Bridget puts up with you" Debbie drops her mum in it and Bea turns bright red; much to Allie's amusement.

"Erm because I'm hot, and fabulous" Franky concludes by giving Bea the finger and heading for the bathroom to shower.

"She's such a charmer" Allie comments before biting into her toast which is now covered in jam.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" The young brunette asks.

"Don't think we've got anything planned" Bea replies, raising an eyebrow when a smirk forms on Debbie's face.

"What?" She questions.

"I might need to borrow your girlfriend" she looks over to Allie and her eyes widen.

"What do you need me for?"

"I have a photography project, and I was wondering if you would be my model?" She asks.

"Erm… Wow. Are you sure? I'm not exactly model material" she laughs and looks over at Bea when she feels the redhead squeeze her hand.

"You should do it" she smiles encouragingly and that smile gives Allie all the confidence she needs. She will never understand why Bea looks at her the way she does, like she's a prized possession, but it makes her feel worthy, appreciated… Maybe loved?

"Alright then, I'll do it. I don't have to get naked though do I?" She asks and Debbie laughs as she shakes her head.

"No you don't"

"Arr shame" the blonde winks at Bea.

"Urgh, gross. Anyway I'm gunna get everything sorted. Can we go down to the beach to do it? But not until like four ish, I want the sunset" Debbie explains as she envisions what she wants for her project.

"Yeah course" Bea agrees before taking a bite out of her toast.

\--------

Bea is in awe watching Allie. _'Not model material my arse'_ Bea thinks to herself as her girlfriend totally owns the camera. The natural lighting and the soft breeze highlights the blonde's natural beauty and the redhead can't believe that she's hers. All hers. Also watching her interact with her daughter makes her heart melt. She can't remember a time where she felt this whole, this complete, this happy. She just needed the next few months to hurry up so she could officially leave her past behind her and start afresh with this incredible woman. She's so wrapped up in her thoughts that she gasps when Allie drags her close to her body.

"What are you doing?" Bea questions when her mind catches up to her body.

"Well you were standing over there clearly checking me out so I thought I would make your imagination a reality" the blonde winks.

"Really? Here in public with my daughter standing right there? That's a bit inappropriate" she plays a along and the younger woman gasps.

"Bea Smith, what where you thinking about?" She pretends to be shocked and the older woman rolls her eyes.

"Later, Novak" she whispers as she leans in close.

"I'm holding you to that, Smith" she giggles before turning to face her completely, with her left hand on Bea's right cheek; foreheads touching.

"Being here with you, and Debbie, has got to be one of the best moments of my life. Thank you" she tells her with such heartfelt it pulls at Bea's heart.

"Get used to it" the redhead replies as she leans in to plant a quick yet still soft kiss on the blonde's lips. She pulls away and looks over at her daughter who is busy looking at her camera.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to steal your model" she calls out to her daughter who turns her attention to the two women in front of her.

"It's ok, I'm done anyway. And I'm hungry" she informs them.

"When are you not?" Bea jokes and laughs when her daughter pokes her tongue out in response.

"I second that, and I doubt Franky will be in the mood for healthy food so I'm feeling pizza" Allie suggests.

"Always pizza" the young brunette agrees as she fist pumps the air. The three set off towards the car, Bea admiring the debate over Meat-Lovers or Hawaiian.

They decided on getting both, along with a classic Margarita and all three were demolished. Franky made an appearance for an hour before returning to her bed. Bea doesn't even remember her drinking that much, but then again she was with the salon girls for a good hour. A lot of shots can be consumed in an hour. The three women were sitting in the livingroom; Bea and Allie cuddling on the sofa while Debbie chose to lie on the floor, editing her photos.

"Are we allowed to look?" Allie asks.

"Only a couple, I haven't finished yet" the young brunette turns her laptop to show the pair.

"Why am I that ugly that you need to do some heavy editing?" The blonde jokes as she gets on the floor with Debbie.

"No of course not, just adjusting the lighting and stuff" she explains as Allie flicks through the photos Debbie has completed. She's impressed to say the least. The sunset in the background adds to the warm hues and gives her skin a soft glow.

"Mind sending me those Deb?" The redhead asks and Allie didn't even realise she had moved to lean over her shoulder.

"Yeah course" she agrees as she sends them over to her. She closes her laptop and stands up, Allie and Bea following suit.

"Right I'm off to bed. Goodnight guys" she says as she walks out the room and heads upstairs. The pair wish her goodnight before the blonde turns to her girlfriend with a smirk.

"If I remember correctly, you were implying some bedroom activity earlier?"

"Bedroom activity? Is that what it's called nowadays?" Bea laughs.

"Could be. We can also call it having smoking hot, great sex or making sweet love or-"

"Yeah ok I get the jist" the redhead interrupts before looking at the blonde and biting her lip.

"You have no idea how much of a turn on that is" Allie fixes her gaze on the older woman's lips before connecting them with her own. Bea pulls away and takes Allie's hand, leading her upstairs and into their room for that promised 'bedroom activity'.

\--------

Bea was still radiating all through work the next day, with Maxine and Liz teasing her every moment they got. They love this new side of Bea, a side they always knew was there but never got to see thanks to her poor excuse of a husband. She got home just after five and was treated by Franky with a great risotto. She helped Debbie with her homework and was now waiting up for Allie to finish her shift at the bar. She had decided to sketch the blonde a couple of days ago, and she only needed to put in the finer details. She keeps pausing to admire her work, smiling to herself when she sees her favourite blonde come to life on paper. It scares her how much this woman means to her, but it's also thrilling. She looks at the clock and begins to worry slightly. It's approaching two o'clock and the blonde is still not home. She's normally home by one thirty at the latest. Just as she goes to grab her phone to give her a call, she hears a key in the door and footsteps walk through. She gets up and heads into the hallway; feeling sick to her stomach at the sight before her. Allie; bleeding from her nose, lip and god knows where else with an already formed black eye and ripped clothes.

"What the fuck happened?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so this story is now in sync with fanfiction.net, so the updates won't be coming daily unfortunately, but I will try and get them up as quick as I can. Thank you again for sticking with me and all the feedback. Your positive comments make my day and I love reading them!


	21. Those three words

"Allie? Allie talk to me what happened?" Bea persists. Allie is silent, and just staring into space. She's in a state of shock, and only moves when Bea basically drags her over to the sofa. She kneels down in front of the blonde and looks over her, all the while Allie is just staring ahead. Bea tries to get her to snap out of it, but nothing is working. Before she can think about it she's up the stairs and walking into Franky's room.

"What the fuck red?" She snaps when she hears someone in her room.

"It's Allie" is all she says before going back downstairs, Franky hot on her heels. She goes from asleep to wide awake in a matter of nanoseconds as she takes in the sight of the blonde who has become a sister to her.

"Allie? Allie look at me" she shakes her shoulders and when she doesn't get a response, she repeatedly pats the side of her face.

"Snap the fuck out of it!" She almost screams and relaxes when Allie finally blinks. Allie looks around as if she has no idea how she got here. The journey home was a complete blur.

"Allie look at me" Franky tells her and the blonde focuses her blue eyes on her friends green ones.

"What happened? Who did this to you?" She asks and Allie just frowns.

"Where's Bea? I- I want Bea" she works herself up again but Bea practically runs to her and sits by her side.

"I'm here, don't worry I got you I'm here" she kisses the side of her bloody head as she fights back the tears of seeing the most important person in her life beaten to a pulp. She knows exactly who did this, and it's all her fault.

"Allie who done this? Did you see who it was?" She asks and runs her fingers through her ratted blonde locks. The younger woman shakes her head as the tears fall.

"I'm gunna call the police, even though I fucking hate them" Franky stands up and grabs her phone. When she leaves Bea takes her place on the floor and grabs Allie's hands.

"I'm so sorry" she says.

"Why are you sorry?" She asks in confusion. Why would Bea be sorry?

"This is my fault. I know it. He's gotta be behind this" she lets the tears fall and its Allie's turn to wipe her tears.

"We don't know that, and if it was, this has nothing to do with you. He's jealous that you've moved on and you're making a life for yourself that he spent years trying to destroy" she comforts her and places her lips lightly on the redheads.

\--------

"So you walked out the door, turned to lock it and that's when he attacked you?" The policeman clarifies and Allie nods. Bea sits right beside her, her hand turning white at the vice- like grip Allie has on it. Franky hovers by the doorway, her alarm bells ringing. Something isn't sitting right with this officer, and she isn't going to let him make Allie think she deserves this; which is how he's looking at her.

"Yeah I was facing the door and the next thing I knew my head was being crushed against it. He dragged me around the corner and attacked me. I tried to get him off me, got a couple of hits and scratches in but it was useless. He was ruthless" she explains and the redhead turns pale.

"Did anyone see you?"

"Don't know, was too busy looking at a door wasn't I?" Allie shoots back sarcastically.

"Have you checked CCTV?" The officer continues to ask questions and Allie's patience is wearing thin.

"Funnily enough, that didn't cross my mind" she narrows her eyes at him.

"Did he sexually attack you?"

"No just physically" the blonde answers and both Bea and Franky let out a breath they didn't know they were holding.

"So why are your clothes ripped?"

"Because he dragged me across the floor and along the wall, of course my clothes are gunna rip!" Allie gets angry, what type of questions are these?

"There's no need to get aggressive" the officer accuses and that gets under her skin even more.

"Are you serious? I've just been fucking attacked and you're questioning me like I'm the attacker as opposed to the victim!" She nearly screams.

"Allie just cool it, this isn't helping" Bea tries to calm her down and a simple soothing pattern on her back seems to do the trick. Suddenly both Bea and Allie look up at Franky.

"Get back upstairs kiddo" she says towards the stairs, but the footsteps get louder and Debbie walks into the room.

"Allie? What the hell happened?!" She tries to get past but Franky stops her.

"Debbie go upstairs, I'll be with you soon" Bea tells her daughter and she stops struggling but doesn't move.

"Debbie we got it ok? I'll explain later" Franky persuades her and the young brunette finally heads back upstairs.

"Right I think I've got enough. Why don't you go take a hot bath and clean yourself up. I'll file this at the station. We will need access to the CCTV footage if you can. I can take the keys and get it on my way back?" Something about that gets Franky's back up. So before Allie can say anything, she steps in.

"They're on a separate chain to her door keys" she says and looks at Allie. Luckily, the blonde is so tuned in to Franky, and every look has a meaning only they know about.

"Yeah they are" she clarifies and pats at her pockets to add to the act.

"Shit. I heard something drop down the drain when he pinned me against the wall. My employees have a spare key, I can drop it off at the station tomorrow?" She offers and the officer begrudgingly takes the proposal and nods.

"Soon as possible"

"Yes boss" she agrees and Franky happily sees the officer out. Being on the inside, she had her experiences with many bent screws, and a bent officer isn't much different.

"Right don't do anything. Don't clean up, not even to get the blood off understand? Just stay here" Franky orders as she puts her shoes and jacket on before grabbing Allie's keys and heading out the door; leaving a very confused Bea and Allie behind.

\--------

Thirty minutes later Franky returns holding a CD being followed by Kaz and another woman. She disappears into the kitchen while the other two walk towards the couple on the sofa.

"Mumma" Allie starts crying all over again and Kaz rushes over to her.

"Don't cry, this is going to get sorted. We are going to get the bastard" she promises before the woman who came in with her steps in front.

"Nice to see you again Allie, shame it's not on better terms" the woman says and the blonde cracks a smile.

"Long time no see Emily" suddenly Franky walks back in with her laptop and places it on Allie's lap.

"Recognise him?" She asks and Allie shakes her head.

"I can't really see anything" she sighs.

"What about you? Look like your scumbag of a husband?" Kaz accuses and Allie frowns.

"Kaz-"

"That's not Harry. He's much taller than Allie, this guy is just over her height" she clarifies but the fear is still there. It's not Harry, but she knows deep down he's behind it.

"Bea why don't you go see Debbie? I think she's still awake" Franky suggests and the redhead looks over to the younger woman.

"Go babe, I'll be up soon" she encourages and grins when she feels Bea's lips on the crown of her head.

"Right Allie did you say you scratched him?" Emily asks and the younger blonde nods. The ebony haired woman in front of her gets a nail pick out of her pocket.

"You got a tissue or something?" She inquires and Franky grabs the tissue box on the side; getting a sheet out and handing it over. Emily picks under Allie's nails and wipes the dirt onto the tissue.

"Hopefully you got his skin in there too. Did he do anything else? Spit on you or anything that can give us his DNA?" She asks as she puts the tissue in a clear bag.

"No, don't think so. But that officer that was just here was not right" she explains.

"I know. I've always had my suspicions about him, but he's done nothing that flags anything up. I know this is the last thing you want to do, but I want a statement too. I'll keep it to myself and I want to see whether he turns yours in at all or if he alters it beforehand. Also make a copy of that footage and I'll hand one of them in tomorrow pretending you dropped it off at the desk and I'll keep the other. If this is all linked in to your friend's husband-"

"My girlfriend's estranged husband" Allie corrects her.

"- then he will either get rid of it or alter it so it appears nothing happened. Just like with your statement. I will run this through now and we will get the results in by midday. Let's just hope he's got a criminal record" Emily tells the three women and gets her notepad out. Allie explains the details of the night again and Kaz feels like she's going to throw up. Whoever this was, she's determined to put his head on a platter. Once she's finished, Emily stands up and Allie follows suit.

"Now you can go and clean up. I will give you an update as soon as I can, try and get some rest" She gives Allie a smile and squeezes her shoulder lightly before walking out into the hallway.

"I'll come over first thing kiddo ok?" Kaz hugs the woman who is basically her daughter before following Emily out. Franky walks over to Allie and embraces her.

"I'm scared Franky" she admits as she buries her face in the tattooed brunette's neck.

"Don't let him do this, you are stronger than this. We are gunna find the bastard and he is gunna pay. He has no idea who he's messing with" she reassures her as she strokes her hair.

"Now Red is upstairs with Debbie who probably won't go to sleep until she's seen you. So go have a shower and see them, I know they'll make you feel better" the brunette pulls away and gives Allie a kiss on her forehead before ushering her up the stairs.

\--------

"It was dad wasn't it?" Debbie asks the second Bea walks into her room.

"It wasn't him who attacked her" the redhead answers as she gets into bed next to her daughter and pulls her in close.

"But you think he had something to do with it?"

"Yeah I do" she mutters into her daughters mane of brown curls that have been pulled up into a messy bun.

"Why would he do that? Why is he so evil?" She asks no one as she snuggles further into her mums side.

"Some people are just cruel, Debbie. They thrive on feeling powerful, and inflicting pain is the only way they know how. But Allie is with some friends now who can help her. We are going to beat this, we are going to escape and we are going to move on Debbie. Just me and you"

"And Allie"

"If she'll still have us" Bea jokes, but the thought of Allie disowning them after this scares her to the core.

"Of course she will. She totally loves you" Debbie teases her mum and giggles when she turns bright red.

"Don't be embarrassed. I'm glad you've found someone who looks at you the way Allie does. Everyone deserves that" she tells the redhead. Her thoughts on Allie changed very quickly. Once she got passed her initial reaction she took a step back and watched her mum with the blonde, and soon noticed the amount of adoration in her eyes. In both their eyes. Allie was in this for the long run, and her father was certainly not going to ruin it.

They talk for a while longer until a light knock sounds on the door, followed by Allie poking her head around the corner.

"Can I come in?"

"It's your house silly" Debbie tells her and the blonde just rolls her eyes before stepping in fully. Her hair is now damp from her shower and she's dressed for bed. Debbie moves over and pats the space on the other side of her.

"Come join in the cuddle session" she says and Allie can't help but laugh before going to lie down next to her.

"Are you ok?" Debbie asks and Allie nods.

"I am now" she rolls on her side to look at both women who came crashing into her life and flipping it upside down. Bea and Allie join hands above Debbie's head and before they know it, they all fall asleep embraced with one another.

\--------

Bea and Allie woke up with Debbie and headed downstairs while the young girl got ready for school. It had just gone nine when Franky walks into the kitchen.

"you not at work?" Allie asks.

"Not until ten thank god. Otherwise I would have been a grumpy bitch after the lack of sleep"

"You're a grumpy bitch anyway" Allie jokes.

"Piss off blondie" Franky shoots back, but secretly she's happy the blonde has a bit of bite still in her. Just then there's a knock on the door. Franky goes to answer it and walks back into the kitchen followed by Kaz.

"Ok so I just got off the phone with Emily and the results matched someone in the system.

The name Aaron Smith ring a bell?" She asks all of them, but her eyes are fixed on Bea. The redhead pales and she feels her heart drop to the pit of her stomach.

"Bea?" The young blonde looks at her worryingly.

"That's Harry's brother" she breathes out and Franky abruptly stands up.

"I'll kill the fucker" she raises her voice and goes to storm out.

"Think that's wise?" Kaz questions and stops the tattooed brunette in her tracks.

"Very" she spits back and storms out the house. Ok so obviously she wasn't going to literally kill him, although that plan is tempting, but she heads to work with one goal in mind; to make this court case the worst it can be for Harry Smith.

"Bea you should go to work, I know how busy you get and the girls can't take all your clients on" Allie tries to reason with her girlfriend.

"I'm not leaving you on your own, I'm staying here. So what happens now?" She asks Kaz as she takes the young blonde's hands in her own.

"Emily has started her own investigation on this, completely need to know. She's also keeping an ear out for anything on Mark Ashton's case on this. So far he's done nothing with either the footage or the statement, but when he does we will know" she explains and Bea smiles.

"Thank you Kaz"

"Anything for Allie" she tells her and the look Bea gets tells her exactly what Kaz is thinking. Nothing is for her, the older blonde couldn't give a shit about her.

"And as for Allie being alone, I can stay with her until someone gets home, I'm only at the shelter tonight" she continues and the redhead nods.

"Guess I better get changed" she goes to get up but gets pulled back down, soon having Allie's lips attached to hers. She kisses back briefly before heading upstairs to get changed.

"She can't stay here" Kaz tells Allie the second she hears the bedroom door shut.

"What do you mean?" Allie asks confused.

"You've just got out of all this shit, you do not need this again. I'm telling you Allie she is not worth the fight"

"And how the fuck would you know that? She's made my life so much better already, I'm so happy with her Kaz. There's no way I'm leaving her" she argues.

"You're worth more than this kiddo, what happened to her sucks but you don't need to be dumped with her shit" Kaz fights back and she can tell Allie is getting rattled. But her intentions are genuine, she can't handle Allie hitting rock bottom again.

"You have no fucking idea what she's been through. She needs me just as much as I need her. If you don't like that, then get the fuck out" she stands up and comes face to face with the woman who pulled her out of her own shit. She doesn't want to fight with Kaz, but if she's going to be like this then she's going to stand up for her girlfriend.

"She's not good enough for you Allie, and I'm only saying this as your friend. You don't deserve to be dragged through this again" she says through her teeth before letting herself out. The younger woman slumps back in her seat and runs her hands through her hair roughly; immediately regretting it and wincing as her fingernails scrape a cut on her head from the night before.

Ten minutes later and the redhead hasn't returned downstairs, so Allie heads up into her bedroom; shocked to find Bea packing her clothes.

"What are you doing?" She asks. Bea ignores her, so she walks over to her and pulls her away from the bag.

"What the fuck are you doing?" She asks again firmly.

"I heard. Every word. And it's all true" Bea murmurs before grabbing her bag and pushing past Allie down the stairs; the blonde tailing her.

"You can't leave, where will you go?" She asks as the older woman puts her shoes on.

"Maxine's, I don't know but I can't be here. It's dangerous for you"

"Bullshit Bea! Don't let what Kaz said drive you away, please. I can't have this again, don't do this. Don't leave me" the blonde practically begs as she can feel her heart physically breaking. Bea's hand is on the handle and before she can process it Allie says those three words.

"I love you" she says to Bea's back and the redhead freezes. Her heart swells and breaks within seconds. No one has ever loved her in a romantic way, no one has ever said those words and truly meant them. She knows she feels the same way. But she can't do this, if she really does love Allie, she needs to let her go. Gathering all the confidence she has left, she says her own three words that will ring in Allie's ears for all the wrong reasons.

"That's a shame" are the last words that raspy voice the blonde loves so much mutter as the older woman walks out the door, taking Allie's heart with her.


	22. I need time

Time stands still. Allie left work yesterday evening on cloud nine, like nothing could go wrong. Her and Bea had finally made love. The redhead had gotten over her fear of intimacy and let Allie show her what real sex really was. Now she was alone, sat on the stairs just staring at the door the older woman had vacated God knows how long ago. How things can change in twenty-four hours. The pain in her ribs, the pain in her stomach, the pain in her neck; nothing compares to the pain in her heart right now.

Bea walks in to work and Maxine can immediately sense something is wrong.

"Why are you here?" She asks, and Bea just gestures towards the office. Maxine finishes up with her client and meets the redhead in the office.

"Right what's happened? What's up with the bags hun?" She sits on the edge of the desk and watches as Bea paces around the room.

"I can't do it. I can't let her become a victim because of me" she says more to herself than to Maxine.

"Who? Who's becoming a victim?"

"Allie. Harry got his brother to beat her an inch into her life last night and it's all because she's with me. She's a walking target, Harry knows the way to get to me is through people I care about. I can't do that to her" she runs her fingers forcefully through her red locks, still pacing the room. Maxine stands up and steps in front of her; placing her hands on her shoulders.

"You need to stop this otherwise you're either going to have a panic attack or burn a trail in this floor… Probably both. Now sit down and tell me what happened last night" the taller woman practically shoves Bea into the chair and sits on the desk opposite. The redhead explains everything that happened from the moment Allie came home to this morning when she left her standing in the hallway.

"Oh Bea" Maxine sighs as she pulls her best friend in for a hug. She understands where Bea is coming from, how scared she must be for Allie. But on the other hand, they are stronger together and if she walks away Harry has won. She comforts her for a few more moments before she pulls away and sits her back in the chair.

"Honey you have to realise that this is what he wants. He can't handle the fact that he hasn't accomplished what he's been trying to for the last fifteen years. You've moved on from him and you've found happiness with someone else. Right?" She looks into the redhead's eyes and smiles when she sees the glimmer in them. Bea nods her head and sighs.

"I just can't have her hurt, Maxine. She's been through so much shit in her life already and just when she thinks she's found something in me my past fucks it up" she wills the tears from her eyes as she looks to her friend for advice. She doesn't want to leave Allie, but what choice does she have? Harry's just going to keep attacking them until one of them ends up dead.

"If she couldn't handle it she would have walked already. She's in this for the long run hun, I could tell that night in the bar. The way she looks at you, the way her body moves when you do. That isn't how someone acts when they're having some fling"

"She said she loves me. But I don't know if she said that to try and get me to stay"

"I doubt it. She said it because that's how she feels. And even if you can't say the words, I know that's how you feel towards her too. Don't let that bastard ruin this for you" the taller woman practically orders.

"I won't. But can I stay with you tonight please? I just need to clear my head and I don't think I can do that with Allie around. Or Franky for that matter. Christ she's gunna kill me" Bea manages to let out a soft giggle to cover her fear of being on the receiving end of the tattooed brunette's wrath.

"Of course. Now take a few minutes to compose yourself and you can take my eleven o'clock" Maxine kisses her cheek before giving her a reassuring smile and heading back out into the salon.

\--------

School was finally over and Debbie and Mia decided to walk the beach way home. It was a nice day and neither girl had to be home in a rush so thought a nice walk along the beach would be a good way to clear their minds.

"I can't believe you got sent out of English today" Debbie giggles as they talk about today's events.

"She was annoying me! She kept clicking her pen on and off for a good fifteen minutes. I couldn't take it anymore" Mia explains which sends Debbie into more fits of laughter.

"Yeah but snatching the pen out of her hand and throwing it at Ben was unnecessary"

"I didn't exactly mean to hit Ben he just happened to be sitting in my line of shot. Don't regret it a single bit" the taller brunette replies with a smirk.

"Such a bad influence" Debbie shakes her head and Mia snickers.

"Come off it, you can't put a foot wrong miss star pupil. My god if Mrs. West carried on with her speech about your Jane Austen essay I was going to throw up. I thought it was the students who licked the teachers arse?" Mia cracks up and Debbie just elbows her in the side, but laughs along with her. They carry on for another five minutes before Mia looks out to the sea.

"Hey Debs isn't that your mum's girlfriend?" She nods towards a small blonde figure in the distance.

"Could be, I have no clue" the shorter brunette replies as she diverts her path towards the figure, realising it is Allie as she gets closer.

"Allie?" Debbie calls out as she approaches her. The blonde turns around and it's clear she's been crying from the red puffy eyes.

"What's happened?" Debbie asks as she sits down next to her.

"Arr, just stuff you know?" Allie replies and her voice cracks at the end. Debbie looks up to Mia who just nods.

"I'll get us some drinks" she offers and walks towards the little café back on the main road. Debbie pulls Allie into a hug and she can feel the blonde break down. She holds her tighter as Allie's sobs calm down.

"Is it the police? Have they said anything?" She asks and Allie shakes her head as she pulls away.

"It wasn't the police, it was Kaz. She basically came over and told me I shouldn't be involved in all this and your mum overheard. She walked out this morning" she explains and Debbie's eyes widen.

"What do you mean she walked out?"

"As in packed some bags and walked out. Think she said she's going to stay with Maxine" Allie wipes her tears away and runs her fingers through her hair; catching the cut yet again.

"Urgh fuck" she winces in pain.

"Sorry, I have such a foul mouth sometimes" she smiles and Debbie lets out a soft giggle.

"Trust me I've heard worse. How are you feeling besides what my idiot of a mother done to you?"

"Still in a lot of pain. It hurts to breathe with the bruising on my stomach but I'll get there" she sighs.

"Mum will come around. I'm sure Maxine will talk sense into her. She just panics you know? She thinks she's protecting you by doing this when she's really just hurting you, and herself. Don't give up on her Allie" the young girl pleads and Allie turns her gaze from the ocean to those chocolate brown orbs which match her mums perfectly. The blonde just smiles and strokes Debbie's curly locks.

"I won't, but I'm afraid she's given up on me" Debbie can see the sadness in her eyes and just pulls her in for a hug. They sit like that for what feels like ages until Mia comes back with three drinks in hand.

"I didn't know what to get you, so I went with Debbie's favourite" she says as she hands both women a cookies and cream frappuccino.

"You shouldn't have Mia, thank you. This is my favourite too so you chose right" she grins up at Debbie's best friend.

"Thank god. Anyway I'm gunna head home. I'll see you tomorrow Debbie"

"Don't be silly, I'll take you home. I drove here so we will finish these and then I'll drop you off" Allie argues and just raises her eyebrow when Mia goes to refuse the offer.

"Mia. Just sit down before the look gets you killed ok?" Debbie drags her friend down with a giggle. Being with the two teenagers makes Allie feel lighter, laughing at the stories the girls tell about what they get up to during school. They finish their drinks and head home, Allie dropping Mia off before pulling up outside the house.

"Am I still allowed to stay here?" Debbie asks as they walk through the front door.

"Of course you can kiddo. Erm I'm gunna go lie down for a bit, did you need help with any homework or anything?" Allie offers but Debbie politely declines, seeing the tiredness in the blonde's eyes and sensing that all she wants to do is be alone. She watches her defeated body retreat up the stairs and into her room, sighing as she walks into the kitchen to start her homework.

\--------

Franky walks in from work just before six that evening. She's hit with the aroma of salmon cooking and goes to call out a compliment but is stopped short when she hears Debbie arguing with someone in the kitchen.

"I can't believe you just walked mum. You're the one that lectured me about all the stuff Allie has done for us and you just walk?... No that's a load of crap you're not protecting her by leaving her you're making her more vulnerable!" Franky immediately looks up the stairs and sees Allie's door closed. She takes the stairs two at a time and walks into Allie's room without even knocking; her body softening at the sight of the blonde curled up on her bed, hugging her pillow and sobbing her heart out.

"Oh blondie" she sighs as she walks around to the other side of her bed and lies down facing her.

"She's gone Franky. She just left and she didn't even say it back" she sobs and the tattooed brunette reaches over to stroke her blonde locks.

"Didn't say what back?"

"I told her I love her, and she said 'that's a shame'. This is all Kaz's fault. She told me I don't deserve this and I shouldn't be with her, and she overheard. God I've never felt like this Franky. I feel like she's ripped my heart out of my chest and stamped on it" she clutches at her stomach in an attempt to soften the pain her sobs are causing, but it's no use. Franky swallows her anger and pulls the pillow out of Allie's clutches, only to replace it with her body. Hardly anyone sees this side of her, but Allie is an exception; along with Bridget. Allie is her little sister; blood or not, and it kills her to see her like this. She can understand Bea's motives, but that doesn't give her the excuse to break the younger woman's heart.

"Well if it's any consolation, Debbie just gave her an earful over the phone so hopefully she will see sense" she says to lighten the mood and smiles when she feels Allie laugh against her.

"Speaking of Debbie she is making dinner and it smells amazing. You coming down?" The tattooed brunette sits up and pulls Allie with her, the blonde wipes her tears away and nods.

"Yeah I'll be down, just give me a couple of minutes to clean myself up" she says and Franky just nods before walking out the door.

\--------

After dinner Franky makes the excuse that she needs to go to Bridget's to collect some things, when actually she heads over to the shelter Kaz works at. She respects the older blonde and will be forever grateful for allowing her to live at one of her properties. But she doesn't live with Allie, she doesn't see what she does and she most definitely hasn't seen how Bea has changed the young blonde. She walks through the doors and asks to see Kaz, to which the worker simply nods and takes her through to the office.

"Franky, what do I owe the pleasure?" Kaz asks with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. She's never been particularly fond of the tattooed brunette, but she's a woman who needed a hand, so who was Kaz to turn that down?

"I think we both know why I'm here, but I'm gunna ask you a question and get your side. Any idea why I have an inconsolable Allie at home?" She questions and cocks her head to the side.

"No idea" Kaz replies and raises an eyebrow. "But I'm sure you're gunna tell me why" she continues. Franky snickers and leans forward; placing both hands on the desk Kaz is sitting behind.

"Well from what I got from Allie between her gut wrenching sobs was that someone filled her head with a load of shit about how Bea isn't good enough for her and she overheard. Packed her bags and left after shoving Allie's declaration of love back in her face. Now I wonder who could have possibly said that?" Franky wonders out loud and focuses her gaze onto Kaz's face, noticing her smirk has faltered.

"She said she loved her?" The older blonde asks.

"Christ is that all you got from that? Of course she fucking loves her anyone in a five mile radius can see that! Now her heart is crushed because you let your mouth run away like it always does!" Franky raises her voice and Kaz stands up, not wanting to be sitting down if this was going to turn into an argument. Although she was a lot shorter than Franky, she still came across as extremely intimidating; something that didn't phase Franky one bit.

"I'm only looking out for her, I love her as well as you Franky surely you must see how poisonous this relationship is!" She matches the brunette's tone and gets up into her face.

"You don't live with them! You don't see them the way I do, this isn't just a fling for Bea this shit is just as real for her as it is Allie. Allie was getting through to her and making her feel like her life is actually worth living after years of abuse and it's all been shattered because you stuck your nose in! Allie is a big girl and she can fight her own battles without you interfering" Franky says through her teeth.

"If she can fight her own battles then why are you here and not her huh?" Kaz is getting just as angry as Franky, her powder blue eyes turning almost electric with fury.

"Because she just about managed to walk from her bedroom to the kitchen without fucking crying! Besides after the words she said to me about you I think you'd rather have me here than her. She's furious with you and I don't blame her one bit" Franky snaps and Kaz lets her guard slip slightly.

"Come on Franky you have to see where I'm coming from with this?"

"I do. But whether you think this relationship is poisonous or not is your opinion. I have never seen Allie so happy, not even when she brought that other bitch home like ten months ago. I'm extremely grateful for what you've done for me, but what you've done now is plain cruel Kaz" Franky still keeps her guard up but softens her tone. She does genuinely understand where Kaz is coming from, but it still doesn't give her the right..

"I better go see her"

"And get your head ripped off? I wouldn't. I'd leave her to reach out to you, which I think will rely on whether Bea comes back or not. If she doesn't, I think you've ruined this" the tattooed brunette walks out the room and leaves Kaz alone to dwell on the idea of not having Allie in her life again.

\--------

"Where is she?" Franky asks as soon as Maxine opens the door.

"Look I respect that you're Allie's friend but she doesn't need this" Maxine defends her friend.

"I'm not here to have a go, I've had my fair share of arguments today. I just want a word. Five minutes" Franky asks and Maxine sighs before opening the door wider.

"She's through there" the taller brunette points to the door leading to the livingroom. The second Franky walks in Bea sits up straight.

"Relax red" the tattooed brunette sits next to her.

"Why are you here if it's not to have a go at me?" Bea asks.

"I just want you to know that what Kaz said is downright bullshit. She thinks she's protecting Allie when in fact she just can't stand her relying on someone else other than her. I get that you're scared, but you need her. She gives you strength I know she does. Harry doesn't phase her, as long as she can have you at the end of this war then she doesn't give a shit about what she has to go through. Although I am annoyed about how you basically ripped her heart out" she raises an eyebrow and the redhead sighs.

"I know, it hurt to say what I did, but I thought it would help me walk away. Being with her made me forget about the problems I have, and he came along and completely burst my bubble. I just need time Franky, please tell her that. Is Debbie ok?" She asks.

"Yeah she's fine, although I heard your little spat. She's a firecracker" she smirks and Bea giggles.

"Yeah she is. Is she ok to stay with you?"

"Of course. Now hurry up and decide what you're gunna do. For Allie because she deserves an answer and for me because the depressing music is gunna start soon and I can't take that" she stands up and offers a rare, warm smile to the redhead.

"Got it. Thank you Franky"

"Anytime" the tattooed brunette nods towards Maxine before letting herself out.

"She's right hun, Allie will fight your battles with you" the taller woman sits besides Bea and hands her a cup of tea.

"I don't deserve her"

"Of course you do. You deserve happiness and if that's what Allie gives you, then you deserve her. I could tell from the moment I saw her look at you that she loves you. What did I tell you at the bar? Don't let go, and I mean it" Maxine says with a hint of assertiveness and Bea nods.

"I just need to get out of my own head" she sighs and takes a sip of her drink.

"I know, and that's ok to want that" Maxine squeezes her shoulder in reassurance.

Later that night Bea lies in bed contemplating how to move forward. She knows she loves Allie, but she has never said those words and truly meant it. She now knows that whenever she said those words to Harry- which was rare- she never felt like this when she said it. Everyone is right; this is what Harry wants. He's tried their whole married life to reduce her to nothing, to ruin any sense of happiness and he can't take the fact that he's failed. She can't let him win, no way. She picks her phone up and types a message out to Allie, then deletes it. Talking to her now won't help, as much as she want to talk to her. So instead, she gets up the photos Debbie took of the blonde at the beach and practically cradles her phone as she cries herself into a restless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments, they mean so much! I didn't exactly have perfect timing with the last chapter and the sneak peek they revealed for season 5 so I do apologise for that. Thank you again for all the support and let me know what you all think.


	23. I love you, Allie Novak

Four days go by and Allie hasn't heard from Bea. No call, no text, nothing. She finally dragged herself into work on Wednesday, but mostly stayed in the office due to the fact her bruises were hard to cover. After calming Boomer down when she threatened to go boonta on whoever attacked her, she explained what had happened; including Bea walking out.

"Arr shit Allie I'm sorry. She will come back, I mean look at ya. I'd turn lezzo for you" she nudged her boss in the side and Allie managed a laugh.

"Cheers Booms, right I'm gunna head off. See you tomorrow" she headed home where she ate dinner and went straight up to her room. She knew Bea needed time, but every passing moment was killing her.

Friday finally comes about and Allie is just packing her things when her phone goes off. She sighs as she goes to look at her screen, expecting it to be Kaz like it had been since the beginning of the week. Her eyes pop out of her head when she sees the name of the woman who has possessed her mind since Monday morning flash up on her phone.

 _"Are you free this evening?"_ Is all the message says, but it's enough to send shivers down Allie's spine. She nearly drops the phone out of shock as she reads the message over and over again, double checking it's actually Bea who has sent this text.

 **"I'm just leaving work now, will be home all night"** she manages to text back with shaky hands. She says goodbye to Boomer and Mel before heading out to her car. Her phone goes off again as she pulls her seatbelt across her body.

_"Can I come over please?"_

**"Of course"** is all she can reply before she puts her keys in the ignition and pulls off. The journey home is a complete blur and she practically runs into the house and up the stairs for a shower.

\--------

Bea arrives fifteen minutes later, wanting to sort all this out as quick as possible. She knocks on the door having taken her key off and grins when her daughter answers.

"Hey Mumma" Debbie smiles and gives her mum a hug.

"Hey Deb, you been behaving yourself?"

"Always. You coming in?" She asks as she opens the door wider for Bea. The redhead nods as she walks in and heads into the kitchen.

"I'm here to talk to Allie" she tells the young brunette as she takes a seat.

"Finally. My god I thought Franky was going to flip if she heard the Sia album one more time" Debbie jokes.

"Yeah she did warn me about Allie's music choice" Bea smirks and goes to say something else when Allie walks down the stairs with her hair still damp. She sees Bea for the fist time since Monday morning and she freezes.

"Bea… Hi. Sorry I didn't expect you to come quite so soon" she admits as she runs her hands through her knotted wet hair.

"Sorry I just… I wanted to sort this out before I bottled it" she giggles nervously and manages to look into Allie's ocean blue eyes. The bruising on her face has turned a mixture of green and yellow, but her eyes have lost their spark, and Bea can't help but feel guilty. Just then Franky walks through the front door.

"What a fucking day" she moans as she walks into the kitchen and takes in the scene before her.

"Well shit… Right Debs you ready to go?" All three women look at Debbie and the young brunette frowns.

"Ready?"

"Yeah we're having dinner with Gidge remember? You've been pestering me for ages about meeting her don't say you've forgotten?" Franky raises an eyebrow; willing the teenager to get the hint.

"Oh yeah! Sorry I've been so stressed with school it completely slipped my mind" she quickly stands up and grabs her shoes.

"Why have you been stressed with school?" Bea asks but Debbie is already half way out the door.

"Oh nothing, it's all good bye mum, bye Allie!" She calls over her shoulder as Franky practically drags her out.

"Well that was all bullshit" Allie mumbles and Bea can't help but laugh. Allie smiles at the sound of Bea's laughter and sits in the chair opposite her. They stay silent for a number of minutes before Bea makes the first move.

"So… How are you?" She asks.

"I'm getting there. The bruising has gone a nasty colour but I'm ok" she forces a smile at the redhead and Bea returns the favour.

"You still look beautiful" she says before her brain can stop her. Allie's heart skips a beat and she quietly gasps. The older woman turns the colour of her hair and looks down.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that… That wasn't fair"

"It's ok. I'm sure you wanted to talk more than just about my injuries though?" the blonde probes and studies the redhead in front of her. She looks tired and unsure of herself.

"Er yeah I just, I don't… God this is so much harder than I thought" Bea stresses as she roughly runs her hands through her red locks.

"Just say it Bea. If you want this to end just do it, I'm a big girl" Allie hints. As much as it would break her heart, she would rather Bea just say it instead of beating around the bush.

"Is that what you want?" The older woman looks straight into her eyes and Allie sees a hint of fear flash through them.

"Of course not Bea. That's the last thing I want" Allie sighs and the redhead lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"I want to say how sorry I am about Monday. I handled it so wrong, and I guess living with a man who highlighted your faults your whole married life doesn't set you up to handle criticism well" she takes a deep breath.

"Bea I-"

"Please just let me finish before I can't say anything else" the older woman stops her and the blonde just nods.

"What Kaz said, it took me back there. Back to him. Being told how great I am and how loved I am is so hard to believe, but being told I'm not worth it is so normal and I'll believe it instantly. You do deserve so much better than me, but I'm so grateful that you've decided to take a chance on me" she lets out a huge sigh and looks up for the first time since she started talking. Allie is just watching her with tears in her eyes. On instinct Bea reaches forward, but stops halfway across the table. Allie sees that Bea is waiting for her to make the final move, so does the same and joins their hands in the middle.

"I hate that he's made you feel like this, and I'm so mad at Kaz for thinking she had a right to judge you and tell me what I do and don't deserve. You are the most strongest, bravest, courageous woman I have ever met whether you believe me or not, and I do deserve you. You deserve the world Bea, and I will try my god damn hardest to give you that. If that's what you still want?" Allie looks into the chocolate orbs she has fallen in love with and smiles when she sees that sparkle again.

"If you want me back?" She smiles a nervous smile and plays with Allie's fingers.

"You don't even have to ask, of course I want you back" she grins and the tears are flowing freely on both ends.

"God you have no idea how happy that makes me. I've been lost without you Bea" Allie gushes as she removes one hand to wipe the tears on her cheeks.

"I know what you mean. I had everyone telling me I need you, and I do. These four days have shown me that Harry can't win and if I'm with you there's no way he can. How did I last so long without you?"

"I don't know, but I'm fucking glad you did" she says with a grin before standing up; pulling the redhead up with her. They stand there just looking at each other before Allie pulls her into a tight embrace. Bea's missed the smell of Allie. That vanilla scent mixed with a smell that's purely her. Allie pulls away slightly and rests her forehead against the redheads.

"Can I?" She hints.

"I'll be mad if you don't" Bea smirks and the blonde grins before connecting their lips together. Allie sighs instantly, god she's missed this. The kiss starts slow but the passion soon grows and both women don't know where to put their hands. Allie pulls the older woman in flush against her body and moans at the added contact.

"I've missed you so much, you have no idea" she whispers against Bea's lips.

"I think I've got a rough idea" she replies before pressing her lips back against the blonde's as if her life depended on it. After what feels like hours the women pull away and head into the livingroom and cuddle close to each other on the sofa.

"Can I ask you a question?" Bea says as she runs her hands gently through the blonde's hair, aware that she cut her head in the attack.

"Anything"

"On Monday, you said you can't have this again, what did you mean?" She feels Allie stop breathing for a few moments before she shifts herself so her head is in Bea's lap; looking straight up at her.

"About eight months after I moved here I met this girl. I thought that was it; I'd come off drugs, I'd got a job and a house… And now I had a girl. It was all piecing together and I couldn't have been happier. Franky didn't like her. Shocker" Allie lets out a soft giggle before continuing.

"But I didn't care. I told her everything and she was fine with it, until we went out one night. This guy came onto me and when he found out I was with a girl he offered money to see us together. I'd never seen him before and he was obviously just being an arsehole but she assumed I knew him from when I was on the streets. We got into a huge argument and she wouldn't even give me a chance to explain or to make things right. She walked out and I never saw her again. I thought that was the most painful experience of my life until Monday" she explains and Bea sighs.

"Allie I'm-" she begins but the blonde cuts her off.

"I didn't say that last bit as a jab, Monday just made me realise how much I want this, more than I wanted her. I didn't say what I said in an attempt to stop you from leaving by the way. I do love you, but I completely understand if it's too soon or if-"

"I love you too" Bea interrupts her and looks down into her beautiful eyes.

"What?"

"I love you, Allie Novak" the redhead grins and Allie can't help but reciprocate the gesture.

"I love you too, Bea Smith" she declares as she sits up and peppers kisses all over the redheads face; smirking when she bursts out laughing.

"Yeah alright you doofus I get it" she just about manages to say amongst her laughter and Allie settles down after planting a lingering kiss on her lips.

"You know something?"

"What?" Bea raises an eyebrow as she sees Allie look down at her lips.

"Make-up sex is the best kind of sex. And it's mandatory" she says straight faced.

"Oh is it now?" Bea smirks.

"Yup. So we have to go by the rules" she winks and tangles her fingers in the mane of red hair she adores before pulling Bea in for a hot passionate kiss. Bea responds immediately and they head up to Allie's bedroom leaving a trail of clothes from the sofa to her bed. The older woman pushes Allie down onto the bed and straddles her hips, leaving a hot path of kisses down her body.

"Wait, are you sure?" The blonde slightly sits up and Bea can only nod.

"I have a lot of making up to do" she says against Allie's skin and the younger woman can feel her words vibrate against her body. Before she can protest she can feel Bea's lips where she's desperately wanted to feel them and she falls back onto the pillow with a huge moan.

\--------

"Well that clarifies it. Make-up sex is the best" Allie says as she snuggles into Bea's naked form. After two rounds of passionate sex and one round of soft love-making, both women are spent.

"I never thought it could be like this, I never thought I would find anyone who could make me feel like this" the redhead sighs and the blonde squeezes her tighter.

"You were doing it with the wrong person. Real sex, good sex, is in here too" Allie whispers in her ear as she taps Bea's temple.

"Have you spoken to Kaz since Monday?" Bea asks.

"Way to ruin a good moment there Bea" Allie groans.

"I'm being serious. We're back together now and she's like a mum to you Allie. Don't shut her out, you'll regret it in the long run" the older woman tries to reason with her.

"Fine I'll call her tomorrow. Happy?" The blonde pouts and Bea laughs.

"Very" she plants a quick yet soft kiss on the younger woman's protruding bottom lip before running her hand through her blonde locks.

"So has Debbie been good?" She asks.

"She's been a dream. Her and Mia found me on Monday at the beach. I needed to clear my head and they were walking that way home from school. Mia's a sweet kid too"

"Yeah she is. She doesn't know the full story with Harry, but she never questions it. Neither do her parents which I'm so grateful for. I know Debbie has always got her" the redhead smiles, just like always whenever Debbie is mentioned.

"Would you want kids?" Bea asks.

"I don't know, never really thought about it to be honest. Probably wouldn't be able to with my history. Not the best start for an adoption agency is it?" Allie shrugs.

" You can have Debbie when she throws a teenager tantrum" Bea offers and the blonde laughs.

"She's a delight, I'd have her any day" the younger woman smiles up at her lover.

"You would?"

"Of course. I adore her"

"She adores you too you know" the redhead kisses Allie's forehead.

"Thank god" the blonde sighs.

"Where do you think Franky has actually taken her?" Bea wonders with a giggle.

"Probably where she said she was going to, but Bridget probably had no idea until they were in the car. She's probably still at work so that will be a nice surprise when she comes home" Allie giggles as well, their laughter mixing to create the perfect harmony. Their giggles quieten down and Bea just looks into Allie's eyes.

"What?"

"You're so beautiful, I just can't believe I get to call you mine" Bea admits shyly; wishing her skin didn't blush as easy as it does.

"The feelings mutual babe. I love you"

"I love you too" Bea grins as she says it.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing that. Plus your voice makes it sound sexy as hell" Allie smirks and the redhead just rolls her eyes.

"Do you ever stop?"

"Never" the blonde replies and crushes their lips together once more.


	24. Let's just bake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very sorry for the delay with this chapter. I had writers block and then when I finally got an idea I got struck with a horrendous cold so it hasn't really been my week. Anyway I hope you enjoy this next chapter, just a light-hearted one to break up all the tension. Love hearing what you think so let me know, and thank you again for all your support!

“Morning beautiful” Allie greets her lover as she walks into the kitchen to find Bea flipping pancakes.

“Good morning Alliecat” the redhead grins as she feels the blonde's arms wrap around her waist. It's the little things she's missed the most. The soft touches, the loving looks, words like ‘beautiful’ being used to describe her. Despite it taking a village to get Bea to bite the bullet, she's glad she did.

“Where's Debbie?” Allie asks as she kisses her neck before sitting down at the kitchen island.

“Already gone out. It's Mia's dance competition so she's gone there”

“That's nice, will she be there all day?” The blonde asks.

“Pretty much. Her parents don't go so Debbie goes to support” Bea explains as she turns around with two plates of pancakes; one dosed with maple syrup and one with mixed fruit and honey. 

“That's sad that her parents don't go” the blonde comments as she gratefully takes her pancakes with a smile.

“Competitions are boring as fuck” Bea laughs as she sits down with her plate before continuing.

“But Mia's been there for Debbie so it's the least she can do” she shrugs as she tucks in to her breakfast.

“It's nice to have a friend like that, someone who just listens” the blonde mumbles with a sad smile and Bea can only just make out what she says.

“Wanna talk about it?”

“Not much to say. I used to have someone like that, but when everything went to shit in my life she carried on living hers; which is exactly what I wanted her to do. Just wish I still had her sometimes. But never mind, I have Franky, and you” the younger woman winks and any trace of sadness has evaporated.

“And Kaz” Bea hints and Allie groans.

“Please don't remind me. I don't wanna talk to her just yet” 

“Ok fair enough, but don't leave it forever ok? What you have with her is too much to lose over a misunderstanding” the redhead looks directly into the blonde's ocean blue eyes and holds on to the seriousness of their conversation to keep herself from breaking under their gaze.

“Yeah whatever” Allie rolls her eyes and takes a bite of her food before continuing.

“So it's just us?” she asks with a mouth full of pancakes which makes Bea smile and shake her head.

“It's just us” she clarifies before taking a sip of her coffee.

“I would say shall we go out but… I don't think you would wanna be seen with me looking like this” Allie laughs and gestures to her face which still consists of yellow and green bruising.

“Well there's not much else we can do… And before you even think it I am not spending all day in bed with you, as much as that sounds appealing” 

“Bea Smith you paint me to be such a sex fiend” Allie places her hand over her chest pretending to be shocked.

“Because you are. Not that I'm complaining” the older woman throws her girlfriend a cheeky wink before finishing off her pancakes.

“Ok fine I am. How about we just bake shit?” Allie shrugs.

“Bake shit?” Bea repeats with a raise of her eyebrow.

“Yeah just anything. Cookies, muffins, cakes. I don't know just something to pass the time and then we can binge eat while watching movies later?”

“You know what? Sounds like a plan” the redhead grins and goes to take Allie's plate, but the blonde quickly stands up and grabs Bea's plate from her hands.

“You cooked, I clean. It's the rules” she quickly pecks her girlfriend’s lips before washing their plates up.

“Ok while you do that I'm gunna go change and head to the shops to grab some ingredients, Christ knows how much food you're planning on making” the older woman giggles as she heads upstairs to take a shower.

\--------

“Ok so we need to add three eggs and then whisk” Bea reads the instructions from the second recipe off the iPad. They already had chocolate chip cookies in the oven and were now making red velvet muffins. Allie nods as she cracks the eggs into the mixing bowl. She aims the electric whisk slightly up and starts it; spraying flour all over the older woman's hair and half her face.

“Whoops, hand slipped” she comments casually.

“Oh did it now?” Bea asks with sarcasm dripping from her words. She dips her hand in the flour packet and flicks a handful directly into the blonde's face.

“Whoops, hand slipped” she repeats the younger woman's words and bites her lip.

“Oh it's on, Smith” Allie stops the whisk and Bea catches her quickly glance at the nine eggs left in the box.

“Do your worst, Novak” she shoots back and both women immediately reach for the eggs. Bea gets there just before Allie and smashes one against her arm before getting hit herself in the chest. The blonde flicks more flour at the redhead but fails to dodge the egg that's been launched at her.

“Hey this is my favourite top” she tries to say seriously but it comes out amongst a fit of laughter.

“Favourite shirt? You wear it to bed you lying shit” Bea laughs even harder and goes to walk forward to try and grab the egg carton Allie snatches off the side; failing to notice the cracked egg on the floor and slips. She reaches out to grab Allie but only catches the blonde's sweatpants; pulling them to the floor with her.

“Ya’know Bea, if you wanted to get into my pants you coulda just said babe” Allie manages to say before bursting out into a belly hurting laugh. The redhead can't even say a word; holding her stomach as she rolls around on the floor trying to gasp in a breath as she laughs so hard. She takes a few jagged breaths before looking up at Allie.

“Why the fuck are you wearing Wednesday knickers on a Saturday? You dirty shit you haven't changed your underwear since Wednesday?” She asks which sets both women off again.

“Oh my god Bea don't I'm gunna piss myself in a minute” the blonde doubles over with her arm wrapped around her stomach to ease the muscle ache. The younger woman can't stand straight and sinks to the floor next to Bea with her sweatpants still around her ankles. Both women momentarily stop laughing and look at each other; before cracking up again and laughing for another solid five minutes.

“Are you ok?” Allie manages to ask as the laughter finally dies down.

“Yeah I'm fine, think my stomach hurts the most from laughing rather than falling” Bea jokes. 

“God please don't set me off again my belly can't take it” she grins and she removes a piece of shell from the red locks she adores so much.

“Fuck I love you” she cradles the older woman's cheek with her palm and Bea leans into her touch.

“And I love you too. Now come on let's clean up and actually get these muffins made. The picture looks amazing” she manages to stand up and pulls the blonde with her, who then pulls up her bottoms.

\--------

“Fancy just a light salad before we tuck in to our amazing baking masterpieces?” Bea asks later on that evening. Once the muffins were in the oven and the cookies were out to cool the two women went to have a shower together; taking double the amount of time they should have taken. Allie couldn't get enough. The thought of losing her favourite red haired, brown eyed lover was almost too much to take. She wanted to reassure the older woman that she was in this until the end, especially when she saw the bruises that were left on her torso thanks to her scum of a husband.

“Yeah sure, I'll go pick out some movies” she replies as she heads into the livingroom. Just as Bea starts cutting up a cucumber her phone rings; Debbie's name illuminating the screen.

“Hey Debs, how's it going?” She asks as she wedges the phone between her ear and her shoulder.

“It's all finished now” the brunette replies.

“Arr ok, did you want dinner saved?”

“That's what I'm calling about. I'm kinda at the hospital with Mia at the moment” 

“What? Why what's happened?” Bea asks as she stops what she's doing.

“I don't even know, it happened so quick. She was performing her duet and it all went fine, the piece was incredible. She came on for adjudication and I saw she was holding her foot in a weird position. Went and saw her after and she was sat in a chair and... Urgh I can't even think about it, her big toe was basically pointing sideways” the young girl explains and Bea grimaces.

“Bloody hell I bet that hurt!”

“How she carried on I do not know. Anyway her dad’s on a business trip and her mum’s working the night shift. I don't wanna leave her” Debbie says.

“That's fine honey stay with her, Allie and I are just gunna have a chilled night anyway wth a salad so you're not missing anything. Do you need me to come pick you up?”

“No her mum doesn't start for another hour so she's gunna take us home and I’ll just borrow some of Mia's clothes for the night. How's your day been?” Her daughter asks and Bea has to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing.

“It's been good, just done some baking and chilled for the day. Just making a salad for us before we watch a movie” 

“That sounds nice. You need a relaxing day after what's happened this week mum. Anyway I better go. Have a good evening”

“You too darling. Send my love to Mia, I love you” she tells her daughter.

“To the moon and back. Same goes for Allie. Speak to you tomorrow mumma” she replies before hanging up. The redhead can't help the huge grin that grows on her face. She's so happy Debbie is accepting of her and Allie's relationship and although she didn't say the words outright, for the young brunette to say she loves Allie too brings tears to her eyes. She takes a moment to compose herself before continuing prepping dinner and taking it in to the livingroom where her lover has laid out their earlier goodies on the footstool.

“Was that Debbie on the phone?” She asks as she takes her bowl from the older woman.

“Yeah she's gunna stay at Mia's tonight. Poor girl has broken her toe” she says as she sits next to the blonde and snuggles up to her close.

“Blimey, why do people do things like that to themselves? Just stay at home and watch TV” Allie jokes and Bea shakes her head.

“You would love that. Anyway what we watching?” She questions as she glances towards the TV.

“Mamma Mia”

“Seriously?” The redhead makes a face and the blonde laughs.

“It's good! And I know all the words” 

“Fabulous” Bea mutters.

“Oh shut up you love it really” Allie winks and the redhead just rolls her eyes before letting out a soft giggle.

\--------

Once they have indulged themselves with cookies and muffins, the couple snuggle up under a blanket; Bea's head resting on Allie's shoulder with her legs draped over the blonde's lap.

“Debbie said something cute earlier” she says casually.

“Yeah? What was it?”

“Well you know we always say ‘love you to the moon and back’?” 

“Yeah, which I find adorable by the way. Ever since the first time you guys said it in the hospital” Allie admits and smirks when she sees the redhead blush.

“Anyway we said it as normal and she said ‘same goes for Allie’. I know it probably doesn't mean much to you and she didn't exactly say the words directly but…” Bea trails off; suddenly feeling silly for thinking too much into it. Allie however takes it seriously and lifts the older woman’s chin up so her chocolate brown orbs are looking into her crystal blue ones.

“It does mean a lot. It means the world. To have her like me is enough, to have her accept me into your family is more than I could ever ask for… To have her love me? Babe you have no idea how much I've longed to feel like I belong somewhere. It's taken me a while to get there, but who knew a stupid sprained ankle could get me to the moment where I finally do belong? All thanks to you” Allie pours her heart out and the tears spill over onto her cheeks. Bea isn't doing much better as the tears too trickle down her defined cheeks. The redhead reaches up and wipes away the blonde's tears with her thumb before pulling her face down to meet hers; their lips embracing in a passionate and loving kiss.

“You do belong. You, me and Debbie. We're a family. Never doubt that ok?” She almost whispers and the blonde nods.

“I can't believe I've fallen in love so fast, but I wouldn't want it any other way” Allie confesses.

“Me neither. Never thought I'd say this… But thank you Harry” Bea says and the blonde laughs before placing a shorter but still just as tender kiss on her lovers lips before pulling away.

“ We've got two more songs, then we are going upstairs and I am going to make you see stars for the rest of the night… And not just the ones in the sky” the blonde teases as she runs her hand up Bea's thigh; lightly cupping her centre before pulling away completely and turning her attention back to the film.

“Fuck” the redhead manages to breathe out as the fire in her stomach suddenly roars to life.


	25. You're always my number one

"Can we stay like this forever?" Allie asks the next morning as she lies on her stomach with her blonde hair fanned out around her. Bea can only describe her as an angel, with the sunlight casting a beautiful warmth on her face. She smiles as she runs her fingers through her partner's soft blonde locks as she lies on her side and rests her head on her other hand; propped up by her elbow.

"I wish, but Debbie will probably be back any minute so you should get changed" she tries to reason with the younger woman and it works much to Allie's disappointment.

"Fine, I'm gunna jump in the shower. You owe me" she points to the older woman still in bed with a frown on her face.

"Trust me, I'll make it worth your while" the redhead winks and the younger woman groans as she walks into the bathroom.

"You're a tease Bea Smith" she shouts through the door. All the older woman can do is bite her lip and bury her head in her pillow. Just then she sees Allie's phone light up. She looks over and sees Kaz's name flash up over and over again until it stops; recording that was the fifth time she had tried to call. Bea sighs. She didn't want them to fall out over her. Sure she knows hers and Kaz's relationship will never be a close one, but that doesn't mean she wants Allie to lose her. She understands what the older blonde has done for her girlfriend, and that's a bond too tight to break over her stupid low self- esteem.

Allie walks out of the en-suite ten minutes later with her hair damp dressed in a baggy top and booty shorts. Bea can't get enough of her girlfriend, and when she wears shorts like the ones she's got on now her heart skips a beat.

"Kaz called" Bea pushes back her hunger for the blonde and focuses on the serious subject.

"That's nice" Allie replies casually as she slumps back down on the bed. Bea sighs as she rolls onto her right side and rests her head on her hand.

"Babe. Come on. She might have said some things you don't agree with but she was only looking out for you. She's probably worried sick, just call her" she tries to reason with the blonde. Before Allie can argue the front door opens and closes. Debbie walks into the house and makes herself a bowl of cereal before walking up to Allie's room and knocking on the door.

"Are you awake?" She asks.

"Yeah honey we're awake" Bea answers and sees the handle move but the door doesn't open.

"Are you naked?" A second question comes through the door and the blonde starts laughing.

"We're fully clothed kiddo, get in here" she answers and the door finally opens.

"Morning campers" the young brunette walks in with her cereal and climbs onto the bed; settling herself in between the couple. Bea whispers something into Debbie's ear and Allie frowns.

"You need to call Kaz" Debbie looks the blonde directly in the eye and the blonde rolls her eyes.

"Seriously? That's the card you're gunna play?" She asks over Debbie's head towards the redhead and she shrugs.

"Is it working?" She replies and Allie has both sets of chocolate brown eyes on her.

"Yes fine. I'll do it once I've eaten. Speaking of food, where's my cereal?" She questions the young girl and in reply she holds the spoon full of Cheerios out for the blonde to take. Allie leans in and puts the spoon in her mouth; smirking as she chews on her mouthful.

"Anyway how's Mia?" Bea asks.

"In pain. I ended up sleeping on the floor after she hit her toe against me three times in the night. We swapped places in bed but then she kept moving so I gave up and went on the floor. You should have seen her though when they had to re-break the toe to set it in place. She was so drugged up she was talking so much crap. A solid thirty minutes about cheese at one point" Debbie explains with a giggle as she recalls yesterday's events. Bea just shakes her head and grins.

"Anyway did you have a good evening? You all made up now?" She asks.

"We're all good now and yeah we just chilled really. Didn't really wanna go out with all these bruises. We saved you some goodies we baked yesterday" Allie replies with a smile and Debbie looks up at her.

"I'm sorry for what my dad done, and now my uncle. Just wish this court case would hurry up and we can get away from them" Debbie sighs and Bea runs her fingers through her daughter's hair.

"So do we. But it will happen, and it will be over"

"What if it doesn't go our way? What if I end up with him?" Debbie looks up at her mum with fear evident in her eyes and the redhead is lost for words. What if the worst does happen? What if she loses her daughter? Allie can sense that the older woman is stuck for words, so takes over.

"That isn't going to happen. Franky won't let that happen, the case she has been building leaves no room for him to get out of this. You are staying right here, and he is not going to ruin this. You're stuck here kiddo" the blonde ruffles the young girls brunette locks and leans in to kiss the side of her head. Bea's heart swells at the sight, and fights back the tears as she nods in agreement.

"She's right. Don't worry about it, it will all work out" she pats Debbie's knee and smiles encouragingly at her.

"Love you" the brunette declares.

"Love you too" Bea smirks and Debbie looks up at Allie.

"Rude, don't say it back then" she says jokingly but Allie's eyes widen slightly before the biggest grin forms on her face.

"I love you too" she says and catches her girlfriend quickly wipe a tear from the corner of her eye.

"Can I ask a question?" Debbie breaks the silence.

"What is it?"

"Why is there egg on the kitchen wall?" She asks with a frown; sending both women into a fit of laughter.

"Long story Debbie. Don't ask" the older woman manages to answer and winks over at her girlfriend.

\--------

"I done it. She's coming over in an hour. Happy?" Allie pops her head around the kitchen door as Bea left her to call Kaz.

"Yes I am" Bea looks up from her sketchbook and smirks.

"Whatcha drawing?" The blonde walks closer and expects her girlfriend to shut her book. But she doesn't.

"Oh just a person" she shrugs and for the first time shows Allie her drawing. The younger woman had only seen the seahorse sketch Bea had done for her birthday, so had some kind of idea of how good she was. But she didn't expect this. Her eyes grow as wide as saucepans as she sees herself staring back at her.

"Bea… This is insane" she admires as she picks the pad up and examines it up close.

"Like it?" She asks.

"Like it? I look better on paper than I do real life" she giggles. She goes to turn the page but looks at Bea for permission.

"Go for it" she answers, feeling incredibly nervous. Debbie is the only one that has seen her drawings, as it's something so sacred to her. It's one of the last things she has that Harry hasn't tainted. She watches Allie's face as it brightens at every sketch she views. Allie can't believe her eyes. Her girlfriend is incredibly talented to say the least.

"Babe these are amazing, the detail is phenomenal. Why don't you pursue this?" She asks and the redhead just shrugs her shoulders.

"It's just a hobby to me. I don't think I could draw for a living, it's something I do to express myself. It's a personal thing you know?" She tries to explain and Allie seems to get it. She puts the sketch pad back on the table and pulls the older woman to her feet; connecting their lips. Bea responds instantly, wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck. She pulls away too quickly for Allie's liking but rests her forehead against the younger woman's.

"I'm going to head out and do some shopping. Give you and Kaz some space" she pushes Allie's soft blonde locks behind her ear and kisses the frown that forms on her forehead.

"Besides I think it will be best if I'm not here. Not that Kaz would really care if I overheard anything else she has to say about me" Bea slightly giggles but Allie's frown doesn't disappear.

"Come on Allie, hear her out and then decide. Put your big girl pants on and suck it up" she lightly pats the blonde's cheeks before grabbing her jacket and her keys.

"Bye baby" she calls out over her shoulder and walks out the door; leaving Allie alone with her thoughts. Does she really want to do this? Kaz is like a mum to her, and despite her being bang out of order she saved her life. She takes a deep breath before heading upstairs to make herself look more presentable.

\--------

"Can I get you a drink?" She offers Kaz as she walks through the door.

"Erm just a glass of water thankyou" she answers as she takes her jacket off. The older woman never thought she would see the day where she felt awkward around Allie. But she has no idea what to do, or say. She hangs her jacket on the back of the chair and sits down, smiling when Allie hands her a glass before sitting opposite her.

"So how are you?" Allie asks out of courtesy.

"I've been good. I've been worried though, you haven't answered my calls" she runs her finger around the rim of the glass.

"Yeah well you were kinda the reason I had my heart broken so… didn't really fancy a chat" Allie bites back but slightly regrets it when she sees the hurt in Kaz's eyes.

"I know, and I'm sorry Allie. But please believe me when I say that I was only looking out for you. I didn't want to see you get caught up in something that could have sent you back to that time. But I can see now that you won't. Are you and Bea…?" She trails off, hoping she hasn't put her foot in it.

"We sorted everything out Friday. Physically she might be tough Kaz but mentally… she has no self- confidence so when people fill her head with shit like what you said, it takes her back to him. I thought you cared about women? Would you not want to help her, regardless what she means to me?" Allie questions.

"I do, of course I do and I do want to help her. No woman should be subjected to violence at the hands of anyone. But I guess I just let my bond with you get in the way and I panicked when I saw you that night. It took me back to that night when you walked in to the shelter" Kaz explains and that seems to make Allie realise what Kaz's motive was behind her outburst.

"She's not bad for me, Kaz. I do deserve a relationship like ours. You have no idea how happy I am with her, she makes me feel like living through all that shit was worth it you know? And her daughter is amazing, she's just like Bea. She's going to grow up and make something of her life, I know it. She's such a smart girl, Kaz" Allie gushes and the older blonde just watches her as her smile grows bigger and bigger as she continues her story.

"What?" The younger blonde asks as she sees Kaz give her an odd look.

"You really love her don't you?"

"I do. I really do. I've never felt like this before. I just wish you would accept it" Allie sighs. Before she can comprehend her movements, Kaz reaches forward and grabs Allie's hand.

"I do. And I'm going to help in whatever way I can. You just say the word and I will make it happen" she squeezes her hand and Allie smiles.

"thankyou Mumma" she grins and Kaz lets out a breath she doesn't realise she's holding. Allie stands up and walks around to Kaz's side; instantly falling onto her lap and hugging her. Kaz kisses the side of her head and rocks her gently; something she used to do when Allie was struggling.

"I'm always here for you, you're always my number one. I'm sorry I caused so much shit" Kaz apologises.

"It's done now, everything has been sorted. I'm sorry I ignored you" Allie replies.

"Don't apologise, you were hurting. I understand" the older blonde responds and continues playing with Allie's blonde locks.

\--------

Bea and Debbie return fifteen minutes after Kaz leaves with bags of shopping. They walk into the kitchen and put the bags on the floor; Debbie heading to her room while Bea puts the food away.

"Hey the hot stuff" the blonde calls from the doorway; undressing the redhead with her eyes.

"Hey, how did it go?" The older woman turns around and looks at her girlfriend.

"Good. Great actually. We cleared the air and we've moved past it" Allie grins and walks towards Bea; wrapping her arms around her waist before moving her hands down to cup her arse.

"I'm glad" the redhead replies and cups her cheek, bringing her in for a soft kiss.

"Thankyou, for pestering me into calling her" the blonde smiles.

"No need to thank me. She's your mum, Allie. Blood or not and I couldn't be the person who ruined that"

"I love you, so much" Allie breathes out.

"And I love you too. To the moon and back" the redhead winks before kissing her lover again. Just before things get heated, Debbie's voice filters through the room.

"Now we have food, what's for dinner?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I would treat you to another chapter before I luckily get to meet the Queen herself tomorrow! Literally so excited! Hope you all like it, love hearing what you all think :)


	26. i can't believe you're all mine

Another month has passed and Bea has never felt so loved in all her life. Her and Allie are still as strong as ever and trying to separate Debbie from Allie has been near enough impossible. Three months since they came out as a couple and nearly four since Bea filed for divorce. Harry has kept on the down low since his bombardment at Allie's house, which Bea doesn't know how to feel about. Relief that he hasn't given them grief or nervous because he could be planning something to rip them all apart when it matters the most. Allie has been amazing though, as always. She knows exactly what to say when Bea gets into her own head and she knows exactly how to calm her down. And the sex… Bea never thought she would ever enjoy sex, never thought she would understand what was so good about sex. But being with Allie, she understands completely. Allie owns her heart, and Bea knows that she owns Allie's, despite the voice in her head trying to tell her otherwise. How she wishes this divorce could be over today. Stupid law.

 

“Something smells good babe” Allie calls out when she walks in from work at six o'clock one Wednesday evening. She walks into the kitchen and smiles at Bea before walking to the island and ruffling Debbie's hair.

“Hey kiddo” she says as she sits next to the teenager.

“Hello” Debbie replies quietly and the blonde frowns before turning to look at Bea. The redhead sighs and puts the spoon she was holding down on the side before resting her hip against the counter top.

“Her dad came by the school today” she explains briefly and Allie's eyes widen.

“What?” She says through her teeth. 

“Please stop calling him my dad, he isn't my dad. He lost that title the first time he hit you” Debbie snaps before she sighs and drops her pen; looking up from her homework.

“What did he say to you?” Allie asks as she runs her fingers through Debbie's hair; something she learned calms both Bea and Debbie down.

“Nothing. I saw him before he saw me and took off back inside. He caught Mia though. Asked her where I was. She just said I was in some after school revision class and wouldn't be out until later. I just want him to leave me alone, to leave us alone. Why can't he see that I'm happy and accept that? Why does he have to drag me down like I mean nothing to him? I'm sick of this mum, why can't this court case just happen and let us live a Harry- free life?!” Debbie's voice grows louder after each question and in the end she loses it. She's sick of this, of living in limbo. Not knowing how her life is going to turn out in the upcoming months. The fear of being sent back to her father causes her to have nightmares and being the type of person Debbie is, has decided to bottle it all up until now. She bursts out crying and within seconds she's being cradled by her mum. Bea has never moved so fast in her life and practically scoops her daughter up. 

“Oh Debbie, shh don't cry” the redhead holds her daughter close and rocks her back and forth as much as she can in their slightly awkward position. 

“I'll give you a moment” Allie goes to stand but Debbie reaches out to grab her hand; silently telling her to stay. The young blonde holds onto her hand with both of hers, bringing it to her lips as a way of telling her she isn't going anywhere. She promised that to Debbie when they first met, and that promise will always be there.

“We will ring the school and report him ok? He won't come near you I promise. Once this court case happens, he will be away from you for a long time and you won't have to worry about him again. I won't let him touch either of you” Allie looks from Debbie to Bea and sees her lover smile in Debbie's hair. Debbie pulls away from her mum and uses her other hand to wipe the tears from her eyes.

“Can you do that? Can't he just turn it around and say you're trying to keep him from me?” Debbie questions.

“Well when Franky gets home we can ask her the best way to do this. But everything is going to work out fine ok?” Bea answers her and wraps her up in her arms once more. Harry could abuse her all he wanted. Hit her, verbally attack her, emotionally scar her. But do any of that to Debbie and it was war, and she could see it in Allie's eyes that she was ready to fight too. Bea feels Debbie nod against her shoulder before standing up and giving her mum a proper hug. All she wants is a normal life. To have two parents that love her and want the best for her. What had she done that was so wrong to not allow her that? 

“I'm sorry, I've been thinking about this for weeks and I guess I've just let it build up. I should have said something before” she explains as she pulls away from the redhead and takes a deep breath. Allie just leans in to kiss Debbie on the crown of her head before walking further into the kitchen to continue with dinner. The redhead takes her daughter into the livingroom, sitting on the sofa and pulling her close into her side.

“Nothing is your fault ok? You have nothing to be sorry for. I know this is all taking a toll on us, but we have to be strong. Because it will be over and with Franky and her team on our side he will be gone. But right now you need to focus on school and just being a kid. I'm sorry I couldn't allow you to have a normal childhood. You deserve so much better Debbie and I've held you back from living a normal teenage life” Bea's eyes fill with tears as she looks her daughter in the eye; seeing the brown eyes she passed on looking back at her with so much fear and sadness in them.

“Don't say that. You haven't held me back mum. You’ve done everything in your power to make sure I didn't go through anything worse. I still went to school, I still went and saw friends. My grades are better than most of the kids in my class who get spoilt and money spent on them left, right and centre… Mum please don't ever think you've let me down or held me back. You've done something now. You've taken that step and like you said it will be over. I love you mumma” the teenage girl wipes her mums tears as the redhead wipes hers, grinning before falling into yet another hug. 

“To the moon and back” the older woman mumbles in her brunette curls. After both women have composed themselves Debbie takes Bea's hands in her own and squeezes them tight.

“I'm so glad Allie has given you the motivation to fight. I honestly don't know how long it would have taken him to go too far” Debbie admits as she looks down at their joined hands.

“Probably not long darling. That's what always scares me, thinking about what could have been. I’m kind of glad he went as far as he did that night. It gave me a wake-up call” 

“And it brought Allie to us” Debbie adds and Bea grins.

“Of course. How could I forget that?” She winks and the young girl giggles.

“Do you think she's burnt dinner?” 

“Bloody hope not” Bea laughs as she stands up and walks out into the kitchen to find the food on three plates set out on the table.

“Blimey I thought the food would be black” Bea comments as she admires the table.

“Charming” Allie pretends to be hurt as she puts a jug of water in the middle of the table.

“It looks edible. That's good enough for me” Debbie sits down and pours herself a glass of water. Bea and Allie join her and all the emotion from earlier is forgotten. They tell stories, they laugh, Allie and Debbie gang up on Bea as always… Something that has become routine for them. 

Later that night Bea and Allie are lying in bed, Allie's head resting on Bea's chest as the redheads fingers run through her blonde locks.

“Tell me about your friend” the older woman breaks the pleasant silence.

“Who?”

“The friend you were on about, the one you said you sometimes wish you still had” Bea clarifies and Allie stays silent for a few moments.

“Oh erm… Well her name was Summer, which I always found funny as her hair was this bright auburn colour and I always said her name should have been Autumn. It was so thick and so long I used to be insanely jealous of it. Debbie and Mia remind me of what we were like. She knew my home life was shit and she just went with it, she would sneak out at like one o'clock in the morning to meet me and just sit outside her house” Allie takes a deep breath and Bea places a tender kiss on her head as a form of encouragement. The blonde clears her throat before continuing.

“She was the first person I came out to, and she didn't bat an eyelid. Didn't ask if I suddenly fancied her like some other girls did, she just accepted it like my parents should have done. When they kicked me out I went and stayed at a hostel for kids for a while until I finished school and that was it. I didn't tell her what was going on, I was so ashamed. She had so much potential, she was so smart and I just knew that if she found out what was happening in my life she would have dropped everything. I didn't want that, I couldn't ruin her life. I stopped speaking to her once we had left school. I know she got into university, but I have no clue where she went or where she is now. She could be married, have kids… I have no idea, she might not even be in Melbourne, she might not even be in Australia anymore. I just knew I couldn't taint her with my shit life. I wouldn't do that, no way” she concludes her story and buries her head into Bea's chest; simultaneously wiping the stray tears that had escaped. The older woman pulls her closer into her body, running her fingers up and down Allie's bare arm.

“Maybe it's not too late, with social media these days I'm sure you could find her” the redhead suggests but she can feel the blonde shake her head against her chest.

“Nah, she probably doesn't even remember me” 

“I highly doubt that babe, I'm sure she wonders where you are in life too” she tries to reason with her girlfriend.

“It's done now, I have you and Debbie. That's all I need” Allie says and Bea knows that's her way of officially ending the conversation. 

“Thankyou for letting Debbie and I have our moment earlier” the redhead diverts the topic.

“No need to thank me, I just felt like it was a mother-daughter moment. I just hope the judges see through his shit and don't let him anywhere near her, or you”

“Or what?” Bea smirks.

“I'll kill the fucker” Allie replies in a harsh tone and it makes Bea shudder.

“Sorry I didn't mean to be like that, but I swear if anything ever happened to you-“ Allie continues but Bea just cuts her off with a searing kiss.

“Don't even go there, don't think about it. I'm here, with you and I'm not going anywhere. You own me; mind, body and soul” she whispers against the blonde's lips.

“I love you” the younger woman breathes as she presses her lips against Bea's again; the kiss growing more and more passionate. Allie's hands roam the redheads body, groping her firm arse and pulling their bodies flush together. A moan escapes Bea's lips which spurs Allie on as she grips the hem of Bea's nightshirt; breaking their kiss for a second as she pulls it off over her head leaving her girlfriend completely bare in front of her.

“I can't believe you're all mine. I get to call you mine” Allie admires Bea's toned body until her eyes meet her partners; gasping at the intense hunger she sees in them.

“You’ve got too many clothes on” the older woman chokes out as she grabs at the blonde's baggy shirt and pulls it off before straddling her. She kisses down Allie's soft skin until she reaches the waistband of her booty shorts.

“These are cute” she says casually.

“They're in the fucking way, take them off” Allie moans out; desperately wanting to feel her girlfriend. Bea chuckles against the blonde’s thigh before she slowly pulls them down her long toned legs. She removes the offending item from Allie's body before launching herself back up to the younger woman's swollen lips; leaving her right hand in between her legs and swallowing the loud moan Allie let's escape her lips.

The next morning starts off just like normal. Allie makes a quick breakfast for Debbie and Bea as she puts the coffee on. Debbie leaves for school before the couple head upstairs to take a long shower together before getting ready for the day. Just as they come down the stairs the post falls through the letterbox. Allie picks the pile up and frowns when she comes across a brown envelope.

“Babe this is for you” she hands the letter over to Bea who takes it with confusion written all over her face. She opens it and studies the piece of paper; suddenly feeling faint and sick.

“Babe, what is it?” Allie puts the rest of the post on the table by the door and walks over to the redheads side.

“It's from the court. They've set a date”


	27. It's finally happening

“Are you serious? When?” Allie asks as she moves to Bea's side, looking at the letter.

“Two months. Oh my god I feel sick” Bea takes a deep breath and sits on the bottom step as she hands the letter over to the blonde. She runs her fingers through her red locks as she waits for Allie to finish reading the letter.

“Well shit” is all the young woman says as she puts the letter on the side and squeezes in next to her partner.

“How do you feel about that?” She asks and places her right hand on Bea's left knee.

“Relieved, scared shitless, determined. I just want this dark cloud to disappear” she replies and places her hand over Allie's; interlinking their fingers.

“It will babe, I'm here right by your side as long as you need me” the blonde squeezes her hand and looks into her eyes.

“You're going to be around for a very long time then, because I'm always gunna need you” Bea admits and offers a shy, insecure smile. The mega-watt smile that forms on Allie's face makes Bea's stomach flutter as she leans in to plant a tender kiss on her girlfriends lips. She pulls away and cups the blonde's cheeks in her hands, stroking her thumb along her cheekbone.

“I love you, beautiful girl” she confesses and she sees so much love and adoration in the blue eyes staring back at her. 

“And I love you too, always” the blonde replies and gives Bea another kiss before standing up.

“Right come on, as much as I would love to take you back to bed we both have work” she holds her hand out for the redhead to take and pulls her up on her feet. They make their way out to their separate cars, sharing a goodbye kiss before heading off to work.

\--------

Bea can't think straight. She's lucky she made today her ‘manager’ day and didn't give herself any clients so she could focus on the mounting paperwork on her desk, otherwise she knew she would have ruined someone's hair. Liz walks into the office just after twelve and sits in the chair opposite.

“Are you alright love? You haven't made an appearance all morning” she inquires and the redhead finally shuts her laptop before taking a deep breath.

“I got a letter from the court today. They've set a date” she tells the older blonde who has become a mother figure to her over the years. 

“Wow. That's good, right?” 

“Yeah it is. Course it is it's just… I can't believe it's finally happening. I have something to actually work for now, rather than just fighting into thin air if that makes sense? I can see the finishing line, and it couldn't have come soon enough. Debbie's letting it get to her head and I don't want her school or anything to suffer” Bea explains.

“You're strong Bea, you're going to win this and Debbie is the same as you. She's mature and she understands. She's a credit to you Bea” Liz tells the redhead and offers her a warm smile. Liz has always been fond of Bea, and was so shocked when she found out about Harry. She expected something was going on but she didn't think it was that severe. When she found out that Bea had met a woman and had finally allowed someone into her heart she couldn't have been happier. The redhead needed someone to show her the love and support she deserves. 

“And you've got Allie by your side, and her friend. Franky was it?”

“Yeah Franky. I called her when I got in and she had just been told so she’s gunna go through things with me when we get home. I feel so lucky to have them, especially Allie. I just feel like I don't deserve her ya’know?” Bea says and Liz just reaches over and grabs her hand.

“You deserve love and Allie clearly gives you that. As long as you're happy love that's all that matters” the older woman replies and squeezes her hand before standing up.

“Now take a break, eat something at least”

“I will, thankyou Liz” Bea smiles as she walks out of her office and back to her client.

\--------

When Bea arrives home just after five she's greeted by Franky sitting at the kitchen table with paperwork covering the entire surface.

“Right sit down red, we've got work to do” she orders and points to the chair opposite her.

“Ok so this is all the stuff we have accumulated on you and Harry. We have managed to dig into hospital records and find the three times you've been in hospital” Franky informs the redhead as she raises an eyebrow at that piece of information; a fact that Bea had never shared.

“What else?” Bea asks in a way to change the conversation.

“Debbie can testify, but she has the option to video record her statement instead of being in the room with him. The statement and the copy of the CCTV footage from the night Allie was attacked haven't turned up, so this Mark Ashton destroyed that evidence. Luckily we have Emily's statement and another copy of the footage. Now we got into contact with Emily and she went down to the bar to see if anything was left. There was blood on the wall and after sending it off to get tested it came back belonging to dickhead’s brother. She also helped us access the log for the emergency calls made on that night and who responded to what call. That can help us frame Ashton into withholding vital evidence and therefore being an accessory. Because Debbie is fifteen her say on custody is considered. If she says she wants to stay with you they have to take that into account. We have photos from the last time you were in hospital, the extra stomach bruising and cuts from the attack before you moved here and the bruising from the incident that occurred here, along with photos of Allie from her attack” the tattooed brunette explains and Bea loses colour in her face as she goes on. This is real, this is actually happening.

“Bea” Franky places her hand over Bea's and the older woman snaps out of it; partly because Franky actually called her by her real name.

“Our case is strong, it's gunna be brutal I ain't gunna lie to ya, but our evidence is solid and if the jury have a heart they will see our side. This is it red, this is the final stretch” she assures the redhead.

“I just can't believe it's finally happening. Thankyou, for everything. You have no idea how grateful I am” 

“It's my job, to put bastards like him away. Now my boss will be the one representing you as I haven't passed my exams yet, but I will be in court every step of the way. She's willing to meet you next week during your lunch break so that you can get more comfortable with her if that's something you want to do?” Franky asks.

“Yes please, I think that will help. God I can't wait to have my life back Franky” Bea almost gushes as she feels almost confident about this.

“Do you know what he'll get if he gets sent down?” She asks and the tattooed brunette lets out a sigh.

“Depends how they see it. We are going for GBH, and that can range from five years to life inside. All depends on how strong our evidence is against theirs, what judge we have and what jury we have” Franky admits and the older woman nods.

“He turned up at the school a couple of days ago, is there anything we can do to stop him?” Bea asks which causes Franky to frown before letting out a sigh.

“Not a lot without making it look like you're keeping her from him. If he's just there and not causing any harm then you might just have to let it go. If he gets out the car and harasses her then yeah the school can get more involved. You can make them aware of what is going on and inform them that he has been to the school. If he shows up again and just lingers they do have the right to make him move. You've just gotta be careful with that Bea, because the whole ‘she's keeping me from my daughter’ card can be played very easily in a situation like that” the tattooed brunette explains and the older woman just nods understandingly.

“Right now, just focus on you and your daughter ok? My team and I have got this. Now she's upstairs with blondie and I'm cooking tonight so go have some family time” Franky ushers Bea out the kitchen and the older woman giggles as she heads upstairs into Debbie's room; hit with the sound of laughter as she opens the door.

“Homework isn't meant to be funny you know?” She comments as she leans her hip against the doorframe with her arms crossed.

“It is when Allie makes up a rap to help you remember the different columns in the vertebrae” Debbie replies through her fits of giggles. Bea just rolls her eyes and walks forward; sitting on the bed next to Allie.

“Do I even wanna know?”

“Depends if you wanna know your Lumbar from your Cervical Curve?” Allie responds and raises her eyebrow, trying to come across all intelligent.

“I'm good thanks, think I'll just stick to the term ‘spine’” the redhead replies as she leans further into Allie. The blonde wraps her right arm around the lower part of Bea's back; drawing soft circles with her finger.

“How was work?” Allie asks.

“Same old. I was in the office most of the day so it wasn't too bad. You?”

“Pretty easy to be honest. I had Booms so it's always a laugh with her” the blonde smiles and plants a quick kiss on Bea's cheek.

“Done” Debbie announces with a dramatic throw of her pen against her notepad before throwing herself back into her mum's lap.

“Hey I have something to talk to you about” the older woman runs her fingers through Debbie's brunette locks and looks down into her daughter’s eyes.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah I erm… I got a letter today. The court hearing is in two months” she tells her and the young girl’s eyes widen.

“Seriously? It's finally here?”

“Yeah it's finally here sweetheart. You may have to testify, but you can do it in another room away from him if you want. They won't force you to be in the same room as him. You also have a say in custody. So if he does get away with what he's done, you can say you want to stay with me and they will consider that” Bea explains and Debbie takes it all in like a sponge.

“Do you think he will get away with it?”

“After talking to Franky, she seems pretty hopeful he won't. But I don't wanna jump to conclusions, this could go so many different ways” the redhead replies before leaning forward and kissing Debbie's forehead before continuing.

“How would you feel if he does go away?”

“Honestly… I don't know. I used to love him so much mum, but when I found out what he had been doing I felt disgusted and confused. How could he do something so violent to someone he claimed he loved? I’ll be sad to lose the person that he was to me, but I guess I've already lost that person… So I just want him to get what he deserves. He might be related to me by blood, but loyalty is what makes you family and I don't think he even knows the definition of loyalty. Does that make sense?” Debbie frowns up at her mum.

“It makes perfect sense, baby. But please don't let this get to you ok? I'll phone the school and make them aware of what is going on but just keep your head down” Bea smiles and runs her finger along the creases in Debbie's forehead.

“Now stop frowning otherwise those lines will stay there”

“No they won't!” The young brunette gasps as she covers her forehead with her hand.

“Oh they will. You'll have permanent frown lines by the time you're thirty if you keep that up” Allie chimes in and laughs when Debbie lightly hits her on the knee.

“I thought we were meant to be a team?” 

“We are when your mums the target, but right now you are… Old woman” the blonde winks.

“Urgh, I'm going. Such bullies” Debbie mumbles under her breath as she gets up from the bed.

“Love you” Bea calls after her.

“Yeah yeah” Debbie says as she walks out the door and down the stairs. Allie stands up and pulls the redhead up with her, resting her forehead against her lover’s.

“You ok?” She asks.

“I will be. Thankyou Allie, for everything. You are truly one in a million” Bea gushes and blushes bright red.

“You don't need to thank me for anything babe. God these two months couldn't come soon enough, I can't wait to legally have you all to myself without some arsehole having a legal tie to you” the blonde replies and runs her fingers through Bea's curly hair.

“That sounds perfect” Bea sighs.

“I love you” the younger woman admits.

“To the moon and back” Bea adds, knowing how much Allie loves it when she says it to Debbie.

“To the moon and back” she repeats with a small nod as she holds back the tears and kisses her girlfriend with all the love and adoration she has in her entire body.

“Oi lovebirds stop getting it on and get down here before Debbie eats all the food!” Franky shouts up the stairs.

“Guess that's our cue” Bea says after she pulls away and holds her hand out for the blonde to take.

“Lead the way beautiful” she takes her hand and follows the redhead out; getting a perfect view of her arse.

“Stop staring” 

“You ruin all the fun” Allie whispers into her ear.

“Oh do I now? You won't be saying that tonight when I get you into bed” Bea whispers back before winking and descending down the stairs.

“Fuck give me strength” the blonde says to herself as she follows the older woman, desperate for it to already be bedtime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to say a huge Thankyou for all your reviews, I absolutely love reading them. It will all come to a head in the next couple of chapters so just bear with me. I hope you're still enjoying this story as much as I am writing it! :)


	28. A taste of freedom

Bea's mind has been a jumbled mess since the court date was set last week. She's thrown herself into her work to try and get her mind focused on anything else and at times its worked, but other times she's nearly chopped her finger off while trimming customers hair. After work she heads straight to the bar; she needs to see Allie and their work schedule has failed them this week.

"Yo Bea, long time no see how are ya?" Boomer greets the redhead as she walks through the door.

"Not too bad Booms you?" She asks with a smile. She's grown very fond of the bartender and although she wasn't that great, Boomer's attitude seems to lift her spirits slightly.

"Yeah good. Allie's through the back if you came for a pash" she points over her shoulder and Bea giggles before nodding.

"Cheers Boomer" she heads through into the back and knocks on the door; poking her head around the corner when she hears a nonchalant "come in" from the other side.

"That wasn't very inviting now was it?" She comments and grins when Allie's face visibly lights up.

"Baby! What brings my beautiful girl here?" She asks sweetly and Bea blushes as always when Allie compliments her.

"Babe you can step away from the door" the blonde smiles as she gets up from behind her desk and walks towards her. She leans in and plants a soft kiss on her girlfriend's lips.

"I just needed to see you" the older woman whispers against Allie's lips as she breathes in her scent. A unique smell that only Allie carries and the only smell that can calm Bea down in an instant.

"How did today go?" The younger woman asks suddenly realising today was the day she met with her attorney.

"Can we sit down?" Bea asks and the blonde nods, leading her to sit in the chair opposite hers behind the desk. Allie sits on the corner of her desk and takes Bea's hands in hers.

"What did she say?" Allie encourages and she can see the defeat starting to show in Bea's face.

"They're playing two cards basically. First of all they're saying my living situation right now isn't ideal as I'm living with…" Bea looks down; not wanting to say the words.

"A druggie prostitute and a criminal right?" Allie finishes her sentence and Bea just nods. The blonde squeezes her hands to encourage her to continue. The redhead takes a deep breath before continuing.

"They're also claiming I met you before I actually did and I'm making all this up so I can be with you" she says and Allie scoffs.

"Oh brilliant. How the hell they gunna prove that?" She groans and the redhead shrugs her shoulders.

"No clue. I don't know what they've got planned for the GBH charge but they're fighting hard for custody. I can't lose her Allie, I can't" the older woman's breathing turns shallow and uneven.

"Hey Bea, listen to me. Look at me ok?" She forces her lover to look up and it's as if Allie gives her strength in that one look.

"We are not going to lose her. She is staying right here with us and he is going behind bars for a long time. This is it babe, this is the time to be the strong woman I know you are. You can do this" Allie encourages and Bea grins through the tears that are free falling. Not because she's scared or worried, but because she feels so much love in this one moment. The fact Allie talks about their future as if it's normal is a breath of fresh air. She will fight this, for their future.

"I love you so much Allie" she chokes out as she looks into the ocean blue eyes she adores so much.

"And I love you too. Always" the blonde replies with her voice full of emotion as their lips collide. It starts off innocent, but Bea suddenly needs to feel the younger woman. She pushes up so that she's standing over Allie who is still sitting on the edge of the desk, cupping her face in her hands and turning the kiss from a tender connection into a frenzied battle for dominance.

"Hold on" the blonde manages to break away for a second before bolting to the door and locking it. She turns around and the hunger in her girlfriend's eyes almost makes her come undone right there. Bea fills the spot Allie vacated moments ago which urges Allie to stride forward and basically launch herself into Bea; pushing her back onto the desk while simultaneously swiping all her paperwork off with her right hand.

"I've always wanted to do that" she grins against the redhead's lips and feels Bea do the same before she lifts the older woman's top up; pausing when she feels Bea's hands land on top of hers.

"We can't, not here" she tries to argue but when she feels Allie's lips on her exposed skin, she loses all train of thought.

"You sure?" She feels the blonde mumble against her stomach. Instead of answering she just lowers her head on the desk and moans.

"Thought not" Allie comments again as she lifts the redhead's top over her head; throwing it somewhere across the room before making quick work unbuttoning her work trousers and pulling them down to her ankles along with her underwear.

"God you look totally fuckable right now" the blonde admires and rakes her eyes all over her lover's body.

"So what are you waiting for? Fuck me" Bea replies; shocked by her crass statement but when she sees Allie's jaw slack and her eyes turn black, the feeling of embarrassment disintegrates and she bites her lip as she knows it drives the blonde crazy.

"My pleasure" Allie smirks as she returns to Bea's toned stomach, kissing her way down and granting Bea her wish.

"Couldn't wait until you got home to root ya girlfriend?" Boomer comments when the couple emerge from the blonde's office.

"What can I say Booms? I can't resist her" Allie plays along and pinches Bea's arse, causing the redhead to blush even deeper.

"Anyway babe I'll see you at home later, I love you"

"I love you too, don't cause too much trouble" Bea teases as she winks before giving her girlfriend a quick kiss.

"See ya Bea" Boomer waves from behind the bar.

"Bye Boomer" she shouts over her shoulder as she walks out the bar and heads home to cook dinner.

\-------- 

The two months fly by, and before Bea knows it, it's the day before court. The two months have been brutal to say the least, with Harry making appearances at Debbie's school on a few occasions and more false or exaggerated evidence cropping up against the redhead. But Franky has been amazing; constantly reassuring the redhead and telling her they've got enough evidence. And obviously Allie has been her rock as well as Debbie's.

"Ooh what smells nice?" Bea asks as she walks in from work.

"Chicken korma with freshly made onion bhajis and naan bread" Franky replies as she takes a spoon and dips it in the curry sauce to try it.

"For the whole street?" The redhead comments when she sees how much food the tattooed brunette has produced.

"Well Mia is upstairs with Debbie and Gidge will be here in about thirty minutes. Thought we could have a big dinner before tomorrow" she informs the older woman and Bea nods with a small smile before heading upstairs to have a shower. She walks into her room and hears the shower on in the bedroom. She smirks to herself before stripping bare and walking in; her lower stomach pulling at the sight of her girlfriend wet and naked.

"Are you actually gunna get in or are you just gunna stand there gawking?" Allie says, snapping Bea out of her trance.

"Sorry, just admiring the view" she winks before climbing in behind the blonde.

\--------

"How's the toe Mia?" Bea asks when all six of them take their seats around the table; Franky laying out all the food in a middle in a buffet style.

"In the right place now thank god. It's still taped up but I'm glad I'm off the crutches, they were such a pain. Still got another few weeks before I can dance again though, it's been torture" the young girl replies. She looks over at Debbie and is glad to see her friend finally relax. She doesn't know the full extent of what her father has done, but she knows he was controlling and aggressive. Mia never saw Debbie's old house because she was never allowed over there; whether that was her dad's doing or Debbie's she doesn't know, but she does know that she was close to going up to him and hitting him with her crutches when he kept driving by the school. She saw the apprehension his presence caused Debbie and she just wanted her friend to be able to live a normal life like she was lucky to live.

"So it's your birthday in a few months Debbie, is there anything you wanted to do for it?" Allie asks.

"Erm maybe a little gathering? I don't want anything big" the young brunette replies.

"But it's your sweet 16 honey, we have to do something special" Bea tells her daughter, knowing that Debbie never likes to make a fuss of anything.

"It will be special. A few friends from school, you guys and the girls from the salon. That's all I'll want" Debbie smiles and her mum returns the same gesture.

"Well then that is what we will do" Bea confirms with a nod.

"Can you picture the boys when they finally meet Franky and Allie?" Mia asks Debbie and both girls start giggling.

"Oh my god they'll be drooling" Debbie replies through her giggles.

"Care to explain?" Allie raises an eyebrow.

"When you or Franky have come to pick me up from school our guy friends wouldn't stop staring. Didn't help that Franky was wearing a sleeveless top and her tattoos were out" Debbie explains and Franky laughs.

"Nice to know we still got it blondie" Franky nudges Allie and she laughs.

"Her boyfriend was like 'oh I like a girl with tattoos'. She was not impressed" Debbie says pointing to Mia who suddenly had a face like thunder.

"Idiot. I'll be holding that against him for a while" she comments while basically taking her anger out on her curry.

"Yes speaking of this boyfriend, I need to approve yet" Bea tells her.

"Well if the current state of her curry is anything to go by you won't get the chance" Bridget pipes up and all the girls start laughing.

"We will have to tease them when we meet them Franky" Allie winks and Franky wriggles her eyebrows.

"Get our slut rags on aye?" She replies.

The night continued like that. Talks about the party, telling funny stories and just general conversations. Not one mention of Harry or tomorrow, and it felt great to Bea. To be surrounded with love and laughter, something she's still getting used to, but appreciates all the same. Bridget took Mia home as they live in the same street at about nine o'clock that night, with the remaining four women all heading up to bed shortly after. Franky surrounds herself in paperwork for tomorrow, wanting to be as prepared as she can be. Even though she isn't actually representing Bea, she wants to make sure for her own mind that she hasn't missed anything. She's brought out of her thoughts by her phone vibrating on the bedside table.

"Hey spunky" she greets her girlfriend, although a little confused considering she had just seen her.

"Hey baby. We didn't really get a moment alone tonight, I just wanted to make sure you're ok about tomorrow?" She asks and Franky grins. Similar to Bea, she's always wanted to feel loved. She never got that from her parents and in prison she had a different girl in her bed every week. But Bridget saw through all that bullshit and saw who Franky was in her core; an intelligent and vulnerable woman who had been neglected of feeling worthy and appreciated.

"I'm nervous I'm not gunna lie Gidge. I think I've done everything I can, and Jayne is a force in court. I'm just praying we get a good jury. The judge we have Jayne has worked with before and she says we've got a good one. I just hope I've done enough, red needs this, Debbie needs this… Allie needs this" Franky lets out a deep breath now that she's finally got it all off her chest.

"You have done enough baby, you're incredible. I'm so proud of you, and you're gunna make a fantastic lawyer one day. I've got an early start so I'm gunna go but inform me throughout the day ok? I love you"

"I love you too. Goodnight babe" Franky hangs up and gives her work one last look over before clearing up and climbing into bed, sleep consuming her.

\--------

"I'm scared" Bea admits into darkness as she rests her head on Allie's chest.

"Me too. But Franky is confident, Jayne is confident, so we have to be too" she tries to reason with her and plants a soft kiss on her head before taking a deep breath and continuing.

"They're gunna bring up my past, paint me as a dirty whore who shouldn't be around Debbie" she swallows the lump in her throat as she says the words. Bea immediately looks up and raises her hand to stroke the blonde's cheek.

"Please don't ever call yourself that ok? You're not, and you never were. You were a young girl who had no other choice, who had to do what she could to survive. Jayne knows that, and she will argue that if they lay into you. They're gunna bring up all the shit he's done to me, I know I've told you but I guess I don't want you to have to hear it from someone else" she reveals her own insecurities and now it's Allie's turn to comfort her girlfriend.

"Nothing they say will make me feel differently about you. Ever. I just pray that this time tomorrow you will have no more worries" she leaves a soft kiss on Bea's lips and combs her fingers through her red locks.

"Now get some sleep, it's gunna be emotionally tiring tomorrow" she says and the redhead nods before snuggling in closer to the younger woman's body.

"Goodnight Alliecat, I love you"

"I love you too beautiful. Sleep tight" she gives her one last kiss before she squeezes her tight and closes her eyes; her dreams filled with red hair, chocolate eyes and a taste of freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this chapter, writers block sucks. Thankyou for all your support as always, it means so much to hear what you think. :)


	29. Bea Smith has won

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have no idea how hard it is to avoid social media and not spoil season 5 for myself! I've heard it was pretty brutal, so I hope this chapter lifts your spirits slightly. I love hearing what you think so please let me know, no S5 spoilers though please ;)

The last three days have been excruciating for all four women. The trial had been fortunate to run on consecutive days, meaning the case didn't have to be dragged out any longer for Bea. But all the pain and the worry had been worth it…

She would like to say she had been strong 90 percent of the time, but Debbie was a nervous wreck sitting in that little room. Being asked questions and answering them to a camera she knew her father could see, tearing up when Harry's actions were described in so much detail she felt like she was in the room when it was happening. She wanted her mum with her, or even Allie, but she knew this was her chance to convince the jury and the judge that her father wasn't worth being allowed to walk around free without receiving any form of punishment for ruining both hers and her mum's life. Franky had given her tips beforehand; telling her to speak highly of both herself and Allie to convince the judge that whatever their pasts may suggest, they were suitable people for Debbie to be around. Not that it was a hard task as she admired Franky and adored Allie, knowing if it wasn't for them she and her mum would not be here right now; finally seeing the light at the end of the tunnel.

Franky sat behind Bea in the courtroom and willed the older woman to stop playing with her fingers under the desk. The defendant was brutal to say the least and completely stripped both Bea and Allie bare with a few jabs into her own backstory too. She knew that it was just their job and that they probably had doubts about this case too, but it still doesn't take the shame away from hearing all your faults be used to convince the jury a fifteen-year-old shouldn't live with you. She commended Debbie for all the shit she had been subjected to in her short life. She was almost inspired by her; not letting her childhood taint her personality like she did when she was a little girl. Seeing her on the screen broke her heart, but the young girl took everything she had told her in like a sponge and she couldn't have answered the questions fired at her any better. She saw Jayne lean over to whisper something in Bea's ear and the redhead's shoulders visibly dropped; implying Jayne had told her what Franky was thinking about Debbie's answers. She looked over and she could almost feel the anger radiating off of Harry's body; causing her to smirk. Bastard deserved everything he got. When she took the stand to give her statement on the night Harry came to the house, she looked at the jury; seeing the looks of disgust, uncertainty, disbelief and sympathy. This was good, she just hoped that those looks would stay there and wouldn't change once Harry had his say. She just prayed that Allie and Bea could hold their own and not crumble under his attorney's extremely insensitive questions. Especially Bea; the redhead having been convinced she wasn't good enough and it was all her fault for many years, Franky tried as much as she could to drill it into her head that she did not ask for this.

Allie stepped out into the dock and took in the sight before her. Harry sat to her right with a smug smirk on his face. She knew what he was smirking at; this was the time they were going to throw her past back at her in the worst way possible and that they were going to argue that her and Bea had been dating longer than they had. He also thought he had the upper hand as he knew her original statement went missing, but little did he know another statement would crop up in the near future. She then looked to her left, relief washed over her when she saw Bea's chocolate brown eyes fixated on her. She didn't look at the jury, the judge or anyone else after that moment. Only her. She bit her tongue when she was accused of instigating the attack on her and clenched her fists when her street days were described in a way that made her feel dirty and repulsive. She felt completely naked up there in front of everyone who now knew Allie's deepest regrets. But all she had to do was remind herself of why she was there, who she was fighting for… And it all become worth it. Harry's demeanour soon changed when Allie's second statement, the emergency call that was made and the CCTV footage was revealed along with an added bonus of phone records insinuating he was behind the attack outside the bar. She left the stand with hope fluttering in her stomach.

Bea swallowed the gigantic lump in her throat when it was her turn. This was the final day, and all eyes were on her. She had witnessed everyone who had been in this seat, each one of them so difficult to listen to for different reasons. Harry's time on the stand was the worst; making it sound like it was all her doing and that she just wanted an excuse to leave him for Allie. Jayne however ripped him a new one and tore down his confident attitude bit by bit until he had to be saved by his attorney. Photos from her attacks were shown and it was as if she could feel it all over again. Ever punch, every kick… but she forced herself to look, to remind herself that she overcame that and she came out the other side a fighter and a survivor. Franky's words were ringing in her ears; She did not deserve this, this wasn't her fault and she did not ask for it. She kept up this mantra in her head the entire time she was being attacked with brutal questions. She saw Harry and he gave her his signature smirk, the smirk that he would always give when he knew he was about to break her. Not this time. Instead of cowering away and pleading for him to stop, she returned the gesture and had to swallow the little snicker that was about to escape when she saw his expression drop. He knew it. He knew he had lost.

Lost his control over her. Lost custody over his daughter… Lost thirteen years of his life. Thirteen years behind bars before he could even apply for parole. Thirteen years of a Harry- free life. She had done it. Bea Smith had won.

Bea walks out of that courtroom faster than Debbie when she walks out of her room for food. Allie didn't return into the courtroom after her time on the stand so when Bea locks eyes with her outside; it's as if she's come home. Allie stands up and rushes over to the redhead, taking her hands and asking the question she's been dying to find the answer out to.

"Thirteen years" is all Bea says and the tears flow from both brown and blue eyes. The blonde pulls her in to a tight embrace as she sobs into her neck. The relief that leaves both women in that moment is visible to everyone around them. Just then Debbie walks up to them and Bea pulls away from Allie before she pulls her daughter in close.

"He's gone honey, for a very long time" she whispers into her hair and the young brunette just squeezes her mum as if she's scared to let go. Franky joins them and wraps her arm around Allie's shoulders; kissing her on her temple.

"It's over, we can all move on. You can all move on and be the family you deserve" she tells the younger woman and Allie just nods before wrapping her arm around Franky's waist.

"We couldn't have done it without ya, Thankyou" she tells the tattooed brunette who just smirks before patting her shoulder and pulling away.

"Nah it was all you three. I just provided the legal support, you guys fought for this until the bloody end. Anyway I'm gunna go catch up with Jayne, drinks later?" She asks and looks over at the mother- daughter duo who have pulled away.

"Sounds amazing. Thankyou Franky, for everything" she pulls her in for a brief hug.

"Like I told blondie, I provided the legal stuff, but it was you guys who really made this possible. See ya later" she walks off and pulls her phone out to call Bridget.

"How are ya feeling kiddo?" Allie asks Debbie, who just shrugs in response.

"Mixed really, but overall relieved. He deserves it, no matter what relation he is to me" she briefly explains and the blonde offers her a reassuring smile. Just as she opens her mouth to say something she hears her name being called from afar. She turns around and her eyes grow wide.

"Allie? Allie Novak?" The woman approaches her with the same shocked expression on her face.

"Summer?" She manages to choke out and the auburn haired woman nods.

"It's really you? My God I never thought I would see you again" she scratches her head and offers a small smile which Allie returns.

"What are you doing here?" The blonde asks.

"I got summoned for jury service. I couldn't believe my eyes when they said your name and you stepped out. Small world aye?" She lightly giggles and the young blonde grins.

"Yeah you could say that" she replied before slightly turning and pulling Bea up next to her.

"Erm babe this is my old friend Summer, Summer this is my girlfriend Bea" she introduces them and Bea can't help but smile wide.

"Nice to meet you Summer" she offers her hand and Summer takes it to shake.

"Likewise. Anyway I understand this is a joyous yet exhausting time for you guys so can I maybe give you my number and we can catch up sometime soon?" She suggests with a nervous tone to her voice.

"Sounds good" Allie smiles and accepts the business card Summer hands over; raising an eyebrow when she sees her job title.

"Marine biologist? Bloody hell" she laughs.

"I know I know. I started with just biology but we done a semester on marine life and I just fell in love. I'll tell you about it another time, you enjoy your family time, Christ knows you need it" she smiles again before walking off, leaving Allie amazed at what just happened.

Allie's quiet the entire journey home. She barely says a word and when she does it's very short. When she pulls up outside the house she gets out the car but stays still while Debbie and Bea walk up the path. Debbie walks in the house but Bea stops and turns.

"What's wrong?" She asks as she retracts her steps and stands in front of the blonde.

"I'm sorry I just… I need to be alone" she says and starts to walk away but the redhead pulls her back.

"Talk to me" she almost pleads.

"I will, but right now I just need to be alone. What they said about me was fucking brutal and right now…" She trails off and tries to look away but the older woman follows her eye line. Allie takes a deep breath before she says the words.

"Right now I feel like a junky street whore who doesn't deserve anything ok? So please Bea, I don't wanna take all of that out on you" she explains and Bea can see the sadness in her eyes. She wants to argue back, to convince her that she can talk to her but she remembers Franky saying that when she gets into her own head like this she needs to be alone. So instead, she just squeezes her hands and nods. The blonde smiles gratefully before planting a kiss on Bea's cheek and walking off; no destination in mind, but she knows she will end up in the same place she always does.

\--------

She returns two hours later and heads upstairs to take a shower before going out to celebrate tonight. She walks out the shower and smiles when she sees her girlfriend lying on the bed with a book in her hands. She walks over and straddles the redhead, making Bea lower her book down to her chest.

"Well hi there" she grins and the older woman giggles.

"Hello trouble" she smiles and runs her fingers through her hair.

"You feeling better?" She asks and Allie nods as she lies next to Bea.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, I just knew I was going to turn nasty so I wanted to be by myself" she explains.

"I get it. What they said about you… Even though I knew it all it still broke my heart. But you are not that person anymore, and what did I say about you calling yourself that word?" She raises her eyebrow.

"I know, but in that moment that is honestly how I felt. I'll always feel like that deep down" she admits and looks away.

"Hey" the redhead says to gain her attention again.

"I understand that the feeling will always be there. Trust me, I feel the exact same about me. But that is not you anymore. Say it. Say it to me" Bea shakes their hands slightly and Allie rolls her eyes.

"That isn't me anymore" she mutters and the older woman smirks.

"Good. Now let's forget about that aye? What about running into Summer earlier?" She asks to take her mind off of her insecurities.

"I can't believe it. I haven't seen her in like seven years and I see her in a courtroom of all places. I'm just worried she's gunna judge ya'know?" She sighs.

"She won't judge. Didn't you say so yourself that she never judged you when you came out? When you turned up on her doorstep and she sat with you without needing an explanation? To me, she sounds like the least judgemental person babe. Give her a call next week, I think you need it" she encourages and the blonde nods.

"I think I will. But I wanna focus on us right now. We've done it. We can finally be a family" the young blonde leans up and kisses the redhead. They can finally be a couple, a normal couple with no strings attached to anyone else.

"And it feels absolutely perfect" Bea whispers against the blonde's lips, rolling her over onto her back and making love to the love of her life.

\--------

"Who called you guys?" Bea asks happily as she rushes up to Liz and Maxine and gives them a warm hug; something she rarely does with anyone but something she's been doing a lot today.

"Allie called and said she thought you would want us here to celebrate. That's amazing sweet" Maxine explains and gives the redhead a warm smile. She's so happy to see Bea like this, so happy and free. After she gives Bea a light squeeze on her upper arm she walks over to Allie and gives her a hug.

"Thankyou. We've waited years for this moment" she whispers in the young blonde's ear.

"I haven't done anything" Allie replies with a frown which makes Maxine smile more.

"Oh you have, you've given her love. That's all she's ever wanted in life, someone to tell her she's worth it. You look at her as if she's the only person in the world, and it's so wonderful to see. I met Harry once, and I could see instantly how uncomfortable he made her. When I found out about you I knew you were something special, and I still do. So yes, you've done a lot. Now do you want a drink?" She asks before she gets too emotional.

"Yeah I'll have a beer thanks Maxine" Allie swallows the lump in her throat and blinks away her tears. She follows Maxine and accepts her drink before turning around to find Franky.

Bea spots Allie at the bar and starts walking over to her when she's stopped by Kaz.

"Hey Bea" the older blonde greets her.

"Hi Kaz" the redhead responds politely.

"I just wanna apologise for everything that happened. I was wrong to say those things to Allie, I just didn't want her to sink back into her old life you know? Not saying you would let her but…" She tries to explain.

"I get it. Trust me I wouldn't let her go back there. I'm just glad you sorted things out, I didn't want to come between your relationship and I understand why you would have become protective. But I want you to know that I'm not going anywhere. I worship the ground she walks on and I will do everything in my power to give her everything she deserves. She's amazing with my daughter and for some reason she loves me back. So I just want to know that there's no bad blood between us?" The redhead is stern and Kaz is slightly taken aback, but she smiles.

"There's not. Even though I still don't like what you put her through, I now know you didn't like it either and that you're here for good. So no, no bad blood. Truce?" She asks and holds her hand out; maintaining eye contact with the redhead before her. Bea keeps the same glare and shakes hands with the older blonde, giving her a small smile before pulling away.

"Well first round is on me, what are you having?" Bea offers and continues her original journey to the bar with Kaz following.

"So what's gunna happen with the house?" Franky asks.

"I'm gunna sell it. I can't go back there, not with all the memories. So I'm gunna take the money and buy a new house I think. Might buy a motorbike too" she smirks.

"A motorbike? What?" Allie asks, astonished that she never knew her girlfriend was into that.

"Yeah, I had one years ago but during one of Harry's temper tantrums he trashed it and wouldn't let me draw the money out to repair it" she explains.

"God blondie's gunna have an orgasm in a minute picturing you in leathers" Franky laughs and Bea blushes bright red.

"Can you blame me? Fuck, her arse in leathers? Jesus Christ have mercy" she comments and winks at her blushing girlfriend; causing everyone around them to laugh, including Debbie. Anyone else might cringe at people talking about their mum's sex life, but she doesn't care. She knows her mum is receiving the love she deserves, and she couldn't ask for anyone better to give it to her than Allie.

The entire night is filled with roaring laughter, warm embraces and touching words. Bea takes a moment to look at the scene surrounding her. This is her life now; a smart and humble daughter, a beautiful and loving girlfriend and supportive friends who will go to great lengths to make her happy. No more black clouds and no more legal attachments to anyone.

She is free.


	30. Ask me then

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few of you were wondering if the last chapter was the last one. It's not, I have a few more chapters up my sleeve and I will be posting a chapter of a new story I have in mind to see what you guys think. Thankyou for sticking with me and making this journey amazing!

It's been a month since Harry was sent down, and it's as if the world knows. The weather has been beautiful, work has been smooth and Bea has never felt lighter. But one thing has been bothering her, and that's her appearance. The house is on the market so that's one of the final things from her past about to go, but her appearance also reminds her of some of the comments Harry made. Some things she obviously can't change, but this morning when she looks at herself in the mirror, she decides what she wants to do. She walks downstairs on Saturday morning and smiles at the sight before her. The radio is playing softly with Allie and Debbie cooking breakfast; dancing to the beat and moving around each other in sync. It melts Bea's heart to see her daughter and girlfriend get along so well, something she never imagined could happen. Plus Allie's legs in her high-waisted shorts is a nice added bonus first thing in the morning.

"Morning my two favourite girls" the redhead makes her presence known and Allie turns around with the mega-watt smile she always has on her face when Bea is in the room.

"Morning beautiful" Allie replies and gives the older woman a quick kiss on the lips before grabbing a mug of coffee and handing it over. The trio sit down with pancakes and an array of toppings set out in the middle.

"So what you got planned today Debbie?" Bea asks her daughter.

"Well the sun's out so Mia's trying to get a group together to go down the beach. Is that ok?"

"Of course it is, just wear sun cream ok? I know what your skin is like" Bea says and Debbie just rolls her eyes.

"Yes, yes I know. But right now it's pancake time" the young brunette says as she shoves her fork full of food in her mouth.

"What about you Alliecat?" She looks over at the blonde who is spooning the last of the berry compote onto her final pancake.

"I'm going for lunch with Summer at one-thirty. I'm nervous and she messaged me last night asking if she could bring a plus one? Who could she possibly be bringing?" She wonders out loud.

"I wouldn't know, but I'm sure she won't bring anyone that would make you uncomfortable" Bea reassures her and the blonde smiles slightly.

"And what about you babe, got anything in mind?"

"I might catch up with Maxine, I haven't seen her outside of work since the case so will be nice to have a catch-up" the older woman smiles.

"That sounds like a good plan, tell her I say hi" Allie grins before taking everyone's plates and washing them up. Debbie heads upstairs to get ready so Bea takes the moment alone with the younger woman.

"Hey" she wraps her arms around her girlfriends waist and kisses her shoulder before continuing.

"Don't worry about today. You should be excited babe. Right I'm gunna go do some food shopping before I meet with Maxine. Have fun today ok? I love you loads" the older woman spins Allie around and plants her lips on hers.

"And your legs in those shorts? Summer's straight right?" She mutters against Allie's lips and smiles when she feels the blonde laugh.

"As far as I know yes. You won't need to worry anyway, I only have eyes for you" she gives Bea another searing kiss before pulling away and smacking her girlfriend's arse.

"I love you too babe" she blows the redhead a kiss and Bea blows another one over her shoulder before walking out; dialling Maxine's number.

"Hey Max, you got any plans today?" She asks as she gets into her car.

\--------

Allie's sitting on a small table outside the restaurant and she's nervous. It's a big deal to her just to meet Summer again, let alone this 'plus-one' she's bringing along. She sees the auburn haired woman walking up the street, so she stands up to make her whereabouts known and smiles when Summer notices for her. Her smile turns to shock when she suddenly realises who the plus-one is.

"Hey, I'm sorry I hope you don't mind. Some things came up and I couldn't leave her with anyone else" she explains and Allie looks down at the little girl standing next to Summer's leg.

"This is the plus-one? You had me wondering who you could be bringing" Allie lets out a nervous laugh and leans in to give her friend a one armed hug before sitting down. Summer sits opposite her and pulls the little girl up on her lap.

"This is my plus-one. Always" she rolls her eyes and giggles. Allie looks at the little blonde haired girl and smiles at her.

"Hey cutie" she says and laughs when the little girl smiles but buries her face in Summer's chest.

"She will warm up to you in a minute"

"What's her name?" Allie asks.

"Ava" Summer grins

"Her hair is so blonde. Is your partner blonde?" Allie asks.

"Yeah he is. Her eyes however, I have no clue where she got those from. They run in the family, but I always joke that my husband had an affair with you" the auburn haired woman laughs and the blonde frowns in confusion until she sees it; Ava's giant blue eyes staring back at her.

"Oh wow" is all Allie says.

"Tell me about it. Not green like mine, not brown like Liam's. When she was born and they didn't change, I took it as if it's was God's, if there is a God, way of telling me you were still here with me, in this world somewhere. The minute school ended you disappeared. I had no idea where you went or what happened Allie. You could have died for all I knew" she sighs and the blonde solemnly nods.

"I nearly did. On many occasions. I'd rather not discuss this here in public, so how about we have some lunch and then go for a walk?" Allie suggests and Summer nods.

"Deal" she smiles and Allie lets out a sigh of relief. They talk about lighter topics until their food arrives; Allie ordering a toasted sandwich with chips and Summer opting for the chicken wrap.

"So tell me about your woman, Bea right?" Summer asks as she blows on a chip and handing it to Ava. Allie smiles at the mention of Bea and blushes slightly pink.

"Allie Novak blushing? Blimey this woman must be good" the young mum laughs.

"She is. She's incredible Summer. I met her in the hospital of all places, her daughter was hysterical after her ex- husband attacked her and I couldn't just leave her. I then met Bea and its like the world suddenly made sense ya'know?" She expresses and Summer can't help but smile. Even during school Allie was so confident in herself; didn't care what people said about her and just went about life being herself. Still to this day she doesn't know what happened behind Allie's front door, but she knows her parents didn't approve of the blonde's sexuality. She hates to think what Allie had to endure since the last time she saw her, so seeing her like this, so happy and giddy over a woman, it's a wonderful sight to see.

"Tell me a bit about her" Summer grins.

"Well she's nine years older than us, she owns a salon in town so if you need your hair done hit her up" Allie hints and Summer nods.

"I'll keep that in mind. What about her daughter?"

"Debbie, she's fantastic, and such a credit to her mum. She's so smart and mature for her age. Her and her friend Mia remind me of us. Debbie is you obviously, the sensible one" she giggles and the auburn haired woman just smiles.

"What?" Allie asks.

" I just can't believe you're here. It feels good. And you're happy?" Allie nods at her question.

"So happy. I don't think I've ever been this happy" she smiles a genuine smile before she sees Ava pull on Summer's shirt. She leans down so her daughter can whisper in her ear and she giggles.

"Ask her" she whispers back and the little girl looks over at Allie and points to her plate.

"Chip pease?" She asks with the cheekiest, cutest grin in the world and Allie couldn't say no if she wanted to. She picks one up and makes sure it's cool enough before leaning over the table; handing it over to the littlest hands.

"Ta" the two-year-old giggles as she puts the chip in her mouth.

"She's so polite" Allie admires as she smiles at the little girl who very strangely looks like her.

"She is, that's something Liam and I take pride in. You see some of the kids these days and their manners are just awful, I'll be ashamed if she grows up like that. So we've drilled it in her head early on that she needs manners. Anyway I'm gunna go pay, mind having her for a second ?" Summer asks as she stands up and places Ava on the floor.

"You don't have to" Allie goes to argue but Summer just shakes her head.

"I insist. My daughter ate your chip, I'm paying" she winks and walks inside the restaurant. Allie looks down at the toddler in front of her and she wonders what to do next. She loves kids, but she's never been around them to really know what to do.

"Hey there peanut" she smiles and sighs in relief when the little blonde girl giggles and walks closer to her; holding her arms in the air. Allie leans down and scoops the girl up in her arms and sits her on her lap. She lightly bounces her right knee and sees that the girl has taken interest in the grey fur ball that's attached to Allie's keys in her pocket. She pulls them out and hands them over, her heart melting when Ava takes the key ring in her hands and gasps.

"Oooh" she pouts her little lips and strokes the fur and the blonde can't resist the urge to kiss the crown of her mini-me's head.

"You could seriously pass as her mother" Summer observes as she walks back out. Allie giggles as she takes her keys back and places Ava on the floor before standing up.

"Right we going for a walk?" She asks and Summer nods as she takes hold of her daughter's hand. The blonde turns to take the lead but gets pulled back by a hand and realises her doppelgänger has taken her big hand in her little one. Allie's heart grows even bigger as she walks to the beachfront with the only person who stood by her throughout her childhood, swinging her daughter back and forth between them. They sit down on the sand and watch as Ava walks a few feet in front of them, playing contently in the sand. Allie tells Summer everything, from the moment she ended up on the streets up until she met Bea. Instead of looking up at her friend she just plays with the sand, scared to see any judgement or disgust in her eyes. She's forced to look up when she hears a quiet sob escape her friends mouth, and see the tears falling effortlessly down her freckled cheeks. She's missed Summer, the only part of her childhood she liked. Summer quickly wipes the tears away and takes Allie's hand in hers.

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you Allie I-"

"How could you have helped me? Not gone to university?" The blonde questions and Summer avoids eye contact. She's right, how could she have helped her? But that doesn't stop her feeling so guilty about how she went on to live her life while her best friend suffered like this.

"You met Liam at uni right?" Allie assumes and the small nod she receives as an answer says she's right.

"If you had helped me, you wouldn't have met him, and you wouldn't have your perfect little girl" she explains and looks over at the toddler laughing to herself in the sand. The young mum follows her gaze, and can't help the huge smile that spreads along her face.

"I know, but I still can't help but feel guilty. But you're ok now?" She asks.

"More than ok. I got clean nearly three years ago now, I manage a bar in town and I've found the love of my life. I'd go through it all again if it meant I'd get her at the end" Allie looks into emerald green eyes and pulls their owner in for a huge hug; a hug that has been years overdue and a hug that says so much. They pull away and both wipe at the tears that have rolled down their cheeks, laughing at each other.

"God we're such babies" Allie giggles. She looks back up at the ocean and sees Ava running towards them, throwing herself into her mother's lap before crawling over and sitting in Allie's.

"Told ya she'd warm up to you" Summer giggles and leans over to push her daughter's hair out of her face. The blonde reaches into her bag and gets her phone out.

"Can you get a photo please? I don't think Bea will believe me when I tell her how much she looks like me" she says and hands her phone over. She tickles the little girl in her arms and she starts squealing with delight; making the multiple photos Summer takes utterly adorable. Summer moves closer and leans in, taking one of all three of them.

"Mind if I send it over to me?" She asks.

"No go ahead" she responds as she listens to a story Ava is telling her.

"You'd make a great mum Allie" Summer comments and Allie blushes.

"I don't know, I think I'm better at being the fun aunt" she says as she pulls Ava's short hair up into a short ponytail on top of her head, causing the hair to fan out.

"I do that to her all the time, Liam says she looks like a pineapple" Summer giggles as the blonde sways the small bunch of hair from side to side. She hands Allie back her phone and the blonde takes it, sending the photo over to Bea.

"Blimey time has flown" Allie comments as she sees the time coming up to four o'clock.

"Yeah I better take off and get this one fed" Summer agrees as she stands up and takes Ava into her arms as they head off back to their cars.

"Right say goodbye to Auntie Allie" she tells her daughter and Allie stands in front of her with shock on her face.

"You said you wanted to be the fun aunt here's ya chance" Summer winks and the blonde just laughs.

"I'll take it" she grins as the little girl leans in and gives Allie a kiss, pulling away and giggling to herself.

"Bye peanut, be good for your Mumma" she pinches the little girls cheek and gives Summer another one handed hug.

"Don't be a stranger. Send me the address of your bar and I'll pop in one night. Take care Allie" Summer whispers into her ear and the blonde grins.

"You too Summer, feels so good to see you again" she says as she pulls away, giving them one last wave before walking to her car.

\--------

Bea meets Maxine at the salon around one by the time she had finished shopping and unpacked. She meets the brunette outside and gives her a quick hug before opening the salon doors and walking inside.

"So what brings us here sweet?" Maxine asks as Bea roots through their stash of hair dye and picks out the colour she wants; holding it up to Maxine.

"I want a change. Fancy it?" She challenges and the brunette grins.

"Always" she says as she grabs the dye.

"I need the razor too" the redhead says and Maxine raises an eyebrow.

"Now this is a change" she observes as Bea grabs everything Maxine will need before she sits in a chair opposite the mirror. The brunette grabs the cover and drapes it over the redhead's body.

"Right so what am I doing?" She asks.

"I want that colour for my hair and then can you do like an undercut on the sides please?" She explains and the brunette just nods.

"Got it" she says as she starts to brush through her hair before applying the dye.

"So what's brought this on?" She asks and Bea just shrugs.

"Harry is out of my life but I feel like I have a few things that are still holding me to him. The house is on the market but I just feel like I want a new me too you know?" She tries to explain and by the smile on her friends face, she gets it.

"Say no more, we got this" she comments as she continues to apply the hair dye.

"So how are you and Allie?" She asks and the redhead grins like she always does when the blonde's name is mentioned.

"Really good Thankyou. I'm looking for a new house, and I think I'm gunna ask her to move in with us" Bea confesses.

"That's amazing, Bea. I'm so happy for you" the tall brunette grins and Bea slightly nods before looking down at her hands.

"What if she says no?" She suddenly worries and Maxine just rolls her eyes.

"Bea I highly doubt she will say no. You basically live together anyway. She will jump at the chance to have a home with you and Debbie. Trust me hun, she will say yes" she reassures the redhead and she nods slightly in response.

"Anyway what about you? Anyone on the scene?" She asks her friend and watches her in the mirror.

"No no one. I'm happy being single right now to be honest" she admits.

"Fair enough"

"What about Debbie, how is she?" Maxine asks.

"Really good Thankyou. I think she's still confused about how she feels in regards to her dad being sent to prison, but she's good. Her birthday is in a couple of months so Allie and I are thinking of having a party at the bar of you're up for it?" She suggests to Maxine who nods in approval.

"I'll be there, wouldn't miss Debbie's sweet 16th for the world" she grins before she steps back and takes her gloves off.

"Right let that soak for a while longer and I'll wash it off" she announces as she takes the seat next to Bea. After a while Maxine washes the redhead's hair and they decide to grab some lunch before heading back to start the next part of Bea's transformation.

"Bea, you look amazing!" Maxine gushes as she reveals the final look. Bea's hair has gone a shade brighter with the red, making a more fiery tone compared to her dark red locks. The shaven hair underneath makes her look like a total badass and makes her jawline and cheekbones even more prominent.

"Allie is gunna love it" she continues as she runs her hair through the newly dyed locks. Bea grins as she takes in her new look. She already feels lighter, different. Speaking of the blonde, Bea feels her phone vibrate in her pocket and pulls it out; opening the text she receives.

 **"Summer's definitely straight… And seems to produce mini Allie's"** the text says along with a photo of the blonde with a mini blonde in her lap on the beach. Bea can't help the huge grin that appears on her face at the image of her girlfriend with a child. She wonders if she's holding Allie back, although she's never mentioned that she wants kids. Maybe she doesn't, but the redhead will have to admit she looks utterly adorable with one.

"Now who is that cutie?" Maxine asks over her shoulder as she finishes drying her hair.

"Allie met up with a friend from school today and I'm guessing this is her daughter. How beautiful does she look?"

"Who the little girl or Allie?" Maxine teases and Bea goes bright red.

"Both" she mumbles and the brunette just laughs.

"Don't be embarrassed, it's a breath of fresh air to see you like this. Now I'm all done here, do you like it?" She asks and Bea nods vigorously before standing up and hugging the brunette.

"I love it, Thankyou so much. Right let me give you some money" she goes to get her purse but Maxine stops her.

"I don't want money. You paid for my lunch, that's enough for me. Now go home and see your girl" she smiles and Bea hugs her one more time.

"You're the best" she mutters as they pull away and walk out the salon; Bea locking it behind her and walking to her car.

\--------

Allie walks in at around four-thirty and heads for the kitchen. She stops in her tracks when she sees her girlfriend at the kitchen counter, nose buried in a book. Sensing the blonde's presence the redhead looks up and smiles at her.

"Hey, how was your day?" She asks but the blonde ignores her; striding over and grabbing her girlfriend's face in her hands before kissing her hard. Bea had pulled her hair up in a pony tail so the shaven parts are clearly on show; something that lights the fire in Allie's stomach.

"Holy fuck Bea" she breathes against Bea's lips as she takes a quick breath before passionately kissing her again.

"Too much?" She asks the blonde as she feels her move her lips down her neck.

"God no, it's fucking hot. I didn't think you could get any sexier. Is anyone home?" She mumbles against her neck and Bea moans at the vibrating sensation the blonde's voice causes.

"No just me" she manages to speak before another moan escapes her mouth. Before she knows it Allie has wrapped one arm around her waist and the other under her leg, lifting her effortlessly onto the kitchen island.

"Good because I want you right here, right now" the younger woman says with a hint of authority in her voice as she practically rips Bea's jeans off. The redhead props herself up on her elbows and she almost falls apart at the sight of Allie; eyes black with desire and a look of hunger in them as they roam her body.

"I'm so lucky to be the only one to get to see you like this" the blonde admits as she pulls the older woman's underwear down and starts a trail of kisses from her ankle slowly up her leg.

"The only one to make you so ready" she continues her slow journey and Bea is writhing underneath her; desperate for Allie to touch her in more places than just her thigh.

"The only one who has made you scream" she's so close to where Bea wants her, but she suddenly stops.

"Allie" the redhead moans out and grabs a fistful of blonde hair. Allie lifts her head and just raises her eyebrow.

"Kiss me" Bea manages to force out. Allie smirks, and teases her once again by moving away and kissing her on the lips. She knows that's not what her girlfriend meant, but she knows the more she teases her, the more she will get worked up. She dominates Bea's mouth, and feels her lover groan both in arousal and frustration; causing Allie to smile against her lips.

"Not there" the redhead whispers and her chocolate brown eyes are dilated to the fullest.

"Tell me where then" the blonde bites her lip.

"You know where" Bea replies as she looks into Allie's now midnight blue eyes.

"Hmm I don't know. Here?" The blonde teases as she lightly runs her hand over the redhead's breast.

"Allie please" the older woman begs and tries to push her head down to where she wants it the most.

"Oh. Here" the blonde bites her lip and runs her index finger up Bea's centre; causing the redhead to jump slightly.

"Yes" the older woman moans and the blonde giggles against her toned stomach.

"Someone's impatient" Allie winks.

"You weren't exactly patient when you were throwing me up here and ripping my pants off" the redhead bites back.

"Fine, if you insist" she nips at Bea's skin before finally heading down her body and kissing Bea where she originally wanted her to.

\--------

"I am never going to be able to look at that island in the same way again" Bea laughs as her and Allie cuddle up on the sofa after their sexual encounter in the kitchen.

"Me neither, but I've always wanted to do that. Have my wicked way with you on every piece of furniture in this house" the blonde winks and Bea just laughs even more.

"Of course you did. So how did it go today?" The redhead asks.

"Really well. It felt so good seeing her again, and her daughter is adorable" Allie gushes.

"She looks weirdly like you" the redhead comments and the blonde nods.

"How crazy is that? But yeah I'm so happy I've finally found her again. What about you, what brought this smoking hot look on?" The younger woman runs her fingers through Bea's new locks.

"I wanted a change, something different from the woman I was. Now all I need is a new home that holds no memories of him" she explains and the blonde grins.

"Sounds like the perfect plan babe" she agrees and the redhead plays with her fingers, nervous about what she's about to say next.

"Yup. Me, Debbie… And you?" Bea suggests and Allie's eyes widen.

"Me? Are you saying what I think you're saying?" She asks and Bea's relieved to see the excitement in her blue eyes.

"Yeah I think I am" Bea grins and the blonde raises an eyebrow.

"Go on then… Ask me" she encourages and the redhead takes Allie's hands in hers.

"Will you move in with me? Officially, our own home, no renting, no housemates… Just us three?" She asks the question she's been wanting to ask for the past few weeks and Allie just grins.

"Nothing would make me happier Bea Smith" the blonde enthuses as she peppers her girlfriend with soft kisses over her face. Just then Debbie walks through the door and witnesses the cute exchange.

"Something good happen?" She asks as she walks into the livingroom. Bea nods and takes Allie's left hand in both of hers.

"You know how we are looking for a new house?" She asks.

"Yeah…?" Debbie trails off as she waits for her mum to explain more.

"Well I've asked Allie if she wanted to move in with us… And she said yes" Bea explains and smiles when her daughter grins with delight.

"That's amazing! Now I seriously can't wait" she exclaims as she throws herself onto the sofa between the two women.

"Can I get a walk-in wardrobe in my room?" She asks and Bea just rolls her eyes.

"I suppose so" she agrees and the young brunette fist pumps the air.

"What about a pool?" She questions and the redhead just raises a stern eyebrow.

"No you're pushing it" she says and Debbie just laughs.

"As long as I have you two, I couldn't care less" she concludes and Allie kisses the crown of her head.

"Love you kiddo" she says.

"Love you too… And you mum" Debbie replies as she turns her attention to her mum.

"Yeah we love you too babe" Allie leans over and winks at her girlfriend; causing the older woman to roll her eyes again.

"Yeah cheers guys" she answers and all three women start giggling and cuddle in closer. Ruining the perfect moment, Franky walks through the door and smirks at the trio.

"I'm missing out on family time? Guys make room!" She runs over and lies her body over all three girl's laps.

"Urgh Franky you heffa get off!" Allie groans.

"Piss off I ain't a heffa you rude bitch" the tattooed brunette bites back and Allie leans over to whisper in Bea's ear.

"How soon can we move out?"

"The sooner the better" the redhead replies and laughs along with the blonde as Franky makes herself even more comfortable.


	31. Stay with me

"Is it me or is it ridiculously quiet today?" Bea asks as she walks up to the desk in the salon where Liz is checking their next client.

"It is quiet today. Tomorrow is manic though. It's one or the other with this place. You haven't got anyone for another hour so if you had any paperwork to do you've got some time now" Liz tells her kindly. Bea is just about to accept when the salon door opens. The redhead looks up and is surprised to see Kaz walk through the door.

"Morning Bea" Kaz greets the redhead and her body language suggests that she's nervous. Her hands are clasped together and her shoulders are folded in on her little frame.

"Hi Kaz. How can I help you?" Bea asks and tries to put the blonde at ease. They didn't have a great start to their relationship, but at the end of the day Kaz did help in getting Harry sent down and her relationship with Allie will always play a part in her relationship with the younger blonde.

"I was wondering if you had a free slot at some point today? Kinda need my hair cut and you were the first person I thought of" the blonde replies and softens slightly. Kaz never gets nervous, but she now knows that what she said about Bea was wrong of her, and asking the woman you pissed off to cut your hair was a dangerous request.

"Just a cut? I have an hour now so I can fit a cut in for you if you're ok with that?" The redhead explains and Kaz nods gratefully.

"If you could that would be great" she replies and Bea just nods before guiding her towards the wash basin. Liz offers to make the blonde a drink and she accepts before sitting down and leaning her head back into the sink.

"So how are things?" Bea asks as she gets the water at the right temperature before soaking the older blonde's hair.

"Yeah not too bad Thankyou. The shelter is going well, a bunch of them have left recently because they've all got jobs and bed sits to rent so… That's what makes what I do worth it, seeing young girls finally get their heads together and make something of their lives you know?" She explains and a smile ghosts across the redhead's lips.

"Yeah I bet it's rewarding" she agrees.

"Yeah absolutely. It's hard to begin with but when you know that is a possible outcome then you don't mind. What about you?"

"Yeah things are good thanks. Debbie's getting excited about her birthday in a couple of months" Bea replies as she rinses the shampoo from Kaz's blonde locks before massaging the conditioner in.

"She's turning sixteen right?" Kaz asks.

"Yeah she is. Growing up before my eyes"

"She's a good kid Bea. I haven't really spent time with her and I know we didn't get off to a great start, but you've done well with bringing up such a mature girl given your situation" the blonde says and Bea can hear the timid tone in her voice; afraid she has crossed the line.

"She is, and I couldn't be more proud of her. She's taken everything in her stride, she's still a bit mixed up with how she feels about Harry being in prison but she understands why and she knows it's the right thing. But I don't blame her, at the end of the day he is her dad and of course she's going to be conflicted. She's getting on great at school and she adores Allie so it's all worked out for the best" Bea explains and she can see the smile on Kaz's face. She switches the water off and quickly dries her hair with a towel before taking her over to her chair in front of the mirror.

"How much are we taking off?" She enquires as she brushes through the now damp hair.

"Just a couple of inches please" Kaz requests as she takes a sip of her coffee.

"How are you and Allie? I haven't spoken to her in a while" Kaz continues and Bea can't stop the smile that spreads on her face.

"We're good thankyou, our relationship feels so different now Harry isn't hanging over us. It's incredible, she's incredible. I'm just so glad I found her when I did… Well my daughter found her" Bea adds with a giggle and Kaz grins.

"I know I didn't approve of your relationship in the beginning, but I'm honestly glad Allie has found you" the blonde admits and for the first time the redhead can hear the honesty in her voice.

"I'm glad that you think that, because I'm not going anywhere so birthday parties would be very awkward" Bea teases and Kaz lets out a small laugh.

"Tell me about it. So speaking of parties what has Debbie got planned?"

"Just a gathering at the bar. She's never be one for huge parties, not that she's been to many thanks to her father. But she's a family girl so a few school friends, girls from here, Franky and Bridget and obviously you're more than welcome to come" Bea invites the blonde.

"That would be lovely thankyou. Get Allie to give me the details?" She asks as she feels Bea brush through her hair.

"Of course" the redhead smiles before taking the blonde hair in between her fingers and cutting it. The two women engage in small talk before Bea brushes through her hair one more time.

"right you're all done" the redhead announces as she brushes the excess hair from Kaz's shoulder and removes the cloak from her font.

"Cheers Bea, a haircut was definitely long overdue" Kaz replies as she runs her fingers through her hair. She walks up with Bea to the desk and has to do a double take when she sees the price.

"Are you sure? Surely that's not full price"

"Yeah no sweat, mates rates and all that" Bea offers with a wink and that is the turning point of their 'friendship'. Both women know that they will never be friends, but from now on they can be civil and actually enjoy each other's company.

"Well I'm very grateful, thankyou. I'll see you around Bea" Kaz hands over the money before offering the redhead a small yet genuine smile and walking out the salon.

"Who was that?" Liz asks when Kaz leaves.

"Allie's mother figure. She took her in when Allie was struggling and helped her get back on her feet. We didn't get off to a great start but she helped Allie so I can't knock her for that" Bea explains.

"Well at least you can be civil, love. It wouldn't be fair on Allie if you were at each other's throats"

"Yeah I suppose that's the main thing" she says as she checks the time and let's out a sigh.

"May as well stay here to be honest, the paperwork can wait" she admits and Liz just laughs.

"Anything to get out of paperwork"

"Absolutely" Bea comments as she walks over to her station and cleans up ready for her next client.

\--------

Allie's day hasn't been that much better, most of the morning spending it with Boomer practising cocktail tricks.

"Fuck Allie you make it look so easy" Boomer groans as she drops yet another empty bottle.

"You obviously don't have quick fingers Booms" Allie winks as she twirls a bottle perfectly.

"Yeah well you kinda gotta have them otherwise your love life would be shit" Boomer bites back and Allie just laughs before getting the broom and sweeping up the glass.

"We've got Debbie's birthday in a couple of months, you alright to work until nine and then you can join us?" She asks the tall brunette.

"Yeah course, as long as I can get pissed after"

"Yes of course Booms. And as far as I'm aware all of them are underage so if anyone tries that shit kick them out" Allie tells her and Boomer grins.

"Love it when kids try and use fake IDs, makes my day"

"they shouldn't do though, if they're anything like Debbie they won't bother"

"Got it boss. Who will I be working with?" Boomer asks.

"I'm gunna try and get Mel because then I'll know I can leave her to manage the bar on her own. Kim's on holiday and Shayne's only just started so I don't wanna put him under too much pressure"

"Yeah he's doing alright when he's with me but I think he will panic if he's on his own" Boomer agrees before going to serve a customer. Allie takes the quiet day as an opportunity to go into the office. Just as she pulls her phone out it starts vibrating; Bea's name flashing on the screen.

"Well hi there" she greets and grins when she hears Bea's adorable little giggle.

"Hey beautiful girl. How's your day going?" She asks.

"Very quiet. Been teaching Boomer some tricks but it hasn't been going well. Yours?"

"Quiet too. Actually I had Kaz come in this morning for a cut" Bea admits and Allie slightly widens her eyes.

"Wow, how did that go? You didn't chop all her hair off did you?" She asks and Bea just laughs.

"No of course not. She might not be my favourite person but I couldn't do that to her. She was alright actually, we managed to have a flowing conversation. I even invited her to Debbie's party" the redhead explains and Allie's heart melts at her girlfriend's kindness.

"Thankyou, you didn't have to do that"

"She's your family, I'll always respect her for what she's done. Anyway babe I better go I have a client. I love you loads"

"I love you too babe, see you later" the young blonde replies and hangs up, the smile on her face never leaving.

\--------

Allie pulls up outside Debbie's school after her shift just after four. The young brunette runs from the bike shelter and into the car at lightening speed to avoid the treacherous rain.

"We've had such good weather, knew it was too good to be true" Debbie moans as she puts her seatbelt on and Allie pulls off.

"Tell me about it"

"Thanks for picking me up. There was no way I was walking home in this"

"No problem Debs, how was school?" The blonde asks as she sets off towards the house.

"Not too bad. Got a few notes in that revision class so that's a bonus. Just want these exams over now" she lets out a sigh and Allie smiles.

"It will all be over before you know it and you will regret saying that" she tells the teenager but Debbie just shakes her head.

"No way. Can I put on some music please? You like decent music unlike mum" she fiddles with the auxiliary cable and plugs it into her phone.

"Go for it. Kings of Leon?" Allie hints.

"Of course" Debbie grins and blasts out one of their classics. The duo sing their hearts out and Allie can't help but steal a few glances towards the young brunette, feeling so wanted and loved by the girl. She pulls up to a stop light and continues singing before pulling off when the light turns green.

 

It happens so quick.

 

First the sound of tyres screeching against the tarmac, then the crushing of metal from Debbie's side of the car. Allie tries her hardest to control the car, finally getting it to stop on the grass just before the car could crash into the tree. She hits her head hard against the steering wheel, and although the airbags push her back slightly, she still manages to get a huge cut on her head. Before she can even think about herself she looks over to the passenger side.

"Debbie? Debbie wake up" she places her hand on the young girl's cheek. She can hear passers by gather around the car, one of them on the phone to a paramedic. But her sole focus is Debbie.

"Allie?" Debbie croaks out. Her face is covered in blood and the car is crushed right into her side.

"I'm right here sweetheart, I'm right here. Just stay awake ok?"

"I can't feel my arm Allie" the young brunette mumbles and the blonde looks over to see her arm is sandwiched between the car seat and the side of the car.

"It's ok, the ambulance will be here soon and they will sort it all out. Just keep your eyes open ok?" Allie encourages her and almost laughs despite the situation when Debbie suddenly widens her eyes like a cartoon. She's suddenly pulled away from Debbie by a mans voice beside her.

"Miss are you ok?" He asks with his phone pressed against his ear.

"I'm fine. It's her, her arm is stuck and she's struggling to stay awake" she briefly explains and the man repeats that to who Allie is guessing a paramedic on the phone.

"They say to keep talking to her. How old is she?"

"Fifteen" Allie responds before blocking him out again and turning to face Debbie.

"Debbie listen to me, what was the first thing I promised you when we first met?"

"You'll always be there"

"Exactly. I'm staying right here with you, for as long as you need me. And now you've got to do the same. You've gotta stay here with me ok?" She urges but she can see Debbie is struggling.

"But I'm tired Allie" the brunette says weakly.

"I know honey I know you're tired, but you won't have to stay awake for long ok? Just a few more minutes. I can hear the ambulance they are almost here ok" She explains but Debbie's eyes just shut.

"Debbie? Debbie open your eyes, don't you dare do this wake up Debbie" she gently shakes her but it's no use. The tears Allie has been holding back fall freely now. She can hear the sirens getting closer and closer as she slumps back into her chair and sobs; praying that this is all some sort of dream…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this chapter, I've been on vacation. I will be warning you when the last couple of chapters are approaching so for now don't worry. As always I love reading your comments, they make my day. Thankyou for all your support with this story :)


	32. Leave me and my daughter alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it cruel to say that I got absolute joy out of reading your shocked comments? I'm so glad I can still manage to shock you guys. Thankyou again for your support, you're probably going to hate me for this chapter but we have to have one last drama before the end right?

Franky takes the stairs two at a time up to the salon doors, swinging them open and searching frantically for Bea.

"Bea we gotta go" she says matter of factly when she spots the redhead cutting a client's hair.

"Franky I'm kinda busy" she gestures to the woman in front of her but Franky just shakes her head and walks closer.

"There's been an accident, Allie and Debbie. We need to go" she repeats herself and Bea's head snaps up from the back of her client's head. She looks over to Liz who is behind the desk and she immediately moves.

"I've got it, go" Liz practically shoves Bea out of the way and the redhead enters autopilot as she follows Franky out towards the car.

"What happened?" She almost demands and Franky shrugs.

"I don't know, Allie was a wreck on the phone"

"You spoke to Allie? She rung you and not me about my daughter?" Bea snaps her head towards the tattooed brunette as she almost spits the words out.

"Don't you dare take your anger out on her!" Franky fights back before continuing.

"She could barely speak to me let alone you. Someone ran a red light at a junction, whether they didn't bother stopping or if their tyres skidded on the wet road… I don't know. But Allie is not in the wrong here. I don't know much about Debbie, she's stable but Allie could barely get her words straight and she was ushered out into her own room for examination. I think it happened about an hour or so ago but they've only just managed to get both of them in rooms" Franky explains more and Bea calms down slightly. Of course this isn't Allie's fault, but the worry over her daughter just got the better of her.

"Is Allie ok?"

"Shaken up like fuck. I could hear the nurses telling her to get back into bed so I think she's being stubborn" she tries to lighten the mood and can see a small smile appear on the redhead's face.

The journey feels like a lifetime. Bea does anything she can to distract herself; taps her fingers against her thigh, bounces her knee… Anything. They finally arrive and Franky has barley stopped the car before Bea is out and running towards the entrance. As she reaches the front entrance she realises she doesn't know where she is going.

"Red for fuck sake give me a chance to park" Franky complains as she runs up to the door and takes the lead, heading to the elevator and going up to the third floor.

"Why is this taking so long?" The redhead groans as she watches the numbers slowly crawl up. Instead of replying with a sarcastic comment Franky just keeps quiet. To be honest, she's freaking out herself, but knows she needs to keep cool for Red. Finally the doors open and Bea practically falls out of the elevator and runs up to the desk.

"Debbie Smith?" She asks frantically.

"It's family only at the moment" the nurse replies.

"I'm her mother, that good enough?" She snaps back and the nurse frowns.

"Her mother has already been here"

"Can't a kid have two mums? Let her see her damn daughter" Franky replies from behind the redhead.

"There's no need to get aggressive ma'am" the nurse says sternly and Franky is about to respond when Bea stops her.

"If it's Allie Novak then yes that's my partner so where is my daughter?" She asks again, biting her inner cheek to stop herself from lashing out. The nurses just stares at them before sighing.

"Room 24" she tells them and the moment the number leaves her lips Bea rushes off with Franky following her; ignoring the calls from the nurse about Franky not being allowed in the room.

"I'm gunna find Allie" Franky says over her shoulder as she carries on looking through all the windows. Bea walks into the room and lets out a quiet sob at the sight of her daughter. Her head was in a bandage, her arm was all strapped up and in a cast and her little body covered in wires.

"Mum?" Debbie croaks out and the redhead swallows the lump in her throat.

"Hey baby, I'm here" she walks over to the chair and grabs her daughter's hand.

"I hurt Mumma" the young brunette mumbles and Bea just rolls her eyes.

"I'm sure you do sweetheart, you were hit by a bloody car" she replies sarcastically before giggling slightly. Debbie joins in, but her giggles soon turn to coughs and she frantically gestures to the bowl on the side. Bea grabs it and holds it out for her daughter to throw up in. She stands up and rubs her daughter's back in a soothing motion until she calms down and pushes the bowl away. Bea puts the bowl down and runs out to get a nurse, following them in seconds later and watching on as she checks over her daughter.

"So what's exactly happened?" Bea asks as the nurse looks over her folder.

"She's suffered from a broken arm and severe concussion; which causes vomiting so we have given her some medication and that will subside shortly. We want to keep her in for a few days to monitor her head condition, but she will be ok. She will be very tired, so for now you probably won't get much conversation out of her" the nurse explains and Bea smiles with a nod.

"As long as she's ok, I don't care if she sleeps the whole time" Bea replies as she takes hold of Debbie's hand again and rubs her thumb soothingly across her knuckles.

\--------

Franky finally finds Allie's room and opens the door; Allie sitting up immediately at the sound of the handle squeaking.

"Is Bea here?" She asks desperately.

"Good to see you too blondie" Franky replies sarcastically as she walks in and sits in the chair.

"Sorry, hi. Is she here?" She asks again.

"Yeah she's here, she's with Debbie. Your daughter?" The tattooed brunette questions and raises an eyebrow, smirking when the blonde's cheeks turn pink.

"They wouldn't let me stay with her otherwise. Not that it made much difference, I was practically dragged into this room shortly after. I didn't wanna leave her Franky, I wanted to stay with her I don't want Bea thinking that I left her because I didn't" Allie works herself up and her heart monitor starts bleeping like crazy.

"Allie calm down will ya Bea does not think that. You need to calm down and focus on getting better"

"No I need to see Bea, she's gunna think this is all my fault. I didn't see the car Franky, she needs to know that" the blonde goes to rip the pulse monitor off of her finger but the tattooed brunette puts her hand on top of hers to stop her.

"Of course you didn't see the car, you wasn't meant to because it wasn't meant to be there in the first place. Give her time with her daughter ok? She probably wants to know what's exactly wrong with her and comfort her. Debbie's not the only one suffering from concussion you need to take it easy. Now what have the doctors said about you?"

"They're taking me away in a few minutes, I've got glass in my head so they're sending me down for a scan before removing the pieces. I don't even remember hitting my head against the window. Apart from that and a concussion I got off lightly. It shouldn't be me that got off lightly I should be the one with my arm in a cast and throwing up because my head is so bad not her" Allie fights back the tears and bites her lip to stop it from trembling. Just as Franky goes to reply the nurse walks in.

"Miss. Novak, we're going to take you down now" she smiles encouragingly and the blonde looks over to Franky.

"Tell Bea I'm sorry please?" She almost pleads and instead of fighting back Franky just nods.

"Will do. I'll be here when you get back ok?" She tells her and Allie smiles as the nurse unlocks the brakes on the bed before wheeling her out the room.

Franky returns back to Debbie's room and Bea doesn't even flinch when she opens and closes the door.

"Did you find her?" The redhead asks, her eyes not leaving her daughter's sleeping face.

"Yeah I found her" the tattooed brunette replies before silence fills the room apart from the machines. Bea's lack of response angers Franky, so she speaks again.

"She's worried sick, keeps saying she needs to see you. She wants you to know that she didn't wanna leave Debbie in here alone and that she's sorry. Although she has nothing to be sorry for" she chuckles slightly and looks at Bea, only to see her nod.

"Do you even care how she is?" The tattooed brunette says through her teeth. She gets that Debbie is Bea's priority, but can she not show the slightest bit of concern for her girlfriend?

"How is she?" The older woman asks with next to no emotion in her voice.

"She's just gone down for a scan to see if she's got any glass crammed into her skull and she's constantly on the border of having a panic attack because she thinks you're gunna hate her… But she's cool thanks for your concern" Franky replies with anger laced through her words.

"She's kinda the reason my daughter is in this state Franky" Bea finally looks up and her angry brown eyes match Franky's livid green ones.

"She is not the reason, that fucker who ran the red light is the reason. I can't believe you're even acting like this open your fucking eyes Bea! I know you want to take your anger out on someone but this is not down to Allie" the tattooed brunette fights Allie's corner. There is no way she is letting Bea blame this accident on Allie. Franky's words are a slap in the face for Bea, and it's in that moment that she realises how wrong and disgusting she has been acting. The tears fall on their own and she leans forward; resting her head on the side of Debbie's bed as the sobs rip through her. The tattooed brunette just sighs before stepping forward and sitting on the edge of the bed; waiting for the redhead to calm down.

"I'm sorry Franky, I sound like such a monster right now. I just can't believe this is all happening. I can't stand the thought of either of them being in here, just when we finally get our lives on track after what's happened. She's not the reason Debbie's here, I know that, I'm just finding it so hard trying to deal with all this you know?" She explains once she calms down, letting out a few hiccups in the process.

"I know, it's fucking shit that this has happened. I don't know what's happened to the driver that crashed into them, I guess the police will tell us when they come and get statements but this has nothing to do with Allie" Franky emphasises again and Bea nods with a slight smile.

"I know, thanks for giving me a verbal slap in the face. Please let me know when she comes back, I'll come in and see her" she tells the brunette and Franky offers her a small smile as she pats her on the back and leaves the room. 

\--------

Allie gets out of bed and slowly walks down towards Debbie's room. Nurses and visitors pass her but she can't make out any features, just blank faces which she guesses is the drugs from her surgery. She walks in and is disappointed when she doesn't see the redhead, but notices her jacket is slumped over the back of the chair so decides to wait. She sits down and takes hold of Debbie's hand as the young brunette stays asleep. Guilt washes over the blonde and she doesn't stop the tears from falling. Her head snaps up when she hears the door open and her blue eyes meet her favourite chocolate brown ones, but she's taken aback by the emotion she sees in them. First it's shock, but that quickly turns to anger; the emotion she has been dreading.

"Get out" Bea hisses at her.

"Bea I-" Allie starts and stands up. She can't focus on the redhead's face so she uses all her energy to look at her eyes.

"I don't want you anywhere near her, do you understand? Get out" the older woman orders but Allie stays put. She's not going without a fight.

"I know you want someone to blame but this wasn't my fault. I wish I could trade places with her, or better yet wake up and have this all be a dream" she says and the redhead just rolls her eyes.

"But it isn't though is it Allie? This is very much real and Debbie is very much the one lying in bed and not you. She could have died!" Bea keeps her voice down but Allie knows if they were in a different setting she would be screaming.

"I know she could have! But thankfully she didn't and she will be ok" the blonde tries to reason but the redhead isn't buying any of it.

"Just leave, leave me and my daughter alone. I don't want you here" Bea spits out in a final attempt and it works. The emphasis on the 'my' makes it clear to Allie. Her earlier lie about her relation to Debbie was not welcomed and Bea is clearly not worried about her. The younger woman just nods as she swallows the fat lump in her throat before walking out the room and back into hers. She's thankful Franky is still outside, probably calling Kaz, as she has time to get her sobs out of her system without being questioned. Of course this is her fault, she was the one driving, she was the one in control of the car, therefore she was the cause of this. She should have seen the other car, if only she wasn't so eager to set off once the light turned green. Bea is never going to forgive her, why would she? Debbie is all Bea has and she nearly took that away from her. If only the ground could swallow her up right now and never spit her out. But until that happens, she closes her eyes and focuses on getting her breathing steady in a bid to convince Franky she's asleep when the tattooed brunette returns.


	33. I love you, to the moon and back... Forever and always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. So there was a lot of disagreement with the previous chapter. I have re-read the chapter and I have to say the more I read it the more I was disappointed in my writing and where I took it. I was dubious about posting it in the first place, guess I should have followed my gut. So I want to apologise for that. So taking everyone's comments on board, I have altered the previous chapter. So please go back and check before continuing with this one. I very much hope that this new, happier version pleases you all. This is why I love hearing your thoughts; not just to hear how you love my story (which I love) but also what you don't love, so I know what to change. That's the beauty of online writing right? We can go back and edit! So I apologise again, but also thank you for all your honest opinions, I value them incredibly :)

Allie wakes up sobbing and thrashing around in her bed calling for Bea. Franky chucks the magazine she is reading to the side and jumps up, attempting to keep the blonde still so she doesn't do herself any more damage.

"Allie wake up. Allie snap out of it!" The brunette practically shouts and the blonde eventually stops moving, but the sobs carry on.

"I want Bea" she chokes out, but she knows that won't happen.

"Ok I'll go get her" Franky replies as she stands up.

"She won't come. She doesn't want me anymore, she doesn't want me near her or Debbie" Allie tells the green eyed woman and Franky just frowns.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" She asks with pure confusion in her voice.

"I went and saw her after I came back from surgery. She told me it was my fault Debbie is in here and to stay away" she explains with a more frustrated tone. Why was Franky not getting this?

"Allie, you have not moved from that bed since you got wheeled in here an hour ago" Franky tells her and Allie's blue eyes widen. She wipes her tears vigorously as she tries to make all of this make sense.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, I've been sat here reading the same god damn magazine since they brought you back. I now know that Kim Kardashian has reportedly insured her arse at 21 million dollars and that Madonna is on an avocado diet… That's how old these magazines are" the tattooed brunette explains and Allie just grins.

"So it was a dream?" She tries to clarify and Franky nods.

"Seems like it was blondie" she confirms and Allie's earlier sobs turn into fits of laughter. It's not real, it was all a dream. She couldn't believe it.

"Christ Allie what drugs did they give you?" Franky asks with a mixture of concern and humour in her voice. Whatever the blonde's dream was must have been brutal. She looks up at her roommate and sighs.

"Allie you idiot, you've opened your stitches" she says as she looks at the younger woman's bandage which now has a growing red patch coming through. She stands up and strokes her matted blonde locks.

"I'm gunna get the nurse to sort that out, and then I'm gunna get Bea ok?" She tells her and Allie just grins and nods, completely ignoring the fact her head is now bleeding. She's still trying to get her head around the fact that her dream didn't actually happen. She lies back in bed and just smiles to herself, still oblivious to her bleeding head.

\--------

Franky sees the nurse that went to sort Allie out walk past Debbie's door.

"The nurse has gone, you gunna go see her?" She asks and Bea nods as she stands up.

"Can you stay with her please? I don't want her waking up alone" she requests and Franky just nods and takes her place in the chair.

"Of course, now go she's desperate to see ya" she tells the redhead and she grins before walking out and down the corridor to the room Franky told her. She timidly opens the door and let's out a deep breath when she sees her girlfriend; bruised but breathtakingly gorgeous.

"Hey beautiful girl" she breathes out and steps fully into the room.

"Hey. Listen Bea I-" Allie begins to apologise but Bea just shakes her head and steps forward; sitting on the edge of the bed and grabs the blonde's hand.

"Don't even say it. You have nothing to be sorry for ok? I'm gunna admit now I was angry. I didn't know who to blame and I guess because you were driving I just aimed it at you. But that was so wrong of me, so horribly wrong and I would have done the exact same as you. I'm so sorry I haven't been in sooner" the redhead apologises and Allie just squeezes her hand.

"It's ok, I get it, Debbie hadn't woken up. She's your number one" Allie tells her and Bea nods.

"Maybe, but that doesn't make you any less worthy or any less important" she tells the blonde.

"I love you" the younger woman smiles and the redhead leans in and plants a soft, tender kiss on her girlfriend's lips.

"And I love you too. So much" she strokes the blonde's good cheek softly before looking at the other side of her face.

"So what's happened with you?" She asks.

"I've got minor concussion and had five pieces of glass in here" she explains as she points to the side of her head.

"And two here" she continues and moves her finger down to her cheek. The older woman leans in and plants a light kiss by the side of both sets of stitches before leaning back and looking into her favourite set of eyes; seeing the water fill them.

"I was so scared Bea, I thought that was it" she whimpers and the redhead leans in to wipe the tears away.

"I know babe, I was terrified too. But you're ok, Debbie is ok. That's all that matters" she tries to convince the younger woman, who replies with a smile and a squeeze of her hand.

"How's Debbie?"

"She's still sleeping. She woke up when I got here, threw up a few times and then went back to sleep. Charming child" she jokes and feels pure joy when she hears the blonde giggle for the first time since she walked into the room. It's a sound that Bea will never get tired of.

"Let me know when she's awake so I can come in and see her?" Allie says as a question; wanting to be certain her dream was just that.

"Of course, I can't keep you away from 'your daughter'" Bea says with a wink and the blonde can't stop the blush that creeps up just like it did when Franky brought the topic up.

"Yeah, sorry about that, they wouldn't let me sit there otherwise" she tries to justify her actions but the older woman just smiles.

"It's fine, I quite like it actually. Makes me feel… Complete" she confesses shyly and the butterflies in the blonde's stomach suddenly awaken.

"Really?" She asks again.

"Really. And I know Debbie sees you like that too" she confesses and Allie's smile grows even bigger.

"I love her like she was my own, you know that right? I would never intentionally hurt her" she tells her lover.

"I know, I know you would never mean for anything to happen to her. I'm sorry it took me longer than it should have done to realise no one was at fault" she apologises again and the blonde sighs.

"No more apologies, it's done ok?" She ends both of their guilty comments and Bea agrees.

"Deal. So have they said when you can go home?" She moves on to lighter topics.

"Not yet, they'll probably tell me when they come and check these stitches. Praying it's today but I doubt that will happen" Allie groans as she tries to get comfortable.

"Yeah wishful thinking. You ok?" Bea asks as she watches her partner groan in pain.

"Yeah, I just ache all over. I just wanna go home and get into our bed" she mumbles and Bea just laughs.

"You sound like such a child" she continues to giggle and Allie adds to her tantrum by pouting.

"God you look incredibly cute when you do that" the redhead leans in and pecks Allie's protruding lip.

"Have you told anyone I'm here? What about work, I need to get a hold of Boomer where's my phone?" Allie starts worrying.

"Hey calm down ok? Franky is on top of it. Boomer is in charge, Kaz has been informed and she is going to visit when she's finished at the shelter. She even snooped through your phone and got ahold of Summer, who by the way sent this video" Bea explains and gets her phone out; playing a video of Ava sending her Auntie Allie a big get well soon kiss. Allie's worries about the bar fade away and she grins at her mini-me. Bea watches Allie's face light up and decides to broach the kids topic.

"Would you want one?" She asks. The blonde moves her eyes from the screen to Bea's face.

"No. I said the same to Summer, I'm happy being the fun aunt. Besides I do have one, I have Debbie" she grins cheekily and the redhead mirrors her expression.

"Indeed you do" she agrees. Just then Franky walks into the room and smiles at the sight before her. She's so glad Bea woke up and realised this wasn't Allie's fault, as she hates to think what could have happened if she had blamed her.

"Debbie's awake" she tells them and the older woman looks back at Allie.

"You ok to leave the room? Be honest with me" she raises her eyebrow and Allie rolls her eyes.

"I have to use that ugly contraption" she nods over to the wheelchair folded up in the corner of the room and Bea giggles as Franky grabs it and opens it up.

"Come on Alliecat, we won't laugh" she gets up and helps the blonde out of the bed.

"Speak for yourself Red, I'm gunna get real pleasure out of this, deja vu aye blondie?" Franky winks and the younger woman groans.

"Please don't race me around, my head is fragile" she almost begs as Bea helps lower her into the chair.

"I've got it, I don't trust you in the drivers seat" Bea pretends to be serious but her eyes are dancing with humour.

"Spoil sport. Anyway guys I'm gunna take off. I'll come visit you tomorrow alright. Love ya" the tattooed woman bends down and kisses Allie on the crown of her head.

"Love ya too, Thankyou for everything" she tells her. Although her and Franky argue like crazy, she would be lost without her.

"Yeah, cheers for everything Franky. I owe you" Bea joins in and the look that is shared speaks volumes. She's not just saying thankyou because she told her about the accident; she's saying thankyou for being there for Allie when she wasn't, for talking sense into her and for everything else she's done.

"No sweat red" she smirks as she walks out into the corridor with them and heads to the elevator. Bea wheels Allie into Debbie's room and grins when she sees her not so little girl sat up in bed.

"Hi Mumma"

"Hey baby" Bea smiles and Debbie smirks as she looks down at Allie.

"Hi other Mumma" she giggles and Allie groans.

"How long have you been awake?" The blonde asks and Debbie shrugs.

"About fifteen minutes why?"

"Arr so you and Franky have had a chat then?" Allie asks.

"We have, she's filled me in on everything… Mumma" she says again and the blonde just laughs.

"Is everyone gunna tease me about this?" She questions.

"Too right" both Bea and Debbie respond.

"Glad you've still got your sense of humour Debs" Allie says sarcastically as Bea pushes her next to the chair before taking a seat.

"Oh I'll never lose that" the teenager teases.

"How are you feeling kiddo?" Allie asks.

"Sore, banging headache. But the sickness has stopped, my head is just swimming… Is this what it's like to be drunk?" She queries and both women just look at each other.

"Erm…" Bea stammers.

"I'm gunna take that as a yes. It's ok it's a good thing, I never wanna feel like this again so I ain't getting drunk anytime soon" she says dramatically and Allie laughs.

"You remember you said that ok?" She winks and Debbie giggles.

"What about you?" She asks the blonde.

"Sore, banging headache, same as you really. Cheek's sore too" the blonde brings her fingers up to lightly touch the scars on her cheek.

"What happened?"

"I must have hit the side of my face against the window, I don't even remember but glass got embedded in my head and cheek" she explains and the young brunette grimaces.

"Ew"

"Yeah it weren't pretty" Allie agrees.

"Mum has anyone told you when I can get this off? I'm cancelling my party if I have this on by my birthday" the young girl waves her cast covered arm in the air.

"I haven't really spoken to anyone, I will ask at the desk later. But right now, I want us three to be together" Bea says as she takes Debbie's hand in her left and Allie's hand in her right. She looks between the two women she loves the most, the two women she almost lost.

"We've been through a lot, us three you know?" The redhead admits and looks up to will the tears away.

"But we always come out stronger" Allie completes her sentence and kisses Bea's knuckles.

"I love you both" Debbie confesses.

"To the moon and back" Bea chokes out.

"Forever and always" Allie adds and all three look at each other with tears in their eyes.

"Wow why are we so soppy? Let's move on to more serious topics… I'm starving" Debbie ruins the moment and Bea rolls her eyes before laughing. Some things just never change…


	34. I thought I was ok

A week later and luckily both Allie and Debbie have been released from hospital. The police came to the hospital the day after the accident and took statements, informing them that the driver who ran the red light hadn't had his car serviced and therefore his tyres hadn't been changed; making the treads non-existent and not roadworthy. With the torrential downpour the car had no chance of stopping in time. Injury wise he got away lucky, his airbag absorbing most of the impact and only giving him some cuts and bruises. His wallet and drivers license didn't get away so lucky; having to pay a hefty fine and have a number of points applied to his license as well as a temporary ban from driving.

Allie wakes up with a start for the third time since being home. It's the same nightmare, but this one had a different ending. Instead of waking up when the car crashed like she had done previously, she saw more; she saw Debbie die. The tears stream down the blonde's cheeks as she carefully makes her way out of bed and into the en suite to calm her breathing. She splashes cold water over her face and takes deep breaths, bracing herself against the sink. Knowing she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, she turns the bathroom light off and slowly opens the door, just making out the figure of her lover in bed. A small smile involuntarily spreads across her face before heading out the room and walking downstairs; shocked to find Debbie sitting at the kitchen table.

"God Debbie you scared the life out of me" Allie whispers as she holds her hand over her chest.

"Sorry" Debbie slightly giggles as she rubs her eyes, trying to cover up the tears on her cheeks. But it doesn't work.

"Hey what's happened?" The blonde walks over and pulls a chair up next to the young girl.

"Nothing, just being silly that's all" the brunette tries to brush it off.

"No you're not… You had a nightmare didn't you?" She asks and Debbie just sighs before nodding her head. Allie stands up and moves her chair back where she got it from before pulling Debbie up and taking her into the livingroom. The sit side by side and Debbie immediately falls into Allie's embrace, wrapping her cast-covered arm over Allie's waist and resting her head in the crook of the blonde's neck.

"Don't be ashamed, why do you think I'm up?" The blue eyed woman tries to comfort the teenager and rubs soothing circles with her left hand against Debbie's back.

"You had one too?" The brunette asks into Allie's neck and feels her nod.

"Yup. Same one each time. This one ended different but still, the same crash" Allie's voice turns to a whisper as she pushes away the emotions that threatened to escape as her mind goes back to her nightmare.

"How did it end this time?" Debbie asks and Allie's hand freezes for a beat before continuing its pattern.

"It doesn't matter" the blonde tries to brush it off but the young brunette sits up and stares at her with those chocolate brown eyes Allie adores so much.

"Just because I'm the child doesn't mean I can't offer you support" she says and Allie immediately feels the tears rise in her eyes. She smiles and strokes Debbie's cheek with her hand.

"I lost you kiddo" she chokes out and she sees the fear flash in Debbie's eyes before they gloss over.

"See this is why I didn't wanna tell you" Allie brings the young girl's head back in against her neck. She plants a kiss amongst Debbie's mane of hair which is pulled up in a bun and hugs her tighter.

"I was so scared Allie, it happened so fast"

"I know, I was scared too. I don't think I could ever forgive myself if-" the blonde cuts herself off and almost crushes Debbie into her, carefully avoiding her injured arm.

"I love you Allie" Debbie confesses into Allie's neck.

"I love you too kiddo. You and your mum mean the absolute world to me, and I hope you know that you can come to me about anything yeah?" She reassures the brunette.

"I know, and you have no idea how thankful I am for that. It's nice to finally have someone else who cares about me you know? I mean I love mum and I go to her for everything, but it's nice to finally have another opinion, another ear" Debbie replies and feels the blonde's lips against her head for the second time that night.

"And I'm honoured to be that ear" she jokes and both girls giggle before Debbie lets out a yawn.

"You ok to go back to sleep?" Allie asks as they both stand up.

"Yeah I think so. Thankyou Allie" the young girl gives her one last hug before heading up to her room, the blonde following her after getting a glass of water and walking into her own room; seeing Bea still lying in bed. She walks over to her side and gets into bed, the redhead gravitating towards her.

"Where did you go?" Bea asks sleepily and she wraps herself around the blonde.

"Went to get a drink, miss me?" She replies cheekily.

"Always miss you" the older woman mumbles as she falls back into a deep slumber. Allie finally relaxes and snuggles as close as she can into Bea's front; embracing the little spoon role.

Bea wakes up the next morning in the same position, the blonde curled up in her embrace like she was her safety blanket. Bea could tell from her red puffy eyes that the younger woman had been crying, and she knows Allie has been having nightmares but originally didn't want to bring them up unless the blonde waned to talk about them. But after seeing her again like this she feels like she has to get the blonde to talk. The redhead plants a soft kiss on Allie's neck and trails her fingers lightly up and down the blonde's arm. After a few minutes Allie stirs in her sleep and pulls Bea's right arm over her body, holding her hand between hers by her face.

"Morning Alliecat" Bea whispers in her ear and the younger woman can feel the hairs stand straight on her arms. The older woman's raspy voice will forever have an effect on her, no matter what she was saying. She could be reading a shopping list and the blonde would still have the same reaction. She turns around and becomes nose to nose with the woman who means more to her than life itself.

"Morning beautiful" she sighs and leans in to kiss her girlfriend.

"You ok? Your eyes are red" Bea treads lightly as she runs her fingers over the red blotches under Allie's eyes.

"Yeah I'm ok. Just a nightmare ya'know" she shrugs her shoulders and looks down at her fingers in between their bodies.

"Wanna talk about it?" Bea lifts the blonde's chin with her finger to look into her eyes but Allie just shakes her head.

"No I'm good. They will go away soon enough. I might go on a drive later, try and get back into a normal routine" the younger woman thinks out loud.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? You've only been out of hospital for four days babe don't you think it's a bit too soon?" Bea worries as she strokes Allie's hair and looks deep into her ocean blue eyes.

"I don't know. Anyway let's not talk about that right now" the blonde changes the subject and rolls over so she's lying on top of the older woman.

"Your morning voice always turns me on" she continues as she kisses her way down the redhead's incredibly toned stomach. Bea knows that she should get Allie to talk about it, get it off her mind, but right now her brain can't possibly function when her girlfriend's lips are making their way down her body towards the apex of her thighs.

\--------

"Right Maxine's outside, you gunna be ok for about an hour? The girls are upstairs so they shouldn't give you shit" Bea asks as she puts her jacket on and grabs her keys.

"Yes I'll be fine, stop fussing they'll be no trouble as always. Are you gunna tell me where you're going?" The blonde questions as she stands up to pull the redhead close.

"You'll find out soon enough. Bye babe, I love you. Ring me if you need me" she plants a kiss on her girlfriend's lips before pulling away and opening the door.

"I love you too. Have fun whatever you're doing" the blonde throws back at her with a wink as she watches Bea retreat out the door. Allie walks back into the livingroom and flicks through the channels. She couldn't wait to go back to work, this week has been torture when Bea wasn't with her. She had Debbie with her, the young brunette ordered to stay off school for the week, but not being able to do anything was slowly making the blonde crazy. Twenty minutes go by and nothing has caught her eye on the TV. Looking over she catches a glimpse of Bea's car keys and decides that she needs to get out the house and get over her nerves of getting back behind the wheel. Before she can talk herself out of it she gets up and grabs them.

"Debbie, I'm just going to the shops, you gunna be ok?" She calls up the stairs.

"Are you driving? Are you sure?" She hears from behind Debbie's door and she rolls her eyes. Definitely Bea's daughter.

"Yeah I'll be fine, do you girls want anything?"

"No Thankyou. Take care, love you"

"Love you too kiddo" Allie replies with a smile as she makes her way out towards the car, taking a deep breath before getting in.

Driving to the shops went without a hitch. Although it took her almost twice as long Allie felt reasonably comfortable. That is until she set off home. With roadworks taking over Melbourne she's diverted down a different route: a route taking her to the junction where the accident occurred.

"You can do this, you can do this Allie" the blonde chants to herself as her knuckles turn white from her hardened grip on the steering wheel. The light on her end has just turned red and her confidence slips away when she sees the cars speed past on her left. Her breathing becomes uneven and suddenly she feels incredibly hot. Her palms are slick against the wheel and she needs to get out. The sound of the wheels screeching against the tarmac and the crunching sound of metal against metal fill Allie's ears as she fights with her seatbelt and practically falls out of her car, clutching her chest in a bid to get her breathing under control. She rests her hands on her knees but nothing seems to work. The lights are about to change any second, but she can't, she can't go back in the car.

Three cars down Summer is leaning over the front seat to give her daughter a cracker when her husband pulls her attention to the front.

"What is this person doing? They've just got out their car when the lights are about to go" he comments rather irritated. Summer faces the front and looks over to the path where a blonde woman has scrambled out of their car.

"What on earth?" She studies the woman closer and her eyes widen when she recognises the figure in the distance.

"That's Allie" she throws her seatbelt off and swings her car door open, sprinting over to the blonde and pulling her up to face her.

"Allie what's happened?" Green eyes meet blue and Summer can see the fear radiating off of her.

"I can't do it, I can't do it" she repeats.

"It's ok, just deep breaths. Can you walk to my car?" She asks and Allie slightly nods as she attempts to take deep breaths. The auburn haired woman turns the ignition off and takes Allie's keys, guiding her back to her car and opening her husband's door.

"Drive her car to the beach, I'll meet you there" she hands Liam the keys and he doesn't ask any questions. He jumps out the car and runs down to Allie's, climbing in just as the lights turn green. Summer quickly gets the blonde in the passenger seat and follows the queue of cars straight ahead and heads towards the beach. During the short drive Allie's ragged breathing has turned to sobs as she cradles her head in her hands. Thankfully the beach isn't that far and soon enough Summer pulls up by the beach.

"You wanna go for a walk?" The young mum asks and Allie just nods as she gets out the car.

"Liam, we're gunna go for a walk ok?" She calls over to the blonde haired man and he just nods before walking over and getting Ava out the back. Summer takes off her jacket and wraps it around her friend before linking her arm through the blonde's and heading off towards the sea.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Summer asks once they've sat down ten minutes after walking.

"I thought I was fine, I thought I could do it. I never meant to go that way but the diversion took me there. Guess I'm not ok" Allie mumbles as she plays with the sand. Summer just sighs as she wraps her arm over the blonde's shoulders.

"Allie, you've just gotten out of hospital. The stitches haven't even been removed yet and you just faced the same junction where all of this happened. If that doesn't fuck anyone up then I don't know what will. Does Bea know you went out?" Summer asks and Allie just shakes her head.

"I suggested it to her, and she told me she didn't think it would be a good idea. Debbie basically said the same thing but I ignored both of them because I'm sick of feeling weak" the tears stream again and the auburn haired woman just pulls Allie in for a tight hug.

"Oh Allie, you're not weak. Christ you're the strongest person I know. I know it's frustrating staying at home but you need to allow your body to rest. An accident like that isn't just physically draining but mentally too. This is obviously still dominating your mind have you spoken to Bea?"

"No. We've just gotten away from Harry, I don't want her to have to deal with my emotions, I just want us to live without drama" Allie expresses and Summer can't hold back the little giggle.

"When is life without drama? I'd love to have that. Ava threw a tantrum this morning because she couldn't find her rubber duck in the bath"

"Where was it?"

"Liam put it on her head" Summer giggles and Allie can't help but join her.

"Where is she? I want cuddles. And I want to meet your hunk of a husband" Allie requests.

"You sure?" Summer asks and the blonde just nods with a small smile. The auburn haired woman looks behind her and gestures for Liam to join them. He puts Ava on the floor and the little girl runs towards the duo on the sand.

"Hey peanut" Allie gushes as Ava collides with the blonde.

"Poorly?" Ava asks as she lifts her hand up towards Allie's stitches.

"Yeah auntie Allie has been poorly. But a big kiss from you will make me better" she says and her doppelgänger stands up between her legs and gives her two soft kisses on her stitches before a big sloppy kiss on her lips.

"Oh Thankyou, I feel much better now" Allie grins as she pulls the little girl in for a hug.

"Arr so I finally get to meet the woman I've supposedly had an affair with" Liam jokes as he approaches the girls. Allie looks up and laughs.

"That's me, I'm Allie. I apologise for what happened before"

"Liam. And don't worry, just glad we were there to help" he says as he takes a seat next to Summer.

"Whenever you're ready, I'll drive you home and Liam will follow in your car yeah?" Summer suggests and Allie nods.

"Thankyou. I just need a few more minutes and I'll be good to go"

"No rush, we were just heading home so don't worry" Summer smiles as she watches her daughter interact with her longest friend.

\--------

"Are you ok? I've been trying to ring you but it was going to voicemail" Bea stresses as Allie walks into the house with Summer.

"Yeah I'm ok now. Can we talk though please?" The blonde asks and Bea just nods before looking at Summer.

"Nice to meet you again" the redhead says and Summer grins.

"Likewise. I said to Allie once she's off painkillers we should go out and really get to know each other" she says and Bea nods.

"That sounds like a plan"

"Anyway I'll let you two talk. I'll see you soon Allie" Summer hugs the blonde before pulling away and smiling.

"Yeah see you soon. Thank Liam for me, and thank you too for today"

"No worries. Take care" she walks out the door and the older woman takes Allie through to the livingroom. Allie tells Bea everything; from the nightmares to the incident earlier.

"Oh Alliecat" Bea blinks away the tears as she pulls her girlfriend in close.

"I wish you'd told me" she continues.

"I know, and I should have. But I thought if I didn't talk about it, it would just go away" Allie explains.

"I think you and I both know from the whole Harry ordeal that bottling it up doesn't work" the redhead jokes and Allie giggles.

"Yeah I know, I'm sorry" she apologises and Bea just shakes her head before cradling Allie's face in her hands.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Your worries, your pain, they're mine too yeah?" The older woman brings the blonde's lips to hers and the kiss is so heartfelt it brings tears to Allie's eyes. She's never had someone who wants to know her problems, who cares about her like Bea does.

"Thankyou. I love you" she chokes out.

"And I love you too. Now no more tears" Bea wipes the stray tears away with her thumb.

"So are you going to tell me where you went today?" Allie changes the subject and Bea's face lights up.

"Ok, two things" the redhead pulls Allie up from the sofa and heads towards the garage door.

"First thing. I've sold the house"

"No way!?" Allie squeals.

"Yup. It sold the day Debbie got out of hospital, and I received the deposit money this morning" Bea explains.

"So we can go house shopping?" Allie asks.

"Yes we can. Now second thing" the older woman opens the door and reveals what she went out to buy earlier that day. A sleek, glossy black Harley Davidson.

"Holy fuck" Allie's mouth hangs open as she takes in the bike before her and more importantly, letting her imagination run wild and picturing Bea straddling the bike before her. She then notices the two leather jackets and two helmets sitting on the bike.

"You got me an outfit too?" She asks.

"Yeah! When you're better I'm taking you for a spin. Might even let you drive it. In an empty parking lot. With nothing and no one around" Bea explains and Allie just laughs at her girlfriend's sudden protective speech.

"Got yourself a deal. But do you know what I really wanna know?" Allie asks seductively as she walks Bea backwards against the bike.

"And what might that be?" The redhead braces herself against the vehicle as Allie pins her against it with her hips.

"When I can fuck you on it" she whispers into her ear and an involuntary moan escapes Bea's lips.

"God Allie" she moans out and Allie smirks before taking the older woman's earlobe between her teeth.

"Mum was that Allie coming home?" Debbie shouts down the stairs, causing the women to spring apart and return back into the house.

"It's me kiddo" Allie replies.

"You ok?"

"Yeah I'm all good. Am I going to see your face today and have a proper conversation?" She asks up the stairs.

"Yeah we'll be down in ten" she hears back and Allie just giggles.

"They're planning the party" Bea explains.

"Arr I see. I hope she knows no alcohol, I ain't risking my bar" Allie jokes.

"Yes she knows. If it was just Debbie planning it I'd be fine. Mia helping… That's another story"

"I'm sure Mia won't go crazy" the blonde tries to reassure the redhead but Bea just raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah you got a point" Allie changes her mind.

"Nah as much as she's crazy, Debbie's so lucky to have her" Bea compliments her daughter's best friend before moving into the kitchen.

"Right I'm gunna make a start on dinner. Sweet chilli chicken and rice sound good?"

"Sounds amazing. I'm gunna go shower and change" Allie agrees and makes her way to the stairs but Bea pulls her back.

"You can talk to me anytime ok? I don't care if it's the worst timing in the world" Bea tells Allie and the blonde smiles before bringing her hand up to the redhead's neck and pulling her in for a kiss.

"I know, and I'll be forever grateful. I love you so much"

"To the moon and back" Bea winks and Allie pulls away with a grin.

"Forever and always" she returns the gesture before heading up to shower; the tears falling freely. But for the first time today, they're happy tears; from feeling so loved, from being cared about and from feeling like the happiest and luckiest girl in the world.


	35. I'm proud of you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this one guys, but thankyou soooo much for your kind words as always. As you can see, I've put an end chapter on this story. I will be ending this one at chapter 40, so still another 5 chapters to go. I'm so grateful to each and every one of you for sticking with me through this journey and making this story so rewarding to write. Hope you enjoy the last few chapters!

Debbie and Mia enter the room fifteen minutes later, the curly haired brunette heading straight for Allie and giving her a bone- crushing hug.

"As much as this is adorable, your cast is digging into my ribs" Allie grumbles jokingly. Debbie loosens her grip before pulling away completely, looking up into Allie's blue eyes and frowning.

"Don't scare me like that again please" she scolds and the blonde's eyes widen with shock before swallowing a laugh.

"Righto, you got it boss" she says seriously as she places her hand on the back of the brunette's neck and plants a kiss on her forehead.

"Mia are you staying for dinner?" Bea calls from the kitchen and Mia leans around the corner.

"I don't want to intrude but yes please" she grins.

"You could never intrude Mia" she tells the taller brunette as she dishes up a fourth plate. Mia takes two plates and Bea carries the other two over to the dining room table where the quartet take their seats.

"Mumma Bea, do you think Liz will be up for doing my hair?" Mia asks the redhead after she swallows her first bite of food.

"I'm sure that wouldn't be a problem what did you want?"

"I'm feeling ombré. The blonde highlights aren't doing it for me anymore" the teenager picks up strands of her hair between her index and middle fingers, examining her ends.

"I'm sure Liz will be happy to do that. I feel offended you don't want me to do it though" Bea jokes.

"Thankyou. And it's nothing to do with you, just Liz's voice is so therapeutic I just fall asleep" the teenager responds and the redhead just laughs.

"I'll tell her you said that she'll love it"

"So how are the party preparations coming along Deb?" Allie asks.

"Good. I've got a guest list , a design for my cake and I've even got a gift list" the young teenager announces as she hands over her gift list with a huge grin on her face. Bea takes it with a raised eyebrow before reading the list. As her eyes roam the paper she feels her heart grow twice as big as she sees there's only one point listed.

"For everyone I love to be there and celebrate" Bea repeats the words on the paper with tears in her eyes.

"I told her to ask for a car but she wouldn't listen to me" Mia jokes and Debbie just elbows her before standing up and hugging her mum.

"I don't want anything. I just want everyone I love to be there with me and make it a memorable night" she grins and the redhead pulls her face in close and kissing her daughter's cheek.

"Love you" the brunette whispers before returning to her seat and carrying on eating.

"But I do want a chocolate fountain at the party" Debbie adds and Bea laughs before nodding.

"I'm sure that could be arranged" the redhead agrees before carrying on with her dinner.

\--------

It's happening again. She's stuck in the middle of the junction with Debbie and she can't move. The headlights are coming straight for them and there's nothing she can do. She starts screaming and trying everything in the car. Making sure the handbrake is down, stamping her foot on the accelerator, everything. But nothing happens.

"Allie" she hears Debbie say but it doesn't sound like her. Her voice is panicked but it's deeper and raspier.

"Allie" the voice is more forceful and just as the car is about to hit she sits up straight. It takes a few seconds for the blonde to realise that she isn't in a car. She's in bed with the love of her life. Safe.

"Allie look at me babe, it's ok. You're here and you're safe" Bea cups the blonde's face in her hands and directs her gaze directly into Allie's crystal blue eyes. Allie looks between Bea's chocolate brown orbs, trying to get her brain to catch up.

"Bea?" She croaks out, the sleep evident in her voice.

"It's me sweetheart, we're at home it was just a bad dream" she tells the younger woman and as the words leave her mouth the blonde begins crying. Bea pulls her in close and lies back down with Allie's head tight against her chest. She rocks her in a soothing rhythm as the blonde lets it all out. All the emotion, the fear, the relief.

"I think you should see someone Allie, this is tearing you apart" Bea whispers with distress clear in her voice. It breaks her heart to see her girlfriend suffer like this. After a few moments the younger woman slightly pulls away and wipes her tears away.

"I'll call Bridget in the morning and see if she can recommend anyone. I'm sorry I woke you up" she apologises but Bea just shakes her head and wipes her thumb across the younger woman's cheek.

"Don't apologise, you have nothing to be sorry about. Remember what I said, your pain is mine too. I am with you every step of the way" Bea emphasises as she leans in and connects her lips with her lovers. Bea can feel the tension leave Allie's body as she melts into her. It's crazy how their bodies entwine and become one, as if they were created like puzzle pieces to fit together to complete a masterpiece. The blonde responds instantly and deepens the kiss, rolling her body so she lies on top of the redhead. She runs her hand down the older woman's body and tugs at the hem of her nightshirt.

"Are you sure?" Bea asks, wanting to make sure Allie's head is in the right place.

"I'm sure. I want to feel you" she mumbles against Bea's lips as she pulls her shirt off, following it with her own. Allie leans back down to reconnect their lips and the duo moan at the skin on skin contact.

"Shh, Debbie's in the next room" Bea murmurs against the blonde's lips and she can feel Allie smirk.

"Challenge accepted" she teases as she makes her way down the redhead's toned body. Allie will always be amazed at how defined her girlfriend's body is. Whoever says you lose it with age was off their head. The way Bea's muscles twitch under Allie's touch drives her crazy. It saddens her how Harry never appreciated what he had in front of him for so many years, but also somewhat thankful for him putting her in hospital that night; however sick and twisted that may sound. She will never stop feeling lucky for being able to see this incredible woman come undone beneath her and privileged that the redhead trusts her enough to completely knock her guard down and let herself become vulnerable.

"I love you" the younger woman breathes against Bea's hipbone.

"To the moon and back" she hears the redhead stutter as she tries to control her moans.

"Forever and always" the blonde completes their new saying as she moves lower and sends Bea into euphoria.

\--------

"Liz can I talk to you for a second please?" Bea asks the older blonde when they're on their tea break at work the following Monday. She would normally talk to Maxine but with her being on holiday this week, Liz is her backup.

"Sure love is everything ok?" Liz asks as she follows Bea into the office.

"Yeah I just wanted some advice, oh and I have a question. Can you dye Mia's hair sometime before Debbie's birthday party please? She wants to go ombré so I reckon a couple of weeks before so it has a chance to blend?" She suggests and Liz just smiles.

"Of course, although I do hate her hair. It's so long and thick" she moans jokingly and Bea nods with her.

"I'm actually kinda glad she wanted you to do it, apparently you have a therapeutic voice" Bea tells her and Liz just laughs.

"Just let me know when she wants it and I'll do it. Now what poor advice would you like?" The older woman jokes and the redhead laughs.

"Hey don't sell yourself short. It's about Allie, she's been having nightmares since the accident and I just feel so useless. I suggested counselling to her last night when she woke up from one and she agreed, but I just don't know how to be there for her" Bea confides in her colleague and Liz smiles sadly at the woman who she views as a daughter.

"Listen love, just being a shoulder to cry on and a listening ear is probably all she needs. Just reassure her that you're there for her and you're in this together. Support her through counselling and just love her Bea. That's all you can do, and I know that you already do that. So don't doubt yourself, you're doing enough" the older woman grabs Bea's hand and squeezes it tight.

"I just hate that she's going through all of this. She had a panic attack behind the wheel at the weekend. Thank god her old school friend was in a few cars down otherwise I'd hate to think what could have happened. I don't want to smother her and tell her she shouldn't be doing things but I don't want that happening again" the redhead expresses her concerns and Liz just nods in understanding.

"Again, just be there for her. If you don't agree with something tell her, be honest, but don't stop her at the same time. When she says she feels ready to drive again, support her. Suggest to go with her, if she doesn't want that then just trust that she knows her mind and body. From the few times I've met Allie I get the vibe that she's very strong and independent, the thought of her not being able to do something so simple probably made her feel deflated and she wanted to prove she could do it" Liz suggests and Bea can't help but giggle.

"You hit the nail on the head there Liz" she confirms and the older woman laughs slightly.

"You don't need to worry about not giving her support or not being what she needs, love. You're exactly what that woman needs Bea, a loving partner who worships the ground she walks on. That's all she wants, your love. And trust me, she's got that" Liz winks and the redhead blushes profusely. She stands up and gives Liz a hug before thanking her.

"I'm always here, so is Maxi and Doreen. We wanted to know what we could get for Debbie for her birthday" the blonde asks as they pull out of their embrace.

"I actually have an idea" she smirks as she explains to Liz what her grand present idea is.

\--------

Bea is hit with a pleasant aroma when she walks through the door after work. Assuming Debbie is cooking she walks into the kitchen and is shocked to find blonde hair facing her.

"You're cooking?" She asks before her brain registers and Allie just scoffs as she turns around.

"Hi babe, what is that marvellous smell you're creating?" She says sarcastically but with a smirk, letting Bea know she's joking.

"Sorry, I just expected Debbie to be cooking that's all. But yes, what is that amazing smell?" The older woman asks as she walks further into the kitchen and wraps her arms around the blonde's waist, giving her a quick kiss.

"I'm cooking sausage casserole" the younger woman informs her girlfriend who hums in approval.

"So how was your day?" Allie asks as she walks back to the pot and stirs its contents. Bea leans her hip against the counter next to Allie as she plays with her blonde locks.

"Quite busy today, I had a nice chat with Liz too"

"Oh yeah? What about?" The younger woman turns her attention to the redhead and Bea looks anywhere but at the woman in front of her.

"Hey, tell me" Allie encourages.

"Erm… You. I told her that you've been struggling recently with the accident and I just wanted her advice on how to be more supportive" the older woman explains to Allie, who stops and places her right palm on Bea's left cheek.

"Babe, you're already giving me all the support I need. Trust me, you've been amazing and I'm so grateful. Speaking of that, I rung Bridget on my lunch break today. She's given me a number for one of her friends who deals with trauma and PTSD. I'm going to call her tomorrow and book a session" Allie tells her girlfriend who smiles the smile that is only reserved for Allie. The smile that screams love, adoration and empathy.

"I'm so proud of you Alliecat" the redhead pulls Allie in closer and gives her a heartfelt and gentle kiss that warms Allie's entire body.

"I told Liz about her birthday present idea. She's all for it, as is Doreen and I'm sure Maxine will be too"

"I can't wait to see her face, she's going to love it" the blonde grins as she thinks of the genius idea her and her girlfriend have planned.

"Oh I also rung Summer, I'm off the painkillers as of Thursday so I asked if she wanted to meet for a few drinks at the weekend if you're up for it?" Allie asks.

"Absolutely, it will be nice to actually get to know her and not meet her in unfortunate circumstances" Bea muses and Allie giggles.

"Tell me about it. Awesome I'll text her and let her know you're up for it" the younger woman grins as she turns back to the food while Bea heads upstairs for a shower. She hears music coming from Debbie's room and on impulse she knocks on the door and walks in.

"Hey, how was school?" She asks as she sits on the end of her daughter's bed.

"Not too bad, I had my biology exam today. It went pretty good. Only maths and English left and then I'm free" she fist pumps the air as she sits up from her previous lying position and shuffles to hang her legs over the edge of the bed next to Bea.

"How are your nightmares?" The redhead asks tentatively.

"Ok. I haven't had one for the last couple of days thankfully. I'll be ok" Debbie grins and Bea ruffles her mane of brown curly locks.

"I'm so proud of you Debbie. What you've achieved, how you've grown up despite everything you were subjected to as a kid. You're a little warrior. My little warrior" the older woman admits and pulls her daughter in for a hug, which Debbie happily obliges to.

"I have a warrior of a mother to look up to. You're my hero. I will always be grateful that you put me first, never allowed him to lay a finger on me… You're the bravest person I know having to endure all that he did for so many years. You're so strong Mumma, and Allie makes you even stronger. We're like the three musketeers or something" Debbie laughs through the tears that she hadn't even realised had fallen down her cheeks and Bea joins in. She kisses the crown of her daughter's head before standing up and walking to the door.

"When did you get so mature aye? Dinner should be ready soon so head downstairs yeah?" She suggests and Debbie nods with a grin before packing her homework away and heading downstairs. The redhead eventually makes her way into the shower, desperate to get back downstairs and join her two favourite girls. Just as she's about to turn on the shower she hears the front door open and a voice bellow throughout the house.

"Honey I'm home!" Franky exclaims and Bea groans. Franky Doyle- the ultimate mood killer.


	36. Jealousy

Why Allie thought it would be a good idea to come to work before her counselling session she doesn't know, but she can't concentrate. After spending an hour staring at the takings spreadsheet she decides to head out onto the floor to give Mel a hand; breaking five glasses in the process.

"Are you ok? I don't mean to pry but if you carry on the glass bin is gunna get full within the next fifteen minutes" Mel jokes with a hint of sympathy in her voice.

"Yeah I'm fine, just… A lot on my mind ya'know" Allie smiles slightly as she sweeps up the most recent shattered glass from the floor.

"Allie I'll be fine here, I've got Shayne coming in for a bit more training in an hour so if it gets busy he'll just have to get his arse in gear" the short woman reassures the blonde who nods.

"Ok fine. Oh by the way, are you alright to work Debbie's birthday with Booms?" She asks as she grabs her bag.

"Yeah of course no problem. Now go you're driving me nuts"

"Charming. Alright, call me if you need anything. Cheers Mel" Allie walks out the bar and decides to walk to the salon. Bea was due to pick her up in a couple of hours to take her to her session anyway, so decided to save her the journey. She walks in twenty minutes later and sees Bea leaning against the reception desk talking to Liz. She's dressed in her usual work attire; a tight black top and skinny jeans and she couldn't look more sexy.

"Corr you're busy" Allie comments as she walks closer and smiles when Bea straightens up with a grin on her face.

"Hey Alliecat, what are you doing here?" She asks surprised as the blonde leans in and gives her a quick peck on her cheek.

"Kinda broke a load of glasses and Mel insisted I went home. My minds been a bit all over the place this morning" the younger woman sighs and the redhead gives her hand a squeeze, running her other hand through Allie's locks.

"You need a cut, you've got a load of split ends" Bea comments and Allie moves her head away.

"Hey I do not!" She argues but then looks down and checks the ends of her hair, causing Bea and Liz to giggle.

"I've got a colour in a minute so I'll do it when we get home" the redhead suggests and looks towards the door to see her next client walking through.

"I'll be with you when I can, go make yourself a drink if you want" the redhead gives her hand one last squeeze before walking off to her station.

"Would you like a drink Liz?" Allie offers and goes into the back when Liz politely declines, walking back out with a mug of coffee and settling down in the seat beside the older blonde.

"I hope I'm not causing any strain getting Bea to take me to my session today" she comments as she watches the woman next to her typing away at the computer.

"Of course not love, we're a family here and we always make it work when one of us needs to rush off. It's no trouble at all" Liz stops and turns to face Allie with a warm smile.

"Ok well while I'm here, what can I do?" The young blonde offers.

"Well when the phone rings you can answer it, if they want to book in just check the spreadsheet here and put it in if you can" Liz shows her the booking process and Allie takes it in like a sponge. She's impressed, she knows her girlfriend's business is successful but she didn't realise exactly how busy she is. She steals a glance over at Bea who is engrossed in a conversation with her client and her heart fills with pride. She's been through so much, yet she's managed to bring up a beautiful, independent daughter and run a very successful business. The glance doesn't go unnoticed by Liz, who just smiles at the young blonde next to her.

"What?" Allie asks when she's caught staring.

"It's just so nice to see someone look at Bea the way she should be looked at. It's a breath of fresh air" the older blonde confesses.

"She deserves the world, her and Debbie" Allie smiles warmly at Liz before being interrupted by the salon phone ringing. Giving Liz a wink, she picks the phone up and takes a booking, completely forgetting about her counselling session in a couple of hours.

\--------

Bea leaves work an hour early to go and pick Allie up from her first therapy session. She drums her fingers against the steering wheel as she anxiously waits for her to exit the building. Since she dropped the blonde off and headed back to work her mind hasn't been focused. She stayed in the office and done paperwork, only managing to complete four invoices out of twelve. Just then she sees movement from the front door and her girlfriend walking out and down the stairs, heading straight for the car and climbing in the passenger seat.

"Hey, how did it go?" Bea asks after pulling away from Allie's irresistible lips.

"Really well actually. She made me feel really comfortable and it felt nice to have her explain it to me a bit more, like why my brain relives it and changes it ya'know?" The blonde explains and Bea nods as she pulls out onto the main road.

"I also told her about the first nightmare, the one in hospital" Allie admits.

"Yeah? What did she say about that?" Bea inquires.

"She put some it down to the drugs I was on, that nightmare was so realistic I still think it happened. But she also put it down to irrational fear. The thought of losing you again has always been in the back of my mind, mixed with drugs and the thought of losing you after what happened just made it all the more vivid she said. Then you came into conversation" Allie explains, pushing the emotion away and replacing it with a smirk.

"Oh yeah? What did you say?" Bea plays along, clearly seeing Allie has had enough with talking about her struggles for one day.

"That you're the love of my life and I want to get over this for you" Allie admits causally but the redhead's heart beats faster.

"Always a charmer aye?" Bea jokes but her stomach is doing backflips.

"Always. It's true though, I want to be the best person I can possibly be for you"

"You already are. My god I would not be here if it wasn't for you. I hate to think where I would be if-"

"Hey shh" Allie interrupts the redhead and places her hand on Bea's thigh.

"We are not thinking about that, ever ok? Because it hasn't happened, you're here with me and he's long gone rotting in a cell. No more ok?" She says with urgency in her voice.

"Deal. Did you fancy going into town and picking up Debbie's present?" Bea asks, changing the subject and bringing up a topic both her and Allie appreciate.

"Absolutely. I've chosen my one" the blonde grins with satisfaction.

"Me too. Although mines pretty obvious" the redhead admits with a giggle.

"She will love it all the same. Can we get a takeaway? I can't be bothered to cook" the blue eyed woman moans and Bea just laughs.

"Alright, you better ring Debbie and let her know, although I'm sure she will be all for it" the older woman rolls her eyes as she pulls up into the shopping centre car park.

\--------

The next evening Bea and Allie walk down the stairs ready to go out for drinks with Summer and Liam, Allie deliberately walking down second so she could admire the redhead's arse in those leather trousers.

"Looking good lovebirds" Franky admires from the livingroom.

"Piss off Doyle" Allie shoots back as she puts her boots on, tying together her playsuit and leather jacket combo.

"Have a good night kiddo, sorry it's with Franky" Allie continues as she walks into the livingroom and gives Debbie a kiss on the crown of her head.

"I'm gunna make her watch a bunch of musicals" the young girl grins.

"No ya bloody not" the tattooed brunette argues as Bea walks in and plants a second kiss on her daughter's head.

"Be good. Love you"

"Love you too. And I totally am, we're gunna start with Hairspray" Debbie carries on with Franky and the couple just make their way out the house without so much as a look from the arguing duo.

"Those two are a nightmare" the redhead complains as she climbs into the taxi followed by the blonde.

"Tell me about it, at least she's found someone else to pick on, that used to be me" the younger woman jokes before taking Bea's hand and resting them on her thigh.

"I haven't… Ruined anything with you and Franky have I?" Bea asks.

"No course not, if anything you've made me appreciate her more. We're not constantly around each other so when I do see her, it's nice. I've got a feeling her and Bridget will move in together soon, she's barely at home anymore" the blonde observes.

"Have you told her about us moving in?"

"Not yet. I haven't told Kaz either. I'll speak to Franky first, who knows if we all move out she might go too and I'm sure Kaz won't mind, there's always people looking to rent" Allie explains and Bea smiles at her, the thought of them having their own family home warms her heart.

"I can't wait to have a home with you and Debbie, our home" the blonde continues, noticing Bea's smile.

"Me neither. It's taken me over thirty years of my life to get what I want, but it's finally happening and I couldn't ask for a better person to share it with" the older woman squeezes her hand and grins before leaning in and latching her lips onto Allie's. Shortly after, the taxi pulls up outside the bar and the couple climb out. Neither of them have been to this bar, but they thought it would be a nice change to go somewhere different. They walk in hand in hand and Allie grins when she sees Summer sitting in a booth with Liam by her side. The young mum stands up and runs towards the blonde, wrapping her in a warm embrace.

"Someone's happy to see me" Allie jokes as she pulls away.

"I haven't been out in months, seriously I need this" Summer replies with a raised eyebrow before turning to Bea.

"We finally meet on good terms" she continues and the redhead laughs.

"Tell me about it" Bea agrees as she follows Allie into the booth with Summer opposite her.

"Bea this is my husband Liam, babe this is Bea, the woman who has ultimately changed my best friend" Bea blushes immediately at Summer's comment and nods towards Liam.

"Nice to meet you"

"Likewise" Liam returns the nod and passes a beer over.

"I like you already, cheers" she picks the drink up and tilts the neck of the bottle as a way to say thankyou, welcoming the cool liquid down her throat.

"Where's Ava?" Allie asks after swallowing her first sip.

"She's with her grandparents"

"That's sweet. Christ how are your parents?" The blonde asks but Summer's smile falters slightly.

"Erm she's with Liam's parents. But my mum is fine, enjoying retirement like she should be… Dad unfortunately passed away a year after Ava was born" she explains and Allie feels sick. Summer's parents were more her parents than her real ones. They took her in when she needed a home and never asked questions. Summer's dad was a military man, extremely strict but incredibly down to earth. His dry sense of humour would always make Allie laugh and when she came out he would joke by saying that all the boys at school were that repulsive these days that she had to turn to women.

"Oh Summer I'm so sorry" she reaches over and grabs the auburn haired woman's hands.

"Cancer's a bitch. God knows how many tours he survived and this bastard disease is the thing that takes him. Anyway don't get me started otherwise a waterfall will break out" the young woman laughs it off and takes ones of her hands away to brush a stray tear.

"Might be a silly question but have you heard from your parents?" She continues and Allie scoffs.

"Bitch please, haven't heard from them since I got kicked out. Could be dead for all I know. Doesn't matter to me anyway, I've got my own life, one that will never be tainted by them" the blonde grins and looks over at the woman who changed her life, the woman who opened her eyes and made her see the world for what it really is. Bea smiles back, and Allie's heart melts at the sight.

"Looks like Allie's finally whipped" Summer mutters to Liam and Allie snaps her head back, a frown on her face.

"I am not whipped!" She scowls at her longest friend and the woman opposite her holds her hands up in defeat.

"Oh I don't know about that Alliecat you can be pretty… Submissive when you want to be" Bea winks and Allie is floored. Bea rarely says anything like that when they are in private, let alone in the company of two people she's barely met. Summer howls with laughter and Liam sits in the corner chuckling to himself as he watches the drama unfold.

"Holy shit! You officially have my approval" she winks and high fives the redhead, leaving the young blonde still in shock over what has just occurred.

\--------

Five beers in and the two couples are hitting it off. Allie is feeling the buzz and with Summer barely drinking anymore thanks to the joys of parenthood, the young mum is pretty much wasted.

"Wait so you two set off a stink bomb during lunch period and had the entire hall evacuated?" Liam clarifies, not believing what his 'innocent' wife got up to during school.

"It was her idea, I just followed suit" she tries to justify herself but Allie shakes her head.

"But who bought it?"

"Who let it off?" Summer counter argued and Allie responds by shrugging her shoulders and taking a sip of her latest beer.

"Do you also remember the time we were paired up as lab partners and snuck in marshmallows?" Allie continues with the school stories.

"Yes! And then you dropped your flaming marshmallow on my lap, so I jumped up and knocked the Bunsen burner over onto my textbook" she raises her eyebrow and Bea cracks up laughing.

"You did not set the place alight did you?" She asks.

"Not quite. Care to explain the next part?" She asks Allie who is clutching her stomach from laughter. These stories probably wouldn't be as funny as she's finding them without the amount of alcohol in her system, but she doesn't care, she needs this sort of laughter after recent events.

"Her textbook caught fire so I chucked it out the window, and our headteacher was walking past. Landed at his feet, got excluded for the week" the blonde nods with pride and the redhead just rolls her eyes.

"Why do you look so proud?"

"Erm because I prevented the entire school from burning down. I should have been classed as a hero that day" Allie defends herself and Summer laughs before looking over Allie's shoulder.

"Allie, I know you're a fox and everything, but that woman at the bar with the tacky hairdo has been staring at you for the past twenty minutes. Bea I think you should do the girl a favour and give her a haircut, or just shave it off as it looks impossible to salvage" she casually mutters behind her cosmopolitan glass. Allie just nods before getting up and walking to the bar to get another round, in the bid to get a sly look at this woman seeing as craning her neck 180 degrees would be too obvious. What she doesn't expect is for the woman to make her way over, and she only realises who it is when it's too late.

"Isn't this a surprise?" The raven haired woman comments with a sly smirk.

"Isn't it just" Allie says through gritted teeth. This is not what she needs right now, or any other time as a matter of fact.

"That your new bird over there?" She continues to poke and right now, she's poking a dangerous spider.

"What's it to you?" The blonde spits out before ordering her drinks.

"Just thought you'd go for someone a little bit more aesthetically pleasing, at least make me a tiny bit jealous" she cocks her head to the side and runs her tongue along her teeth when she sees Allie's hands clench into fists.

"Hit a nerve have I?"

"What is your problem?" Allie gets up into the woman's face, her nostrils flaring and her cheeks turning red from anger. Back in the booth Liam gestures towards Allie when he sees the woman who his wife claims has a 'tacky' hairstyle approach her.

"Looks like she's making a move" he tells Bea and the redhead's head has never moved quicker. Summer sits up from her slouching position, the alcohol clearly taking full affect.

"Oh shit is about to hit the fan!" She calls out when she sees her friend move in closer. Bea slams her beer bottle down and heads over to her girlfriend. No one is going to harass her girl.

"Oh here she is, your knight in shining armour" the jet black headed woman cackles and Bea scoffs.

"You ok babe?" She asks Allie as she wraps her arm around her waist.

"May as well just piss on her"

"Do you know her?" Bea ignores the issue in front of her and faces the blonde.

"Unfortunately yes. This is Lydia" Allie replies with venom in her voice. Bea immediately knows who it is, and the anger reaches a whole new high, but with an added element of insecurity. She is an extremely good looking girl, although she has to agree with Summer and say that her hair could do with a good style, or even a brush through it. Deciding to ignore that part, she turns towards the woman with a forced smile.

"Arr I see. And what can we do for you?" She asks with an exaggerated nice tone which she can see riles Lydia up.

"You can't do anything, but your girl might be able to" she responds seductively as she moves closer to the blonde, causing Allie to jolt back.

"How about you fuck off" the blonde spits out and jabs a finger in Lydia's face.

"You have some nerve talking to me after what you did, and then you waltz over, insult my girlfriend and make a move? You're vile" Allie says with pure disgust.

"Only speaking the truth, just think you can do better babe, or is she just amazing in bed you can't say no?" Lydia asks, causing something to snap in Bea. Before she's registered what she's doing, she grabs the cosmopolitan Allie ordered for Summer and chucks it in Lydia's face. Summer immediately sobers up and runs over to them along with Liam.

"My cosmo" Summer mumbles to herself in a sad tone, watching her wasted alcohol drip off the raven haired woman who does not look pleased.

"She can do better, you don't think I know that? But at least I respect the woman she is unlike you. So thankyou for treating her like shit, because it means I get to fix her heart" Bea starts to walk away but stops and leans in to whisper in her ear.

"Oh and by the amount of times she's screamed my name, I'm gunna take a guess and say I am pretty good in bed" the redhead winks and takes off before the bouncers can kick her out, the blonde hot on her heels. Before Liam can drag his wife away, Summer raises her hand and adds to the assault on the woman standing before her; slapping her around the face.

"The fuck was that for?!" Lydia basically screams as she clutches her cheek.

"You mess with my best friend, you mess with me. And because your hair was bugging me" the young mum holds her nose up in the air and struts off with Liam behind her, failing to hold his laughter in. The four climb into a taxi, the anger radiating off of the redhead and the pride radiating off of the auburn haired woman.

"Don't worry Bea, I smacked her around the face as well. Ain't nobody messing with my best friend and her girl" she explains with a click of her finger and a wiggle of her head, causing Allie to just laugh as she grips her girlfriend's hand. The taxi drops Liam and Summer off first and then Allie and Bea, the couple walking in the house and unfortunately being greeted by Franky and Debbie who were on their third musical of the night.

"How was the hot date? " Franky asks.

"Fabulous" Bea replies with sarcasm dripping from her one worded answer.

"What happened?" The teenager asks as they walk into the livingroom.

"We bumped into Lydia" Allie simply answers and Franky's relaxed demeanour quickly vanishes.

"Oh fuck off" she replies, completely forgetting her language in front of Debbie.

"Yup. Decided to make a move but my personal hero handled it" the blonde smirks and squeezes Bea's arse, causing her to blush and the anger subside slightly.

"Whatcha do red? Your knuckles don't look bruised"

"Threw a drink in her face" the redhead shrugs and the tattooed brunette nods in approval.

"Classy. Sounds more eventful than my night, had this one singing every song in every musical we've watched. Every. Song" Franky recalls with irritation in her voice.

"Hairspray, Mamma Mia and Chicago" Debbie informs them with a smug smile and Allie grins.

"Nice one kiddo! Right we are gunna head to bed, love you" she says as she turns to walk up the stairs.

"I love you too" Franky calls out.

"Love you Debbie" the blonde emphasises the teenager's name.

"Love you too, and you Mumma" she calls out to Bea who softly smiles.

"To the moon and back sweetheart, don't torture Franky too much longer" she offers a wink before following the blonde up the stairs and into their room. She can still feel the anger pulsing through her body, her muscles all tense and her jaw tight. Allie on the other hand, has a completely different emotion running through her veins and pins Bea up against the door with her hips, assaulting her neck with her lips.

"You were so fucking hot back there, you have no idea what you do to me" the blonde murmurs against Bea's porcelain skin. She lightly grabs her wrists and guides her to the bed, lying her down and straddling her hips.

"And you're wrong, I can't do better than you, no one will ever come close to you babe. You're it for me. As much as I hate to think about it, many people have had my body, but you have so much more than that. You own me; mind, body and soul. You're beautiful, smart, funny and so fucking sexy when you're angry" she continues and she can feel the anger evaporate from her lovers body. Bea raises her arms and wraps them around the blonde's neck, crushing their lips together in a heated kiss. In that moment she decides she wants tonight to be about Allie, so she wraps one leg around the younger woman's and flips them over.

"You're mine, no one else's" she mumbles against the blonde's lips and she feels them spread into a smile.

"I think I can deal with that, as long as it goes both ways" she agrees as she assists the older woman in taking her playsuit off from her top half, the chocolate eyed beauty doing the rest and throwing the clothing across the room along with her underwear.

"Of course, always" Bea chokes out and stifles a moan as she reconnects her lips with Allie's at the same time her fingers connect between Allie's legs, proving her earlier assumption that she is indeed pretty damn good in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting close to the end now, I hope you're all still loving this story, and hope you will stay tuned for my next one! Your support is priceless, thankyou!


	37. Our new home

A few weeks later, Bea walks down the stairs to make breakfast, surprised to find her daughter with her head buried in a load of textbooks.

"Please tell me you went to bed" Bea mumbles still half asleep as she pours herself a mug of coffee, making her daughter one as well and placing it on the table.

"Yeah, haven't been up long, just want to get some final revision in. This is my last one and it's one I love so I want to do well" her daughter explains as she takes a sip of her fresh coffee and highlights a part in her book, adding a side note next to it. English has always been one of Debbie's favourite classes, mainly because there is no wrong answer. As long as you can justify your answer and give a clear explanation as to why you think the author wrote a phrase the way they did, then your opinion is valid; ultimately making maths the dreaded subject in Debbie's eyes. But fortunately that exam went better than she thought, now she can solely focus on this one.

"You're going to be fine, you've always aced English Deb. Want something to eat?" Bea asks.

"Just something light please, don't think I could stomach a full breakfast" the teenager replies without taking her focus off of her textbook.

"Blimey Debbie Smith turning down a full breakfast?" She tries to joke but sees her daughter isn't having any of it. She quickly pours out two bowls of granola, adding some yogurt, fruit and a few nuts on top and placing it next to Debbie with a spoon.

"Darling you're going to be fine. Just think, this is your final exam, after this you'll be free and you can really focus on your party… And getting this thing off" she pokes the cast and grins when she sees Debbie smile.

"Yeah it's driving me mad, I'm just glad it's starting to get cooler because it was itching like crazy on the hot days"

"Should have got you a ruler or something to shove down there as a little scratcher" the redhead jokes and Debbie picks up the ruler in her pencil case.

"Erm what do you think got me through school?" She waves the object in front of her face with a giggle. She finally puts her pen down and grabs the bowl of food.

"What time is your exam?"

"Eleven until one" she mumbles with her mouth still half full of food, swallowing it before continuing.

"Two hours, that's it. To fit all this in mum, how the hell am I gunna do that?" She drops her spoon in her bowl as she gestures to all the papers, the flash cards and the open folders that have covered the entire dining room table. Before she can freak herself out anymore Bea grabs Debbie's hands, one very awkwardly considering the cast goes over her thumb and covers half her palm, and grips them tightly.

"Debbie. You are the smartest person I know. You have dodged every curve ball life has thrown at you and you have come out on top. Every English exam you have done, real and practice, have never dropped below a B. I have all the faith in you, but you need to have faith in yourself. You can do this. Allie tell Debbie she can do this" Bea adds to her speech when she hears Allie come down the stairs and into the room.

"You can do this" the blonde repeats with an extremely weak and tired fistpump in the air, stifling a yawn as she heads to the coffee pot.

"Wow cheers Allie" the young brunette comments with a laugh. The blonde just ignores her and takes a sip of her coffee before replying.

"I don't even know what day it is right now, but your mum told me to say something so obviously I'm gunna say it" Allie says and gives her girlfriend a sly wink.

"Whipped" Bea jokes, recalling the time a few weeks ago when Summer called her whipped.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Because you are" Debbie pipes up from her notebook, not missing a beat in the note she's writing. Bea just raises an amused eyebrow and Allie rolls her eyes as she takes another gulp of her coffee before placing the mug on the side and making herself a bowl of granola.

"What time are we leaving?" Allie asks Bea as she tucks in.

"Erm about nine so still got some time yet" she checks her watch and finishes off her breakfast, getting up to put it in the sink.

"Have you not got work today?" Debbie asks and the duo quickly look at each other in a moment of panic. They didn't really have work, but where they were actually going, they wanted to keep a secret and surprise Debbie later.

"We do, but your mum is still taking me to work and I didn't know when her first appointment was" Allie quickly covers their tracks and sighs a silent sigh of relief when Debbie just shrugs her shoulders and carries on.

"Right I'm gunna go take a shower, please stop stressing yourself out. I'll be proud no matter what" Bea makes her way over to her daughter and plants a kiss on the crown of her unruly locks before making her way upstairs. The blue eyed woman picks up her coffee and sits next to the teenager, being careful not to place her coffee on any paperwork. Towards the end of school, Allie just gave up trying. She didn't have a place to call home anymore and she was preparing to cut all ties from anyone she was remotely close to. She places a hand on Debbie's, stopping her from burning a hole in the piece of paper she was writing on.

"I have for the first time found what I can truly love- I have found you" Allie quotes and the young girl's eyes widen.

"I think you good, gifted, lovely" she continues and smiles when she sees the shock in Debbie's eyes.

"I do pay attention during your homework sessions" she winks. Debbie still can't form any words. Her dad never paid attention to her studies, it was always a nonchalant 'well done champ' when she ran in from school with a straight A report card. And then here's Allie reciting her an extract from Jane Eyre, an extract she's learned from when she's helped her remember so many quotes from so many books. She manages to stutter out a response, still in shock and awe that someone has taken an interest in her studies besides her mum.

"Rochester says that to Jane in Jane Eyre" Debbie informs the blonde and Allie nods before reaching forward and tucking a stray curl behind her ear.

"And I'm saying it to you, obviously not in a romantic way like he said it to her but… I truly love you and your mum, and you are all those things, plus many more. You've got this in the bag kiddo, this is your strong point. Don't overthink it, just go with your gut. Remember as long as you have a reason why you picked a certain quote, you're golden. If you feel like you should add more but don't know what, don't add anything else and ramble, because you will waste time and possibly write a load of crap that won't be credited for. You're gunna go so far Debbie, and your mum and I are gunna be with you every step of the way cheering you on" Debbie is overcome with emotion after Allie's pep talk and can't resist the urge to climb into her lap and hug her to death. Allie is without a doubt the best thing that has happened to her and her mum. She's brought them security, light and love which is something her mum has always craved. She will ace this exam, not just for her but for her parents; both her mothers.

"Come on don't go soppy on me now, where is the girl who called me whipped aye?" The blonde whispers in her ear as she places a soft kiss on her temple.

"She's still here, but she has a sensitive side" the teenager mumbles against Allie's chest as she feels her body being gently rocked from side to side like a child.

"I love you Allie" she continues and the blonde feels a huge smile spread across her face. She squeezes the brunette a little tighter into her chest.

"I love you too Debbie. Now come on, do whatever you need to do and then go freshen up. You will be fine" the young girl pulls away and gives Allie a kiss on the cheek before moving back to her seat, picking up a highlighter and going through her notes one more time. Allie stands up and offers one last smile before heading upstairs, managing to catch Bea in the shower. She quickly strips off her clothing and climbs in behind the redhead, wrapping her right arm around her waist and resting her chin on her shoulder.

"Fancy seeing you here" she whispers in the older woman's ear and takes her earlobe in between her teeth, biting down and causing the redhead to moan.

"You're insatiable" Bea stutters out as she feels the blonde's hand run down her stomach.

"But it turns you on right?"

"Always" she spins around and pins Allie against the wall, ravishing her neck and using it to swallow her moans when her girlfriend's fingers reach their destination.

\--------

"Ok everyone pens down, that concludes the two hours. Make sure your name and entry number are on the front of your paper and your sheets are in the correct order for collection" Debbie hears the examiner at the front of the hall announce, dropping her pen with a sigh. She's finally finished with school for the semester and she feels good. The exam went better than she could have hoped for and she feels like she done all she could. She walks out of the exam hall and grabs her bag, meeting up with Mia and discussing how she thought it went. They head out the school and Debbie jumps when she hears a car horn beep, looking to her left and seeing her mum roll down the window and call her name. She says goodbye to Mia and heads towards the car, a confused frown on her face.

"Why aren't you at work?" The teenager questions as she climbs into the passenger seat.

"Ok so Allie and I haven't been to work today" Bea hints as she pulls off and starts driving in a direction Debbie doesn't recognise.

"Ok so what have you been doing?"

"How was the exam?" The redhead ignores the question she's asked and diverts the conversation.

"Answer my question first" Debbie argues with a smile when she sees her mum smirk.

"You will find out soon enough, so answer mine now" Bea argues back and laughs when Debbie rolls her eyes, another trait inherited from her.

"It went really well, like you said. The best question came up and I could have gone on for another hour easy, but I got the relevant quotes in and I don't think I rambled so… I feel very confident, and I'm done!" The brunette throws her hands in the air and ultimately hitting her cast against the car roof.

"Careful you idiot, don't want that kept on for longer" the redhead warns her daughter with humour in her voice.

"You happy Deb? With everything I mean" Bea continues.

"Of course I am. I'm so happy mum, with you and Allie"

"I know it's a bit late asking now but you don't mind that I'm with a woman?" Debbie just snickers before giggling at her mum's question.

"Yeah a bit late for that. But no I don't, not at all. It was a bit of a shock, but more because you opened up to someone else and because I didn't think you looked at women that way. But now I see that you don't, but you look at Allie that way. It's not about gender, it's about the person. So no, it doesn't bother me in the slightest, it's made me quite popular at school to be honest" the brunette laughs.

"Really how come?"

"I guess because everyone else has a mum and dad. I have two mums and a biological father, it's not as common" Debbie shrugs her shoulders and Bea couldn't smile anymore if she tried. She still finds it hard to believe that this is her life now, that she's managed to come from what her life was to this. She didn't think she would ever get the old Bea back, the Bea that stood her ground and fought for what she believed in, but she has got her back; all thanks to Allie. The duo engage in small talk for the remainder of the journey, pulling up at a house around fifteen minutes later. They drive up the small pathway in front of the garage and Debbie turns to her mum in confusion.

"Where are we?" She asks as she undoes her seatbelt and climbs out the car.

"We are, if you're happy with it, at our new house" Bea informs her daughter and the teenager just takes the house in. The contemporary design of the house is beautiful, with white walls and a grey balcony up on the first floor. The garden leads around to the right where a gate to the garden stands, with two stone steps leading up to the frosted glass door next to two glass windows, giving a clear view of the front room.

"Bloody hell mum did some distant relative die and leave you a load of money?" Debbie comments and the redhead just laughs as she walks up the steps, being greeted by their realtor and her girlfriend, who is wearing a huge grin that could be seen for miles.

"Hey kiddo, how did the exam go?" Allie asks as she pulls the teenager into an embrace.

"Really well, I used the quote you said this morning too" she tells the blonde as the four women make their way inside. The realtor gives Debbie a tour of the house, the teenager falling in love second by second. Although there's no furniture in the livingroom, the stone fireplace and the wooden floor gives a warm vibe to the room, along with cream walls and a high ceiling with wooden beams running along. They head down the hallway into the open kitchen and dining room with a marbled island in the middle with the gas stove at one end of the square. Still with wooden flooring, the contemporary kitchen counters of white with grey marble runs around the right side of the room, with a shiny silver sink built in. The grill and oven is on the right in the middle of the wall with two cupboards above and below and the american-style fridge on the other side of the room. The cupboards match the gloss white counters with shiny silver handles to match the sink. The top to bottom glass windows that run along the back of the house open up to the garden. A wooden deck greets them, with two steps leading down to a lit up pebbled path that leads to a shed at the bottom of the garden with grass and flower beds on either side of the path. They head up the spaced out wooden stairs which leads to three doors. The office is a reasonable size that overlooks the garden, and the two bedrooms face the front of the house; both having access to the balcony.

"Go on, that's your room" Bea guides her daughter into the room on their right. Debbie walks in and her jaw drops. It's huge. With an ensuite bathroom that has nude tiles for both the floor and the walls with a built- in shower. She walks back out and sees four mirrors run along the wall, looking towards Bea and Allie when she sees handles on them.

"No way?" She asks in disbelief and the couple just grin, watching as the teenager runs towards them and pulls on the handles; revealing a built- in wardrobe behind two doors, and behind the other two contains shelves on one side, a metal rod for some more clothes and shelves at the bottom for her shoes.

"Not quite walk-in, but we thought this would suffice" Allie winks and Debbie is overwhelmed.

"This place is incredible. I'm serious though can we afford this?"

"Your dad had a bit more money than he let on, and with him long gone and the divorce settlement coming through, I was surprisingly greeted with more money than expected, plus the money we will get from our house. Yes, we can afford it. I've decided to sell the house furnished, so we will need to go furniture shopping too. So you'll get a new bed, new furniture, new everything. Go on then, what do you think?" The redhead explains.

"I think it's perfect. When can we move in?" The brunette enthuses.

"In a month. I thought after your birthday we could go back to the house and pack up anything we might need that we left behind if you're up for it?" She asks, wary that her daughter might not want to go back to the house that contains so many bad memories.

"Yeah that's fine, I feel like I'll get closure if I go back. Did you find this place today?"

"We've had this house in mind for a few weeks now, Allie and I have been here twice already so it's pretty much in motion to become ours. We just wanted your opinion. We saw a few more but didn't want to give you too much choice; queen of indecisiveness" the older woman explains.

"Well I love it" the brunette confirms.

"That does it then. Where do I sign?" Bea turns to their realtor who takes them back downstairs and gets the relevant documents out. Bea signs her part, and hands the pen over to Allie.

"Ready to own a house together Allie Novak?" She jokes, but deep down she is giving the blonde an out if she suddenly needs it. As predicted, Allie takes the pen with a smile and signs the second line on the ownership.

"I've been ready for months Bea Smith" she replies as she places the pen on top of the contract and pulls both Bea and Debbie in for a group hug.

"I'm so happy" Bea whispers in their embrace.

"Me too" Allie agrees.

"Me three" Debbie pipes up and the trio start giggling before pulling away. They clear up any last business they can do for the time being before walking out to the car and heading home. The home they will have to say goodbye to in a short months time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one will be the party, and I've been very excited to write it and for you to read it. :)


	38. The party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably the longest chapter I've written. I hope you enjoy it!

"Are you sure you're going to be ok? I know therapy has been going well and you've only had a couple of nightmares since you started but-" Bea goes off on a tangent and is only stopped when her girlfriend's lips collide with hers.

"Babe don't stress, please. I feel good, better than I did when I first got behind the wheel. My therapist has said she feels like I'm ready as well. I'll go slow and I will pull over if I start to panic. I promise" the blonde keeps her arms wrapped around Bea's waist and looks deep in her eyes.

"Ok, I'm sorry I trust you and everything. I just don't want you to go through that again" the redhead explains, looking down at their feet.

"Hey look at me" Allie encourages and continues when Bea raises her head.

"I know you do, and trust me I'm sure I would be the same if it was the other way around. I'll text you when I'm there. Now I have to go. I love you loads" she plants a quick kiss on the redhead's lips before grabbing her keys and heading out to the car. She heads towards the café she agreed to meet Franky and Kaz at, pulling into the parking lot and heading inside. She spots Kaz in the far corner, who waves her hand to get the young blonde's attention.

"Hey bubba, knew it would be Franky last" Kaz jokes as she pulls the younger woman in for a hug. They order their coffees, nearly finishing them by the time Franky rocks up fifteen minutes later.

"I know I'm sorry, I had to feed the cat ya'know?" She winks as she sits down.

"Charming" Kaz mutters while Allie just rolls her eyes, completely immune to Franky's bold innuendos.

"So come on blondie, why did ya call this mothers meeting?" The brunette asks as she places her order.

"Ok, I thought it would be easier to do this with both of you here together… Bea and I have found a place of our own" she breaks the news to her adoptive family, trying to gather any sort of reaction.

"Well shit, was not expecting that" Franky lets out a breath before plastering a grin on her face.

"That's great though" she enthuses and Allie grins at her before turning to Kaz.

"Mumma?" She asks nervously, urging a response from her. Kaz just smiles and grabs Allie's hand.

"It's great bubba. I'm happy for you and Bea, you deserve to have your own place, a place you've earned. I'm thrilled" she grins and pulls Allie in for the second hug that morning. The trio dive in to conversation about the house, Allie showing them photos and explaining what her and Bea have discussed about how to make it their own.

"So what did you wanna do?" The older blonde asks Franky after she takes a bite of her croissant.

"Ya kicking me out?" The tattooed brunette jokes and the blonde just snickers.

"Course not, the place is still very much yours. Just didn't know if you would rather talk to Bridget about doing the same?" Kaz suggests and Franky scrunches her face up.

"Come off it Franky you're hardly home anymore, you basically live there most of your clothes are there" Allie lists off the reasons why she should move in with Bridget and Franky raises an eyebrow.

"How do you know my clothes are gone?"

"Kinda went in to borrow your checked shirt" the blonde avoids eye contact and Franky just cackles with laughter.

"Ok I'll talk to Gidge, see how she feels about the next step. Will you be alright if we both leave?"

"Yeah course, I'm sure I'll find someone who needs to rent a place. Honestly Franky I'm not pushing you into moving out if you don't feel like you want to" Kaz reassures the brunette.

"No it's fine honestly. I guess the idea of officially taking the next step is a little scary, even though I've practically done it. Fuck I don't feel old enough to do this" Franky runs her fingers through her hair and both blondes giggle.

"Bridget loves you, I think she'll be all for this too" Allie tells the brunette who has become her sister over the last few years. It wasn't easy coming from the streets where nobody gave a shit about you to having people supporting you and actually caring about your existence. Although Franky can be a hot headed, loud mouth and attitudinal character, she has a soft side; a side Allie has been lucky enough to witness. When Bridget came into Franky's life shortly after they moved in together, she saw the spark in the brunette's eyes and knew immediately this woman was different from all the flings Franky had brought home. Their love was something rare, and she thought she would never get that until she met Bea. And just like her and Bea, she knows Franky and Bridget are in it for the long haul.

"Right well I need to go and grab some last minute things for the party on Saturday, you're still coming right?" Allie asks Kaz as she stands up from the table.

"Yeah course seven-thirty?" She clarifies and the young blonde nods her head before giving her a kiss on the cheek and ruffling Franky's hair.

"Fucking dick" the brunette moans as she smooths her hair down.

"No thanks, pussy is better. Laters" she winks before taking off, leaving a horrified Kaz and an amused Franky.

"You two are fucking disgusting sometimes" Kaz groans and nudges Franky when she laughs even harder.

\--------

One day. The day before her party, Debbie is finally on her way home from getting her cast off. Bea drives her from the hospital and can't stop laughing at her daughter bouncing up and down in the passenger seat.

"I cannot wait to have a long hot bath and soak my arm for hours" she tells her mum as they round the corner to the house.

"I'm just so glad you've got it off before tomorrow, God knows what mood you would have been in" Bea jokes as she pulls up onto the driveway and turns the ignition off.

"I wouldn't have gone. Simple" Debbie gets out the car and heads to the door, opening it and announcing her presence. What she doesn't expect is Allie, Franky, Bridget and Mia all lined up in the hallway with party poppers; letting them go when Debbie opened the door.

"Happy pre-birthday golden child" Franky announces and the teenager covers her mouth with her hands. Bea walks in behind her daughter and kisses her cheek.

"Just a little something before it gets messy tomorrow" she whispers in her ear, smoothing down Debbie's hair in a calming gesture.

"You didn't have to" Debbie informs the small party before her.

"We know but we did anyway. Wish I got a pre-birthday who are you the queen?" The tattooed brunette jokes as she offers a wink and a quick hug to the teenager. Franky was never one for kids, but this particular girl had gotten right under her skin. The six women head into the kitchen, where Franky has prepared a spread to feed the whole street.

"Love the hair Mia" Bea comments as she sees Mia's now two-toned hair in the full light.

"Thankyou, Liz was a dream as always. Drifted off to sleep twice" the young girl flicks her ponytail as she sits down next to Debbie at the table. Allie grabs her bottle of beer and lifts it in the air.

"Right you two, that's the only beer you're getting. To Debbie, the most selfless, beautiful and courageous girl we all know. Happy sweet sixteen kiddo" the blonde declares and the other five all lift their beer bottles, or in Bridget's case her wine glass, and clink them together with a 'to Debbie' in unison.

"So Debs are these boys coming tomorrow? The ones that totally want me and blondie" Franky asks as she bites into a piece of garlic bread.

"They are, but I'm not pointing out which ones they are" the young brunette argues as she helps herself to a generous portion of lasagne.

"They'll probably be drooling in the corner" Allie winks and Bea rolls her eyes at Bridget.

"How did we get such big headed girls aye?" She asks.

"Tell me about it. Not everyone thinks you're hot babe" Bridget teases.

"Bullshit Gidge everyone wants a piece of this arse" Franky bites back, causing the table to either laugh or snicker; Bea and Allie being the latter.

"Are you excited for tomorrow Debbie?" Bridget turns the attention back to the almost birthday girl, who nods her head vigorously.

"So excited. I just can't wait to see everyone again, and I've never really had a huge party like this so it will be good" she enthuses with a huge grin, but Bea can't help but feel guilty. Debbie has never had a party thanks to her father, he never wanted anyone over the house and put on a front long enough to take them out to dinner for her birthday, only to throw the front away when they got home and lay into her when Debbie went to bed. Allie senses the change in Bea's mood and places her hand on her thigh, giving it a reassuring squeeze and smiling at her when the redhead looks her way. They can read each other like a book, and Allie knows exactly what Bea is thinking. The exchange is extremely brief and goes unnoticed by everyone else, but Bea could not be more grateful that Allie is there for her. That simple touch says so much; that she shouldn't feel guilty and it's not her fault in the slightest. They continue with their meal, the conversation flowing effortlessly between all of them and in that moment Debbie couldn't be happier. She doesn't care that she's never had a birthday party, because the one person she loves more than anything was there every year celebrating with her. This birthday is an important one, and to be able to have a party and be with even more people she loves is an added bonus. Tomorrow can't come quick enough.

\--------

"Right I want those balloons over here, that table over there and I'm gunna set the speakers up in the corner" Allie directs Boomer and Mel who have regrettably volunteered to help set up for tonight. The morning started off fine, but once time got away with them the blonde started panicking and becoming what Boomer called 'a fucking bossy bitch'. Allie's nervous and she has no idea why. She wants to make this night perfect for Debbie, she wants her to have the best sweet sixteen she could possibly have. She looks around the room and it's finally coming together, with banners all around the bar and balloons attached to the booths with a big '16' balloon by the wall. Her and Boomer have created a list of cocktails that everyone can choose from, no doubt adding alcohol to them for the adults.

"What do you think girls?" She asks and Mel and Boomer step back, admiring their handy work.

"We done good Allie" Boomer comments as she claps her hands together.

"She's gunna love it" Mel agrees as she nods in satisfaction at the transformed room.

"Right well I shall see you both later, thanks again girls I owe you one. Booms you coming to mine for about six for Debbie's present?"

"Yeah absolutely. Wouldn't miss that!" The tall woman says excitedly as the trio make their way out the bar. Allie heads to the car and takes off home to get ready before the group head over to give Debbie their conjoined birthday present. She pulls up outside the house and walks inside, heading straight upstairs to jump in the shower. What she doesn't anticipate to see is her girlfriend in her lacy red underwear bent over the mirror applying her makeup.

"Fuck, you do know how to make a girl crumble at ya feet" she admires as her eyes roam the redhead's perfectly shaped arse. Bea just looks at her in the mirror and smirks.

"Only you babe" she offers her a wink and Allie lets out a groan of frustration. She has to get ready, she doesn't have much time but the urge to take her girlfriend there and then is so overwhelming. She walks over and runs her hands down the older woman's bare back and caresses her soft skin, ghosting over her butt cheeks before she pulls herself away with a sigh.

"I need to get ready, must get ready" she chants to herself as she heads into the bathroom, leaving a giggling Bea behind. When she walks out the bathroom fifteen minutes later her heart flutters. Bea has since got changed and for the first time since Allie has known her, she's wearing a dress. The perfect dress. A simple but elegant black long sleeved dress that drapes at the back, leaving the redhead's back on display. It ends just at her knees, showing her incredibly toned legs and her muscles prominent in her black heels. Her usually curly mane has been straightened, making it gain a couple of extra inches and Allie is just in awe.

"You're so beautiful" she manages to say, still completely mesmerised by the woman standing in front of her.

"I do try"

"You don't need to try" Allie walks up to her with her towel wrapped around her body, placing a soft kiss on her lips, careful to not smudge her red lipstick.

"I can't believe she's sixteen. She's not my little girl anymore" Bea says quietly and the blonde sighs as she wraps her arms around her waist; pulling their bodies flush together.

"She will always be your little girl. No matter what. Now I need to get changed, the girls are gunna be here in about an hour so how about you go and pour yourself a drink?" She suggests and the redhead nods.

"I can't wait for her to see her birthday present. I'm pretty proud I'm not gunna lie" she jokes.

"So you should be, it's a beautiful gift. Right now go, I'll see you soon" Allie kisses her lover's forehead and smacks her arse as she walks out the room, revelling in the little squeal that escapes Bea's lips. Bea walks down the stairs and gasps when she sees her daughter in the kitchen. Her grown-up daughter, who has coincidently gone for the straight hair look as well. Her pure white skater dress starts off fitting, with white netting at the top before the fitted white material travels over her chest and torso, fanning out at her waist and ending just above her knees. Maxine was kind enough to come over a couple of hours ago and do her makeup, and although Bea would argue and say her daughter doesn't need makeup, she's done an amazing job.

"God where did my little girl go?" The redhead gushes with emotion in her voice. Time really does fly, it only feels like yesterday when young Debbie was running around in her little wellingtons and raincoat, jumping in any puddle she could find. When Bea sent her off for her first day at school, when she took her ice skating on one of the many days Harry went to the pub. Now she's all grown up, nearly matching her height; her beautiful daughter.

"She's still here" Debbie replies, hand on her heart. Bea walks over to her and pulls her in for a tight hug, kissing the crown of her head.

"I know I've said it a hundred times already, but happy birthday"

"Cheers Mumma, and thankyou for everything" she mutters against her mums chest.

"It's my job, you don't need to thank me" she kisses Debbie again on her head before pulling away, dabbing at the stray tears on her cheek.

"So the girls from the salon, Franky and Bridget will be here soon, you ready for tonight?"

"Yes! I'm so excited" the young girl enthuses as she pours herself a glass of water.

"You need to thank Allie when she comes down, she's been at the bar all day setting up"

"Yeah I will. She's done so much for me" Debbie sighs as she walks into the livingroom, Bea hot on her heels.

"Why did you sigh?"

"Just thinking about how horrible I was to her at the beginning" Bea runs her fingers through Debbie's hair after her little confession, soothing her in the way she always has done.

"You weren't horrible, you were just scared, and she gets that. Don't think about that now aye?" The older woman nudges her, getting a small smile from her daughter.

"Something else is on your mind, what is it?" Bea probes and Debbie gets up and grabs a white envelope from the side table, handing it to her mum. The red Walford sticker in the corner a big giveaway as to who it's from. Bea feels the envelope and can tell it's not just paper in there.

"He's sent you a birthday card" she tells her daughter and she nods.

"It's yours, do whatever you want with it darling" the redhead hands it back to her daughter who looks over it again and again. She quickly opens it and shakes the card, an application form and a twenty Australian dollar note falling out. She grabs the money and scrunches the rest up in a ball, heading into the kitchen and throwing it in the bin.

"That's my girl" Bea high fives her daughter before pulling her back down onto the sofa.

"I'll happily take his money" the teenager admits with a laugh. Shortly after she hears footsteps coming down the stairs, the blonde appearing in the livingroom soon after. Bea feels like the wind has been knocked out of her. She hasn't seen this dress before, and it looks incredible on Allie's perfectly toned body. The tight dark blue dress sparkled all over, with black heels that have ribbons tied up the bottom half of her calves. Her blonde hair hangs straight by her shoulders and her smoky eyes make her blue orbs even more seductive.

"Holy shit" Bea spits out before her brain can register her words. Debbie just cracks up laughing and Allie smirks at the reaction her outfit has gained from her girlfriend.

"You alright there babe?"

"Yeah all good" she coughs out as she admires the woman standing in front of her. The blonde tears her eyes away from Bea and looks towards Debbie, grinning at the sight.

"Debbie you look gorgeous" she pulls the brunette in for a hug.

"Thankyou, so do you" the teenager compliments just as the doorbell rings. Bea goes to answer it as Debbie pulls away from Allie, looking down at her outfit and realising it's now covered in blue glitter.

"Cheers Allie" the brunette laughs as she moves her body in the light, making her sparkle.

"Sorry Debs" the blonde giggles as she brushes it off.

"Oh Debbie you look beautiful, just like your mum" Liz announces as she walks through the door, followed by Maxine and Doreen. Shortly after them Franky, Bridget and Boomer arrive, Bea and Allie dishing out a glass of champagne for everyone before gathering in a circle.

"Here's to Debbie, happy sweet sixteen kiddo" Allie announces, everyone cheering and clinking their glasses together before taking a seat around the room. Debbie sits in the middle, surrounded by one bigger square present and eight little cubes.

"Ok I just want to make an announcement since it's so hard for all of us to get together. But me and Gidget have decided to move in together" Franky tells the room and everyone starts clapping, Allie giving Franky a hug.

"Told ya" she whispers in the tattooed woman's ear, feeling Franky squeeze her slightly tighter in response.

"Ok right enough, it's about Debbie, come on Queen Debs open ya present" Franky changes the subject, putting the attention back on the birthday girl, where it's meant to be.

"Ok so you gotta open the bigger one first, and then the little ones" Bea explains from her seat on the sofa, with Maxine and Liz next to her, Doreen and Boomer in the two armchairs and Bridget on the footstool with Franky and Allie on the floor with Debbie. The birthday girl picks the bigger box up and takes the wrapping paper off, revealing a white Pandora box with a silver charm bracelet inside.

"Oh wow" Debbie runs her fingers along the chain in admiration, looking over at her mum with a grin on her face.

"It's beautiful, thankyou"

"You're welcome. Now each box is from one of us, and they all have a meaning behind them" she replies and watches as her daughter picks up the first box.

"That's mine, and the meaning is pretty obvious" Bea continues as Debbie opens the box, a little circular charm with a moon and stars in the middle. Debbie just giggles as she sees it.

"Love you"

"To the moon and back" the redhead winks. The teenager picks the next box up and looks around the room.

"That's mine" Bridget claims as she opens the box, a little dropper charm of a white orchid.

"It means innocence, beauty and elegance" she explains and Franky nudges her leg.

"Soppy bitch" she jokes and Debbie laughs.

"It's beautiful" she admits before moving to the next one, opening it up and seeing a little strawberry.

"Ok so that's mine, and I went for the memory route. I looked after you when you were little and I gave you some strawberries. You'd never had them before and you didn't know what to think so you squished one in your hand and another against your lips. Your face was completely red with juice but you were the happiest kid in that little highchair" Liz explains and chuckles at the memory of two-year-old Debbie completely covered in strawberries. The young girl blushes and shakes her head before moving to the next one which was a little Disney Tinkerbell dress.

"I also went for the memory route" Doreen pipes up.

"You came into work with your mum after school and it was some sort of fancy dress event, and you strolled in wearing a little Tinkerbell dress demanding me to dye your hair blonde just like hers"

"I remember that! I grabbed the dye and everything" Debbie explains and Bea rolls her eyes.

"Only thing is your hair would have come out purple with the dye you picked up"

"Cut me some slack I was like five at the time" Debbie brushes her mum off and picks up Boomer's charm next, laughing when the bubbly woman announces that because she's the best cocktail maker to ever exist, the only thing to represent her is of course a cocktail glass. Next is Maxine's, and Debbie frowns when she sees a very cute little bee charm resting on the black pillow in the box.

"Is this some memory too? God did I get stung by a bee?" The young brunette guesses and Maxine just laughs.

"Not quite. I researched what your name meant, and coincidently in Hebrew it means bee" the taller brunette looks towards her work colleague and winks, seeing the tears fill up in the redhead's eyes.

"Seriously? That's so cool! Did you know that mum?"

"No I didn't sweetheart" she fights back the emotion and looks towards Allie, who offers her a reassuring smile.

"Ok two left… This one" Debbie picks up the box on her left and opens it, Franky clearing her throat before speaking.

"It's a kite, I have one too" she confesses, getting her necklace out to show the little kite with a red ribbon attached.

"Gidge got it for me when I got out of prison, it means freedom" the tattooed woman explains, and the room suddenly fills with a heavy atmosphere as everyone remembers exactly what they've all been through together. The girls at the salon; seeing Bea at her absolute worst and not being able to do anything, Boomer; having had to console Allie on multiple occasions when the blonde couldn't stay strong for another second, Bridget; de-stressing a riled up Franky when her girlfriend came over guns blazing after a day of work on the gruelling case and of course Franky; having lived with the three of them and seeing the damage this man had caused them. But they're free now, free as a kite.

"It's perfect, thankyou" Debbie moves on to the final little box and knows it's Allie's. She looks over to the blonde and smiles, suddenly seeing her slightly nervous as she pulls the paper off and opens the box. The little charm inside was a silver circle with a gold tree in the middle, the word 'family' written diagonally across the tree in silver.

"Do I need an explanation?" The blonde says and Debbie just shakes her head, adding it to the end of her bracelet and holding up the finished product. She is eternally grateful for all the generosity these women have offered her, she looks around the room and she couldn't think of a better bunch of people to call her role models. They've helped her grow up, some longer than others, but either way they have shaped her to be who she is now. She turns to her mum and asks for her to put it on, which Bea happily obliges, before giving her a tight hug and moving around the room to give everyone the same.

"Right I'm gunna call some taxis so we can get this party started" Allie declares before pulling her phone out and organising for two taxis to come and pick them up.

\--------

The party is in full swing and Debbie is having the time of her life. The room looks amazing thanks to Allie and all her friends have commented on how great her party is. And Allie pulled out all the stops with a huge chocolate fountain which won all her friends, including Boomer, over. Bea watches her daughter from the bar, grinning at how happy and carefree she looks. Just then she sees Mia approaching with a boy, the young girl winking at the redhead before standing next to her.

"Mumma Bea, this is Alex, Alex this is my second mum Bea" Mia introduces them and her boyfriend holds his hand out for Bea to shake.

"Nice to meet you Bea, Mia has told me a lot about you" he says, nerves evident in his voice. Bea doesn't miss a beat, and decides to have a bit of a tease with Alex. Give herself a practise run for when the time comes with Debbie.

"Likewise Alex, like how you love a girl with tattoos like Franky over there?" She nods over to the brunette, who is rocking a black jumpsuit with no sleeves, on purpose of course.

"Erm yeah, but I didn't mean it like that" the young boy stumbles over his words and both Bea and Mia break out laughing.

"Babe she's kidding relax" she tries to calm him and he just chuckles nervously.

"Treat her right yeah?" Bea warns and Alex just nods.

"Always, I care a lot about her" he convinces the redhead and she nods in approval.

"Well enjoy your night kids, watch this one she likes to show off her dance moves" Bea jokes.

"Tell me about it, she's always kicking her legs up" the words escape his mouth before he can comprehend what they could also mean, his face becoming a pure picture.

"That's not what I meant, oh god I'm just gunna go. Nice to meet you Bea" Alex quickly hurries off and Mia just holds her stomach laughing.

"You're brutal, Debbie is gunna kill you if you do that to her" Mia informs the redhead and she shrugs.

"That was lenient. I'm glad you're here Mia, and that Debbie's got you"

"I'm glad I've got her, couldn't ask for a better friend. Right I better go check on him, he's probably throwing up or something. He wasn't even this bad meeting my actual parents, you've got a reputation Mumma Bea" the teenager giggles before giving her second mum a hug and running off to find her boyfriend. Before she could, Franky pulls her aside.

"Which boys fancy us?" She asks and Mia just points to the two guys on the other side of the bar before taking off again. Franky and Allie both look at each other and exchange a look only they know the meaning behind. Just then they notice one of them look over, so the tattooed brunette lifts her right arm up and flexes her muscle, to which Allie squeezes and makes an impressed face. She then flicks her blonde locks and looks over, seeing both of them now paying attention. She gives them a little wave and holds in her laughter when their eyes nearly pop out of their sockets. Franky does one better and winks at them, causing them to blush like little girls. Just then Debbie walks up to them.

"Hey guys can I- how did you find out?" She asks when she realises what they're doing.

"They made themselves obvious Debs. We're just having a bit of fun, give them some gossip to tell their friends" she nods in their direction where they have now gone back to their group of friends to probably recall what has just happened.

"You guys are the worst. Anyway I want some photos of tonight" she tells them and drags them over to the wall where Allie had thought ahead and knew the young girl would want countless photos of the night, so decided to set up a white canvas on the wall and gathered lots of accessories which Debbie's friends thought was an amazing idea. The wall had been in use all night, and the blonde was proud of herself for thinking of such a great idea. They got some normal ones first, photos of Debbie with her mum, with Allie, with her mum and Allie and then with all the others before using the props and taking some much less serious photos. Allie's attention is pulled away when she hears her name being called, turning around to find Kaz approaching her.

"Sorry I'm late bubba, there was a bit of a crisis at the shelter" she briefly explains as she kisses the younger blonde on the cheek.

"That's alright, is everything ok?"

"Yeah all good. How has it been?" Kaz asks as she watches Debbie get picked up by Boomer, a horrified look on her face when she realises her dress has ridden up, barely covering her bum.

"Really good, she loved her present from all of us and her friends have been really respectful of the place so I'm happy"

"You look happy. Where can I put this?" The older blonde lifts the bag with Debbie's present in.

"Hang on two secs. Debs come here a second" the blonde calls for Debbie and the teenager heads over, smiling at Kaz and thanking her from coming.

"Anytime. This is for you, happy birthday" she hands the bag over and the teenager takes it, opening the bag and seeing her favourite box of chocolates.

"A little birdie told me you love them, sorry it's not much" Kaz explains and the young brunette grins before hugging her.

"You didn't have to, thankyou very much" Debbie says before taking off towards the table with all her presents on.

"Have you decided what you're doing with the house?" Allie asks.

"Yeah two of the girls are leaving the shelter so they're gunna rent it. Like déjà vu" Kaz jokes before her eyes soften and her smile becomes genuine.

"I'm so happy for you bubba, you deserve nothing less"

"Thankyou Mumma, it feels so good to achieve all this" Allie pulls her mother figure in for a hug.

"Know what this means though right?" She whispers.

"What?"

"You're technically a grandmother to Debbie" Allie jokes.

"Oh fuck off" Kaz pulls away and lightly hits Allie on her arm before heading to the bar and grabbing a drink. A few minutes later Debbie heads up to the stage, turning the music down and grabbing the microphone.

"Hey everyone, I just want to say a huge thankyou for coming tonight" she announces and everyone cheers before quietening down for Debbie continue.

"But the biggest thankyou goes to my mum and Allie who organised all of this. They're without a doubt the best parents anyone could wish for and clearly the hottest couple here" she jokes and again all her friends holler as they turn to look at the couple who are just off to the side of the crowd on the dance floor.

"You're not my favourite anymore" Franky pipes up from the back and the crowd laughs. Debbie turns towards them and grins, seeing her mums cheeks glowing red.

"On a serious note. You two have made me who I am, and I couldn't be more grateful. Roll on next month when we move in to our new home and become a proper family. I hope you all enjoy the rest of your night, thankyou!" Debbie concludes her speech and all her guests erupt into a deafening cheer. All her friends bombard her as she comes off the stage, hugging her and wishing her a happy birthday. She's so lucky to have the friends she has. They've been incredibly supportive of her, all of them aware that her home life was a struggle for many years. None of them batted an eyelid when Debbie announced her mum was dating a woman, again they all stood by her and were just glad her life was changing for the better.

\--------

A couple of hours later and everyone is still partying the night away. The adults have just started on the shots as Boomer had gone to the other side of the bar and joined the party. As usual Franky and Boomer knock them back, barely pausing to breathe before the next shot is down their throat. Bea just watches on in amusement, not wanting to drink much.

"Come on red just one" Franky pushes a shot towards the redhead who politely declines.

"Blondie wants ya" the brunette gestures towards the blonde on the dance floor, completely killing it to Dua Lipa's Hotter Than Hell. The older woman enters a trance as she watches her girlfriend dance to the bridge of the song, her newly layered hair fanning out around her head. Bea suddenly feels hot when she watches Allie point to her before running her hand down her body, matching the lyrics of 'you should touch me right there'. Before she knows it, she grabs the shot and throws it down the back of her throat, ignoring Franky's cheers as she takes off towards the blonde; grabbing her face between her hands and colliding their lips together in a fiery passion. Debbie's friends, with Debbie included, cheer and holler like they have been doing all night as the couple nearly fall to the floor with how much force they put into the kiss. Bea eventually pulls away and immediately turns red when she realises exactly what she's done; much to Allie's amusement.

"They're fine, Debbie's fine, live in the moment babe. They all love you" the blonde whispers against Bea's lips before kissing them again, although much more tender. She's right, Bea has become almost famous amongst the group of teenagers, showing the redhead how much her daughter is loved and cared for by her friends. The party soon winds down and the usual culprits are left; Franky and Boomer slouched over the bar and Mel trying to clean the bar around them. Liz and Doreen head home as they live close to each other but Maxine stays and helps clear the place up; placing Debbie's presents into a big black bag to take home. Once all the rubbish has been put into bin bags they call for another two taxis, Bridget and Maxine dragging Franky and Boomer into one while Bea, Allie and Debbie climb into the other. They finally get home just after midnight, Bea carrying the black bag into the house with Allie fighting with the giant 1 and 6 balloons. They put all the presents and the balloons into the livingroom for Debbie to open in the morning before heading upstairs.

"Thankyou again for tonight, I couldn't have asked for anything better. It was perfect" Debbie hugs both Bea and Allie tightly at the top of the stairs, not wanting to let go.

"Glad you had a great night. You deserve nothing less kiddo"

"We love you so much sweetheart, happy sweet sixteen"

"To the moon and back. Goodnight" the brunette heads into her room, Bea and Allie doing the same. Bea heads into the bathroom to clean up while Allie just collapses onto the bed in a starfish position. That's how the redhead finds her ten minutes later and just laughs to herself.

"You gunna get up and move?" She asks.

"Nope. Staying right here" the blonde decides, not moving an inch. Bea suddenly gets an idea, heading back into the bathroom and walking out with a makeup wipe and Allie's toothbrush with a bit of toothpaste on it. She straddles the blonde and looks down at her perfect face.

"Close your eyes" the redhead says as she wipes Allie's makeup off before getting her to open her mouth to brush her teeth; Allie soon choking on the toothpaste and deciding that's a job only she can do before sitting up and completing the job. She walks into the bathroom to wash her mouth out, heading back in and seeing Bea start to take her dress off.

"Let me" she stops the redhead's hands before taking over, peeling the dress off her shoulders and pulling it down, her lips following down her back. Once the black dress has been discarded Bea turns around and does the same, bending down, she places feather light kisses up the younger woman's legs as she pulls the dress up and over her head. They discard each others underwear before connecting their lips in a wholehearted, elegant kiss. They fall back onto the bed and mould their bodies into one, revelling in the others touch as if it's the last time they will be in this moment.

"I love you so much" Allie whispers against Bea's lips, her love and devotion pouring out along with the words.

"I love you too. You're my whole world" Bea confesses back, the tears prominent in both sets of eyes.

"I never thought it could be this way, I never thought I could fall in love with someone more each day" she continues and Allie brushes her straightened red locks away from her face.

"It can be, and it is with us. I would watch Franky and Bridget and pray to have what they have. And I do, I have something even better. I have a family" the blonde admits before leaning in and making love to her girlfriend on multiple occasions throughout the night; Bea returning the favour each time.


	39. Our last night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologise for the delay on this. I'm gunna be honest, I kinda lost the passion to write for a while. I'm not sure why, but I just haven't felt the motivation to write. It's coming back now, and I will have the final chapter written as soon as I can. Thankyou for sticking by me, it means a lot to have your support. :)

Bea, Allie and Debbie have decided to go furniture shopping in preparation for the big move in two weeks time. In theory, Bea thought it would be a nice bonding session, just the three of them picking out the new look for their future home. In reality, she thought very, very wrong.

"BOO!" Debbie exclaims as she jumps out of the wardrobe in the bedroom showroom, nearly sending Bea to the floor in a state of shock.

"Debbie for the third time, stop it!" The redhead warns her daughter yet again after she recovers.

"I'm sorry but your face gets me every time" Debbie laughs as she climbs out of the wardrobe. Bea just rolls her eyes at her still laying daughter before turning towards Allie when she calls her name.

"What about this sleigh bed?" She asks as she throws herself back onto the bed starfish style, bouncing up and down several times from the impact.

"My god it's like I'm shopping with two five-year-olds" the older woman groans out in frustration as she watches her daughter throw herself on top of Allie, the duo breaking out into a melody of laughter.

"Hey Bea, I'm feeling a waterbed, what do you think?" The blonde calls out as she climbs off the bed and makes her way over to the redhead.

"I think you can kiss that idea goodbye" Bea replies as she looks at the tag on the sleigh bed Allie pointed out. She has to admit, it is a nice bed. The huge King-size bed had a grey sleigh- like head and footboard, the material a soft velvet that gives off a classy feel to the modern theme Bea and Allie decided to go for.

"Arr come on, live a little. We can have our own fun with it" the blonde winks, still trying to convince the older woman a waterbed is the way forward.

"There will be no fun when I'm throwing up due to motion sickness. No, we are not having a waterbed" Bea finalises and the blonde pouts in typical Allie fashion.

"You take the fun out of everything"

"Yup that's me, always serious now speaking of serious; I like this bed, do you?" Bea brings the conversation back to the current situation of why there are actually in this store.

"Yes I like it Mrs. Stroppypants" Allie agrees sarcastically.

"I'm sorry but I've nearly suffered from three heart attacks today and I've suddenly realised I've been dating a five-year-old this whole time" the redhead bites back, but the playful tone in her voice suggests Allie is finally breaking her.

"I'd say I'm more seven than five" the younger woman winks and slaps Bea lightly on her arse, giggling when the redhead lets out a slight squeal.

"Right so we've decided on a bed yes? Now just everything else" she groans and the blonde continues to giggle.

"Ok I'm focused now. What next, mattress?" She asks and Bea nods her head.

"A firm,spring mattress. No water involved"

"Yes boss" Allie confirms as she salutes her girlfriend, earning yet another giggle. They continue looking around the showrooms, taking the little tickets with the product number on them when they find something they like. Bea and Allie go for the more contemporary look; with greys, whites and glass for the bedside tables whereas Debbie adopts the cream, light and dark brown theme. For the livingroom they continue with the warm feel the stone fireplace and the wooden beams give off, going for a similar colour pattern Debbie's room will be; with a cream three piece suite with reclining armchairs, a glass coffee table with a wooden frame and cream standing lamps for the corners of the room. They enter the kitchen section next, Debbie making a beeline for the swivel bar chairs.

"Can we get these for the island?" She asks as she jumps on one and spins herself around.

"Let us have a look around first but yes we will keep them in mind" Bea tells her daughter before heading off to look at dining room tables. She's immediately drawn to a grey marble table, the smooth top matching the kitchen counters already fitted in. She runs her fingers across the top and looks up towards her girlfriend, her matching smile sealing the deal. The blonde then gestures to a white leather dining room chair, blending in with the rest of the kitchen.

"That's nice" Bea comments as Allie sits on it to test it out.

"Comfy too. These chairs and that table?"

"Go for it, grab a ticket" the redhead agrees before grabbing a ticket for the table.

"I'm literally dreading how much this is going to come to" she continues as she walks up to the island chairs Debbie previously pointed out and grabs a ticket.

"Well half of this money is from Harry, a quarter is yours and a quarter is mine…" Allie trails off when she sees Bea's face relax instantly.

"Right what else can we buy?" The older woman wonders off to look at décor, the blonde shaking her head with an amused smile as she follows her. Allie watches on as Bea and Debbie have a debate about whether to go with red and gold or blue and silver accessories for the livingroom. Allie would go red, for obvious reasons. Never in her life did she think she would get to this point. A woman who adores her and who, for some unbeknown reason, worships the ground she walks on. It's still unknown to her what Bea sees in her, but whatever it is she thanks her lucky stars. And then there's Debbie; sweet, caring Debbie who has become like a daughter to her. The teenager has taken every challenge life has given her like a pro and has still managed to stay true to herself. This is Allie's life now, and she couldn't be happier.

"Allie, which one would you go for?" Debbie brings the blonde into the conversation, Allie immediately pointing to the red and gold combination her other half is holding up.

"Red all day" she winks and Bea turns another shade of red.

"Knew you would side with her" Debbie grumbles as she puts down the objects and walks off, flicking her hair in the process.

"Right I think we've sorted out the main things. You ready to check out and go home?" The redhead asks as she wraps her arm around Allie's waist, softly kissing her cheek.

"Sounds perfect. Actually can't wait to have a place of our own though" the young blonde replies as she takes Bea's arm from her waist and holds her hand.

"It's going to be so good. Thankyou for making me re-evaluate my life and for bringing the light back for both of us. I love you" the redhead confesses as she leans in to give her girlfriend a tender kiss. She never thought she would be one for public affection, but with Allie she can't help it.

"I love you too, now let's go" the blonde plants another kiss on her favourite lips before pulling away and walking up to the desk.

\--------

The time has come. The day before moving day and the house is covered in boxes. Franky and Allie can't believe how much stuff they actually have in this house, but over the years they have accumulated an impressive amount of clothes and other items around the house.

"Well shit blondie, I don't think all my stuff is gunna fit in Gidge's house" she tells her roommate and Allie laughs.

"I'm sure you'll find room. I just can't believe how much shit we actually have" she says as she looks over towards their pile of boxes. Just then both Bea and Debbie walk down the stairs, the redhead instantly smiling at Allie as she walks into the room.

"Hey babe" Allie greets her before wrapping her arm around Bea's waist.

"Hey beautiful"

"Urgh, fucking sick man" Franky grimaces as she watches the two interact.

"Bitch please you're just as bad" the blonde rolls her eyes before removing her arm when she feels Bea pull away.

"Debbie and I are gunna go to the house and pack up our things there" the older woman explains.

"You need me to come?"

"I think this is something we need to do together, to get closure. But can I call you in a couple of hours so you can help bring the boxes back?" She asks and Allie nods.

"Of course, see you later. I love you"

"I love you too" Bea kisses the blonde quickly before saying goodbye to Franky and heading out the door with her daughter. The drive is pretty quiet, the brunette staring out the window for the most part. They were both apprehensive about seeing the house again; the house that holds so many bad memories they unfortunately outweigh the good. The good ones being made by just the two women.

"You ok sweetheart? You sure you wanna do this?" She asks Debbie as she rounds the corner to the street.

"Yeah I wanna do this, it's just weird you know?"

"Yeah I know. But I think we need to get this out the way and then that's it. Nothing else from him, nothing else is left yeah? This house will be someone else's to make much more positive memories in and we will have a brand new home to do the same" the redhead tries to make the situation better as she pulls into the driveway outside the house.

"You're right. Let's get this over and done with" the young girl agrees as she takes her seatbelt off and gets out the car. The duo walk into the house and Bea can't explain the feeling that hits her. She thought she would feel something; pain, nerves, even some sort of emotion. But nothing. She goes numb as she looks around the place she once called home. She looks over at her daughter and she sees her deep brown eyes glisten with tears.

"Come here sweetheart, it's ok" Bea pulls the teenager into a tight embrace, kissing the crown of her head and whispering comforting words into her ear.

"I don't even know why I'm crying" Debbie pulls away giggling as she wipes her tears.

"I get it, it's a lot to take in being back here. Right shall we start in our rooms and then join down here and do the kitchen and livingroom together?" Bea suggests.

"Deal" the brunette nods sharply in agreement before heading upstairs into her room. Unexpectedly, it hasn't changed a bit, but the feeling she gets when she walks in has. This used to be her safe haven, the room where she could escape from all the drama that occurred on the other side of the door. She opens up the folded box and tapes it together before heading over to her bookshelf. She picks up the books that are her favourites and puts them in the box, followed by all the photos she has pinned up on her cork board.

Across the hall Bea is just standing in the middle of her room, looking around trying to find something she wants. Apart from some more of her drawing equipment and the few clothes she left behind there's nothing. So she quickly packs those up before dumping everything else into the box she left in the hallway for anything they don't want that needs to be dumped. Both girls didn't take much time upstairs, the pair dumping more things than keeping them. They move into the kitchen where they pack all the utensils and small appliances before heading into the livingroom and doing the same. They grab all the framed photos and wrap them up, any DVDs and other little things follow into the box before they unplug the TV and pack it into another box with a load of bubble wrap. The duo stand in the middle of the room, the redhead wrapping her arm around her daughter's shoulders.

"Right, you think you got everything? I'm gunna call Allie so she can come and take half of these. Did you wanna go with her while I go to the charity shop and donate everything else?" Bea asks as she pulls her phone out.

"Yeah I think so. Most of it is already at Allie's anyway. Yeah I'll go with her, just don't be long I'm starving" she moans and Bea just rolls her eyes before dialling Allie's number.

\--------

Later that evening the four girls are all sitting on the livingroom floor with pizzas in the middle, Debbie out eating all three of them.

"Can't believe this is our last night in this house. Hey blondie, remember when we got it on across this couch?" The tattooed brunette taps the sofa behind her, bursting out laughing when Allie nearly spits her drink and Bea's eyes nearly pop out their sockets.

"Fuck off Franky that didn't happen" Allie chokes out once she swallows her water.

"I know but mate your reactions were priceless. God I'm gunna miss this"

"Yeah me too" Bea rolls her eyes as the sarcastic words leave her mouth.

"Nah I'm serious, blondie and I done a lot of growing up in this house. It's gunna be a shame leaving here tomorrow" Franky adds with a more serious tone and Allie agrees. The two of them came to this house with a lot of issues that they needed to get over, and they couldn't have done it without each other. But they have moved on now, found two women that love them despite their demons and are heading for a future. The house will carry on as being a safe house, a house Kaz will rent out to other girls who need it as a fresh start. After they finish their food they all head upstairs for an early night; the delivery van arriving early the next morning.

"I can't believe it's happening. We've got our own place" Bea comments, still amazed that she is actually moving in with Allie tomorrow.

"I know, I can't get over it either. Thankyou for taking a chance on me" Allie replies as she runs her fingers through Bea's red locks.

"Thankyou to you too. If you hadn't have been the kindhearted person you are to Debbie that night none of this would have happened" the older woman mumbles into the blonde's chest, scared to think of where she would be if it wasn't for the girl lying next to her.

"I couldn't leave her. She was hysterical and no one was telling her anything. There's no way I could have walked away. Or hobbled at that point" she jokes and her heart fills with love when Bea laughs with her.

"I remember that. When Harry came storming in and you stood all hot and protective in front of me when I knew you were swallowing your pain"

"You thought I looked hot?" Allie raises an eyebrow and bites her lip when Bea looks up at her with those chocolate eyes she loves so much.

"Hell yeah! At the time it scared me how much I was drawn to you, how much I wanted you when I've never wanted anyone before. Debbie said something to me a few weeks ago that makes so much sense. She said that she never thought I looked at women that way, but it's not about women, it's about you. Like if we ever did split up, which won't happen, I might never look at another girl again. But I just couldn't tear myself away from you. She said it's not about gender, it's about who cares for me, supports me, and who loves me. She couldn't have put it into better words" Bea explains and hugs the blonde closer to her.

"She definitely hit the nail on the head there. She's a smart kid"

"Yeah she is. Can't believe she's mine to be honest" the redhead jokes.

"Oh I can. My god she could be your twin. You've brought her up to be a fighter, a real gutsy and strong minded girl who knows exactly what she wants, apart from food. She's shit at choosing food" Allie laughs.

"Tell me about it. Anyway, this is our last night in this bed, I feel like we should have one last memorable night" Bea suggests, running her fingers up Allie's long bare leg.

"Are you propositioning me Bea smith?"

"Is that a bad things Allie Novak?"

"Never" the blonde murmurs against her lover's lips as she rolls them over, making one final night of memories in the first house they've called home.


	40. Moving day

Moving day. The day Bea and Allie have been waiting for is finally here. The redhead wakes up first, smiling as she feels Allie's body moulded into her side, as always. She spends a few minutes just watching the blonde, watching her chest rise and fall in a calming pattern, her nose scrunching up every now and then before it relaxes. It's the little things that Bea finds so endearing, so loveable about the 25 year old. The older woman still has to pinch herself when she thinks about her new life, how she came from being a beaten up housewife to a confident equal in her relationship. She has no idea what she done to deserve this life, but she's grateful, and would go through everything again if Allie is the outcome. After a few minutes of running her fingers through her golden strands, the younger woman stirs before squeezing the redhead closer to her; if that is even possible. Bea smirks as she digs her nails in a little firmer; earning a moan from Allie that sends a pull in her lower stomach.

"Don't stop" the blonde croaks out, the sleepiness still evident in her voice. Another turn on for Bea.

"I'm gunna have to in a bit, we gotta get moving… Literally" Bea informs her, giggling when Allie frowns and pouts her plump lips.

"You're more comfy"

"I might be but this is something we've been waiting to happen for months remember?" The redhead hints but her girlfriend isn't having it. Instead she rolls on top of Bea, their bodies pressed together with their noses touching.

"One more romp before we leave?" She insinuates. The older woman happily obliges, leaning up slightly to capture Allie's lips in a heated embrace. Before anything else can progress, Debbie knocks on the door, her voice following a few seconds later.

"Are you naked?" She calls out her usual question before entering when she gets an answer. She runs in and launches herself across the two women; unaware of their previous position and what it would have lead to if she hadn't of intruded.

"Christ Debbie I think all those pizzas have caught up with ya" Allie jokes, earning a slap on the thigh and the dirtiest look the brunette could produce.

"Why are you in bed? It's moving day!" The teenager moves herself in between her parents, a mega watt smile plastered on her face.

"I was getting there, but madam here won't budge" Bea argues, nudging Allie over Debbie's slim body.

"Come on guys we know what I'm like in the mornings"

"Grumpy" the redhead comments.

"Blunt" Debbie adds.

"Yeah alright you don't need to elaborate" Allie rolls her eyes and the mother-daughter duo start laughing.

"Go wake up Franky it's moving day for her too" the blonde suggests and grins with achievement when the brunette gets up and runs into Franky's room.

"Oi fuck off ya little rat" the couple hear Franky call out, sending them into fits of laughter before the blonde rolls on top of her girlfriend.

"Right, before we were so rudely interrupted" she moans before lowering her face and resuming their connection.

"We have to get ready" Bea mumbles against her lips, trembling when she feels Allie's hand wander down her body.

"We'll make it quick then" she answers quickly, not letting the older woman go anywhere.

"You're my weakness you know that?" The redhead moans out, trying to keep her breathing under control.

"I'm well aware, and I absolutely love it" Allie smirks as her lips follow the trail her hand just made, giving Bea the quickest, most intense high she's ever had...

\--------

"Well… This is it blondie" Franky comments as her and Allie turn around at the end of the walkway to look at their first home.

"You make it sound like we're never gunna see each other again, you're coming over for the housewarming party next weekend dickhead" the blonde laughs and elbows the brunette in her side, knocking her slightly off balance.

"There's me getting all sentimental and you ruin it. Bitch"

"It is sad though, but we don't need it anymore. It's a safe haven, and I'm sure there are two girls who need this house to start their lives over. Right we better get going, we will see you next week" the blonde pulls her best friend in for a hug, squeezing her tighter when she feels the emotion rush through her.

"Love you blondie"

"Love you too Franky" she replies before pulling away, laughing when she sees the tears roll down the green eyed woman's face.

"Enough of this shit. See ya red" Franky calls over to Bea, pulling her in for a quick hug.

"Thankyou for everything" Bea whispers in her ear.

"Thanks for making her happy" she whispers back before pulling Debbie into a hug and climbing into her car. She took most of her stuff over during the week, only leaving the essentials left to take which easily fit into her car. Allie walks over to Bea, who is standing by her car swinging the keys around her finger.

"Right you driving this and follow me on the bike?" She suggests and Allie nods before grabbing the keys.

"Alright, don't know how I'm gunna concentrate having you in leathers in front of me but ok" she laughs before planting a quick kiss on her lips and getting into the car with Debbie.

"Goodbye house" the young brunette says sadly as she waves out the window.

"A lot of memories in that house" the blonde responds as she too looks back at the house one last time.

"I'm glad you have someone like Kaz, who helped you get back on your feet"

"Me too kiddo, she's the mum I should have had. Although she wasn't pulling me up from the floor and kissing my scraped knees because I'd tripped over my own feet" Allie jokes, but a pang of regret and sadness spreads through her body.

"You did what you had to do, no one is judging you for that" Debbie comforts her, reaching over and squeezing her left hand on the gear stick.

"I know, just sucks sometimes" she squeezes Debbie's hand back before shaking it off to change gears.

"This is next on my agenda. Learning to drive" Debbie changes the conversation to a much lighter topic.

"Yeah your mums gunna help you with that"

"You are my mum" the brunette smirks and Allie rolls her eyes.

"Don't get sarcastic missy" she turns her eyes back to the road, biting her lip at the sight of Bea in front of her.

"Oh goodness, don't drool please I would like to get home dry"

"Sorry… Knew this wouldn't be a good idea"

"In all seriousness though, I love the way you look at mum. Not right now, because I know what look that is and I do not want to know what picture you've got in your head-"

"No you don't" Allie interrupts and giggles when Debbie pretends to heave.

"But you look at her like she's the only person in the world. Everyone deserves to have someone look at them like that" Debbie continues, and the blonde's heart grows a size bigger.

"I've said it many times but you and your mum mean the world to me. Your mum deserves the world, and for some reason she picked me to love. I'll never understand that, but I'll be forever grateful" Allie confesses and glances over to see the young teenager grin.

"Right enough of this, let's get the jams on" she grabs the aux cable and plays hers and Allie's favourite band.

They arrive at the house shortly after, Bea moving all the bedroom boxes upstairs, Allie taking the kitchen boxes and Debbie opting for the livingroom and bathroom boxes. Decorators had been in earlier in the week, painting any necessary walls and placing a feature wall in Debbie's room; the brunette picking out a dark brown wallpaper with cream lilies on to go along the wall she plans the place her bed against. The house itself is fairly modern, so only minor decorating changes had to be made fortunately. Allie and Debbie make a start in the kitchen, placing all the utensils and other objects into draws and cupboards when Bea gets a call. She returns ten minutes later and she's furious.

"So everything will be delivered at one this afternoon apart from the beds… The one thing we kinda need" she explains as she runs her fingers roughly through her matted red locks.

"Did they say why?"

"Problem with the order. Bullshit, luckily the manager has given us the delivery charge for nothing after I gave him an earful. Absolutely fuming" the redhead groans in frustration, but settles down quickly when Allie wraps her arms around her waist.

"Don't worry about it babe, we can have a sleepover downstairs. The sofa will be here right?"

"As far as I know, I'll believe it when I see it in the livingroom"

"Well when it does get here, we can grab our duvets and sleep down here. Order takeaway, movie night. Sounds a dream" the blonde paints the picture and a smile grows on Bea's face. Allie always seems to make any bad situation better.

"You know what? That sounds pretty perfect" she turns around in the blonde's arms and gives her a tender kiss.

"Erm hello? Slaving away on my own here" Debbie pulls them out of their embrace and waves a frying pan in the air to get their attention.

"Oh sorry princess, you breaking a sweat?" Allie bites back playfully.

"Yeah I am, and I wanna get my room sorted so the faster we get the communal rooms done the quicker I can get to that" she complains, much to the amusement of the couple standing on the other side of the island.

"Tell you what, you finish that box and then you can go upstairs. You've about two hours before the furniture gets here and there's a little surprise up there" she hints and she's never seen Debbie unpack a box so quick. Within ten minutes the girl had finished the kitchen stuff and dismantled the cardboard box. She runs upstairs and squeals when she sees two dark brown wooden shelves fitted one on top of the other against her cream wall with a nail hammered in just below for the cork board Debbie had packed.

"Cheers mum" she shouts down the stairs before she opens all the boxes, starting with her clothes. As she hangs them up she's suddenly overwhelmed by how much the blonde had actually bought her along the way. The odd top and a pair of shoes Allie had thought Debbie would like. Nothing like her dad. Her dad would rip her for having too many clothes and saying that she doesn't need a pair of shoes for every outfit. Although Allie is a girl so it does help that she understands fashion, it's still a nice gesture of the woman to think of Debbie whenever she went shopping. Once all her clothes are hung up she hangs her cork board up under the shelf; pinning up all the photos she had printed off. Most of them are from her party, but some of them are of her and her mum when she was a little girl. She giggles when she comes across the photo of her mum and her three-year-old self in a ladybug raincoat and green frog wellingtons. There had been a treacherous downpour that day, and Bea and Liz had taken her to the park so she could jump in all the puddles. Her mum was soaked, and it's that moment Debbie realises just how much her mum has done for her. From the little things like sitting in the rain to protecting her against the monster in their house, her mum is her rock through and through. She then moves on to the upper shelf, placing framed photos of herself and Mia and her with Bea and Allie along with treasured ornaments she's collected over the years . The bottom shelf is for her books, organising them in alphabetical order and completely taking up the entire shelf. She steps back and admires her handy work just as she hears a knock on the door. She checks her watch and realises it's exactly the time her mum had said the furniture will be here.

"I'm too good" she compliments herself before running down the stairs and helping her mum and Allie in any way she can.

\--------

"I don't get it" Allie moans for the third time in twenty minutes as she holds up two pieces of wood from the flat pack bedside table she's making. She looks over and frowns when she sees Bea place the round glass on top of one of their bedside tables, smiling with accomplishment.

"Alright smart arse you can make this one too" she shoves all the pieces over to the redhead, who just laughs before beginning the second bedside table.

"You can make the office desk then" she winks before shoving the box towards the blonde. She looks over at Debbie who has her tongue sticking out as she screws two pieces of wood together, holding the little draw she has successfully put together.

"You two are so annoyingly talented for your own good" she grumbles while opening the box and getting the instructions out.

Bea and Debbie end up helping Allie with one item while they had managed to make four between them. Luckily both rooms had walk-in wardrobes, so it was only their bedside tables and the office desk to make for the time being. They had ordered a bookshelf from another store for the livingroom, so that wasn't due for another week, and of course they have the beds to assemble.

"Bloody hell its eight oclock" the blonde looks at the time and as if on cue her stomach rumbles.

"Fancy going to grab some Chinese instead of pizza?" Bea suggests as she stands up from the floor.

"Can't we just call them?" Allie argues.

"I thought we could have a little ride on the bike" the redhead suggests and laughs when Allie shoots up and runs into their room to grab her leathers. They quickly get changed before leaving Debbie to set up the DVD player and the livingroom floor ready for their movie night. Bea climbs on and hands Allie her helmet, watching in awe as the blonde puts it on and climbs on behind her; smirking when she feels the younger woman move closer into her back.

"Let's go hot stuff" Allie says into the little microphone in the helmet, grinning with delight when she hears Bea's musical laugh fill her ears.

\--------

The trio finish their meal and are deciding on a movie when Debbie suddenly disappears, returning a minute later with a wrapped present.

"Ok so I got this ages ago, and I thought this would be the perfect time to give it to you. Happy new home mummas" she grins as she hands the package over, Bea taking it with a smile.

"You didn't have to get anything for us Debs"

"It's nothing, just thought it would look nice in the livingroom" she explains as Bea rips the paper off, revealing a medium sized canvas. She turns it over and gasps when she sees a photo from Debbie's photo shoot taken so long ago on the beach. Only Bea and Allie hadn't seen this photo, and neither were aware it even existed. Debbie had managed to capture the perfect moment Bea and Allie shared together; their foreheads resting against each other with Bea's eyes closed and a soft smile on her face. The blonde is looking slightly down at her with a teeth baring grin to match, the sunset shining through the middle and the orange hues making the perfect background.

"Debbie, this is gorgeous" Allie praises as she takes in the picture before her.

"I'm pretty proud of it myself to be honest" she agrees smugly, but her heart is warm as she watches their reactions. She leans over and falls in the middle of the couple, pulling them both into an embrace.

"I love you both" she admits.

"We love you too sweetie" Allie kisses her head.

"To the moon and back" Bea concludes as she pulls away and goes into one of the remaining boxes, pulling out a nail and a hammer.

"Where shall we put it?"

"Next to the TV above the fireplace? And then maybe we can get another one of all three of us to mirror it on the other side" Debbie suggests, Allie raising an eyebrow.

"You've thought about this already haven't you?"

"You got me" the teenager holds her hands up in surrender and laughs along with Allie before watching her mum hang up the picture. She steps back next to her girlfriend and wraps her arm around her waist.

"Perfect. I'm just gunna get a drink" Debbie walks off into the kitchen, leaving her mum and Allie alone.

"God how did I get so lucky?" Bea wonders out loud.

"Think that should be me saying that" Allie argues as she turns the redhead to face her, resting their foreheads together just like the picture.

"You are the most perfect woman I have ever come across, thankyou for trusting me, for bringing Debbie into my life, for loving me in a way I only thought existed in movies. You're one in a million Bea Smith" she whispers so sweetly the tears flow freely from Bea's eyes.

"It came easy. You're so loveable, caring, trustworthy… Now it's my turn to thank you. Thankyou for being so patient, gentle and compassionate. You bring the light into every room you walk in to and you brought the light into my life when you walked into that too. Debbie has always craved another parental figure, someone else to have faith in her and to push her to go after what she wants. I'm so glad she's found that in you. You're my one and only Allie Novak, and I'll love you forever" the tears could be forming a pool around the duo for all they know, but they didn't care.

"Till death do us part?" Allie hints. They've spoken about marriage before, and over time it hasn't been as daunting to Bea has it had been the first time. But they're both content where they are now. But who knows, maybe this time next year…

"Maybe… If you behave" the redhead teases and resonates in the blonde's laughter. They pull away as they hear Debbie's footsteps along the hallway, the brunette appearing a few seconds later with a glass of water.

"So… Mamma Mia?" She suggests and for once Bea swallows her objections.

"Why not, I'm in the mood for a sing-a-long" she agrees as the trio settle down on their reclining chairs; Debbie taking the armchair and Bea and Allie taking the two ends of the sofa; lying across it so their legs run against each other as they top and tail.

"This is so comfortable, who picked these? Oh right, me" Debbie answers her own question as she pulls the lever to release the recliner; leaning back so she's practically lying down.

"Yeah I'll give it to ya kiddo, you picked good" Allie replies as she chucks a cookie over, the brunette catching it and taking a bite.

"Hey be careful I don't want these ruined on our first night" Bea complains only to get her leg hit by Allie's foot.

"Quit moaning and watch your favourite movie" the blonde jokes and the redhead groans as Allie and Debbie start singing the first song in the film. She soon smiles despite their off key attempt, finally content with where her life has taken her. All the beatings, the bruises and the hospital trips will still be in her mind; but these moments with both girls, her intimate moments with Allie and her moments with Debbie will forever be at the front of her mind, where she will cherish them forever. She then thinks of the new friends she has made; loud and loving Boomer who will do anything for her family, sweet and caring Bridget who puts everyone first and of course Franky, who has been a thorn in her side but the most resilient and positive woman amidst all the shit Bea has loaded onto her.

She looks over at Debbie; her courageous and intelligent little girl who has grown up to be a beautiful soul inside and out. She's got two more years of high school before she moves on to university, and Bea knows her daughter will become such a successful woman who will hopefully find someone and create a family with the one she loves.

Then there's Allie. She doesn't even know where to begin with the young blonde who has ripped every single steel wall down and uncovered the true Bea. Every day she falls in love with her blue eyes, her pearly white smile and her sassy yet sensitive personality. There will never be a day where she won't think of Allie, whether she's with her or not. The blonde consumes her mind daily, and that doesn't scare Bea one bit like it used to. Allie is her life, she owns her mind, body and soul; something Bea never thought was real. She sighs a happy sigh as she makes herself more comfortable and enjoys the first of many nights in her new home with her new family. Her new life. Her perfect life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it guys, the closing chapter. Thankyou all so much for sticking by me, for giving me love and support throughout. It's definitely been a roller coaster of emotions with this story, but I hope you've all enjoyed it and not too mad I didn't have them get married... But I did hint and there's always the next story right? Thankyou again, it means so much to me to hear your thoughts and opinions good and bad. Thankyou for the third time, I don't think I can say it enough. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank-you for reading! Leaving a review and Kudos means so much so please let me know what you think.


End file.
